Mistérios e Paixões II: A Profecia
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Pra quem leu a MeP I, pediu a continuação, então aqui está ela. Façam bom aproveito e não se esqueçam de dar a sua opinião. xD Se vc não leu e quer ler, não custa dar uma lidinha na MeP I primeiro, não garanto que vá entender essa sem entender a outra.
1. Chapter 1

**Introdução**

A neve não parava de cair. Aparentemente não estava satisfeita com a grande camada de em média 40 cm de altura atrabalhando a locomoção tanto de pedestres quanto de de automóveis - e continuava a despejar seus floquinhos brancos como algodão em uma chuva interminável naquela gostosa noite de véspera de Natal.

Foi possível até ouvir os suspiros satisfeitos do outro lado da porta quando a campanhia tocou mais uma vez.

- Gina, minha filha! Harry! Já estávamos preocupados com a demora de vocês! Estão todos aí! Entrem, entrem!

- Desculpe, molly - Harry pediu, tirando o casaco cheio de neve e o pendurando no cabide ao lado da porta. - Eu tive que responder a um chamado urgente do ministério e Lily também não ajudou nada se negando a botar a roupa de frio e encolhendo dois gorros e cinco pares de luvas!

- Oh, minha netinha andou dando trabalho então!

O grande monte de panos nos braços de Gina pareceu notar que falavam dela e ergueu a cabecinha onde era visível apenas um rostinho com bochechas rosadas, dois olhinhos extremamente verdes contornados por cílios ruivos, quase dourados. Sua boquinha fina formava um bico mau-humorado que só se desfez para tentar formular palavras:

- Vó vó... qué vovó...

Suas maãozinha gorduchas que já não eram assim tão pequenas estenderam-se na direção de Molly Weasley, que fazendo sua vontade, a pegou nos braços. Harry sorriu, enlaçando a mão de Gina e acompanhando a sogra e a filha até a cozinha. Lily tinha um humor não muito invejável e uma maneira produtiva de conseguir aquilo que queria. Lupin lhe dissera uma vez que o seu nome não poderia ser mais propício, pois pelo visto não era só a aparência física que lembrava sua mãe, Lílian Evans, mas todo o resto.

Isso deixava Harry feliz, muito feliz!

Não mais feliz, claro, do que ver mais uma vez todos os seus amigos e companheiros reunidos em torno de uma mesa para a ceia de natal, o recebendo alegremente.

Depois de cumprimentar todos os Weasleys, McGonagall , Tonks e Remus, Harry apertou a mão de Draco, beijou a bochecha de Ammy e se sentou ao lado do casal.

- Desculpem o atraso, eu realmente não pretendia me demorar... - Seus olhos correram pela mesa e seu queixo caiu quando eles se depararam numa presença muito esquisita ali.

Quase se levantou, mas sentiu Draco tocar o seu braço.

- Perdão, Harry. Mas Blaize está aqui porque eu o convidei.

Harry o encarou, perplexo.

- Como é?

- Zabini iria passar a ceia comigo e Ammy esse ano. Foi de última hora que decidimos vir para cá, por isso eu o convidei e convidei sua namorada para virem conosco.

Harry olhou novamente para a direção do moreno e só então notou a presença da garota tímida e loura ao lado dele. Nunca gostara de Zabini, fato consumado. Achou extremamente covarde da parte dele ter se exilado para fora do páis quando a guerra estourou. Pelo menos ele não tinha lutado ao lado das trevas...

- Tudo bem - disse. Afinal, era natal. - Sejam bem vindos, então.

Blaize fez um aceno quase imperceptível em resposta e a garota deu-lhe um sorriso simples, quase tímido.

- E as crianças? - Gina perguntou, dirigindo-se a Hermione e Rony.

- Dormindo - respondeu a nova Sra., Weasley. - Brincaram tanto o dia todo que mal aguentaram chegar até aqui. Robert andou ganhando uma obcessão por artefatos trouxas e se viciou nas tomadas que ganhou de Arthur.

Arthur Weasley, sentado numa das pontas da mesa, sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Ah, esse é o meu neto! Seguindo os passos do vovô!

Quase todos riram.

- Vô... vô vô.... qué vovô...

Lily não pareceu ficar contente de ouvir o avô falar com tanto carinho do primo e praticamente se jogou dos braços de Molly para o seu colo.

- Oh! Está com ciúmes, querida? Que bobagem!

Lily se ajeitou no colo do avô e ficou encarando todos da mesa com seu costumeiro bico.

- Vamos lá, querida, diga a palavra nova que o vovô lhe ensinou!

Lily ergueu o queixo, quase como se soubesse que a atenção de todos estava nela, até daquelas que se faziam de desinteressados como Zabini, Fleur e Malfoy.

- - Electissidade!

Até Zabini pôde rir.

Uma mão tocou o ombro de Harry o fazendo se sobressaltar e virar depressa, encontrando dois olhos sinistramente aumentados próximos demais para o seu gosto.

- Oh!

- Harry Potter! - exclamou Sibila Trelawney. -Que prazer poder vê-lo vivo mais uma vez!

Harry, ainda surpreso, olhou para Rony que claramente segurava o riso. Hermione encarava o teto.

- Prof... Professora! Que surpresa!

Educado, Harry cumprimentou-a com um aperto de mão.

- Eu, naturalmente, teria preferido ficar em Hogwarts, mas como nenhum aluno permaneceu lá nessas férias a diretora insistiu para que eu viesse com ele.

Um olhar irritado foi lançado na direção da animaga, que fingiu não notar nada.

- Venha, Sibila, sente-se. Só faltam alguns minutos para a meia-noite.

Quando a bruxa se sentou ao lado de Minerva, Harry experimentou outro olhar na direção de Rony. O homem agora ria com a cara escondida no cálice de vinho.

- Dois minutos! - anunicou Arthur, lutando para manter uma teimosa Lily em seu colo. - Acho melhor enxermos nossas taças. Estão todos aqui?

O gesto de olhar ao redor procurando por um lugar vago foi unânime. Todos estavam lá.

- Ótimo. Ei, mocinha, fique aqui no colo do vovô...

- Pode deixar, papai, ela não aguenta ficar muito tempo parada. Lily, venha cá!

Ao ver que ela ameaçava abrir o berreiro, Arthur não teve outra escolha senão colocá-la no chão. Ela correu até Gina, o mais rápido que suas perninhas curtas permitiam, perdendo o gorro de lã pelo caminho e liberando uma cabeleira ruiva que chegava até o meio das costas. Ela pulou no colo da mãe e ficou quieta, assim como outrora no colo de Arthur.

- Quem entende... - bufou Gina, enquanto Harry sacudia a cabeça, rindo.

- Contagem regressiva! - anunciou Fred. - 10...

- ...9... - continuou Jorge.

- 8...

- 7...

- 6...

- 5...

- 4...

- 3...

- 2...

- 1...

As taças se ergueram no momento em que o relógio apitava. Houve várias exclamações de "feliz Natal" e o barulho de várias taças se chocando levemente. Depois disso, as conversas foram poucas e o barulho de pratoos se enxendo e exvaziando foi o único que preencheu o ambiente.

- O que queriam no ministério, Harry?

Harry terminou de engolir o que tinha na boa e passou o guadanapo por ela antes de responder a Arthur.

- Estão acontecendo alguns estranhos ataques a trouxas. Já é o segundo notificado nesta semana. O ministério desconfia de que um dos seguidores de Voldemort que ficaram livres está por trás de tudo. Precisamos bloquear esses ataques e descobrir o responsável antes que façam mais vítimas.

Zabini soltou uma risadinha nervosa, fazendo Harry encará-lo.

- Desculpe, Potter, mas eu achei que você estava trabalhando na sessão de aurores.

- E estou -

- Defendendo trouxas? Achei que o trabalho de aurores era bem mais excitante!

Harry ficou com raiva. Até Lily notou, aparentemente, por fez uma careta.

- O trabalho de aurors, Zabini, é calar bruxos das trevas. Eu não vejo o trabalho sujo de eliminar trouxas e mestiços como atitude de pessoas descentes. Portanto, caçar os responsáveis por esses ataqies e jogá-los em Azkaban, é sim, o trabalho de um auror.

Blaize pareceu que ia retrucar, mas a Sra. Weasley pigarreou e interrompeu.

- Harry querido, esteve aqui um amigo seu hoje.

- Amigo? - Harry realmente prestou atenção. - Que amigo?

- Um tal de Collin Creevey.

- Ah! - Harry instantanemente fez uma careta. Collin vinha lhe procurando muito para o seu gosto. Virara jornalista e agora insistia em fazer uma matéria por semana sobre "os atos heróicos de Harry Potter". - O que ele queria, Molly?

- Eu não vou saber lhe responder, Harry... Foi pouco antes de vocês começarem a chegar e eu estava atolada aqui na cosinha... Nem ocompanhei até a porta, coitado! Acho que fui até grossa...

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. - disse Rony. - Collin não tem deixado Harry em paz ultimamente. Está pior do que a Skeeter...

- Mesmo assim, me lembrem de pedir desculpas...

Alguém tossiu.

- Ed? - Era a voz de Blaize Zabini hesitante.

A tal namorada dele parecia ter se engasgado com algo, pois estava vermelha e não parava de tossir.

- Ela está bem: - perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

- Ed-laine é alérgica a... a Kiwi. Acho que ela se excedeu...

Preocupada, Molly ensinou-lhe o caminho de um dos quartos da casa (como Arthur tivera um bom aumento de salário ele compraram uma casa nova) e aconselhara que a jovem tomasse uma poção antialérgica e descansasse um pouco.

Alegando que carregava sempre um frasco consigo, Edilaine aceitou a proposta, mas não permitiu que um teimoso Blaise a acompanhasse.

- Você fique aqui e termine sua ceia - ela lhe dissera. - Eu posso ir sozinha. Com licença.

Harry mal conseguiu conter o riso ao ver Zabini voltar a sentar, derrotado. Nem Gina, em três anos de casado mandava nele daquela forma.

Não na frente dos outros pelo menos.

- Papai, pega eu!

Dessa vez foi para Harry que as mãozinhas de Lily se estiraram. Enquanto comia estivera quietinha, agora... Harry desconfiava que ela ianda passaria por cada pessoa da mesa.

- É uma garotinha linda, Harry Potter. - elogiou a professora de Advinhação, fazendo Harry e Lily erguer os olhos para ela. - Pena que vai ter uma adolescência perturbada... Eu vejo um vulto... Um jovem que não a deixará em paz...

A irritação de Harry era refletida no rosto de Lily, que franzira as sobrancelhas e fizera um bico ainda maior, encarando a bruxa. Agora a mulher falaria sobre o futuro de sua filha? Não bastava ter previsto sua morte centenas de vezes?

- Sibila! - Santa Sra. Weasley, outra vez interrompendo uma possível trajédia. - Você não tinha me perguntado sobre o banheiro? É subindo a escada, no fim do corredo a direita.

Sibila pareceu surpresa.

- Eu perguntei mesmo? Engraçado, não estou com um pingo de vontade de...

- Claro que perguntou. Acho que até disse algo sobre o olho interior dizer que era o mais aconselhável, não sei...

- Ah... Bom, não se pode negar um conselho do além, não é? - Harry se apressou em pegar a taça com vinho, para não rir da cara da ex professora. - Eu vou então. Com licença.

Bastou ela sair para que os mais jovens, com excessão de Hermione, explodissem em risadas.

- Rapazes, isso não é educado - repreendeu Arthur Weasley, mas um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios o denunciava.

- Desculpe, ARthur, mas é inadmissível que ela agora fale de minha filha. Francamente, não bastou ter anunciado minha morte dolorosa por anos!

- Não se preocupe, Harry, se essa "visão" for tão verdadeira quanto as da sua morte, Lily terá uma vida tão tranquila quando merece.

Harry sorriu, agradecido pelo comentário de Hermione.

- Mesmo assim, mamãe - se manifestou Rony. - A idéia do olho interior foi excelente!

Não tão intimamente assim, Harry concordava intensamente.

Um cutucão de Gina em seu ombro o fez olhá-la.

- Acho melhor você pôr Lily numa cama.

E então estava explicado o motivo da garotinha ter vindo para o seu colo. Lily sempre o escolhia na hora de adormecer e só o fazia quando tinha os braços de Harry em volta de si. Lá estava ela, com os olhinhos semi-cerrados e o polegar dentro da boca.

- Não creio! Ela não dormiu a tarde?

- Dormir, ela dormiu, mas você conhece sua filha, sempre fica com somo quando come demais. Quer que eu a leve para cima?

- Pode deixar, eu levarei. - Harry olhou ao redor, mas como todos estavam entertidos numa conversa, não se importou em pedir licença. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar Lily e saiu da cozinha, reparando incomodado que Zabini lhe observava.

Quando chegou ao quarto, teve que ter o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-la quando a botou na cama, pois Lily parecia diferenciar o conforto e calo do pai dos demais.

Deixou-a dormindo e dividindo a cama com Robert Weasley. Dylan Malfoy pegara um berço a sua esquerda e Rosier¹, a quase recém nascida² Weasley pegara outro a sua direita. Aquele lugar, com tantas criancinhas dormindo tinha uma áurea diferente, reconfortante.

Harry suspirou, absolutamente certo de que o clima seria diferente se elas estivessem acordadas.

Virou-se para siar e deu de cara com... Meu Deus, aquilo não era bom... Harry pôs a mão no coração enquanto sentia dificuldades em respirar.

- Merlim, professora... A senhora me assustou...

De fato, olhar para aqueles olhos sinistramente aumentados não era nada agradável, aindam mais sem aviso. Entretanto, Harry não demorou a perceber que aqueles olhos estavam fora de foco e que ela parecia engasgada. Teve uma leve sensação dce deja-vú. Preparou-se para o pior... Que veio logo.

- _Aquele com o nascimento _- Aquela voz etérea horrível de novo - _previsto para Julho... _- O barulho de vidro sendo quebrado na cozinha deu um clima ainda mais assustador para o que viria a seguir: -_ cuja áurea de poder natural substituirá a maior vista nos últimos tempos e cujos pais tiveram suas vida caçadas pelo Lorde das Trevas será incessantemente perseguido por aquele que possue o coração repleto de um desejo de vingança pelas perdas da guerra. A história se repetirá com protagonistas distintos. Uma guerra mais pessoal do que universal e poderes muito maiores... Muito maiores..._

A voz foi sumindo e ela voltou a engasgar. Seus olhos aos poucos foram voltando ao normal e ela parou para estranhar o lugar onde estava. Sequer reparou na palidez do rosto de Harry.

- Esse não é o banheiro... - comentou.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo que estava suando.

- Não.

- Estranho, eu juro que pensei que estava no banheiro... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, quase como se tentasse se convencer de que estava enganada. - Bem, acho melhor voltar para a ceia... Você está bem?

- 'tô.

- Então, desça também, querido, antes que acorde uma das crianças.

E ela deu as costas, indiferente ao estado de torpor, quase desespero, em que o deixara.

Permitindo-se soltar o ar que nem percebera estar segurando, Harry passou os dedos pro entre os cabelos que caíam em sua testa. Estavam úmidos e frios.

Agora ele tinha um problema. Um sério problema. Tivera experiências suficientes com essas profecias de Trelawney para não se deixar preocupar. Droga! Uma nova guerra? Pessoal? Mas que baboseira estranha... E pior, não era uma profecia comum. Tudo o que fora dito abrangia coisas complexas demais. Uma criança e poderes naturais mais fortes do que a maior vista nos últims tempo... Uma criança... Criança.

Harry tentou controlar os seus batimentos cardíacos. Não pocia se desesperar. Ele tinha até pistas... Só o que bastava era juntar as peças. Precisava descobrir quem seria a criança que nasceria em Julho e providenciaria uma proteção relevante do ministérios. Não seria muito difícil, seria? Quer dizer, a mãe provavelmente já estaria de 2 a 3 meses de gestação e tanto ela quanto o pai teriam escapado de Voldemort...

Ele ouviu a profecia. Foi a única testemunha. Agora ele tinha que ajudar. Ele queria ajudar. E não descansaria enquanto não fizesse isso.

Foi a passos vacilantes e já mais tranquilos que ele voltou para a cozinha, encontrando lá um tilintar de taças e uma alegria invejável nos presentes.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, com um sorriso.

Rony, cuja alegria era a mior de todos ali, ergueu-se, entregando-lhe uma taça de champagne.

- Brinde com a gente, Harry! Temos mais um Weasley a caminho!

Ele mal havia segurado a taça e quase a derrubou. Olhou para Hermione que lhe fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sorrindo-lhe. Feliz.

Oh, não!

- Oh! - exclamou, formulando um sorriso e abraçando Rony. - Parabéns, cara! Mais um, heim? E pra quando é?

Ele não tinha a certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta, mesmo quando perguntou.

- Ãh... Acho que Julho. É isso, Mione?

Quando a jovem confirmou, mais do que depressa Harry virou a taça de champagne na garganta, pois não aguentava mais a secura que tinha ali. Quase derramou o conteúdo no meio do caminho, de tanto que seus dedos agora tremiam.

Certo. Ele queria descobrir quem seria a criança, não queria? Agora ele poderia providenciar a proteção, não poderia?

Oh, merda, não! Ele não queria que fosse filho de Rony e Hermione.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Arthur, parecendo tão contente quanto Rony. - Nossa família está aumentando cada dia mais! Posso esperar mais um neto para Julho, então?

Harry enxeu outra taça, ainda nervoso. Já estava despejando o líquido goela abaixo outra vez, quando ouviu:

- Aparentemente, papai, o senhor pode esperar dois/ netos para julho.

A taça se estilhaçou no chão e Malfoy teve que se desviar para não ser atingido pelo líquido que Harry cospiu.

- POTTER! - exclamou exasperado, mas Harry não lhe deu bola, virando-se para Gina, que tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- O QUE?

- Desculpa, Harry, eu só tive a confirmação hoje e como você passou o dia todo no ministério... Mas é isso. Eu suspeitava e hoje tive a certeza. Também teremos um novo Potter para Julho.

A emoção de Harry foi intensa. O queixo caído, o coração novamente acelerado e aquela chama que ardia em seu peito. Pai... Outra vez, seria papai... Outro anjinho (ou anjinha) vinha para iluminar a sua vida e fazer dela mais bela, mais completa.  
Nem viu quando se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina e a abraçou com carinho. Um carinho que tornou-se desespero quando lembrou-se da profecia.... Julho. Pais caçados...  
As coisas se complicavam.  
Ele agora tinha dois problemas.  
Foi uma alegria imensa. Todos agora brindavam e ofereciam os parabéns a Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry. Duas novas crianças para alegrarem o segundo semestre do ano que chegava era motivo suficiente para abrirem mais três garrafas de champagne de 2 litros cada.³  
- Merlim! Dois netos! Duas crianças? Acho que sou a avó mais feliz do mundo!  
Até Harry se permitiu sorrir. Eram crianças afinal. Milagres da vida.  
- Bom - Draco Malfoy interrompeu a bagunça. - Já que estamos todos fazendo surpresas, eu e Ammy também temos uma. - Ao olhar intrigado de todos, ele sorriu. - É isso mesmo o que estão pensando. Além de um novo Weasley e um novo Potter também teremos um novo Malfoy!  
Harry quase afundou a cara no prato. Gemeu, mas entre exclamações e parabéns ninguém o ouviu.  
- Vai me dizer que também é para Julho, Draco? - alguém fez a pergunta que ele tanto queria fazer.- Porque se for eu vou achar que todos vocês combinaram!  
O riso de Draco foi audível.  
- Pode ser que seja no final de Julho. Doravante a data exata seria no começo de Agosto.  
A data exata... E quantas vezes um bebê nascia na data exata? Qual a probabilidade de uma gestação com 9 meses contadinhos em cada dia?  
Harry agora tinha_ três _problemas.

Bem, ele se pegou pensando, enquanto enxia sua taça novamente. Podia ser pior... Bem pior... Pelo menos ele fora o único a ouvir a profecia. Não corria o risco dessa informação chegar a ouvidos errados como aconteceu com a sua. Nenhum "espião" podia Ter...  
Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e instantaneamente ele olhou a frente.  
A cadeira de Blaize Zabini estava vazia.

- Cadê o Zabini? – perguntou baixinho, só para Gina.  
A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança, mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Foi ver se a namorada estava bem. Saiu logo depois que você foi pôr Lily para dormir. Porquê?

Harry suspirou, cansado, e fechou os olhos.

Ele agora tinha quatro problemas.

Mas afinal de contas, quando é que Harry Potter não tivera um problema?

* * *

*¹: Peguei o nome emprestado da Tio Jô. xD

*²: Ela tem cinco meses (de acordo com minhas malucas contas) Antes de um ano, para mim, ainda é recém nascida... xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo um: **

**O Espião e seu mestre**

O vento rugia forte, batendo insistente nas janelas fechadas das casas refinadas e balançando todas as árvores que estavam em sua trajetória. Era tão potente e violento que uma das janelas de uma casa em particulpar não resistiu e se abriu. O pedaço de madeira que fora transpassado em horizontal do lado de dentro para trancá-la se quebrara em vários pedaços e um quarto dos vidros delicadamente trabalhados não resistiu e se estilhaçou, chamando a atenção de dois homens que se encontravam do lado de dentro do cômodo.

Um deles se sobressaltou e um arrepio subiu-lhe espinha a cima. O outro, o mais velho, apenas moveu o pescoço lentamente na direção do barulho, mas não deixou sua atenção se desviar.

- Continue! - ordenou, olhando outra vez para a figura, trêmula, de pé, a sua frente.

- É... É apenas isso, senhor. Foi tudo o que eu ouvi.

O homem que estava sentado se levantou. Seus traços que há muito já não eram belos e nem jovens, tornavam o seu rosto irreconhecível. Suas vestes gastas e a perna dura que mais se arrastava do que se movia era uma prova do que ele tinha passado nos últimos anos.

Ainda ignorando o vento que zunia e continuava a bater a janela na parede, irritando o outro homem, ele murmurava:

- Grande áurea de poder natural... Aquele que possue um coração repleto de um desejo de vingança pelas perdas... Você tem idéia de como isso é fantástico, Sleve?¹

Aparentemente incomodado com o apelido humilhante, o tal de Sleve se pronunciou:

- Desculpe, senhor, mas eu pensei que teria outra reação ao saber sobre tudo. Não consigo compreender o que há de tão fantástico na informação que lhe dei.

Ele terminou a frase com um olhar irritado na direção da janela, que ainda batia insistente por causa do vento.

Arrastando a perna outra vez, o homem voltou para sua poltrona.

- Eu imaginei que não entenderia. Você não é muito sagaz, Sleve.

O desagrado do rapaz foi claramente visível.

- Gostaria que não me chamasse assim. Quando o procurei deixei bem claro que não seria seu servo. Seria como...

- Um sócio? - ele riu. - Tudo bem, tudo bem, não fique se martirizando. Você está sendo útil, apesar de algumas idéias dignas de sua idade ainda me atrapalharem muito. Mas eu sinto muito, o apelido não vai mudar, já me adaptei.

Lógico que Sleve não ficou muito contente, mas não era uma boa desafiar o homem a sua frente.

- Quanto à informação... O que há de magnífico é que eu simplesmente estou enxergando longe. Essa criança, assim como é para você e sem dúvida seria para o Lorde uma ameaça, para mim, eu vejo como um auxílio. Um grande auxílio. Você, Sleve, por algum momento pensou no quanto seríamos beneficiados com essa criança ao nosso lado?

Ao silêncio do outro, o mais velho sorriu e continuou:

- Claro que será difícil... Encontrar essa criança... Mas seríamos invencíveis! Julho, você disse? Tem certeza de que ouviu direito?

- Eu não estava muito perto, senhor. E um barulho na cozinha me impediu de ouvir direito. Se não for Julho, é Junho. Mas eu estava lá. Eu ouvi.

- Ótimo... O problema é descobrir quem é a criança... Foram muitos os que foram caçados pelo Lorde...

O rapaz empertigou-se, antes de dizer, hesitante:

- Tenho suspeitas, senhor.

Uma sobrancelha foi erguida.

- E só me diz isso agora?

- Só que são problemas, senhor. Para esta data estão previstas três crianças. um filho de Potter, um Weasley e um Malfoy.

A expressão do homem ao ouvir o último nome foi assutadora, como se alguma lembrança muito ruim e muito amarga viesse à tona. Porém ele foi rápido em desfarçá-la.

- Um Malfoy? Hum, isso vai ser interessante... Mas aparentemente o nosso problema é maior... É mais fácil um cruzamente entre um pelúcio e um Hipogrifo do que trazer um filho de Potter para o nossa lado... No dia em que um Weasley traidor de sangue querer eliminar trouxas o lorde das trevas vai reencarnar como uma fênix. Já um Malfoy, considerando o passado...

- Pelo que ouvi a criança Malfoy está fora de cogitação, senhor. Parece que está prevista apenas para agosto.

Os olhos do homem brilharam. ele se lenvatou outra vez...

- Isso é ruim... Não, isso é péssimo... Não, não... Esqueça o plano... Essa criança não pode nascer. Definitivamente. Temos que impedir que nasça, Sleve, você entende?

Pela primeira vez o homem pareceu se irritar com o barulho da janela. A um aceno de sua varinha, os 3/4 que sobraram de vidro nas portas grudaram na parece. E lá, paradas, permaneceram.

- Mas o que vamos fazer se não sabemos quem é a criança, senhor?

O Bruxo olhou-o por um segundo antes de enfiar o polegar na boca e mordê-lo, denunciando a lucidez que em parte já o abandonara.

- Espere, há um jeito... - Seu rosto se iluminou. - Sim... Há uma maldição à distância... Tem que funcionar... Vai funcionar!

Aos poucos ele pareceu ir voltando ao normal. A frieza tão comum voltou ao seu rosto. Ele voltou a se sentar.

- Isso não será um problema - informou ao rapaz que o observava. - Não será. Não se preocupe. Pode ir agora. Volte se tiver novidades.

Sem se atrever a argumentar e feliz por ser dispensado, Sleve deu as costas e já abrira a porta quando uma pergunta chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Você o viu?

- Vi. - respondeu. Era óbvio de quem se tratava a pergunta.

- E como ele está?

- Mais forte. Mais feliz. Coisa que não era vista na época da guerra.

Houve um silêncio.

- Vá! - A voz soou, mais fria e seca do que nunca. Sleve se apressou em obedecer, mais do que satisfeito por isso.

________________________________

*¹Sleve, ou Slave, não me recordo direito, significa "Servo" em Inglês. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dois:**

**Seleção**

- Mamãe! olha a Lily batendo na minha cabeça!  
- Lily, não bata no seu irmão.  
- Mas mãe, ele fica puxando o meu cabelo!  
- Sírius, não puxe o cabelo de sua irmã! Acho que já dá para atravessarmos... Vá você primeiro, Lily.

A jovem ruiva empinou o queixo e, sem que a mãe visse, mostrou a língua para o irmão, antes de andar distraidamente até a plataforma 9 ³/4 e atravessá-la.

- Vamos nós dois agora, Sírius. Venha...

O garotinho de cabelos negros e bagunçados não se moveu, chamando a atenção de Gina, que o olhou, sem entender.

- O que foi querido? Não está se sentindo bem?

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Sírius se fixaram assutados na plataforma sólida.

- E se eu não consigui passar, mamãe? E se eu for um aborto igual ao tio Rony falou?

Gina sorriu, entre divertida e amável.

- Você não é um aborto, querido. Você recebeu a carta, não recebeu? Além disso, Tio Rony não estava se referindo a você, e sim a Maggie. E você sabe como tio Rony fala besteiras... Agora, vamos, Sírius. Você não quer perder o trem, quer?

Cabisbaixo, Sírius fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

- Queria que papai estivesse aqui...

- Queria que quem estivesse aqui?

Gina e Sírius olharam, surpresos, para a direção da voz conhecida.

- Papai! - Sírius berrou, pulando para o colo de Harry.

- Atrasado, mas cheguei. Achou que eu não ia embarcar o meu filhinho?

- Não me chame de filhinho, papai. Não sou mais um bebezinho.

Harry riu e deu um suave beijo em Gina.

- Vamos atravessar a barreira, então...

Com Sírius de olhos fechados no colo, Gina ao seu lado, Harry atravessou-a.

- UAU! - exclamou o pequeno, encarando a parede agora sólida atrás de si.

- Veja, lá estão Rony e Mione. Vamos até lá.

Lily já havia chegado primeiro, agora recebendo um abraço do padrinho. Sírius saiu do colo do pai para abraçar Hermione, que por sua vez soltou as mãos de Maggie e esta veio receber um beijo de Harry e Gina. Foi uma confusão de ruivos, morenos, abraços e comprimentos.

- Está faltando alguém, não está? - perguntou Gina. Era tanta gente...

- Robert e Rosier foram guardar um lugar e deixar a mala.

- Olha, os Malfoy estão chegando...

Lily gemeu, chamando a atenção dos mais velhos.

- Não acene, tio! Não, não...

- LILY!

- Drooooga!

Parecendo desesperada, a garota olhou ao redor, quase se escondendo atrás de Rony. Gina girou os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Harry. Rony e Hermione também pareciam curiossos.

- É ele! Fica atrás de mim o tempo todo! Ele é muito chato!

- Draco? - perguntou Harry, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto Rony ria.

- Não Draco, amor, o filho dele - concertou Gina. Em seguida, olhando para a filha repreendeu. - Não é legal fazer isso com Dylan, Lilian, ele gosta de você.

A garota bufou.

- Ele vem vindo pra cá... Acho que vou guardar minhas coisas também...

- Lily! - repreendeu Gina outra vez.

- É isso aí, querida, não dê moral pra ele não. Vá que nós despistamos ele.

- Harry!

- O que foi?!

Aproveitando que os pais discutiam e os tios riam, Lily se esgueirou para dentro do trem.

Os quatro Malfoy se aproximaram.

- Oi, tio Harry! Oi, tia Gina! tio e Tia Weasley!

- Oi, Dylan. - responderam todos.

- Cadê a Lily?

Apesar do cotucão em sua costela, Harry estava prestes a dizer que ela fora ao banheiro quando Sírius se adiantou:

- Ela entrou no trem. Falou que era pra você encontrar com ela lá.

O rosto do loiro se iluminou. Gina olhou feio para o filho, que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Legal!! - exclamou Dylan, indo mais do que depressa na direção do trem.

Ignorando os olhares exasperados dos pais e divertidos dos tios, Sírius se virou para Sarah.

- Oi, Sarah. Vamos guardar nossas coisas também?

Depois de um olhar de autorização dos pais, Sarah concordou.

- Vem, Maggie!

Os três sumiram juntos por uma das portas do trem, observados por seis pares de olhos repletos de ternura.

- Sua filha não cansa de fugir do meu filho, Potter?

- Lily não fugiu de ninguém...

- Sim, e Sarah vai para a Grifinória. Não seja tolo, Harry, qualquer um percebe que ela anda fugindo do Dylan. Ele é um Malfoy! Um ótimo partido se quer saber. Ela quem perde.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Aparentemente, Lily não gosta de sonserinos - alfinetou. Como Draco apenas encarou o teto, ele continuou. - Mas mesmo assim vou conversar com ela sobre essa coisa de ficar fugindo. Não é legal fugir dos outros ou dos problemas...

- HARRY POTTER!

Não foi só o círculo de pessoas que estavam com Harry que se assustaram e olharam na direção do grito, mas metade daqueles que estavam perto. Crianças e adultos.

- Oh, não! - gemeu Harry, ao ver Collin Crevey e sua máquina fotográfica abrindo espaço para chegar até ele. Pensou rápido. - Ah... Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro. Com licença.

- Harry, o trem já vai sair! - berrou Gina.

- Não se preocupe! Eu chego a tempo!

E sumiu por entre a multidão.

- O que ele estava falando sobre fugir dos outros? - zombou Draco.

Gina suspirou.

- Tal pai, tal filha.

- Harry! Ha... Cadê o Harry?

- Oi, Collin.

- Ele estava aqui, não estava? Eu o vi!

- Sim, ele estava, mas... Teve que ir ao banheiro...

- Ah - Collin murchou feito uma flor. - Que pena... Será que ele não me viu?

- Santa ignorância! - Draco murmurou, mas ninguém o ouviu, apenas Rony que teve um ataque de risos disfarçado em tosses.

Gina pareceu sem graça.

- Então... Eu não sei, Collin. Mesmo se tivesse visto, o trm está prestes a sair e ele queria se despedir de Sírius...

- Ah, sm, Era exatamente sobre ter mais um filho indo para Hogwarts que eu queria interrogá-lo... - Olhou em espectativa para Gina. - Será que você não poderia...?

- Não. Desculpa, Collin. Sabe que eu não gosto de muita publicidade... Sinto muito.

- Oh, tudo bem... - Sua cara de cachorro abandonado que tomou chuva não mostrava isso. - Outra hora eu o entrevisto. Até mais.

Cabisbaixo, ele se retirou e aparatou.

- Não gosta de publicidade... - zombou, outra vez, Draco. - E isso vindo da mulher que casou com o garoto que sobreviveu.

Gina não respondeu, já que Harry e as crianças apareceram para se despedir.

- Vamos, o trem já vai sair.

Como se precisasse, Harry pegou Sírius no colo o fazendo parecer que não pesava nada ( e não pesava mesmo) e o colocou dentr do trem. Deu um "abraço de urso" em Lily, soltou paravras de confortos e ordens (como todo pai preocupado) e mandou que se cuidassem, senão ele iria...

- Pegar a gente de jeito e trazer direto para casa - completou Lily, cansada. - Já é a quarta vez que escuto esse discurso. Muda a fita, papai! É todo ano a mesma coisa!

Depois de um segundo de choque, Harry caiu na risada.

- Certo, acho que eu preciso mudar mesmo. Lily, Você lembra do que eu te pedi, não lembra?

Um brilho de cumplicidade passou pelos olhos da garota.

- Eu lembro. E vou fazer o que pediu, não se preocupe. - respondeu orgulhosa.

E soriru.

- ok, então. - Deu um beijo em cada um e se afastou.

Gina também se despediu, os Malfoy e os Weasley também se despediram dos filhos e em poucos segundos Harry encarava os trilhos vazios. Tão vazio quando aquele sentimento dentro de si.

Gina pegou em sua mão.

- Vamos?

Mas ele ainda tinha algo a fazer. Pediu que ela se adiantasse e depois que o fez, aproximou-se de Rony e Hermione.

- Gina já foi? - perguntou a bruxa.

- Já.

- Ainda está preocupado com aquilo, Harry?

- Mentiria se dissesse que não. Agora separado deles eu temo mais ainda pelo ue pode acontecer...

- Não esquenta, cara! Se nós, em 11 anos não descobrios quem é a criança, duvido que esse "alguém" tenha descoberto.

- Rony está certo, Harry. Nós convivemos com eles direto e não descobrimos. Não estava preocupado antes, o que aconteceu agora?

- Agora não posso estar de olho neles, Mione. E é exatamente por isso e vim falar com você. Lembre-se de ficar de olho neles, se perceber algum poder estranho me...

- Mando uma coruja imediatamente, claro. Não vai precisar se preocupar, Harry.

- Lily também vai ajudar você a olhá-los. Mas como você é professora é mais fácil e pereber alguma coisa.

Mione concordou, mordendo os lábios como sempre fazia quando tinha algo a dizer.

- O que é? - perguntou os dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de não ser nenhum dos três? Deve ter tantas crianças dessa idade por aí...

- Nisso eu concordou com a Mione, Harry. Maggie não tem nenhum poder natural surpreendente, como você bem sabe. Eu até achava que ela seria um aborto! Mal acreditei quando recebemos a carta!

- E Sarah está fora de cogitação, tendo em vista a data em que nasceu... Sírius...

- Também não mostrou nada até agora.

Uma pausa.

- Mas isso é com você, Mione.

- Eu? - a mulher espantou-se.

- Sim. Todas as crianças da Grã-Bretanha que nascera nesta data vão estar lá, em Hogwarts. E passarão por sua mão de professora. Fique de olho.

E sem se importar com a cara de espanto no rosto da amiga, Harry sorriu e desaparatou.

- Ele ficou maluco! Como quer que eu fique de olho em dezenas de alunos?!

Rony pôs a mão no ombro da esposa.

- Ele não ficou maluco, mione. Ele é maluco. Foi quem destruiu Voldemort, lembrada?

_______________________________________

**No expresso de Hogwarts:**

- Vai demorar muito? Estou com fome.

Maggie, sentada a frente de Sírius, deixou o imenso livro que lia de lado e olhou no relógio.

- Acho que em menos de uma hora chegamos.

- Uma hora? - Sírius exclamou, quase indignado. - Mas até lá o meu estômago já se auto-destruiu de tanta fome!

Rosier lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

- Você se empanturrou de comida quando o carrinho passou. Não pode estar com tanta fome assim! Está parecendo o meu pai!

Um ronco alto interrompeu o que Sírius ia dizer. E ele vinha, aparentemente, do seu estômago.

- Pelo visto ele está mesmo com fome. - comentou Maggie de olhos arregalados.

Sarah, que até o momento estivera sentada ao lado de Maggie com a cabeça recostada no vidro, lhe tacou um sapo de chocolate.

- É meu último. Faça bom aproveito.

- Obrigada! Sarah, você é um anjo!

- Eu sei! - E ela riu.

- Com licença?

Todos olharam para a porta. Um garoto, mais ou menos da idade deles e já vestido com o uniforme simples de Hogwarts estava parado lá, olhando-os, hesitante.

- Será que eu poderia ficar aqui? Um quintanista da Sonserina e a namorada dele me expulsaram da cabine. Acho que eles vão fazer... coisas.

Não teve como não rir. Até o próprio garoto soltou uma risadinha sem graça depois.

- Entra aí e senta! - convidou Sírius.

Agradecendo, ele guardou sua mala e se sentou ao lado de Maggie, que corou por algum motivo. Ele tinha os cabelos espessos e castanhos claros que lembrava muito Lockhart. Olhos do mesmo tom, puxados para o mel. E era alto para um primeiranista. A primeira coisa que Sírius, baixinho como era, notou.

- Puxa, você é alto! Quantos anos, tem?

- Tenho 11. Meus pais são verdadeiramente altos. Mas estão exagerando, não sou tããão alto assim.

- Perto do Sírius você é - caçoou Sarah, apontando para o pequeno.

Ele lhe mostrou a língua.

- A propósito, sou Lucas. Lucas Willes. E vocês?

- Somos Maggie e Rosier Weasley. Ela é Sarah Malfoy e este é Sírius Potter.

Lucas arregalou os olhos.

- Caramba! Eu vim parar num vagão de celebridades, então!

- Não somos celebridade - disse Rosier, displicente. - Nossos pais são.

- Correção: Os pais de você são. - Sarah se intrometeu.

- É claro que seu pai é famoso. - disse Lucas, fazendo todos olharem para ele. - Verdade! Draco Malfoy, não é? Quem não conhece o autor da biografia de Harry Potter? Aliás, eu já li várias vezes, é um ótimo livro!

Uma longa conversa sobre a obra de Draco e as possibilidades de uma continuação sobre o que fez Harry Potter depois da guerra se seguiu. Apenas Rosier se cansou depois de meia hora.

- Vou procurar o Dylan. A gente se vê no banquete! E Maggie, vê se vai para a Gifinória senão papai te mata!

Lucas a observou sair.

- Quem é Dylan?

- Irmão da Sarah, para quem tio Draco dedicou o livro. Eles estão no segundo ano... Quero dizer, Rosier e ele. Só que ele está na sonserina e ela na Grifinória.

- Ah... Sobre isso... Você fazem idéia de que casa querem cair?

- Grifinória - responderam Sírius e Maggie.

- Sarah?

- Sonserina.- Ignorou a careta de Sírius e continuou: - Meu irmão está lá. Meu pai foi de lá, meus avós, a mãe de minha mãe e toda a família dela... Eu vou para a sonserina.

- Mas você quer ir pra lá?

- Eu _vou_ pra lá.

Sírius, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Lucas, compreendeu logo.

- Não é que ela seja maluca. Só nasceu prematura, então o cérebro dela tem dois meses em a ver, sabe?

Um revista voou da direção de Sarah até a cabeça de Sírius.

- Ai, essa doeu! Sem agressão física!

- A questão é que não tem como discutir - retomou Sarah. - Eu vou para a sonserina. Eu adoraria ficar com Maggie e esse babaca aí, mas dado o histórico da minha família toda eu sei que vou parar na sonserina.

- Bem - disse Lucas - Meu pai é bruxo, mas minha mãe não, não sei se tem muita chance de eu ir para a Sonserina... Também não acho que sou inteligente para parar na Corvinal... Grifinória ou Lufa-Lufa, provavelmente. Para mim está ótimo.

O trem parou. Haviam chegado.

- Nossa! Ainda bem! Não aguento mais de fome!

Sarah girou os olhos.

- Ainda temos toda a seleção pela frente. É bom controlar esse seu estômago de urso!

Os calouros ainda chegavam de barco e Hagrid ainda era quem os guiava. A única coisa que mudara com o tempo foi a recepção, que não era mais de McGonagall e sim de Horácio Slughorn.

Após as boas vindas costumeiras, a música do famoso chapéu seletor, deu-se início a seleção.

- Alen, Will. - Um baixinho de olhos puxados se adiantou.  
- Grifinória!

- Bornes, Kelvin.  
- Corvinal.

A terceira foi para a sonserina, mais dois para Corvinal, quatro Lufa-lufas, três sonserino seguidos, um outro Grifinório e outro sonserino.

- Tá difícil de sair Grifinória, heim? - Sírius cochichou no ouvido de Maggie, mas ela lhe fez um "psiu" e ele teve que se calar.

- Fachini ¹, Allan.  
- Lufa-Lufa.

- Goolders, Júlia.  
- Grifinória.

A lista se seguiu. Foram mais duas Corvinais (Gêmeas). Uma sonserina, uma Lufa-Lufa e um sonserino.

- Longbotton, Lúcia.

Uma garotinha gordinha de cabelos louros e olhos azuis sonhadores se aproximou. Neville, sentado ao lado de Hermione na mesa dos professores lhe fez um aceno animador com a cabeça quando ela o olhou.

- Grifinória!

- Oa! Até que enfim! - murmurou Sírius, mas foi Sarah quem lhe fez outo "psiu", fazendo com ele cruzasse os braços e emburrace.

- Malfoy, Sarah.

Sarah gemeu.

- Bem, é isso. Nos vemos amanhã.

Foi meio hesitante que ela se dirigiu até o banquinho e recebeu o chapéu em sua cabeça.

Mas a surpresa não foi só dela quando o chapéu anunciou:

- Grifinória!²

O queixo de Sírius caiu. Dylan, na mesa da sonserina ficou uns bons segundos em estado de torpor antes de cair na risada. Lucas e Maggie acompanharam a mesa da Grifinória nos aplausos e na mesa dos professores, Neville e Hermione se encararam, perplexos.

- Quando Malfoy souber disso...

E os dois também riram.

- Merlim... - Murmurou Sarah, ainda sem acreditar enquanto caminhava até a mesa vermelha e dourada. Seu pai a mataria... Mesmo assim, algo em seu íntimo a fazia sorrir.

- Potter, Sírius.

O estômago já vazio do baixinho deu um solavanco. O silêncio do salão também não o ajudou em nada. Apenas com um sorriso de sua tia na mesa dos professores foi que ele reuniu coragem para subir no banquinho. Era tão pequeno que o chapéu cobriu-lhe todo os olhos.

Foi um segundo. Um segundo e....

- Grifinória!

Esquecendo-se da fome, Sírius tirou o chapéu e correu até a mesa da Grifinória, juntando-se a Sarah.

- Ei, Sarah! Me diz, você só pode ter trapaceado com o chapéu, não foi? Como é que você veio parar na Grifinória?

Sarah lhe apontou ameaçadoramente uma faquinha de cortar pão.

- Eu não trapaceei, baixinho. Se estou aqui é por algum motivo! Agora cale a boca e vamos continuar assistindo a seleção. Teve um novo sonserino.

- Porque todo mundo insiste em me chamar de baixinho? Sou quase do seu tamanho!

Mas ela lhe fez um outro "psiu" e ele teve que se calar!

Uma garotinha que provavelmente era menor que Sírius foi para Lufa-Lufa. Um loirinho, Brian Rainey, Grifinória, três Corvinais, um Lufa-Lufa, uma Grifinória, outra sonserina.

E só restaram Lucas, Maggie e mais sete alunos.

- Weasley, Maggie.

A garotinha das chuchinhas ruivas pegou o seu lugar na Grifinória - como toto Santo Weasley - nas palavras do Chapéu.

- Willes, Lucas.

foi um dos únicos que o chapéu não tapou os olhos - fechados, em concentração. Demorou longos segundos, até que:

- Grifinória!

Maggie, Sarah e Sírius comemoraram mais do que todos e suas palmas foram as últimas a a ecoar pelo salão.

Foram dois dos alunos restantes para as outras três casas e a Última - Yana Zytwin³ - fechou a casa da Grifinória.

Minerva se levantou apenas para desejar um "bom apetite" e as mesas se enxeram de gostosuras.

Sírius suspirou, olhando para a comida quanse como se estivesse apaixonado por ela.

- Isso, Sírius, apenas olhe, porque senão não sobra nem comida pra nós!

- Ah, mas nem pensar! - ele repondeu, começando a botar no prato tudo que via pela frente e chamando a atenção dos quartanistas que comiam perto dele.

- Não se espantem - Sarah brincou. - Ele é muito pobre, sabe? Quase não tem comida em casa. O pai dele não tem nem dinheiro para comprar alimentos. Já ouviram falar num tal de Harry Poter?

- Ah, Sarah, mas do jeito que ele come nem Harry Potter aguenta comprar comida pra ele!

Ocupado demais em satisfazer seu estômago, Sírius fingiu que nem ouviu.

*¹Sim, nome de indústria, mas eu conheci alguém que chamava assim! ^^  
*²Vamos combinar que o Malfoy merecia, né? Imaginem a reação dele... ^^  
*³Esquisito, eu sei. Era minha intenção... ^^ E o Yana é em homenagem a Ywolly, uma leitora lá do orkut. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo três:**

**A Poção**

- Isto está virando uma palhaçada, Sleve.

Constrangido, o rapaz tentou argumentar.

- Pelo menos tivemos progresso, senhor.

- Progresso? Um povoado trouxa? - Ele se aproximou ameaçadoramente do outro rapaz. Estava furioso. - Isso seria considerado progresso, Sleve, se estivéssemos envolvidos nisso há apenas uma semana! Talvez até um mês! Mas estamos nisso há 12 anos! DOZE! E veja o que conseguimos! Destruir um povoado! Não foi nem uma cidade, foi um mísero povoado minúsculo!

Ele parou para respirar. Estava fora de si, os cabelos jogados no rosto, as pupilas dilatadas e o rosto há centímetros de seu interlocutor.

- Ainda por cima nossa fórmula foi descoberta. Não me surpreenderia se amanhã o ministério já estivesse dando um jeito de espalhar o antídoto por todas as cidades próximas... Droga! Foram anos perdidos! Anos!

Ele deu as costas, arrastando a perna dura. Mas ainda não tinha acabado.

- Esses aurors estúpidos também! Porque tinham que se meter nisso?! O trabalho lá dentro deve estar muito entediante mesmo para se distrairem defendendo trouxas! Ah, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso! Sem dúvida que eu vou!

Quando pareceu que ele não ia mais falar nada, Selve se atreveu a se pronunciar.

- Mestre, eu estive pesquisando e pensando num outro método. Um mais eficaz e mais difícil de ser descoberto. Cheguei a conclusões que podem interessar-lhe muito.

Obviamente já interessado, o "Mestre" se voltou, uma sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade e arrogância.

- E qual seria esse seu excelente plano, Sleve? Você sabe que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de errar, não sabe? Ou será que terei de lembrá-lo?

Sleve tremeu, mas sua pose continuou estável, imponente.

- Eu sei muito bem, senhor. Tanto que venho pesquizado há algum tempo e precisarei de mais para esclarecer todas as duvidas e poderemos elaborar o plano com perfeição. Sem um único erro.

O Bruxo fez um gesto de concordância e um aceno para que continuasse.

- É uma poção. Magia negra avançada e até onde pude perceber, criada exatamente com o propósito de eliminar trouxas, isso há décadas. Mas o responsável foi descoberto e preso. Um antídoto foi feito e essa poção tirada de circulação.

- Isso não me agrada - O bruxo manco interrompeu. - Uma poção que já passou pelo conehcimento do ministério, ainda mais com um antídoto assim, à vista. Há muitos furos nesse seu excelente plano, Sleve. Pensei que fosse mais inteligente, estou decepcionado.

Uma sombra estranha passou nos olhos do rapaz. Quando voltou a falar, era quase com um controle limitado, sem deixar de lado uma ponta de ironia.

- Claro que está decepcionado, senhor. Eu ainda não terminei. Eu preciso de mais tempo, pois as anotações que consegui são extensas. Preciso conhecê-las a fundo, saber tudo sobre a poção _inclusive_ o seu antídoto. A minha idéia é invertê-lo. É fazer alguma alteração sobre ele e acrescentá-lo a poção para que o efeito seja favorável a nós e assim, eliminar de vez a possiblidade de uma falha em nossos planos. Não haverá antídotos nem qualquer tipo de remédios que salvarão esses trouxas.

Sleve quase sorriu ao perceber a expressão do outro bruxo. Definitivamente, não estava decepcionado.

- Isso... Sobre os antídotos, isso é possível?

- Que é, eu sei que é. Só que ainda não sei como, por isso preciso de um tempo para pesquisar mais.

- Assumo que me supreendi dessa vez, Sleve. Essa poção... Seria a solução de nossos problemas. Só que ainda temos uma falha grave que você não apresentou uma solução.

AS duas sobrancelhas foram erguidas.

- Qual, senhor.

- COMO você pretende fazer os trouxas tomaram essa poção?

A expressão do jovem foi tão intensa, tão maldosa, que pela primeira vez o outro homem foi capaz de notar com quem ele estava trabalhando. Pela primeira vez ele quase sentiu medo.

- Isso, senhor, eu prefiro lhe contar depois que as coisas estiverem resolvidas. Por enquanto, saiba que já acionei alguns dos contratos que me pediu e sei que eles serão de grande ajuda. Digamos que eu acho uma boa idéia começar por aqueles que menos farão falta, como um teste.

- Você quer dizer... Pessoas doentes e necessitados de ajuda? - perguntou o velho, um sorriso sem vida e malicioso nos cantos dos lábios.

Teve apenas um aceno enigmático de cabeça.

- Quanto tempo precisa?

- De 8 a 10 meses, senhor. É o mínimo para examinar toda aquela papelada.

- Você terá o seu tempo. 10 meses não são 12 anos. Porém, sabe que se não valer a pena...

- Valerá. Tem minha palavra.

O outro riu.

- A sua palavra para mim não vale nada, Sleve. Eu quero resultados. VÁ!

Sem demonstrar sua contrariedade, Sleve fez uma mesura exageradamente irônica e deu as costas.

- Sleve!

Parou, como sempre acontecia era chamado quando já estava para se retirar.

- Sim, senhor?

- Alguma novidade sobre as crianças?

- Não. Eu estou de olhos abertos para qualquer sinal, qualquer notícia. Mas até agora nenhum dos três demonstrou poderes excepcionais.

- Ótima. Esqueça-as por enquanto e dedique-se inteiramente à pesquisa, só não baixe a guarda.

- Claro, senhor.

E ele não viu o sorrisinho de escárnio que o jovem deixou escorregar, antes de sair do cômodo.

Uma mulher de cabelos soltos numa longa camisola entrou por aquela mesma porta poucos segundos depois.

- Não vem dormir? - perguntou, delizando até o homem pensativo.

- Daqui a pouco... Escute querida, o que você acha de Sleve?

- Você conhece essa resposta, meu bem. Eu lhe disse há 12 anos atrás.

- Exato, você me disse há 12 anos. Não é possível que ainda pense que ele é um idiota ganancioso sem um pingo de inteligência. Não depois dessa conversa e não faça essa cara porque eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saver que ouviu tudo!

Ela suspirou, resignada.

- Não gosto dele. Nunca gostei nem nunca vou gostar. Sinceramente é bom que fique com um pé atrás. Não acho que possa confiar nele.

- O quê? Você está dizendo que ele ousaria me passar para trás? Acha que teria essa coragem?

Ela deu de ombros. Bocejou e voltou para a porta.

- Nunca se sabe, querido. Agora eu vou dormir, boa-noite.

E saiu, deixando um homem com mais rugas do que o costume sentado na poltrona no centro do cômodo, o vento rugindo e trazendo a ameaça da neve pela janela escancarada.

* * *

Quando Ammy entrou no escritório, de mancinho para não fazer barulho, encontoru draco mirando algum ponto a sua frente, pensativo. A janela estava aberta e ele segurava duas folhas de pergaminho. Na mesa, dois envelopes rasgados.

Ela se aproximou ainda sem fazer barulho. Ajoelhou-se a frente da escrivaninha ficando com os olhos no nível dos dela.

Draco sorriu.

- Oi. Sarah respondeu ao cartão de aniversário?

- Não. Achei que seria isso o que você tem nas mãos.

- Ah! Isso? - Draco se fez de indiferente, dobrando uma das cartas. - É bobagem. Não mais do que essa outra aqui, claro.

Olhou o pergaminho com aquela expressão pensativa outra vez.

- Ammy se levantou e sentou na cadeira a frente dele.

- Estou vendo que é de Hogwarts. E oficial. O que tem? Sarah e Dylan aprontaram alguma coisa?

- Não... Não é nada disso... - Mordeu os lábios, aparentemente indeciso se contava ou não.

Ammy estendeu a mão.

- Deixe-me ver.

Hesitante, Draco estendeu-lhe o papel. Ammy começou a ler em voz alta:

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 10 de Junho de 2014.****  
**

_Caro Draco;__Como já deve saber, estou assumindo o cargo de vice-diretora devido aos problemas de saúde do nosso professor, Horácio Slughorn.__Estamos numa crise. O profº Slughorn aceitou dar aulas até o fim do ano letivo, que já está terminando. Precisaremos de um novo professor de poções e você é o mais indicado ao cargo.__Espero que pense com carinho e nos dê uma resposta o mais rápido possível. Aguardaremos sua coruja.__Atenciosamente,__  
__Hermione Granger.__Ps: O cargo de diretor da sonserina também estará vago._

Sorrindo, Ammy ergueu os olhos para o marido.

- E então? Achei que ficaria contente! Você não gostaria de ensinar em Hogwarts?

Draco ainda mordia os lábios.

- Eu... não sei, Ammy. Gosto do meu trabalho no ministério. Gosto de ser um Inominável... Entrar em Hogwarts significaria muita mudança...

- De certo você não gosta de mudanças, não é, Draco?

Draco não respondeu à provocação.

- Eu sempre gostei de poções, mas será que tenho capacidade para dar aulas? E outra, não quero deixar você sozinha.

- Draco, meu amor, você sabe que é bem capaz de ensinar sim! E sabe que isso não é verdade, você pode passar os finais de semana aqui comigo e quando eu quiser posso aparecer lá qualquer noite. Precisa arrumar uma outra desculpa se quiser recusar o emprego.

Mas Draco não parecia estar arrumando outra desculpa. Agora ele olhava para a esposa com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Ammy... Você viveu com trouxas, não viveu? Por um longo tempo?

Pega de surpresa com a pergunta, Ammy se engasgou para responder.

- TRouxas? Claro... Quer dizer, eu dançava, eu tinha uma banda, mas...

- Você os conhece bastante, então? Suas culturas, formas de vida, de pensar...

- Draco, não estou entendendo o que isso tem a ver...

- Eu aceitarei o emprego - Draco o cortou, tirando duma gaveta uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena-tinteira. - Mas com uma condição.

E piscou para Ammy, antes de começar a escrever.

* * *

Àqula hora, Hermione estava na sala de MecGonagall, tomando um chá enquanto discutiam alguns pontos cruciais para um bom andamento do novo ano letivo, quando uma coruja negra já velha entrou pela janela aberta e parou a sua frente.

Lançando um sorriso cúmplice à bruxa mais velha, Hermione livrou a ave do pergaminho e o abriu.

- É dele? - perguntou a animaga.

- Sim... Estou surpresa, achei que demoraria mais...

Ninguém falou mais nada, até que Hermione terminasse de ler. Quando ela o fez, estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Excelente! Acabamos por resolver dois dos nossos problemas! Veja a senhora mesma!

Minerva pegou a folha de pergaminho e desceu osóculos de leitura até a ponta do nariz. Enquanto lia, permanecia inexpressiva, mas não pôde impedir o sorriso quando a leitura chegou ao fim e ela jogou a carta de lado.

- Você havia citado alguma coisa sobre isso com ele?

- Não, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que ele nos pediria algo assim. Conheço Draco e sei que ele não iria querer abandonar Ammy. Acabou que ele nos deu a solução.

- E agora dois dos nossos problemas já estão resolvidos. Mande uma carta para ele aceitando a proposta e diga que o estaremos esperando aqui para resolvermos os últimos detalhes.

- Pode deixar, professora, eu mandarei. Agora preciso dar minha aula e aproveito para redigir a carta. Com licença.

- Hermione?

Já na porta, a bruxa se virou.

- Se avistar Caridade, diga ela que a aposentadoria que requesitou estará a caminho graças ao nosso amigo Draco.

Hermione sorriu.

- Direi, professora. Com licença.

* * *

Lily fungou quando a campanhia tocou e o pai lhe deu a ordem para atender à porta.

Saiu resmungando:

- O baixinho faz aniverssário e eu é que tenho que atender a porta... Francamente...!

Se já estava frustrada, ficou ainda mais quando a porta se escancarou.

- Oi, Lily!

- Ah! Oi, Dylan. Oi tio Draco. Tia Ammy? Podem entrar, só faltavam vocês.

- Sarah não deu muito trabalho, eu espero? - disse o bruxo, entregando casaco fino de verão nas mãos da ruiva.

- Que nada, ela estava ajudando a gente a arrumar tudo.

- E os aniversariantes? - perguntou Ammy.

- Sírius deve estar com Sarah e Maggie em algum canto. Papai está na varanda.

- obrigada, nós vamos até lá. Você não vem, Dylan?

Com os dedos protegidos dentro dos bolsos, ninguém pôde ver que Lily os cruzara.

- Ah, não. Vou ficar por aqui com Lily.

Mesmo não parecendo muito contente com a idéia, Draco saiu com Ammy para a varanda.

Os olhos azuis-cinza do garoto de 13 anos se fixaram em Lily, um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

Lily suspirou discertamente. Achara Dylan bonito e até interessante quando estavam sozinhos. Não era o mesmo garotinho que corria atrás dela como um bobo na frente dos outros. Se não fosse tão arrogante, prepotente, metido, convencido e se não ficasse jogando cantadas tão pérfidas para um pivete do tamanho dele pra cima dela...

- E então? - Lily tinha certeza de que ele não tinha aquela voz tão rouca e baixa normalmente. - O que vamos fazer de bom?

Droga, ele deu um passo na sua direção, era melhor dar um para trás... Ele deu um novo, melhor se afastar... O que era aquilo? Oh, sim, a porta... Oh, não! Ela estava presa entre ele e a porta? Droga... Mil vezes droga! A propósito, nunca reparara em como ele era alto... Quando ficara do seu tamanho? E desde quando ele tinha aqueles lábios tão vermelhos e atrativos?

E desde quando ela o deixava se aproximar daquela... daquela forma?

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo o sobressaltou e ele pulou para longe, como Lily, buscando pela origem do ruído.

Um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, claramente surpreso os encarou. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Só quando ele cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso zombeteiro, foi que Lily suspirou aliviada e Dylan bufou, frustrado.

- Lily... Dylan... Eu estou atrapalhando?

O "está" morreu na ponta da língua de Dylan quando a ruiva foi até o lado do outro e o pegou pelo braço.

- Claro que não, Robert, a gente não ia ensaiar aquela jogada que você inventou? - E sob o olhar zangado de Dylan e um divertido de Robert, Lily o puxou para fora da sala.

Ele ainda pôde ouvir o tom brincalhão do castanho:

- Você quer praticar quadribol agora de noite?

Uma outra figura, dessa vez ruiva, saiu do mesmo lugar de onde Robert havia saído. Sorriu, ao ver o garoto.

- Oi, Dylan - disse Rosier. - Não sabia que já tinha chegado... Está tudo bem? O que houve?

- Foi o seu irmão! Porque o deixou sair? Eu estava quase beijando a Lily quando ele apareceu!

Rosier o encarou, estática. Depois começou a rir.

- Francamente! Você beijando a Lily? Fala sério!

Dylan corou... de raiva.

- Claro que sim! E teria beijado se Robert não tivesse estragado tudo! E pare de rir!

Como ela não obedeceu, Dylan ergueu o queixo e saiu, irritado, da sala. Controlando-se, Rosier girou os olhos e o seguiu.

* * *

Harry agradecia os parabéns educadamente, mas sempre insistia em dizer que apesar de também ser seu aniversário, era de Sírius a festa e era dele toda a glória que deveriam dar. Todo ano era a mesma coisa e sempre tinham aquele que nunca aprendiam.

Agora ele, Draco, Ammy e Rony conversavam com seus copos de refrigerante trouxa (Sírius adora essa bebida) e uma fatia de bolo nas mãos.

- Então vocês vão dar aulas em Hogwarts? - Harry abriu um sorriso cheio de saudades. - Eu invejo vocês. Sinto falta de lá.

- Confesso que adorava meu emprego no ministério, mas trabalhar com poções outra vez vai ser ótimo. Fiquei bastante surpreso quando recebi o convite.

Harry riu.

- Não desmaiou dessa vez, desmaiou?

Draco arregalou os olhos, antes de corar.

- Quem te contou? - E já respondendo, olhou para Ammy.

- Ah... - gaguejou a mulher. - Acho que vou ajudar Gina e Mione a distribuirem o bolo... Com licença.

Rapidamente, ela se afastou.

- Aquilo foi diferente - ele tentou argumentar para os dois homens que ainda riam. - Não foi uma surpresa, foi um choque! Grifinória! Era motivo suficiente para morte!

- Não seja exagerado, Draco. Não era pra tanto!

- Não?! Claro que era! E agora, então... Eu não vou poder ficar pegando no pé e descontando pontos da Grifinória! Não com uma filha minha lá.

- Ainda bem - rosnou Rony.

Harry riu, antes de ficar sério repentinamente.

- Eu, particularmente, acho ótimo que vocês dois entrem em Hogwarts. Fica mais fácil de vigiar as crianças.

Draco girou os olhos.

- Ainda essa história? Sinceramente, Potter, acho que estão perdendo tempo. Até agora nenhuma criança demonstrou poder que possa ser considerado excepcional. E sendo um poder natural, já deveria ter sido percebido, não acha?

- Sim, acho. E assumo que já não estou tão preocupado. Não como antes. Mas ainda penso que devemos ficar atentos, nenhum sinal pode ser passado despercebido. Agora que esses ataques a trouxas deram um tempo e eu realmente espero que tenham terminado, terei mais disponibilidade para ajudar vocês nisso

A expressão de Draco também tornou-se séria.

- Encontraram os culpados?

- Não. Não há pistas. Quem quer que seja o responsável entrou nas cidades disfarçadas, lançou o vírius no ar e evaporou-se. É impossível chegar a um culpado assim. A pessoa teve até o trabalho de não usar magia enquanto estava lá. Um povoado inteiro... Foi uma grande perda.

Caíram no silêncio. Todos olhos dirigiram-se às suas esposas e filhos. Todos os pensamentos estavam no mesmo lugar.... Se os ataques voltassem e atingissem também os mestiços, apesar de serem sangue-puro, com excessão de Harry, todos estavam ameçados: Hermione, Robert, Maggie, rosier, Lily e Sírius. Nenhum dos três admitiriam perdas. Tampouco as suportariam.

- Sabe, Harry - Draco iniciou uma conversa. - esse negócio de você e sírius fazerem aniversário no mesmo dia... Deve ser interessante, mas... Não é esquisito? Desculpe-me intrometer, mas ele não estava previsto para essa data, estava?

- Não. Quando Maggie nasceu eu até pensei que mais alguns dias ele nasceria também... Esses "alguns dias" foram bem longos. Quase meio mês de atraso! Foi bem estranho... Mas no fundo eu até que gostaria que ele nascesse em agosto... Assim estaria mais tranquilo quanto a profecia... Mas, apesar de ter parecido que ele não iria nascer nunca, me deu um presente bem no meu aniversário... foi o melhor presente que recebi. - Suspirou, enfiando o último pedaço de bolo que tinha nas mãos dentro da boca. - E olha que nessa lista está minha Firebolt.

Rony riu com o último comentário. Malfoy até teria rido também, se não estivesse ocupado demais em admirar aquelas estranhas bollinhas que se agitavam em seu copo. Aproveitou que Harry e o ruivo iniciaram outra conversa e jogou o líquido no vasinho de flor atrás de si. Ele não beberia um líquido colorido que ficava dentro de uma garrafa de plástico e ainda soltava bolinhas esquisitas... Diziam que aquilo tinha gás e se explodisse seu estômago?

Não, obrigado, ele se virava muito bem com suco de abóbora.

- Terminou cedo, Sleve. Não achei que me traria um recultado até, no mínimo, esgotar os 10 meses. Tem boas notícias, eu espero.

- Sim... E não, senhor. - Antes que o homem se impacientasse ela se apressou em continuar. - Terminei todas as anotações e conferi os resultados. É exatamente o que precisamos. A poção depois de ingerida começa a fazer efeto dentro de duas horas, os sintomas ainda desconhecidos, mas de acordo com o que conheço de cada ingrediente, é provável que tenha febre alta, enjôo e a perda de consciência. Com a ajuda do antídoto alterado, um trouxa não duraria 24 horas. Já um sangue ruim, 48. Estando praticamente em um coma profundo até a morte.

- E qual é o lado ruim de tudo isso?

Ele não enrolou.

- O lado ruim é que o ingrediente principal, o que causa a morte das vítimas, só existe em um lugar do mundo: Uma botica dentro do ministério da magia onde só mestres oficializados podem retirar.

- Mas isso é... Um absurdo! É completamente inaceitável! O único mestre registrado da Grã-Bretanha é...

- Horácio Slughorn, o professor de poções de Hogwarts.

O bruxo manco fez uma careta.

- O velho Slughorn, heim? Não será difícil convencê-lo a nos fazer esse favorzinho... Lembro-me bem de como ele é...

- Só que ainda há um novo problema. Há um boato de que a partir de setembro, Hogwarts terá um novo professor de poções.

- E daí?

- E daí que um mestre não basta ser cadastrado para tirar um ingrediente como esse de lá, ele tem que explicar o motivo, assinar um formulário cheio de bobagens como consequências, moral, fidelidade ao ministérios e etc. Porém, o mestre de poções oficialido que trabalha para Hogwarts é o único que tem o direito de tirar o que quiser sem prestar contas. Slughorn vai perder esse direito a partir do momento em que não puder conseiderar-se mais um membro do corpo docente de Hogwarts.

O manco não se contentava.

- E o ST. Mungus? Não há ninguém que retire ingredientes de lá?

- O diretor do hospital pode tirar o que quiser de lá... Menos isso.

O homem estourou.

- Mas afinal de contas, o que diabos é esse ingrediente e porque ele é proibido??

Um sorriinho dançou nos lábios de Sleve.

- Talvez não gostará de saber, senhor.

- Se assim fosse eu não teria lhe perguntado. - ele retrucou, seco.

- Pois bem. O ingrediente é o coração de um unicórnio pouco antes de nascer. Um dos motivos pelo qual é probido é exatamente esse: É preciso capturar a fêmea pouco antes dos filhotes nascer, forçar o nascimento prematuro e matar o filhote para tomar o seu coração. Na maioria das vezes a fêmea não resiste e morre. E outro motivo é qeu a única forma de conservá-lo é mantê-lo mergulhado no sangue dessa espécie, que obviamente também é proibido. É um ingrediente raro exatamente por isso.

Se ele pretendia surpreender o homem, não conseguiu, pois ele recebeu a informação com a maior naturalidade possível.

- Isso para mim é um lenga-lenga sem nenhuma utilidade. Francamente, quem se importaria com um chifrudinho a menos no mundo?

- No caso dessa receita, senhor, seriam necessários 7 corações. Claro que para destruir uma cidade como Londrez seria o suficiente, mas sem dúvida precisaríamos de mais umas sete receitas para todo o país, umas 70, 80 para o resto da europa e...

- CHEGA! - o homem berrou, agora sim, estava tendo a reação que Sleve previra. - eu já entendi! Se a Borgin & B...

- Já estive lá, eles não trabalham com mercadorias tão caras e raras como essa. O único lugar é o ministério.

- Merda! Então não temos nenhuma chance! - Ele deu um murro no balcão onde o único objeto que havia era uma garrafa de bebida. Além da poltrona, eram os únicos móveis que havia naquele cômodo abandonado. - Você tem certeza que só um mestre registrado pode retirar algo de lá? Nem uma pessoa influente dentro do ministério?

- Eu fiz um bom uso do tempo que pedi senhor. - respondeu, com uma ponta de sarcasmo nas palavras. - só um mestre registrado e com reltório. Só se veria livre do relatório se tivesse o previlégio que o cargo dentro de Hogwarts lhe daria.

- Certo - fez o homem, dando um novo soco no balcão e fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. - Como essa idéia foi sua e você falou que não falharia, eu espero que tenha a solução.

Voltou para sua poltrona e o encarou, esperando...

- Eu vou fazer a poção. Vou prepará-la assim mesmo. O coração seria acrescentado por último mesmo, até lá, talvez, já tenhamos resolvido este... Empecílio.

- E se não resolvermos?

Sleve deu de ombros.

- Destribuímos a poção do mesmo jeito. Ela não matará, mas como não há antídoto, ficarão em como eternametne. A própria família dará um jeito de tirar a vida dele por não haver solução. Estaremos livres desta gente da mesma forma.

Diferentemente dos outros encontros, o bruxo mais velho foi mancando até a porta e abriu-a.

- Então só apareça aqui quando a poção estiver pronta ou quando tiver novidades da criança que será nossa mina de ouro... ou poder, se prefirir.

Sleve ergueu as sobrancelhas, depois fez a expressão mais fria e abriu o sorriso mais zombeteiro que conseguia.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos daqui há dois anos então.

Como suspeitava, foi pego pelo braço quando foi passar pela porta.

- Você disse dois anos?

- Sim. A menos que eu descubra algo sobre a criança, é claro. Porque é esse o tempo que uma poção como essa demora a ser preparada. 20 meses, em média.

Os dedos ao redor de seu braço apertaram-se ainda mais.

- Você não está brincando comigo, está?

- E o que obeteria se estivesse?

Ele soltou o seu braço.

- Vá embora e termine logo com isso! Se algo nessa poção falhar, você vai pagar caro, ouviu bem? Muito caro! O que está esperando? Vá!

A porta bateu com estrépito de ensurdecer os ouvidos e acelerar corações logo que as costas de Sleve deixaram o aposento. O som de vidro sendo quebrado furiosamente lá dentro teria espantado qualquer um, se _algum um_ estivesse lá para ouvir.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo quatro:**

**O chamado do ministério**

Era uma manhã comum. O ar fresco, o sol ainda fraco para mais um dia de verão. Um clima agradável que favorecia o café da manhã daquelas quatro pessoas em quase silêncio enquanto se degustavam da maravilhosa refeição ao redor de uma mesa tão farta.

A paz foi, porém, interrompida por batidas irritantes na janela que não era o suficientemente aberta para a passagem de duas bonitas corujas. Uma branca com penas arrepiadas e grandes olhos amarelos e uma parda de olhos castanhos e porte oficial.

- Eu vejo, deve ser para mim.

O mais jovem, aparentemente, de cabelos negros arrepiados e também o mais alto da mesa, mas atrapalhado, como se não estivesse acostumado com ela, se levantou sorridente e abriu mais a janela, de modo que as aves satisfeitas pudessem entrar e pousar no centro da mesa, esperando serem descarregadas para voltar e levantar vôo.

- Mais um cartão de aniversário? - perguntou Harry, sem desviar os olhos de seu jornal.

- Isso parece ser mais do que um cartão... Uau!

Sírius acabara de livrar a coruja branca de um pequeno embrulho e o examinava, sorridente.

- O que é? - perguntou Lily, curiosa, quando ele balançou a caixinha.

- Não sei... Não dá pra saber sem abrir...

- Ora, então abra!

Impaciente, a ruiva esticou a mão e agarrou a caixinha das mãos dele.

- Ei! O presente é meu! Mãe!

- Lily, quer devolver o presente do seu irmão? - Gina ralhou.

- Eu não vou pegar pra mim! - Lily exclamou, ofendida. - Nem vou abrir! Porque o Sírius não vê a carta primeiro pra saber de quem é?

O garoto olhou desconfiado para a irmã.

- Você não vai abrir mesmo?

- Não!

- Então porque pegou de mim?

- Eu vou tentar advinhar! Ah, qual é, abre logo essa carta, vai!

Ainda desconfiado, Sírius pegou o envelope da mesma coruja, que ignorara enquanto analisava o embrulho.

Com olhares furtivos para Lily, agora balançando a caixinha perto do ouvido, ele começou a ler em silêncio.

- É do Lucas! - exclamou contente depois de um tempo. - Ele agradece o presente de aniversário que eu enviei na semana passada. Diz que adorou... Claro, eu dei sua biografia autografada, papai... Diz também que... Pera aí! Ele não vai poder vir na festa, outra crise... - O seu rosto se anuviou. - Poxa, parece que ele está mal mesmo...

- O que ele tem? - perguntou Gina, espalhando geléia por uma torrada.

Harry ergueu os olhos do jornal.

- Parece que é uma doença trouxa... Tuberlo... Tuberlocu...

- Tuberculose? - perguntou Harry. Quando o filho confirmou ele franziu as sobrancelhas. - Aos 14 anos? Como ele fez para pegar essa doença?

- Um avô trouxa, não sei... É grave, papai? Ele nunca falou muito sobre isso...

- Pode ser... Mas existe tratamento. Isso faz tempo?

- Faz. Acho que no segundo ano ele já estava assim. No ano passado ele chegou a faltar um mês na escola...

- Ele não deve estar buscando a ajuda certa, então. No mundo bruxo doenças trouxas como essa podem ter um fim mais rápido do que você é capaz de imaginar.

- Sarah parece ter convencido trio Draco a fazer uma poção pra ele. Parece que ele precisa tomar por 5 meses seguido pra se curar de vez. Sabe, ele não tinha condições de pagar...

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, mas foi Lily que, deixando a caixinha esquecida por um momento, fez a pergunta.

- Como fizeram para tio Draco ter aceitado fazer a poção... de graça?

Sírius sorriu, voltando a atenção para a carta.

- Lucas idolatra o tio Draco. Quando Sarah o apresentou ele foi logo pedindo um autógrafo. Tio Draco se encantou.

Lily voltou a atenção para a caixinha, Harry para o jornal e Gina para a torrada. Todos tinham um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- E se eu fosse vê-lo? - Sírius ergueu os olhos da carta outra vez, olhando esperançoso para os pais.

- Não seja tolo, Sírius. - gina falou. - Tuberculose é contagioso!

- Ah... é. Ele diz isso aqui embaixo.

Suspirando ele dobrou a carta.

- Manda lembranças a todos. E um abraço em especial a você, papai.

Harry ergueu o polegar, sem desviar os olhos do jornal. Havia uma ruga a mais em sua testa enquanto ele lia algo naquela página. Coisa que Sírius e Gina notaarm, mas ignoraram.

- Pronto, Lily, deixa eu ver o que ele me mandou!

A moça afastou a mão com a caixa.

- Ah não! Eu ainda não advinhei! Olha, tem a outra coruja, leia a outra carta antes!

Sírius não parecia muito contente, mas como já sabia o que havia no embrulho (estava escrito na carta, mas ele teve o cuidado de esconder essa informação) a curiosidade sobre o outro remente fora mais forte.

Pegou a carta e a coruja imitou a outra que acabara de levantar vôo.

Franziu as sobrancelhsas.

- Mas não é para mim... "Sr. e Sra. Potter"... É pra vocês.

Harry, que já havia fechado o jornal e estava calado, estendeu a mão.

- Um cartão pra você, querido?

- duvido muito. É pra você também, esqueceu? Olhe, na folha tem o carimbo da sessão de aurores.. É do ministério!

Gina pareceu perder a fome, aprumando-se na cadeira e esperando que o marido relatasse a mensagem. Sírius tinha roubado de volta o embrulho e agora disputava com Lily para ver quem pegava primeiro o reluzente pomo-de-ouro.

- Está nos chamando... - murmurou Harry. - Querem a nossa presença para uma reunião urgente no ministério daqui há... Olhou no relógio. - Duas horas.

- Desista Lily! Eu sou o apanhador aqui! Vou pegar primeiro, você vai ver!

- Que nada! Eu comecei como apanhadora, você esqueceu? Os últimos anos como artilheira não me fizeram esquecer o talento que ganhei do papai!

- Mas Harry... É seu aniversário! Você está de folga!

- Tudo bem - disse Harry. Algo passou zumbindo em sua orelha e sem perceber o que fazia, ele ergueu o braço e agarrou alguma coisa. - Vamos ver o que é de tão urgente. Acho que é muito sério, se tiver a ver com o que eu li aqui n'O Profeta... O que foi?

Os dois filhos o encaravam, de queixo caído e uma expressão abobalhada. Só então ele repaou na bolinha dourada que se debatia em sua mão.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco:**

**Mudanças no corpo docente**

As duas horas já estavam quase no fim e Harry já estava no corredor da sala de reuniões dos aurores puxando Gina pela mão para que acompanhesse seus passos apressados.

- Você ainda não me disse o que eu naquele jornal, Harry. Eu também olhei e não encontrei nada de mais.

- Claro que não - Harry não desacelerou enquanto falava. - Era uma miníma nota no fim da página, com certeza estão tentando abafar os acontecimentos... Mas eu leio jornais trouxas também, esqueceu? Foi só juntar as coisas...

- Mesmo assim, eu não...

Chegaram a porta , então Gina prefiriu ficar calada.

Harry deu dois toquinhos na porta antes de abrí-la. A sala já estava quase cheia, o que era uma novidade, as reuniões geralmente preechiam apenas metade da sala. O que significava que não era apenas aurores os chamados para esta reunião.

Isto não surpreendeu Harry.

- Bom dia - desejou educadamente, recebendo respostas de boa parte dos presentes.

- Bom dia, Harry. Sra. Potter, como está?

- Muito bem, obrigada, .

O sr. Clark Forrester¹ era um homem alto, forte, de cabelos castanhos, olhos de um azul safira e um porte elegante que fazia as mulheres suspirarem apaixonadas quando ele passava, embora ignorassem isso completamente, pois o sr. Forrester só tinha olhos para a belíssima esposa mulata sentada ao seu lado. Eram casados há 20 anos e se conheceram no treinamento de aurores. Hoje, merecidamente na opinião de Harry, Clark era o chefe desse departamento, tendo ele próprio recusado este cargo diversas vezes.

- Desculpe por tê-lo tirado do seu aniversário, Harry, mas esta reunião é realmente importante. Espero que não se importe.

Harry apenas fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, enquanto se sentava e observava as pessoas ao seu redor. Sem dúvida havia muita gente estranha ali. Cumprimentou Rony com um aceno de cabeça quando o avistou.

- Bem, já que estamos todos aqui eu gostaria de exclarecer alguns pontos antes de irmos ao assunto principal dessa reunião. - clark fez uma pausa enquanto Harry tamborilava no joelho, as sobrancelhas tão levemente franzidas que ninguém notaria. - Primeiro, há sangue novo em nosso grupo hoje cuja presença explicarei mais tarde. Contudo, educação em primeiro lugar e vamos às apresetnações: Quero que conheçam o senhor Marco Treachers , um grande bruxo que deixou o seu destaque no departamente de aurores dos Estados Unidos.

Muitas cabeças curiosas se voltaram para o tal homem que Clark apontara, a de Harry inclusive. Uma breve olhada foi capaz de registrar os poucos cabelos loutos e grisalhos que ainda possuía na cabeça, a barba or fazer, os olhos azuis que não pareciam muito simpáticos e as cicatrizes - sim, essas eram muitas - que envelheciam ainda mais o seu rosto cansado. Harry teve uma doce recordação da figura de olho-tonto Moody.

- Temos também a presença de minha irmã, Edilaine forrester quem teve a brilhante idéia de convidar o senhor Treachers.

A atenção agora se recaía sobre a loira muito bem vestida, com óculos quadrados e um rosto tímido. Harry reconheceu-a na hora. Estava idêntica ao que era quando a vira pela primeira e última vez, há mais de 14 anos atrás.

Ao contrário de Marco, que sequer piscara à mensão de seu nome, Edilaine sorriu, cumprimentando-os.

As sobrancelhas de Harry franziram-se um pouquinho mais. Clark a apresentara como "Edilaine Forrester" e não "Edilaine Zabini". Será que isso significava que os dois não estavam mais juntos? Porque se estivessem, já estaram casados, não? Afinal, 14 anos...

Mas porque isso lhe interessaria, por Merlim? Era mesmo muito curioso!

- Não sabia que tinha uma irmã também, Clark - alguém comentou. - Achei que só eram você e seu irmão dos Forrester.

- Sim, porque minha irmã estudou por muito tempo nos Estados Unidos. Voltou há uns 15 anos, mas andou viajando por lá nesses últimos também. Foi lá que conheceu o sr. Treachers.

"Agora, voltamos às apresentações antes de podermos de vez, começar nossa reunião."

Harry não prestou muita atenção nas outras pessoas, intercalando olhares entre Marco, que o encarava de forma incômoda, Ed, e Rony, que também parecia curioso. Por fim, Clark resolveu ir logo ao assunto.

- Bom, quem esteve conosco há 14 anos atrás sabem o quepassamos quando os ataques à trouxas começaram. Primeiro, em menorias, como um aviso. Depois, aquele episódio terrível do povoado trouxa há uns três anos, cuja perda foi devastadora. Juntamente com outro departamente conseguimos descobrir a fonte da contaminação e paramos com os ataques, graças ao antídoto que preparamos. Infelizmente não capturamos os degraçados - desculpem senhoras - Aqueles que armaram tudo deliberadamente e eles ainda estão a solta.

- Bem, enquanto eles ainda estiverem amuados... - alguém se arriscou a dizer.

- Ah, meu querido, Charlie! O problema está justamente aí! Eles não estão mais na penumbra! Voltaram a agir e atacar. Estive pesquisando os jornais trouxas dos últimos meses e percebi a falha que o mundo mágico teve graças a, mais uma vez, ignorarem os fatos que não ocorrem em nosso mundo.

Harry quase sorriu. Sem dúvida, Clark era um homem inteligente e como ele, não fechava os olhos para o restante do mundo.

A um aceno da varinha do chefe, surgiu no fim da mesa de reunião um grande mapa, que todos podiam enxergar perfeitamente bem.

- Estão vendo esse ponto vermelho? Logo ali embaixo? É um hospital com poucos recursos de uma área de Londres. Foi fechado devido a falta de controle sobre os pacientes, que por alguma razão entraram em como e assim estão até hoje.

Com um novo aceno, uma linha azul ligou aquele ponto vermelho com umoutro logo adiante, na diagonal à esquerda. Essa é uma farmácia que também foi fechada com a justificativa de comercializarem produtos alterados e sem validade. Essa foi a explicação para a necessidade dos doentes que compraram lá serem levados urgentemente ao hospital e se econtrarem hoje na mesma situação: com vida, mas incosciente.

Uma nova linha azul alcançou umponto vermelho dessa vez a direita, iniciando um zigue-zague.

- O mesmo aconteceu com esse Azilo para velhos, este Orfanato, esta casa de recuperação para dependentes químicos e por fim, uns três ou quatro rapazes que se embriagaram... aqui. Neste bar.

Um círculo surgiu ao redor daquela última bolinha vermelha. Clark e todos os outros ficaram em silêncio. Harry foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

- Thomas Culley - murmurou.

Todos olharam para Harry, até Clark, mas este sorriu e afirmou, fazendo um sinal para que continuasse.

- Thomas Culley estava entre eles. Saiu n'O Profeta hoje, uma pequena nota, informando o seu estado.

- Mas... - O tal de Charlie Culley? O Thomas que trabalhava como josrnalista n"O Profeta? Mas é um...

- Um bruxo. Exato, Charlie - Clark interrompeu. - Mas imagino que saibam que saibam que Thomas é um nascido trouxa. Tanto de pai, quanto de mãe.

- Mas isso significaria...

- Sim. Que o que quer que esteja atingindo os trouxas dessa vez, tambpem atingirá os nascidos trouxas e seus familiares. É uma verdadeira crise.

Harry apertou a mão de Gina entre as suas, com força. Olhou de relance para Rony, que empalidecera. Seus temores... Seus medos já não eram mais apenas medos, apenas preocupações. Estava acontecendo. De verdade.

- Acalmem-se, senhores. Há um outro problema, um ainda maior! Pediria que olhassem para a figura outra vez... Isso. Estão vendo como ficou? É uma distância mais ou menos igual por cada linha, formando um zigue-zague com, até agora, seis alvos. Está óbvio que o responsável traçou esse caminho propositadamente seguindo uma ordem. Se continuarem assim, podemos supor que o próximo seria... aqui.

Uma linha ligou um ponto acima e à direita.

- Tudo bem. Podemos ficar preparados, mas eu não sei se vamos poder fazer alguma coisa sem antes descobrir o que está causando isso. O problema é... Se eles mudarem de rumo? Se decidirem fechar o esquema ao invés de continuar abrindo-o? Sendo mais claro, se eles decidirem pegar essa direção?

Dessa vez, a linda desenhouse para a esquerda e para baixo, formando o bico de um triângulo.

Harry foi o primeiro a reconhecer o local.

- Hogsmeade!

Um murmurinho enxeu a sala.

- Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se! Claro que se essa maldição ou sejá lá o que for alcançassem Hogsmeade seria terrível, sem dúvida. Mas devemos lembrar que por ser um povoado bruxo, são raros os nascidos trouxas e nossas perdas seriam pequenas. O contrário se eles continuarem e...

- Alcançarão Hogwarts!

Um grito foi abafado pelo tumulto que se seguiu. Harry foi um dos poucos que conseguiu manter-ser calado, mas num estado não menos apavorado.

Clark tentava controlar os presentes, sem muito sucesso. Dizia algo como: "Impedir é nossa missão", "trabalharemos incansavelmente",, "Hogwarts e seus filhos estarão seguros", e etc. Até que ele desistiu e pediu socorro a Harry, que pediu socorro à Gina.

- Espere - ela murmurou, pegando algo na bolsa e tirando logo em seguida um gravetinho de aspecto inocente. Sem hesitar, ela acendeu a ponto com fogo vindo da varinha e o lançou no ar.

Um segundo e 23 milésimos de segundos até que explodisse, assustando e calando a todos.

Harry e Clark encararam Gina, que corou e deu de ombros.

- Sírius ganhou do Fred ontem. Disse que seria bom carregar um na bolsa.

- Foi maravilhoso, sra. Potter - Clark elogiou, sorrindo. - Obrigada. Agora, senhores, aproveitando a o silêncio, vamos ao que realmente interessa. Esse não é um caso simples, como todos podemos ver. Vai exigir de nó agilidade,perspicácia e raciocínio. - Fez uma pausa, parecendo escolher as palavras.

- Tenho respeito a cada um que aqui está e admiração por todos, sem destinção. Infelizmete, como um profissional assumo que cada um tem seu jeito de trabalhar e a sua especialidade, por isso faltariam pessoas naquilo que realmente precisamos. Gostaria da compreenção de todos para essa decisão, pois a explicação é única e precisa: Há vidas em risco. Não podemos falhar!

- Vai nos separar? - Um voz perguntou.

- Sim - resondeu Clark, mansamente.

Um pequeno murmurinho enxeu a sala.

- Senhores... Por favor, escutem. Não há como lutar se não conhecermos o inimigo e suas armas primeiro. É por isso que separarei um grupo de acordo com suas melhores qualidades para cada fase dessa missão. A começar pelo uso do raciocínio e...

- O que acontecerá com os outros? - perguntou Charlie, receoso. - Eu quero ajudar, mas não sou muito perspicaz nem inteligente...

Uma meia duzia de homens lhe deram apoio.

- Todos ajudarão - afirmou Clark. - Cada um naquilo que de melhor pode oferecer. Por isso que também recrutei novos membros a este grupo. Agora faremos o seguinte: Os nomes que anunciarei agora farão parte do primeiro grupo, que é aqueles que serão enviados até os lugares que já foram atacados. Recolherão amostras de tudo que encontrarem como remédio, bebidas, tudo o que pode ser ingerido ou inalado, até objetos que entraram em contato com uma das vítimas. Enviarão para serem analizados aqui e farão um relatório completo sobre a atual situação. Entenderam?

Quando todos afirmaram, Clark começou a chamar alguns nomes, que foram liberados logo depois para providenciarem tudo. A nova lista seria daqueles que fariam a análise e, Harry teve a certeza de que não fora o único que percebera que todos os nascidos trouxas estavam inluídos nela. Sem dúvida, Clark pensara em mantê-los em segurança.

Aqueles que sob desfarce estariam no possível próximo alvo também foram liberados e agora, apenas Harry, Gina, Rony, Marco, Edilaine, Clark e sua mulher, e mais três novatos ficaram na sala.

- O sr. Treachers, Marisa, Trompeur, Ryncle e Gordam, que possuem facilidade maiores em se desfarçar irão para Hogsmeade, uma equipe curta, mas que graças a experiência saberá muito bem destinguir o perigo quando o vir e as pessoas em quem poderão confiar.

- E nós? - Rony perguntou. - O que faremos?

- Vocês são, de certa forma, os mais jovens. Por isso imagino que são também os que possuem maior familiaridade com Hogwarts. É pra lá que irão, cada um com um cargo de autoridade lá dentro.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Clark tirou um papel da pilha que segurava.

- Vejamos... A diretora me mandou isso logo de manhã. São os cargos que estarão disponíveis a partir de setembro... Ed, graças a seu certificado de curandeira, a Madame Ponfrey lhe acolherá como uma sobrinha americana e você trabalhará como sua auxiliar. Tudo bem?

A mulher fez um gesto positivo.

- Sra. Potter, o Profº Lupim também adoraria tê-la como uma judante e substituta nos períodos de lua-cheia. Imagino que não terá problemas?

- Nenhum - respondeu Gina, sorrindo para Harry que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- E nós? - Harry e Rony perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo.

Clark sorriu.

- De acordo com McGonagall, Herbologia, Poções, Transfiguração e Estudo dos Trouxas estarão fora de cogitação, pois os professores são novos e ela não quer dispensá-los.

- Seria inútil - apoiou Harry. - Conheço-os e garanto que sua presença dentro da escola poderão muito nos judar. É bom que permaneçam lá dentro.

- Certo. Mas só temos Aritmancia e Runas Antigas...

Rony gemeu.

- Aritmancia e Runas Antigas? Eu sequer estudei essas matérias!

- Eu, tampouco.

Clark sorriu.

- Desconfiei que diriam isso. Essas duas matérias nada tem a ver como departamento de vocês. Por sorte, eu estudei Runas e posso pegar as aulas. A professora de Aritmancia, porém, será poupada das férias. E por uma sorte ainda maior, Weasley, eu por acaso sei que o cargo para aulas de vôo também estará vago. Joga quadribol, não?

O alívio de Rony era quase palpável. Harry quase sentiu inveja do amigo. Dar aulas de vôo... Sentia tanta falta do quadribol...

Clark voltou sua tenção para Harry.

- Quanto a você, Harry, imagino que não dará conta das aulas de duelos que se abrirão este ano, por isso colocarei Zabini para lhe auxiliar.

- Za... Zabini? Blaise Zabini?

O queixo de Harry caiu e ele tentou desfarçar para Edilaine, envergonhado.

- Sim, Harry. Zabini também estará entre esse grupo, só não pôde comparecer hoje - Clark franziu as sobrancelhas. - Há algum problema?

Gina lhe deu um discreto beliscão na perna.

- Ãh, não. Tudo bem. - Ninguém reclamara. Porque só ele o faria?

Mas quando saía da sala pretendendo ir para casa, ele não podia deixar de imaginar o inferno que seria trabalhar ao lado de Blaize Zabini.

Bem, pensou, pelo menos ficaria de olho nele...

* * *

Fim do capítulo. xD Comentem?

*¹ Nome do protagonista do livro "Doce sabor do pecado".


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis:**

**Um jogo de xadrez e uma amizade colorida**

Sírius não era tolo. Soube no momento em que o pai lhe falara da reunião que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Perigos muito complexos já aconteceram no dia 31 de julho e mesmo assim, nunca tiraram o pai de sua folga de aniversário para uma reunião urgente.

Tiraria isso a limpo quando os dois chegassem.

Estava tão certo de que alguma coisa acontecerta que não viu mais sentidos em fazer uma nova festa de aniversário. Aliás, não era mais uma criancinha para ficar fazendo festas, já era um rapaz de 14 anos, tinha até barba! Claro que eram apenas uns fiozinhos espalhados pelo rosto que, ele tão feliz tirou com a navalha e o creme de barbear do pai, mas já era alguma coisa. Sendo asism, escreveu a uns colegas que chamara, lamentando, mas que precisava cancelar. E aos mais íntimos, escreveu dizendo que não haveria mais festa, só que os convidava a visitá-lo mais tarde.

Afinal, adoraria a presença dos amigos num dia tão importante pra ele.

Depois de meia hora brincando com o pomo que ganhara de Lucas, Sírius reconheceu que precisava de uma opinião a mais sobre a saída dos pais. A irmã mais velha era a única opção no atual momento.

Encontrou-a no escritório geral, olhando reflexiva para um tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Lily? - chamou à porta.

- Agora não, Sírius. Estou prestes a dar um xeque-mate.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Em você mesma?

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

- Fazer o quê? Tenho um irmão tão burro que não sabe nem jogar xadrez!

- Eu sei jogar xadrez! - Sírius indignou-se, mas depois percebeu, pelo sorriso da ruiva, que caíra numa armadilha.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ela, indo até ele e o empurrando até a mesinha. - Venha jogar uma partida comigo, então. Não tem graça saber a armadilha que eu mesma me preparei.

- Porque você quer tanto jogar isso daqui? Há dias que você não desgruda desse tabuleiro!

Enquanto fazia as peças voltarem a seus lugares com um aceno de varinha, Lily respondeu:

- Fiz uma aposta com Robert. Ele duvida que eu ganharia dele no xadrez, só porque ele se acha muito bom.

Sírius teve que se esforçar para não girar os olhos outra vez.

- Ele _é_ bom, Lily! Você vai se dar mal nessa aposta. Aliás, o que apostaram?

- Bobagens, Sírius. Tio Rony quem me ensinou também, estaremos quites. Agora, comece primeiro.

Sírius reparou que ela evitara responder a última pergunta, assim como evitara encará-lo nos olhos, mas deixou quieto e moveu o seu peão duas casas.

- Escute, Lily. Porque você acha que chamaram o papai para uma reunião logo hoje?

A garota mexeu o seu próprio peão antes de responder.

- Não sei. Também achou estranho?

Ele moveu seu bispo.

- Sem dúvida. Eles sempre ganham folga no aniversário dos dois. Deve ter sido algo urgente, você não acha?

Lily deu de ombros movendo outro peão.

- Se não fosse, eles não teriam chamado.

Sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia enquanto refletia, Sírius colocou o seu peão mais avançado na mira do de Lily, que o capturou.

- Péssima jogada, mano. Agora, se eu fosse você eu não me preocuva tanto.

- Com os dois ou com o meu peão?

Lily deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Com eles, né, mané! Embora um pouquinho de atenção no jogo também não vá te fazer mal.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ora, xadrez é um jogo que requer reflexão e...

Sírius teve vontade de mandar o seu cavalo dar um coice na irmã. Mas se conteve.

- Estou falando dos dois! Porque diz que não devo me preocupar?

- Ah! Eles já enfrentaram perigos maiores do que você imagina.

- Como o seu cavalo? Assumo que foi uma péssima idéia tê-lo tirado da proteção dos seus peões, cara irmã. Teria que ter olhado o meu primeiro que... Estava fácinho para capturar. Acha que ele enfrentaria qualquer coisa?

- Teria enfrentado se você não tivesse... Ah, está falando do papai, não? Sim, ele seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Pelo menos por sua coragem.

- Minha coragem?

- A do papai! Além disso, pode ser que não seja algo tão... não, não é arriscado.

Por ter colocado sua torre quase no centro do tabuleiro enquanto falava, Sírius não teve certeza se a última frase fora parte do diálogo ou da jogada.

- Engana-se. É arriscado.

- Não é não! Papai é um grande bruxo, ele sabe se defender!

- Estou falando da sua torre! Colocou ela bem na frente da minha, não percebeu?

- Claro que percebi! O que está esperando para pegá-la?

Desconfiado, Sírius encarou-a. Depois encarou o tabuleiro. Era óbvio, se pegasse a torre, ficaria na mira da dama adversária. Ou a dama ficaria na mira de sua torre? Droga,´precisava ter mais umas aulinhas de xadrez...

Então ele revelou o mistério... A reunião deveria ser sobre algo que acontecera urgentemente, algo que sem dúvida poderia ter saído no profeta e naqueles outros jornais trouxas que seu pai lia, por isso ficara tão quieto durante o café e fora sem se intrigar. E se capturasse a orre e a dama lhe capturasse, ela ficaria na mira de seu cavalo.

Jogou. E aconteceu exatamente o que ele previra, exceto que ela seguiu e capturou um bispo seu e mais umas três peças que estavam no caminho. Parou a duas casas do seu rei e, surpresa, estava sem saída.

- É o fim, aparentemente - Sírius murmurou.

- Não seja melancólico. Seja o que for eles vão sair dessa.

- Não seja tonta, sabe que estou falando do jogo.

Lily sorriu.

- Ah, sim. Esse é o fim, então.

E deu o xeque-mate, ao mesmo tempo que a campanhia tocava.

- Ah, eu queria jogar outra vez! - Lily lamentou.

- Jogue! Eu vou atender a porta, bye!

Agradecido por ter uma desculpa para se livrar, em dois tempos já estava girando o trinco da porta principal de casa.

Um furacão passou por ele tão rápido que ele chegou a pensar numa nevasca, até que recordou-se estarem em pleno verão. Sacudiu a cabeça, ouvindo uma voz conhecida.

- ... eu tava na casa dela quando a sua carta chegou cancelando a festa mas não recebi nada! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá todo mundo legal?

Sírius virou-se ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Tinha a expressão abobalhada que foi substituída por um olhar cético quando ele murmurou, fechando a porta.

- Olá, Sarah. Não quer entrar?

Quando virou-se outra vez, encontrou a garota estirada em seu sofá, analisando a caixinha transparente que continha o pomo.

Girou os olhos.

- Esqueci de falar para se sentir em casa, não quero que se reprima.

- Oh! Que gentil da sua parte! - murmurou ela, distraída. - Isso é um pomo?

- Não - respondeu Sírius, dando um tapa em sua perna para que ela as afastasse do sofá e ele pudesse se sentar. - É um balaço. Não está sentindo ele tremer?

Sarah ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, uma mexa lisa e loira de seu cabelo atrapalhando um dos olhos.

- Veio com um bastão também? - perguntou, cética, permitindo que um sorriso doce curvasse seus lábios rosados depois. Sírius desejou que ela não fizesse isso, sempre o desarmava com aquela demonstração de meiguice.

Mas ainda bem que Sarah era um Malfoy e demonstrações de meiguice e doçura não era uma qualidade muito frequente deles. Como agora que ela quebrara o encanto jogando as pernas sobre o seu colo, como se fosse uma almofada gigante e cheia de ossos.

- Estou cansada - murmurou, se espreguiçando.

- Seu pai sabe que você veio aqui?

- É claro que... Deve saber. Porque?

- E sabe que você está vestida assim?

Ele apontou para a calça jeans cinza-claro e a camiseta branca, sem estampa.

- Qual o problema com a minha roupa trouxa?

- Nenhum. Exceto esse: É uma roupa trouxa.

- Tsc tsc - fez ela, apontando-lhe um dedo em reprimenda. - Não cai bem para o filho do salvador do mundo bruxo usar este tipo de preconceito contra o mundo trouxa.

- Mas eu não...

- Além disso, já viu como está vestido seu mané hipócrita? E respondendo a sua pergunta, papai não sabe que eu estou vestida assim, como também não sabe que eu peguei dois ônibus trouxas para sair da casa de Lúcia e chegar até aqui. - Ela lhe lançou um olhar profundo e ameaçador. - Como também não vai chegar a saber nunca, entendeu?

Antes que um indignado Sírius pudesse responder alguma coisa, Lily entrou na sala.

- Sírius, quem era na... - Seus olhos depararam-se em Sarah, que não se incomodou nem um pouco com a situação em que fora encontrada na casa dos outros, nem com a clara reprovação nos olhos verdes da ruiva.

- Oi, Liy. Como está?

- Bem, e você?

- Ótima. A propósito, meu irmão lhe mandou um recado.

Lily franziu o nariz em desagrado, mesmo assim, perguntou qual era.

- Ah, deixa eu ver... - nus esforço para se lembrar, Sarah mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho. Por alguma razão, Sírius se mexeu desconfortável no sofá. - Ah sim, lembrei. Ele diz que sonhou com a beleza de seus olhos verdes, de seu cabelo vermelho como fogo que encendeia o seu coração, e que mais que a terra precisa da água, o céu precisa das Estrelas e a lua, do mar, ele precisa de você e anceia em reencontrá-la. Acho que é só.

As bochechas de Lily estavam tão rubras que pareciam em brasas. Sírius não conseguiu conter o riso, o que piorou ainda mais a situação.

- Diga ao seu irmão que eu... agradeço ao... verso. Mas para ele evitar passar esse tipo de recado por outras pessoas, se não for pedir demais.

- Digo a ele que você corou também ou quer que eu pule essa parte?

Sírius tapou a boca com a mão para abafar o riso.

- Pule - Lily soletrou, baixinho. - Se puder fazer isso. Ficarei agradecida. Agora fique a vontade que eu tenho coisas a resolver.

Quando ela saiu da sala, o garoto não aguentou mais e explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Você viu a cara dela? Isso... Foi... demais!

- Não sei porque - comentou Sarah com um olhar distante. - Mas acho que sua irmã não gosta muito de mim.

Sírius enxugou as lágrimas, tentando se conter.

- Não esquenta. Ela não gosta é do seu irmão... - sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a rir. - Nunca vou esquecer a cara dela! Foi o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo!

Sarah sentou-se depressa.

- Puxa, esqueci a melhor parte do recado! É melhor eu ir atrás dela...

Sírius a puxou pela mão antes.

- Acredite, não é uma boa você entrar lá agora. Qual é o recado?

- Ele recebeu o distintivo. Vai ser monitor da sonserina este ano.

Sírius torceu o nariz.

- Então avise que ele vai ter de receber ordens dela, pois foi elevada ao cargo de monitora chefe.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim. Ela se gaba disso toda hora.

Houve um minuto de silêncio.

- Nossa, é verdade, amigo, eu ainda não te dei os parabéns!

Dito isto, ela lhe deu um abraço teatral e começou a soltar uma ladainha de "muitas felicicades", "muitos aninhos de vida", "Que papai do céu lhe abençoe com muita saúde, alegria, e futuramente muitos filhinhos", etc.

- Eh, Sarah... Você esté me sufocando - ele avisou, com a cabeça amassada no ombro dela, onde ela o apertava.

- Não seja ingrato, eu estou te parabenizando!

- Seria pedir demais que me deixasse vivo para que outras pessoas também possam fazer o mesmo?

Com uma expressão de riso e fingindo contrariedade, ela o soltou.

sírius passou a massagear o pescoço vigorosamente.

- Por Merlim, para uma garota você é muito forte!

- Não zombe da fragilidade de uma donzela indefeza, Síx - ela gracejou, com aquele sorriso que o fez se esquecer da dor no pescoço.

- Mas tão rápido quanto apareceu o sorriso sumiu. Tão repentinamente que Sírius se assutou, ela ficou séria.

- Mas, Sírius, agora vamos conversar sério. Eu te conheço desde sempre pra saber que você adora festas de aniversário. O que aconteceu para que cancelasse?

Suspirando, Sírius decidiu não economizar palavras para explicar-lhe tudo. Desde os fatos mais concretos aos seus receios.

Além de ouvir em silêncio e prestar atenção em cada detalhe como a boa amiga que era, Sarah ainda compartilhou da mesma opinião e o aconselhou a tentar descobrir mais tarde, quando os pais chegasem. Antes, porém, era bobagem manter-se preocupado.

- Além disso, por enquanto é apenas uma reunião. O que pode acontecer dentro de uma sala do ministerio?

- Ei, vocês dois! - veio a voz de Lily da cozinha. - Se quiserem comer alguma coisa é bom virem me ajudar!

Sírius olhou para Sarah, sorrindo agradecido.

- Já almoçou?

- Não - ela respondeu, sincera. - Eu teria almoçado na Lúcia, mas sua carta...

- Vocês vão vir ou não?!?!?!?!

Ambos estremeceram com o grito agudo.

- Da próxma vez que meu irmão mandar um recado - Sarah disse - Lembre-me de como ela grita e eu permanecerei calada.

- Agora sim, acho que eu poderia dormir, estou de estômago cheio e morrendo de sono! Sai pra lá!

Sírius que acabara de se jogar no sofá, foi obrigado a se levantar com os cutucões em sua costela.

- Esse é o meu sofá! - exclamou indignado. - O meu sofá favorito!

- Sempre achei que o se sofá favorito fosse aquele lá - ela apontou para o que estava bem perto da lareira.

- No inverno sim, mas no verão esse aqui é melhor, é do lado da janela...

Sarah girou os olhos.

- Vamos dividar então. Se ajeite aí.

Apesar de tudo, Sírius ainda era um cavalheiro e uma pessoa solidária, então apenas negou.

- Pode deitar, você parece mesmo cansada.

Satisfeita com a gentileza, Sarah lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se acomodou no sofá, enquanto tagalerava sem parar.

- ... Imagine! Corujas em plena madrugada! Claro que em consideração à mamãe, papai deve ter prefirido ficar on escritório, mas acontece que o escritório é ao lado do meu quarto! Bem, pelo menos o particular dele, porque há mais dois... Bem, mas enfim, acabou que eu não consegui dormir direito, ora escutando coruja piar e bater no vidro, ora escutando os passoas dele pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e... Sírius? A propósito, será que você não poderia mandar uma carta ao papai dizendo que eu... Sírius?!

- Hãm???  
- Você estava me ouvindo? Parecia no mundo da lua!

- Eu... Estou bem. Só me perdi no que você estava falando. Uma carta, né? Vou pegar papel e caneta.

Claro que ele nunca assumiria para Sarah que suas pernas perderam o movimento, a garganta secara e sua mente esvaziara-se quando constatou tão perto de seus lábios aquele beijo chegou. Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando para a sala com o material na mão. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes e nem voltaria a acontecer, foi apenas uma reação... normal. E estranha - muito estranha - que não se repetiria.

- Aqui está, o que quer que eu... - Calou-se, pois percebeu que ela dormira nos poucos segundos em que inha saído.

Sorrindo, sírius tirou um livro da prateleira e acomodou-se na poltrona a sua frente. Velaria pelo sono dela, leria um livro e ficaria alerta à chegada dos pais,

Embora ele se esquecesse das duas últimas opções a cada cinco minutos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo sete:**

**Armando um plano**

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Estão dormindo. Ficamos tanto tempo fora assim?

- Ainda não são nem cinco horas... Será que Lily não os estuporou? Sabe como ela é geniosa e esses dois quando estão juntos...

- Não seja bobo, Rony, eles estão apenas dormindo. Acho que cansaram de esperar vocês...

- Acho que não devíamos ter demorado tanto na casa de Rony e Hermione, Harry. Será que eles já almoçaram? E Lily? Será que está em casa?

- Posso ir procurá-la, tia? Tenho a impressão de que ela está no escritório jogando xadrez.

- Como sabe disso, Robert?

- Eu não sei. Apenas desconfio, mãe. Posso ir, tia?

- Claro, vai lá. Será que não é melhor a gente acordar eles?

- Não é necessário - A voz de Sírius soou da poltrona. - A voz de vocês é tão alta que...

A parte final da frase ficou sem ser entendida graças ao bocejo dele. Olhou no relógio.

- Chegaram tarde - murmurou com a voz sonolenta. Só quando se levantou notou a presença dos tios e dos primos. - Então estão mesmo aqui... Eu pensei que estava sonhando com a voz do tio Rony.

- sonhar com minha voz? Isso é que é paixão pela família, heim?

- Ainda bem que não era sonho - Sírius riu. - Senão eu teria acordado assustado... Oh, tia Ammy! - Ele olhou desconfiado e aborrecido para os pais - Você fizeram uma reunião particular enquanto nós nos preocupávamos a toa?

Gina e Harry se entreolharam, um pouco constrangidos.

- Bem, nós tínhamos... Precisávamos... Depois da reunião...

Desistindo, Harry olhou para Gina pedindo ajuda.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso, querido. Estão com fome?

Ao aceno afirmativo do rapaz, Gina e Hermione foram até a cozinha preparar algo, enquanto os omsn e Rosier se ajeitavam na sala e Ammy se aproximava da filha, ainda dormindo profundamente.

- Desde que horas estão dormindo?

- Hãm, acho que não eram duas horas quando ela pegou no sono.

Pacientemente, como só uma mãe era capaz, Ammy acordou a filha.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto, Sarah. Não tinha ido na casa de Lúcia?

- Sim, eu estava lá, mas Sírius mandou uma carta... Ah, é uma longa história. E o papai?

- Ficou lá. Pouco antes de sairmos chegou uma carta pra ele quis ficar. Pediu desculpas a Sírius.

- Outra carta? - Ela disse tão alto que Harry e Rony se viraram pra ela. - Desculpem. Outra carta mamãe? Papai ficou recebendo cartas a noite inteira!

Sírius reparou que Ammy ficou sem graça, como também reparou no olhar que ela e seu pai trocaram. Para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando nada, virou-se para Maggie, ainda encostada na porta fechada. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, para depois franzir as duas. Sim, tinha notado.

- Seu pai tem negócios a resolver, Sarah... Esqueça isso, ok? É melhor você ver se Lily tem alguma roupa bruxa para te emprestar porque ele pode resolver aparecer mais tarde e você sabe o que ele pensa sobre trajes trouxas.

Sarah não mudou de lugar, tampouco deixou e encarar a mãe com os olhos apertados e desconfiados. DEsviando o olhar, Ammy falou que ia ajudar as mulheres na cozinha e saiu da sala. A garota ainda tentou interrogar o irmão, mas sem sucesso, Dylan não tirava os olhos da porta por onde Robert sumira e parecia não ter escutado nada da conversa. Suspirando, ela e os outros dois trocaram olhares, as risadas, frutos da piada que Rony contara ao lado não os atingiam, alguma coisa muito estranha havia ficada nas entrelinhas daquela conversa, e eles queriam saber o que era.

As férias de verão estavam chegando ao fim. Apesar da saudade dos colegas e da rotina escolar, ninguém queria perder o conforto cômodo dos dias sem obrigações a cumprir. E fazer as malas era sempre doloroso.

Pelo menos para Harry e Gina havia um consolo. Eles não seriam mais obrigados a se separarem dos filhos. Agora, partiriam juntos.

Harry em particular estava mais entusiasmado do que se julgava capaz aos 36 anos. Parecia que voltara aos 11, entrando em Hogwarts para ser selecionado à uma das quatro casas, rezando para não cair na sonserina. E não é preciso dizer que se sentiu muitíssimo encabulado com os olhares anciosos que as crianças em geral lhe direcionavam e com as pamas estrondosas que ecoaram pelo salão quando ele foi apresentado como professor. Quase todos, na verdade, foram bem recebidos, cada qual por sua glória, Harry suspeitava. Afinal, Blaize e Edilaine, por não serem famosos, foram aplaudidos de forma tristemente comum. Já Clark, Harry não conseguiu justificar os aplausos longos e as exclamações estridentes.

- É impressão minha, ou as garotas estraram num intrigante estado de torpor? - Lucas, na mesa da Grifinória, comentou.

Sírius olhou na direção que os olhos do amigo apontavam e viu Maggie, à sua frente, aplaudindo de maneira eufórica e suspirando enquanto observava o tal de Forrester, novo professor de Runas Antigas.

- Todas estão agindo assim! - Will, um chinêzinho que dividia o dormitório com eles, falou, indignado.

- Nem todas - Sírius corrigiu, olhando orgulhoso para Sarah, que não pareca prestar atenção em nada do que estava acontecendo.

Mas o orgulho foi substituído por preocupação quando notou as rugas de expressão no rosto da amiga.

Inclinou-se para mais perto dela.

- Sarah, tudo bem?

- Não. Quero dizer, comigo está. O problema é com meu pai, ele tem andado muito estraho ultimamente... Olha, ele nunca foi tão distraído como está agora, lá na mesa dos professores.

Sírius entendeu o que ela estava dizendo ao encontrar a imagem de um Draco Malfoy com olheiras brincando de levitar o seu garfo cinco centímetros da mesa, sem parecer perceber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

Como o silêncio voltara a ser recrutado ao salão, Sírius não se atreveu a falar até que a refeição fosse liberada. Qaundo isso aconteceu, voltou a se inclinar para mais perto, sendo logo seguido por Lucas e Maggie.

- O que aconteceu? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não. Só que ele... Bem, ontem ele recebeu outra carta e eu não sei não, mas acho que é isso o que o está deixando preocupado.

- Carta? Que história é essa de carta? - Lucas que estava por fora de tudo, sussurrou. - Queme stá mandando essas cartas?

- Aí que está, nós não sabemos.

- Sei que mamãe sabe...

- E meu pai também, eu acho. Ela deve ter contado pra ele.

- E se pediu ajuda ao tio Harry - Maggie entrou na conversa. - Devem estar com problemas.

- Sem dúvida - concordou Lucas. - A julgar pela expressão de seu pai. - uma pausa. - Escute, você acha que ele tem recebido cartas aqui na escola também?

- Não sei, mas provavelmente. Porque?

- Porque estou tendo uma idéia...

Um olhar cúmplice foi trocado pelos dois. Sírius e Maggie, que não gostaram daquele gesto de compreenção que os excluía, apressaram-se a tomar uma atitude.

- Eu acho que também entendi - disse a ruiva. - Mas vamos precisar de um plano...

- E estou tendo um - emendou Sírius - Mas acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso depois para não chamarmos atenção.

Os demais concordaram e o jantar se seguiu normalmente, sem mais interrupções, cartas ou problemas.

* * *

- Não e não! Absolutamente não!

- Mas Sarah...

- Não, eu já disse! Nada de detenções, Sírius! Eu não vou deixar vocês se prejudicarem com meu pai apenas para roubar uma carta!

- Não é apenas uma carta, Sarah - disse Maggie, perto da amiga. - É o motivo do seu pai estar agindo assim! E eu não me importo de pegar uma detenção pra fazer isso!

Sírius, Maggie e Lucas estavam sentados perto da lareira no salão comunal, onde não havia quase ninguém mais. Sírius numa poltrona estreita de um lado e Maggie e lucas dividindo um sofá próximos a ele. Sarah, no entanto se encontrava de pé no meio dos três , com as mãos na cintura e olhar faiscante na direção de Sírius. Quando ouviu Maggie, porém, se voltou para a garota com tanta fúria que a coitada estremeceu.

- Você também, Maggie?! Também está concordando com essa loucura? Está maluca, não é? Esqueceu que papai considera você como uma sobrinha de verdade? Você e sírius! Ele ficaria muito decepcionado se precisasse dar uma detenção a um de vocês!

Quando Maggie estremeceu de novo, assustada, Lucas passou um braço pelos ombros dela e interferiu.

- Quando disse que tinha uma idéia eu não quis dizer bem uma detenção, mas se formos analisar, Sarah, é o único jeito.

A loira o olhou, ainda furiosa, mas Lucas estava tranquilo e não se deixava intimidar.

- Se pararmos pra pensar, o profº Malfoy não deve guardar essas cartas na sala de aula onde qualquer um pode mexer e sim no escritório. Por isso qu a detenção é um meio fácil de conseguirmos uma delas.

- Mas... - Sarah tentou protestar, sua fúria dando lugar a um desânimo. - Eles não podem! E papai nunca daria uma detenção para mim! Pelo amor de Merlim, Lucas, somo todos filhos de professores agora!

- Tem razão - concordou ele ainda abraçado a Maggie, que não parecia nem um pouco descontente. - vocês são filhos de professores, eu não. - Ele ergueu o queixo à exclamação de Sarah, desafiando-a. - Eu pegarei a detenção.

- Estão todos malucos...! - murmurou Sarah, balançando a cabeça inconformada. Depois ergueu-a e encarou-o de novo, pronta para jogar a sua última cartada. - Você parece ter se esquecido de que meu pai, faz uma poção muito importante pra você. Não acho uma boa idéia queimar a imagem de menino bonzinho que ele faz de você.

Funcionara. Lucas empalideceu e se calou.

Maggie encarou a amiga com um olhar irritado.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Sarah.

Uma exclamação vinda da poltrona de Sírius abafou a resposta que a garota ia dar.

- É isso! - exclamou ele. - Taí a solução! Quando é que você iria buscar um novo frasco da poção, Lucas?

- Eu tenho que esperar ele me chamar mas é sempre no comecinho do mês. Porquê? Você não está querendo que eu...

- Isso! Você vai conversar com ele amanhã depois da aula e pedir pra ele te entregar a poção no escritório pra ninguém notar, porque você quer que sua doença fique em segredo...

- Sírius, isso...

- Pra não correr o risco de ele não te deixar sozinho eu vou com você. Sei onde papai guarda a capa de invisibilidade dele e a pego... emprestada, claro. Ele não vai nem notar... E então, eu dou um jeito de procurar. Pronto! Já temos um plano sem riscos!

Os três amigos o encaravam, perplexos.

- Você pensou em tudo isso nesss poucos segundos? - perguntou Maggie, espantada.

Uma camada avantajada de snague esquentou o rosto do garoto.

- Bem, a gente precisa rever alguns pontos, mas não vamos fazer isso amanhã, não é? Achei uma boa idéia...

- É razoável...

- Achei otima!

- Se meu pai pegar vocês estarão ferrados! Pensem bem, galera, eu melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto seria importante uma dessas cartas, mas é uma tremenda loucura! Se meu pai pegar um de vocês mexendo nas coisas dele...

- Não vai, Sarah! Eu vou estar com a capa! E o Lucas não vai mexer em nada, ele vai ficar quietinho e paradinho lá enquanto eu faço o que tem de ser feito. Não tem outra solução, Sarah, vamos ter que tentar.

A pose da garota desmoronou e ela soube apenas cair sentada na poltrona vazia mais próxima.

- Eu não queria que corressem riscos por mim... Mas como não poderei convencê-los, aparentemente, que Merlim os ajude.

Enquanto um vitorioso Sírius sorria, o quadro da mulher gorda girou e uma figura ruiva entrou por ela. Parou de maneira abrupta quando os avistou.

Olhou no relógio.

-_ Eu acabei a minha ronda_ - disse Lily, bem lentamente, os olhos faiscando na direção do quarteto. - E vocês, AINDA ESTÃO AQUI? ACORDADOS A ESSA HORA? SÍRIUS!

Sarah e Maggie se levantaram e correram para o dormitório, com apenas um "boa-noite" murmurado. Lucas ainda tentou dar um apoio moral para o amigo, que ficara pálido.

- Lily, nós só estávamos conversando um pouco, já íamos subir...

Os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram. Lucas deu um passo para trás.

- Conversando, não é? Que ótimo passatempo, não acha? Pois sabe o que eu fiquei fazendo? Patrulhando corredores por horas atrás de alunos inflingindo as regras! Na. Véspera. Do. Meu. Aniversário. Acho que duas detenções ainda não foram o suficiente, será que vocês também gostariam de uma?

Salvos pelo gongo, o quadro girou outra vez e um Robert zangado apareceu por ele.

- Lily, precisamos conversar.

Lucas e Sírius gemeram juntos quando a garota se voltou para o sextanista.

- Ela vai matar ele...

- É melhor você esperar até amanhã de manhã...

Robert, porém, permaneceu impassível.

- Vocês dois, subam agora!

- Não vão subir! - exclamou Lily quando eles ameaçaram obedecer. - Estou pensando em dar um detenção a eles!

- Assim como fez comigo e Anita? Francamente, Lílian! Não pode sair por aí simplesmente lançando detenções! Anita tambem é monitora! Você não...

- O problema é dela! Deveria dar exemplos e não usar os cantos do castelo para ficar se agarrando com os alunos...

- Não estávamos nos agarrando! - Robert exclamou, ríspido. - E vocês dois? Estão esperando o que para subir?

Antes que sobrasse para eles, os dois se apressaram em subir logo as escadas para o dormitório masculino, escutando ainda o final da conversa antes que a porta se fechasse.

- Vocês estavam se beijando e o corredor era escuro! Estavam se agarrando sim!

- Anita é minha namorada!

- Isso não te dá o direito de...

- Quer saber, Potter? As vezes você é insuportável! Acho bom que esteja treinando muito no xadrez porque se eu ganhar você vai pagar caro por cada segundo do que me fez hoje! Boa noite!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo oito: **

**Uma aula de duelos e uma carta**

Os dias seguiram-se tranquilos. Sírius reparou que Lily e o primo não pareciam se falar direito e isto era estranho. Na verdade eles sempre foram bons amigos e brigas não eram tão comuns. Mas havia uma outra ocupação na mente do bruxinho que exigia maiores atenções do que os casos de humor da sua irmã.

Lucas havia acabado de receber um bilhete de Draco que o chamava a seu escritório depois do jantar naquele mesmo dia.

O que significava que era hora de pôr o plano em prática.

- Excelente! - exclamou, assim que Lucas contou o que havia na carta. - Ele foi rápido, hoje ainda é sexta-feira!

- Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Sírius? - Sarah, que já se conformara com aloucura dos amigos, interrogou.

Ele pensou.

- A capa.

- Exato. E eu tenho uma idéia de como você pode fazer para pegá-la.

As cabeças se juntaram e um novo plano foi sussurrado. Durou poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para que Sírius coçasse a cabeça e passasse a pensar que talvez Sarah tivesse razão, então. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse mesmo uma loucura e eles estivessem se metendo numa grande encrenca.

Só que não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Depois do almoço, os quatro assim como todo o 4º ano Grifinória e Sonserina se dirigiram até uma das salas do 3º andar para a 1ª aula de duelos.

Harry o recebeu empolgado, ao contrário de Zabini que sequer se levantou de onde estava, tamouco abriu algum sorriso para cumprimentá-los.

- Bom dia! Como já sabem sou Harry Potter, o professor de duelos de vocês e...

Zabini soltou um pigarro. Harry girou os olhos.

- Claro, juntamente com o professor Zabini. Como vocês nunca tiveram uma aula de duelos antes, teremos que começar com feitiços simples e praticar aos poucos. Eu e Zabini faremos uma pequena demonstração sobre como se comportar em um duelo e pois os separaremos em duplas para que pratiquem. Blaize?

Com a expressão mais entediada do mundo, Sabini se levantou e assumiu seu posto numa das extremidades da passarela, posta especialmente para essa aula. Harry fez o mesmo, ficando um de frente para o outro.

Sob o olhar de Sarah, Sírius aproveitou o momento para se juntar a turm que estava atrás do pai, onde convenientemente se encontrava a mochila dele.

Harry e Zabini fizeram uma sutil reverência e se afastaram, sob os olhares excitados dos alunos. Ergueram as varinhas.

- Expiliarmus! - exclamou Harry e a varinha de Zabini rodopiou no ar e caiu antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca.

Os alunos aplaudiram, Zabini fez um muxoxo e Sírius aproveitou este momento para murmurar um feitiço que abriu o zíper da mochila do pai.

- Expiliarmus!

Pego desprevinido, o feitiço de Zabini atingiu Harry no peito e ele cambaleou com o impacto, caindo sentado depois. Sua varinha escorregou e foi parar aos pés de Sírius. Este, tão distraído estava com sua travessura que não percebeu o perigo e ainda chutou-a sem querer. A varinha enroscou-se na alça da bolsa.

- Procurem não fazer isso, garotos - Harry alertou, mau humorado, se levantando. - Não ataquem pelas costas de seu adversário.

- Ora, Potter, a menos que sua nunca também use óculos, você não estava de costas.

Boa parte dos sonserinos sorriram. Harry crispou os lábios.

- Quis dizer que não é certo jogarem feitiços quando o outro estiver desprevinido. Onde foi parar minha varinha?

Sarah, ao perceber que Sírius ainda não notara a presença da varinha, gelou. Tentou fazer um sinal, mas ele estava distraído demais esperando o pai voltar a lutar, para pegar a capa.

- Zabini, pode fazer o favor de chamar minha varinha?

Quando o professor fez que ia obedecer, Sarah levantou a mão e disse com a voz estridente.

- Tio Blaize, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Todos olharam para a garota. Até Sírius, que notou que ela não estava agindo normalmente.

- Quero dizer, profº Zabini - ela corrigiu, sob o olhar cortante dele. - Porque o feitiço do ti... Profº Harry apenas o desarmou e o seu o derrubou se era o mesmo feitiço?

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que Harry a encarou. Sírius franziu as sobrancelhas e Zabini piscou.

- Bem, é uma ótima pergunta. Acho que Potter vai adorar lhe responder, senhorita.

Harry sorriu e já havia aberto a boca quando Sarah interrompeu de novo.

- O senhor não sabe?

Zabini fusilou-a com os olhos e até Harry pareceu estranhar por um momento. Mas o que foi dito daí em diante, Sírius não prestou aenção, pois se tornou evidente que Sarah estava fazendo tudo aquilo para distrair os dois enquanto ele pegava a capa.

E foi o que ele fez, o mais silenciosamente possível, claro. O problema foi aquele zíper barulhento que pareceu ter chamado atenção de um garotinha a frente dele. Ela lhe lançou um olhar zangado, mas parecia interessado demais no ue Zabini falava para prestar-lhe mais atenção. Puxou devagarinho, a capa bem guardada dentro do bolso, e só faltava alguns centímetros quando, sem mais nem menos, a mochila escorregou de seus dedos e foi em disparada até a mão estendida de Zabini.

- Potter, você coloca algum tipo de imã em seus pertences?

- Não seja ridículo, Zabini - Harry rosnou impaciente, pegando a bolsa e a varinha das mãos do outro. - Devia ter enroscado quando caiu.

Imediatamente a cabeça de Sírius se virou na direção de Sarah, que o encarou de braços cruzados e um olhar cético. Com um leve dar de ombros, ele se desculpou.

- É mesmo muito descuidado, Potter. Além de deixar sua bolsa jogada em qualquer canto ainda a deixa aberta. Não tem medo de ser roubado?

- Não carrego ada de valor, Blaize. A não ser...

O coração de Sírius acelerou quando Harry ameaçou abrir o zíper. Mas uma santa voz soou no meio da turma.

- Não vamo praticar? A aula já está acabando!

- Claro - disse Harry mudando de idéia e fechando o resto da bolsa. - Em dupla agora. Todos vocês!

* * *

- Isso é estranho! Não sei pra onde olhar enquanto falo com você!

Sírius girou os olhos, sem, contudo, se lembrar de que não era visto. Já era a quarta vez que Lucas repetia isso.

- Olhe pra frente, eu estou bem aqui do seu lado, não precisa encrencar.

- O que eu vou fazer com a porta, Sírius? Eu passo primeiro e a seguro aberta ou espero um tempo pra você passar antes?

- Faça como combinamos Lucas. Se ele abrir, você espera. Se mandar você abrir, você passa e enrola pra fechar. Mas alguma dúvida sobre alguma coisa que já enhamos conversado?

Mesmo se tivesse, Lucas não teve a oportunidade de dizer, pois chegaram à porta do escritório de Draco.

Lucas bateu.

- Um minuto! - A voz de Draco soou do lado de dentro. Pelo seu tom, não estava nos melhores dos humores.

- Isso é uma loucura... - Lucas sussurrou ainda, um segundo antes da porta se abrir.  
_  
__- Lucas!_ Esqueci que viria... Entre!

Ao invés de obedecer ele deu um passo para trás. Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Algum problema?

- Ah... Não. Nenhum.

Continuou onde estava.

- Então porque não entrar?

- Ah, sim, é claro.

Quase tropeçando na parede, Lucas cruzou o soleiro da porta e entrou na sala. Sírius, que já havia entrado há muito tempo anotou mentalmente que deveria informar ao amigo o quanto ele parecera ridículo.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou. Só com um pouquinho de sono.

- Tem tido alguma crise?

- Algumas tosses fortes de vez em quando. - ele assumiu. - Mas nada grave.

- Isso é ótimo. Daqui há dois meses e alguns dias estará totalmente curado. Deixei a poção lá dentro, vou buscar.

Quando Draco sumiu por uma porta, Lucas observou um gaveta se abrir e um envelope ser atirado para ele por uma mão flutuante segundos depois. Guardou depressa no bolso enquanto outra gaveta era aberta e fechada logo em seguida. Assim que a terceira foi fechada sem uma segunda carta, Draco apareceu novamente no escritório.

- Aqui está. Não esqueça que deve tomar em jejum.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Lucas agradeceu, notando um envelope de cima da escrivaninha sumir no ar. - É... bem, acho que eu já vou. Obrigado outra vez, essa poção é muito importante.

- Não precisa agradecer, você é um bom garoto. Agora, espero que não se importe mas terei que dar boa noite, tenho coisas a resolver.

- Ah, sim. Claro.

Draco abriu a porta e Lucas virou-se para ele ainda sem sair do lugar.

- Hm... Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite.

Sem poder enrolar mais, Lucas deu dois passos hesitantes para cruzar a porta.

- Lucas?

- Senhor?

- Estou te achando estranho hoje. Está querendo diizer alguma coisa?

- Ah... - Ele pensou por um momento. Não precisava mais enrolar, Sírius já deveria ter saído fazia tempo. - Não mesmo, professor. Só estou um pouco lento hoje, o dia foi cansativo. Com licença.

Draco ainda o observou andar um pouco. Só quando fechou a porta foi que ele suspirou aliviado e se ensotou na parede.

- Ufa, Sírius... Pelo menos o sacrifício valeu, conseguimos duas cartas! Será que ele não vai sentir falta dessa que estava em cima da mesa?

Não houve resposta.

- Sírius?

Silêncio.

- Ah, não - Lucas gemeu. - Essa não!

* * *

**  
****Narrado por Sírius:**

Tio Draco saiu para buscar a poção e eu aproveitei para olhar as gavetas. Logo na primeira tinha alguns envelopes, peguei um deles e joguei para Lucas. Não havia nenhum nas outras duas, só livros e bugigangas, e antes que eu pudesse abrir uma outra, tio Draco entrou de novo.

Estava para me afastar quando notei um outro envelope sobre a mesa, peguei depressa e guardei no bolso.

A minha falha foi passar pelo lado do trio Draco para chegar até a porta. Após tê-la aberto ele deu um passo para o lado bem na hora que eu passava e por pouco não se esbarrou em mim. Infelizmente, não fui rápido o bastante para me afastar completamente e ele pisou num bom pedaço da minha capa. Teria levado-a para o chão se eu não tivesse segurado-a bem a tempo.

Tentei puxar. Não consegui. Esperei pacientemente, desejando que não escutasse os batimentos acelerados do meu coração e aminha respiração barulhenta.

Quando ele finalmente tirou o pé, ficou na frente da porta, barrando o meu caminho. Tentei passar por baixo de seu braço, mas era arriscado demais, o espaço era muito estreito.

Afastei um passo, a cabeça a mil tentando encontrar uma solução. Enfeitiçá-lo? Oh, não, era uma péssima idéia... Engatinhar? Não havia espaço e, mesmo se houvesse, se ele fechasse a porta antes do tempo?

Enquanto me decidia, ele fechou a porta.

Agora sim, eu estava ferrado. Como faria para ir embora com a porta fechada? Joguei o peso do meu corpo para uma das pernas e depois na outra, um tique nervoso que peguei faz algum tempo. Fiquei imaginando o que acontecria se eu abrisse a porta e saísse. Ele ficaria muito chocado?

Minha consciência me dizi que provavelmente sim.

Observei-o se sentar e ficar parado, pensativo por muito tempo. Ele teria que abrir a porta em algum momento, não? Não? Tomara que sim, meu pescoço podia depender daquilo.

Procurou por algo na mesa, não achando.

- Droga... Onde enfiei?

Será que ele estava procurando o envelope que peguei? Desconfiaria de algo?

- Merda! Que se exploda também, aquilo era um lixo! Todas essas malditas cartas são um lixo! MERDA!

Retrocedi quando ele jogou algumas coisas de cima da mesa para o chão. Nunca cheguei a vê-lo tão irritado. Confesso que era apavorante. A perspectiva de ser obrigado a passar minha noite em pé, embaixo de uma capa fria na compania dele naquele humor era, sem exagero, motivo para a beira do desespero.

- RENDY!

Estremeci duas vezes: uma com seu grito e outra com a aparição de uma elfo doméstica miudinha segundos após.

Ela fez uma reverência.

- Sr. Malfoy, chamou Rendy?

- Óbvio - ele rosnou. - Senão não estaria aqui, estaria? Quero que vá até sua senhora e diga que passarei a noite aqui hoje. Tenho coisas a resolver.

A elfo pestanejou. Ótimo, estava começando a pensar seriamente em sucumbir ao desespero.

- Perdão, meu senhor, mas a sra. Malfy não vai gostar... Rendy a ouviu reclamar que ontem...

- Vá e faça o que eu mandei, Rendy. OBEDEÇA!

Resignada, Rendy fez uma reverência e desapareceu. Ótimo, já era a minha noite...! Com cuidado para não aparecer por baixo da capa, sentei-me no chão. Que falta fazia o colchão do meu dormitório...! Antes que tio Draco fizesse qualquer outra coisa, Rendy reapareceu.

- Perdão, senhor. Mas a sra. Malfoy diz que se não aparecer para fazer-lhe compania esta noite ela virá e ficará aqui.

Tapei os ouvidos, esperando a explosão que não veio. Tio Draco suspirou e esfregou os olhos, cansado.

- Estou mesmo em falta com Ammy. Diga a ela que estarei organizando minhas coisas e depois vou. Vá depressa!

Pronto! Minha chance estava aí! Graças a Merlim, uma solução! Devo lembrar de fazer uma oração em agradecimento quando chegar ao meu dormitório.

Parei bem rente a porta, não queria perder a oportunidade dessa vez.

Assiste enquanto ele guardava todos os papéis, trancava as gavetas, a porta e murmurava feitiços de... Pera aí! A porta???

Fiquei bonquiaberto e mais confuso do que o rei sol quando percebeu que os burgueses planejavam uma revolução¹. Será que ele mentira para tia Ammy? Porque estaria trancando tudo? Não, ele ia siar, mas por Deus, como???

Minhas respostas vieram assim que ele apagou as velas. Tirou algo do bolso e jogou na lereira: Pó de Flú.

- Quarto de Ammy!

As chamas verdes o abraçaram e em instantes ele desapareceu, as chamas novamente normais.

- MERDA! - exclamei irritado, arrandcando a capa e dando um pontapé na parede, o que me fez ficar com uma dor alucinante no dedão e sair mancando. - Porque ele não podia passar pela porta??? Qual o problema com as portas???

Ainda tentei destrancá-la, procurar pó de Flú, mas não obtive sucesso em nenhuma das duas hipóteses. Estava ferrado mesmo e não encontrava nenhuma solução. Sarah teria que agradecer muio bem esse favor.

Fiquei um pouco mais tranquilo ao pensar nela. Esperava que houvesse algo útil naquele envelopes... Ah! Quase javia me esquecido de que estava com um!

- Lumus!

Tirei-o do bolso e com o auxílio da luz da varinha, comecei a ler o pequeno texto.

Fexei-o três minutos depois com um nova ruga em minhas sobrancelhas.

Aparentemente, descobri o que estava tirando o sono de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Foi cabisbaixo que Lucas entrou no saão Comunal aquela hora. Não fazia idéia de como encarar os amigos.

- Lucas! Não esperávamos que...

Ele ergueu a mão, fazendo as garotas se calarem.

- Estamos com problemas - disse, afundando na poltrona.

- O que houve, cadê o sírius?

Lucas limitou-se a olhar nos olhos de Sarah, desolado. A garota recuou um passo, as mãos na boca.

- Ele foi pego!

- Não exatamente...

As duas se entreolharam confusas.

- Ele descobriu? Tio Draco descobriu alguma coisa?

- Responda, Lucas! O que aconteceu?

Rapidamente, o garoto narrou tudo o que acontecera pelo seu ponto de visa. Maggie e Sarah foram de opiniões e reações diferentes.

- Se ele ainda está com a capa está tudo bem - disse Maggie. - Ele vai arrumar um jeito de sair de lá, estamos falando do Sírius!

- Ele está preso lá dentro! Vocês já imaginaram o que pode acontecer se aquela porta não abrir hoje? Ele está lá por minha causa e se papai pegá-lo...

- Não é bem assim, Sarah. Sírius esá invisível e é esperto o suficiente para não dar bandeira... A onde vai?

Sarah se levantarame já estava a alguns passos da passagem.

- Não vou ficar parada enquanto Sírius está trancado com papai, correndo o risco de ser pego. Ele está lá por minha causa.

Maggie e Lucas protestaram, mas não adiantou nada. Porém, em menos de dois minutos ela entrava novamente, correndo, sem fôlego.

- É dia... Da ronda... De Lily... - exclareceu aos olhares curiosos.

- Certo - disse a ruiva. - Plano de resgate falho. Qual é o plano B, agora?

Silêncio.

- Qual é, eu não estou falando sério! Conheço meu primo, ele vai ficar bem. Pego, ele não vai ser, podem ter certeza...

- Mas Maggie...

- Você está se preocupando demais, Sarah! E você se culpando, Lucas. Sei que não é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, mas entrar em desespero ou ataque de culpa também não vai ajudar! Temos que esperar, é só o que podemos fazer.

Lucas e Sarah ficaram calados, aparentemente resignados, por um tempo que lhes pareceu breve.

- Esperem - disse o garoto, enfiando a mão no bolso. - Pelo menos eu consegui... Ficar com isso.

- Uma carta! - exclamou Sarah, arrancando o papel das mãos do amigo. - Será que... Aqui terá alguma coisa exclarecedora?

- Só abrindo pra saber... Quer que eu leia ou você lê?

Sarah olhou o pergaminho receosa, antes de passá-lo para Maggie, incapaz de seguir adiante.

- É melhor você ler.

Enquanto Maggie desdobrava o pergaminho, Lucas e Sarah aproximaram-se para que os poucos alunos além deles no salão comunal não tivessem chances de entender uma única palavra.

A ruiva começou a ler:

_Perdoe-me a insistência Sr. Malfoy, mas não desistirei. Tenho um grande negócio em meus planos e não irei abandoná-lo por causa de um capricho seu.__É claro que aquel dúzia de advogados que o senhor contratou já entraram em contato comigo e como já deve saber, lamentavelmente eles não me fizeram mudar de idéia, muito menos conseguiram um argumento para provar que algo em meus planos está fora da lei, pois tudo está legalmente correto.__Esse negócio é importante para mim, Sr. Malfoy e, sinceramente, já stou mais do que irritado com sua negligência. Sou um homem paciente. Fui paciente demais até agra e não tolerarei mais suas respostas negativas.__Minha proposta está e pé e é bom não recusá-la. Terei o que quero de qualquer maneira então paroveite enquanto sairá beneficiado.__Espero sua resposta já com os documentos para que eu os assine.__Passar bem.__M.T."_

- Mas que... Merda foi essa?

Lucas parecia decepcionado. Sacrificara-se a si próprio e a Sírius por isso? Nada havia ali qu elhe desse uma resposta útil e objetiva.

- Uma merda que pode ser uma pista - devolveu Maggie. - Pelo menos sabemos porque seu pai anda estranho, Sarah.

Sarah e Lucas se entreolharam, sem entenderem.

- Você descobriu? - perguntou ela. - Eu não? Lucas?

- Absolutamente não. A não ser um monte de coisas que não chegaram a lugar algum.

- Olha, ao invés de discutirmos sobre o que não entendemos que tal vermos aquilo que podemos tirar? É óbvio que alguém quer comprar alguma coisa. de seu pai, como também é óbvio que é uma coisa grande e ele não quer vender. Vajam, aqui diz: "Terei o que quero de qualquer maneira então aproveite enquanto sairá beneficiado.". Se Draco não aceitar vender, esse tal de M.T tem meios de conseguir sem que precise pagá-lo por isso. Estão me acompanhando?

- Não - responderam os dois juntos.

Maggie girou os olhos.

- O que não entenderam?

- Se esse tal M.T. pode conseguir o que quer sem pagar ao pai de Sarah, porque ele já não faz isso direto?

Maggie ficou pensativa por um instante.

- Bem, há duas hipóteses: aqui não diz que ele não vai precisar pagar, diz apenas que o beneficiado não será o Draco, provavelmente uma outra pessoa. Ou, a outra forma de conseguir isso seja bem mais difícil, algo que só valha a pena como último recurso.

- Tudo está muito bom - cortou Sarah, irritada. - Mas agora eu pergunto: O que papai não quer vender e quem é esse M.T. que quer comprar?

Eles se entreolharam, calados.

- Estão vendo? Todo esse sacrifício não foi o bastante! - Sarah soltou o ar, aparentemente buscando controle. - Desculpem, vocês fizeram o que puderam. Acho que o melhor é desistir de vez dessa idéia e deixar que papai resolva os seus problemas sozinho. Obrigado por tudo, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Lucas e Maggie nada puderam fazer a não ser observar Sarah subir as escadas para o dormitório

- Acha que estraguei tudo? - Lucas perguntou desolado.

Maggie foi se sentar no braço da poltrona do amigo e o abraçou pelos ombros.

- Você não fez nada errado, Lucas. Mas Sarah está certa, era loucura demais para que fosse perfeito. Você fez o que foi pedido para que fizesse, se algo deu errado não foi por culpa sua.

O garoto mergulhou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Se eu tivesse esperado mais...

- Draco provavelmente teria desconfiado. Não se culpe mais Lucas, por Merlim teria sido um grande milagre se tudo saísse perfeito.

Lucas ergueu os olhos e a encarou. Tão profundamente que a pobrezinha corou.

Ele sorriu.

- Está certa, Maggie. Vamos agir com a razão e deixar de lado essa deprê - fez uma pausa. - Sabe, as vezes eu acho que você gostaria de me dizer alguma coisa...

Sob o olhar insistente dele, Maggie corou ainda mais e desviou os olhos.

- Eu acho é que você está com sono. Porque não vai descansar também?

Quando voltou a olhá-lo, teve uma leve impressão de ter visto um brilho de decepção naqueles olhos, antes de um sorriso aparecer.

- Ótima idéia, estou mesmo precisando dormir. - Levantou-se. - Você não vai?

- Ah... Daqui a pouco... Quero terminar de ler um livro antes...

- Certo, então... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ainda se olharam por alugns instantes antes de Lucas lentamente, aproximar seu rosto do dela. O contato visual permaneceu até poucos centímetros de distância, quando lucas desviou sua direção, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Afastou-se, andou dois passoas de costas, só então se virou, sumindo pela porta do dormitório masculino.

Foi só aí que Maggie soltou a respiração que prendia. Ás vezes podia jurar que ele sabia, então... Não seria melhor confessar logo? Não, e se não fosse isso? E se ele não desconfiasse de nada? Não queria perder uma amizade de anos por... Uma... Uma bobagem.

Continuaria a mantes esse segredo até... Até não suportar mais...

___________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo nove:**

**A vitória de um Weasley sobre um Potter**

Àquela hora o café da manhã já havia sido servido há muito tempo, mas por ser sábado, os alunos sempre acordavam mais tarde, então ainda havia algus deles chegando enquanto muitos já saíam.

Lucas e Maggie já haviam tomado seu café há muito tempo. Sarah, entretanto, acabara acordando muito tarde, já que demorara a beça para pegar no sono, tamanha era a sua culpa e preocupação. Era uma das únicas sentadas na mesa do café da manhã, mas pouco se importava, não se julgava realmente muito sociável naquele momento.

Mas quem quer que seja a criaturinha que a estava cutucando naquele exato momento, aparentemente não havia percebido isso ainda.

Ela olhou. Uma garota morena que dividia o quarto com ela e Maggie a encavara.

- Ah... Oi, Yana. Tudo bem?

- Oi, Sarah - Ela piscou, parecendo um pouco confusa. - Hum... Me mandaram te dar um recado.

Sarah esperou, mas como a garota não disse nada, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E? Qual é?

- Eu tô tentando me lembrar... Parece que o Lucas disse pra Maggie pra dizer pra mim pra eu dizer pra você que ele precisa urgentemente que você vá ao dormitório dele. É... Acho que é isso...

- Precisa que eu vá até lá? Que estranho... Mesmo assim, obrigada, Yana...

Sarah se levantou, mas Yana a interrompeu.

- Espere... Tem mais uma coisa esquisista... Disse que era pra você levar bastante torradas porque... porque...

- E então? - Sarah já estava impaciente. - Porque tenho que elvar comida? Eles já não tomaram café?

- Bem, não sei... Olha eu não entendi nada mesmo, só estou passando o recado... Acho que citaram o fato de estarem ocupados com um filhote de cervo faminto...

O rosto de Sarah se iluminou.

- Ele disse cervo? Cervo júnior?

- É... acho que foi exatamente isso.

Yana não entedeu quando Sarah enxeu uma travessa com torradas e geléia e saiu correndo com um sorriso imenso, babulciando algo como: "Ele voltou!". Sacudiu a cabeça. Há tempo que desconfiava que essa daí não batia muito bem, mas fazer o quê? Era melhor tomar o seu café antes que servissem o almoço ou viesem com mais algum recado maluco.

- Sírius! - exclamou Sarah, ao entrar no dormitório masculino e encontrar os três amigos reunidos. - Onde você estava? Há quanto tempo chegou?

Antes de responder, Sírius jogou uma torrada inteira na boca.

- Fiquei p-peso - disse de boca cheia. - Tive que ameaçar um elfo com roupas para que me ajudasse a sair de lá antes que seu pai voltasse.

Como ele não parecia afim de falar mais nada antes de devorar todo o prato de torradas, Maggie resumiu a história para a loira, que ele contara antes de ela chegar. Quando por fim terminou a refeição, deixou o prato de lado e disse, bocejando.

- Estou morrendo de sono então vamos resolver isso logo para que eu possa dormir. Lucas, o que tinha naquela carta?

- Nada de útil - ele respondeu, tirando a carta do bolso e passando-a ao amigo. - Leia você mesmo, nós não conseguimos advinhar.

Sírius leu, mas ao fim da leitura sorria, satisfeito. O que deixou o grupo completamente confuso.

- Excelente, só confirma o que eu pensei! Veja, aqui tem a carta de um dos advogados de seu pai. Vou lê-las pra você, escutem só:

_"Eu realmente sinto muito, Malfoy, mas ele não mentiu quando disse que poderia conseguir o que queria de qualquer forma. Infelizmente ele poderá ganhar a causa se entrar na justiça, se apelar (como eu imagino que irá fazer) para o fato de que tem realmente abandonado a mansão há tantos anos._

_São quase vinte anos que ninguém pisa naquela casa e isso já a deixou em péssimo estado, se ele alegar que pagará por ela mais do que valeria nas atuais circunstâncias para ainda construir algo qu ele diz que beneficiará as pessoas carentes (o que eu duvido, mas que é impossível de provar o contrário), poderia vencer facilmente o caso, se comparado a uma herança de família que por abandono tem se definhado a cada dia._

_Como seu advogado, aconselho que aceite a proposta agora, afinal ele quer mesmo lhe pagar mais do que ela está valendo. Como seu amigo, aconselho que se não quer vender a mansão Malfoy, o que é compreencível pois suas lembranças podem estar resumidas a ela, ao menos vá até lá e faça uma limpeza na casa, aí poderá declarar que quer passá-la ao seu filho quando este se casar.  
Lamento não poder ajudar mais. Boa sorte."_

- A casa? - foi a primeira coisa que Sarah falou. - Então era a casa que ele insiste em não vender? Isso não faz sentido!

- Porque? - perguntaram os três.

- Veja bem, papai nunca vai lá, eu mesmo só soube da existência daquela casa há alguns anos e da forma como ele fala não gosta nem um pouco dela. Eu achava que ele venderia na primeira oportunidade!

- Será mesmo, Sarah? Será que ele odeia mesmo? Afinal, ele cresceu lá...

- Exatamente! A vida de papai antes que a guerra acabasse não é uma coisa que ele adoraria ficar recordando.

- Bem - Maggie interrompeu os dois. - Só uma coisa está óbvia, não? Há algum motivo para que tio Draco não queira vender a casa. A questão, então, é: qual?

Sírius bocejou, se enfiando melhor embaixo das cobertas.

- Vamos deixar para brincar de detetives mais tarde, sim? Estou morto de sono...

Assim que ele fechou os olhos a porta se abriu com estrépito, anunciando a chegada de um terceiro colega de quarto, Will.

Ele parou de chofre ao ver as garotas ali, mas não pareceu realmente achar aquilo uma novidade...

- Estão sabendo da confusão lá embaixo?

- Confusão? - Sírius abriu um olho... - Que confusão?

Will apontou um dedo para Sírius.

- Sua irmã - apontou para amggie. - E o seu irmão. Estão fazendo o maior escândalo lá embaixo.

Sarah, Lucas e maggie se apressaram em ir confirmar o que o garoto estava dizendo. Sírius ainda virou de costas e resmungou.

- Será que não se pode mais dormir nessas escola? - Levantou-se e foi ver com os póprios olhos o que aocntecera, a curiosidade pesando mais que o sono.

- Não! - gritava Lily, parecendo fora de si. - Já disse que não, então não! Você não havia dito isso antes, Robert, é trapaça!

Robert apenas ampliou o sorriso que tinha no rosto. De pé, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecia inatingível pelos gritos da prima.

- Não foi bom asim e você sabe. Sinto muito que não tenha pensado nessa possiblidade antes do jogo, mas agora é tarde. Tivemos testemunhas lá, se der pra trás agora todos vão achar que não cumpre sua palavra.

Lily olhou ao redor, parecendo, pela primeira vez frágil, o que fez Robert franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu... pensei...

- O quê?

Todos esperavam. A discussão já havia reunido todos aqueles que estavam na torre da Grifinória naquele momento e eles pareciam muito interessados na resposta que ela daria.

Ergueu o queixo e encarou a figura reflexiva de Robert.

- Pensei que você teria um pouco mais de dignidade e não o envolveria nisso! Você quer acabar com o pouco da amizade que consegui manter por ele durante esses anos?

O rosto de Robert se avermelhou na hora, mas nem de longe aquilo poderia ser considerado como constrangimento. Estava com raiva. Aparentemente muita raiva.

- Então é isso? Dignidade, você diz? Amizade? Que amizade. Lilian? Que amizade! Você maltrata o garoto desde os nove anos! E nada vai mudar na "amizade" de vocês, ao contrário - Agora ele sorriu, com malícia e não alegria. - Quem sabe vocês não se entendem? Pode ser até bom...

Rosier teve que entrar na frente do irmão e até Sírius se envolveu, segurando Lily quando ela ameaçou partir pra cima do primo.

- Lily, olha o vexame... - murmurou, já não achando mais graça na situação.

- Robert, já chega, não é? - Rosier repreendeu.

Mas os protestos dos irmãos não causaram efeito algum, perto da influência positiva daqueles que assistiam.

- Você não pode exigir isso, Robert! - exclamou Lily, a voz estridente. - É muita maldade sua!

- Maldade com quem? Porque não foi o que Dylan achou quando falei com ele...

A única cor que tinha do rosto da ruiva desapareceu.

- Você... Falou com ele? Já?

- Robert... - disse Rosier em tom de alerta. - Isso já se excedeu demais...

O rapaz olhou para a irmã, depois para as pessoas ao redor.

- Está certo, já chega. - Pegou a vassoura que estava ao lado. - Te espero em 15 minutos no campo para o treino, Lílian. E você também, Sírius.

Sírius gemeu, havia se esquecido completamente do treino.

- A propósito - Robert falou ao parar na entrada da torre. - Marquei com Dylan no fim do treino, ele vai estar lá.

Lily não foi capaz de responder, nem de encará-lo, por isso ficou observando os próprios pés. Depois de alguns segundos a observando, Robert cruzou a passagem e desapareceu.

- Anda, acabou o show! Todo mundo vazando! - Rosier disse em voz alta, como ela usava o distintivo de monitora, o pessoal resolveu obedecer. Sírius ainda olhou para a irmã uma última vez, mas resolveu se apressar se não quisesse perder o treino e receber uma bronca de Robert.

Já Rosier quis ficar com uma arrasada Lily. Assim que todos dispersaram ela se sentou ao lado dela e dedicou sua atenção em analisar a aparência infeliz da monitora chefe.

- Lily, você está bem?

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, mas uma lágrima que caiu de seus olhos mostrou o contrário.

- Posso fazer... Um pergunta?

- Claro, você quer saber o que eu apostei com Robert, não é? É estranho que ainda não saiba.

- Bem... Ouvi um boato, mas não sei...

Lily fez um aceno abrupto. Rosier arregalou os olhos.

- Mas não entendo, Lily. Você tinha certeza que ia ganhar para apostar um beijo no Dylan?

- Não, Rosier. Eu não apostei um beijo no Dylan, eu apostei um beijo, achei... Eu não fazia idéia de que ele colocaria logo o Dylan nisso, eu pensei...

Ela se calou.

- Tem outra coisa que eu não entendo... Tá certo que você não quer de maneira alguma se envolver dessa forma com Dylan, mas... Há outra coisa, não há? Você não ficaria tão chateada por causo disso... Talvez irritada, humilhada, mas... Há outra coisa. Não há?

Lílian se levantou, enxugando o rosto.

- Vou para o treino. Não quero me atrasar.

- Lily?

Talvez pela urgência na voz da Weasley, Lilian a olhou novamente.

- Você não... Não vai aceitar isso, não é? Não vai beijar Dylan, vai?

Lily a observou profundamente.

- Não sei.

Pegou sua vassoura e saiu.

Por um minuto, Sírius não chegou atrasado no campo, devido a sua passadinha básica na enfermaria para um tônico energizante (o qual Madame Ponfrey se negou a dar e Edilaine lhe passara escondido com uma piscadela) afinal, ele não poderia desmaiar de sono há uma altura de mais de quinze metros!

Pensou em conversar com Lily antes mas acabou que não teve tempo. O estado de sua irmã no salão a surpreendera e ele realmente se preocupara. Entretanto, a moça agora se encontrava normalmente com nariz ainda mais empinado do que o normal, toda sorrisos para qualquer um do time - menos Robert, é claro, que até no momento que ele ditava as instruções ela lixava as unhas, penteava os cabelos, ou retocava a maquiagem. Pareceu dar tudo de si no treino, marcando ela mesma a maior parte dos gols e com excelentes performances. Nem quando uma turma da sonserina - Dylan entre eles - sentaram-se na arquibancada e passaram a vaiar o time por boa parte do treino.

- Está ótimo, pessoal! Já chega por hoje! - Robert exclamou ainda no céu, fazendo sinal para que todos descessem.

- Foi um excelente treino hoje, pessoal, parabéns pelo esforço! Vamos treinar três vezes por semana a partir de hoje para o primeiro jogo que será contra Corvinal. Assim que tiver os horários eu os passo a vocês. Parabéns outra vez.

Exaustos e suado, os jogadores começaram a se despersar para o vestiário, inclusive Lily, quem Robert chamou em poucos segundos.

- Onde pensa que vai? - ele perguntou sorrindo. - Acho que temos um assunto pendente para resolver agora.

Por um momento ela pareceu vacilar, mas foi apenas por um momento, pois logo ela abriu um sorriso. Dylan se aproximava.

- Não se preocupe, primo, eu não vou a lugar algum além do vestiário tomar uma ducha e ficar apresentável para o nosso assunto pendente. - Ela se virou para o loiro e sussurrou num tom que quase o fez perder a voz. - Você não se importa de esperar um pouco, não é?

O garoto abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Eu te beijaria em qualquer situação, Lily, mas se você prefere assim eu espero o tempo que for preciso.

Ela lhe presentou com um de seus mais belos sorrisos e deu a volta, sem nem olhar para Robert.

- Só alguns minutos - gritou por sobre o ombro.

O Wealey mais velho pareceu recuperar a voz.

- Duvido - murmurou baixinho. Ela não tem coragem.

- Não tenha tanta certeza - Sírius disse sensatamente. Deu uma palmadinha no ombro do primo e se afastou ao avistar Sarah, Lucas e Maggie perto da arquibancada.

- Oi. O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Você está brincando? - Sarah se acomodou num lugar em que podia enxergar perfeitamente a rodinha onde Dylan estava e a porta do vestiário. - Não ia perder isso por nada! Será que ela vai beijá-lo mesmo?

- É meio estranho de se imaginar... - Maggie comentou, tendo Lucas concordando logo em seguida.

O olhar de Sírius de repente desceu e encontrou um sutil roçar de mãos entre os dois amigos. Com uma sobrancelha erguida a encarou. Maggie corou e sorriu, mas não mexeu a mão para tirá-la daquela posição.

- Cadê ela?

- Vertiário, disse que volta em questão de minutos. Aquela não é Rosier na janela?

Os três amigos olharam para trás. Em uma das janelas do segundo andar uma cabeça ruiva se destacava.

- Parece que é...

- É - concordou Maggie. - Ela disse que tinha muita coisa pra fazer e não viria ver. Deve ter mudade de idéia.

- Então porque não desceu?

Maggie deu de ombros, mas Sírius reparou que ela e Sarah trocaram um olhar cúmplice numa fração de segundos.

Quinze minutos de espera depois disso e eles avistaram Lily saindo do vestiário, os cabelos molhados e uma roupa trouxa comum. Ela andou resoluta, impassível até a roda onde estavam os sonserinos, Robert e a equipe de quadribol, sem vacilar nem um minuto.

- Lily, você sabe o que...

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você, Robert - ela cortou, sem nem olhar para o garoto que parara na sua frente. - Com licença.

Quando um confuso Robert deu um passo para o lado, aconteceu o inesperado: Lily se aproximou tão rápido de Dylan que ele ma teve tempo de prender a respiração e... ela estava beijando-o. Ali, na frente de sonserinos e Grifinórios, Robert e o irmão. Ela o estava beijando de uma forma tão repentina e violenta que nem ele mesmo se recuperara do choque, quanto mais os outros. Mas era óbvio que ele não ficaria parado por muito tempo; não quando tinha Lilian Weasley Potter em seus braços depois de tantos anos sonhando com isso, então quando o choque cedeu o lugar para o insitinto masculino, ele correspondeu ao beijo de forma quase obscena, agarrando-a pela cintura e encaixando-a em seu corpo, os dois se envolvendo em um beijo que fez alguns perderem o fôlego e os sonserinos soltarem assovios e risadinhas.

Sírius ate que aguentou alguns segundos, mas como os dois pareciam aumentar as carícias a cada instante ao invés de diminuir, ele se aproximou raivoso.

Pigarreou, mas não fez efeito algum.

- Vocês não acham que já chega, não? LILY!

Com o grito os dois se separaram, os lábios inchados, a respiração falha.

- Uau... - Dylan sussurrou, olhando abobado para a ruiva que estivera em seus braços.

Lily cobriu a boca com as costas da mão esquerda, talvez tentando esconder a vermelhidão, enquanto se virava e encarava Robert, paralizado no mesmo lugar, uma descrença e confusão enfeitando sua face. Não, ela não parecia mais tão segura quanto estava antes daquele beijo, ao contrário, parecia tão frágil quanto naquele momento no salão comunal.

Como talvez uma última amostra de dignidade que tinha, ela baixou a mão, ergueu o rosto e deu as costas.

- Parabéns pela vitória. - Ouviram ela dizer, antes que se afastasse depressa na direção do castelo.

No dia seguinte e em todos os outros que o sucederam era raro encontrar Lily e Robert juntos a não ser em situações de extrema necessidade. Dylan bem que tentou repetir a cena do campo, mas ela continuou o ignorando como sempre fazia, fingindo que nada havia acontecido e sempre arrumando uma desculpa para despachá-lo. Outro coisa de estranho que alguns também repararam foi que Rosier evitava a compania da prima, de Dylan com quem andava sempre e até mesmo a do irmão mais velho, Robert. Mas como normalmente ela se refulgiava para a biblioteca ou seu quarto na torre da Grifinória, todos interligavam suas atitudes com o aumento de seus devers e estudos para os NOM's.

Aliás, ocupados com deveres era o que todos estavam, então não sobrava mesmo muito tempo para bolarem teorias mirabolantes.

Nem para perceberem a verdade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 = A mansão Malfoy**

Sírius já se julgava desesperado com os deveres quilométricos que os professores passavam e com os treinos quase diários que Robert marcara a medida que outubro se encerrava e novembro lhes dava as boas vindas com um frio de bater dentes. O tempo passara tão depressa e havia tanta coisa a ser feita que nenhuma atividade extra como desvendar cartas misteriosas pôde ser encaixada entre os intervalos das aulas e as raras noites livres.

- Mas que merda! - Sírius gritou no salão Comunal, enquanto tentava fazer alguns dos deveres atrasados antes do primeiro jogo da temporada. - Porque Diabos eu preciso saber quas dessas plantas esquisitas tem os tentáculos mais venenosos? Não é como se eu fosse simplesmente ir dar um abraço de feliz natal nelas! E como é, por Merlim, como é que eu consigo transformar um tênis num caderno sem deixá-lo com os cadarços? E ainda por cima, QUAIS são as cinco maiores fontes de comuninicação entre os trouxas? Como é que eu vou saber disso, caralho!

Sarah lhe lançou um olhar profundamente reprovador.

- Você me parece bem capaz de lembrar dos palavreados totalmente sem classe, deles. Mamãe provavelmente disse isso na sala, o que estava fazendo que não prestou atenção?

Sírius não respondeu mas realmente não precisava, já sabia que havia chegado no ouvido da amiga que ele cochilara na última aula de E.T.

- E você? Já traduziu seus textos de Runas? - perguntou amargo.

- Oh, não - Sarah abriu um sorriso. - O profº Clark não tem nos passado deveres, sabe? Na verdade não estamos fazendo muito na aula dele, ele tem andado meios estranho...  
- Dane-se - disse Sírius, grosso. - A menos que ele saiba me dizer os cinco maiores...

- Televisão, rádio, teleforne e jornais. - Maggie falou baixinho da outra poltrona. - Tenta não dormir na próxima vez, Ammy já avisou que será obrigada a te dar uma detenção.

- Obrigado, Maggie.

Assim que ele passou a limpo as respostas ergueu os olhos para a cabeça de Lucas deitada no colo de Maggie.

- Ele está dormindo?

- Profundamente, pelo visto.

Sírius franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo estranhar algo.

- Sabe que nessa época do ano o estado dele piora... - Sarah comentou, olhando com pesar para o amigo adormecido.

- Mas eu pensei... Ele já não tomoou a última poção?

- Acho que sim, mas... O efeito não é instantâneo né, Draco falou que ele poderia sentir até o fim do mês.

Sírius olhou no relógio.

- Vou ter que descer para o campo... Ele vai assistir ao jogo, não vai? É melhor acordá-lo.

Lucas abriu os olhos devagar depois das suaves cutucadas de Maggie.

- O que foi? - perguntou com a voz fraca. - Já está na hora do jogo?

- O Sírius vai descer, nós vamos daqui a pouco. Você vai?

- Claro. - Lucas se levantou tentando esconder uma careta, mas os amigos notaram a mão que ele levou até o peito.

- Lucas, você está bem?

Ele teria respondido se não tivesse começado a tossir de repente, o rosto se avermelhando e o olhar a lacrimejar.

- Lucas...

Tentando afastar os amigos que tentavam a todo custo se aproximar ele conseguiu apenas pôr uma mão na frente do corpo e se levantou cambaleando, se aproximando da lareira.

- Estou... - Mas a crise de tosses já estava tão forte que ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Vá chamar uma enfermeira, rápido! - Sarah disse para um calouro que parara para ver o que acontecera. O garoto saiu correndo no mesmo instante.

- Lucas... - Maggie sussurrou em desespero. - Lucas...

_- Fiquem... Longe._.. - Ele ainda conseguiu dizer, enquanto se dobrava de tanto tossir, o rosto parecendo se arroxear a cada instante com o sacrifício para respirar.

Foi preciso apenas alguns instantes, muito menos do que eles esperavam, assistindo aquela tortura, porque logo o quadro da mulher gorda girava e aquele calouro que fora encarregado de chamar alguém alguém entrava com Edilaine o seguindo logo atrás.

- Afastem-se - ordenou, séria, e mudando seu tom para um mais carinhoso se aproximou do garoto. - Oi, Lucas, sei que você está com falta de ar então não me responda e nem force seu pulmão, quero que se sente aqui e tente se acalmar, quanto mais você tossir mais terá vontade continuar tossindo. - Isso, sei que é difícil, mas quero que tnete se acalmar e respirar fundo.

Enquanto ele claramente tentava obedecer, Ed começou a passar a varinha pelo seu tórax em movimentos circulares, trângulares e em X. Conjurou um copo d'agua sem parar os movimentos e ainda por cima com a mão esquerda - o que efz os queixos caírem admirados - e o entregou a Lucas.

Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando. A respiração voltara e as tosses não passaram de umas poucas fracas, diminuindo a cada pequeno intervalo de tempo.

- Melhor ficar aí, ruivinha - Edlaine alertou sorrindo quando Maggie fez mensão de se aproximar. - Sabem que é contagioso.

Uma luz verde vinda da lareira chamou a atenção de todos, instantes depois Madame Ponfrey coberta de cinzas aparecia na frente deles.

- Recebi seu patrono, Edlaine. Ah... Vejo que já cuidou da situação.

- O efeito é temporário, teremos que levá-lo até a enfermaria. Foi sorte eu estar andando por aqui.

- Muito bem. Como se sente, sr. Willes?

- Eu... acho que... Bem.

- Está doendo? Aí?

Ela apontou para o peito que o rapaz apertava.

- É...

- Venha, levaremos você para a enfermaria e se o seu estado continuar será bom passar uma temporada em casa.

Lucas olhou desamparado para os colegas.

- Sinto muito, sr. Willes, mas é a ordem que recebemos de sua mãe. Ed, ajude-o a levantar.

A mulher obedeceu, sorrindo para encorajá-lo. Maggie recebeu um olhar tranquilizador de Luacs antes que os dois fossem engolidos pelas chamas esmeraldas. Antes que Madame Ponfrey as seguissem, porém, ela interrogou:

- Por favor, Madame Ponfrey! Se forem mesmo levá-lo para casa irão nos avisar, não é?

- Certamente, srta. Weasley, mas receio não poder garantir que avisaremos antes. Dependendo do seu estado poderá ter que ser levado imediatamente. Com licença.

Mais uma explosão verde e ela desapareceu. Os três amigos ficaram a encarar o fogo até que ele voltasse à sua coloração normal, em silêncio.

Sírius quase desistiu de jogar, mas as meninas foram contra quando ele colocou essa idéia em voz alta. Não tinham um apanhador reserva e Lucas ficaria muitíssimo chateado se a Grifinória perdesse por causa dele.

Por isso, quase que obrigatoriamente ele se arrastou até o campo de quadribol e jogou o que pareceu, jogo de quadribol mais demorado de sua vida. Pegou o pomo quase que automáticamente, sem nem reparar que a Grifinória já estava há quase 100 pontos de vantagem.

Como não via nem Sarah, nem MAggie no meio da multidão, fugiu dos muitos braços que o parabenizavam e foi o mais rápido que podia até a enfermaria. O pai também dissera que iria assistir e ele não o viu lá, será que Lucas piorara e Harry tivera que fazer alguma coisa? Mas o que Harry teria a ver com isso?

Sírius sacudiu a cabeça e virou um corredor, estava tão preocupado qe sua mente se confundia com os pensamentos mais simples.

- Ei, garoto! Olha por onde anda!

Sírius deu um pulo para trás, assustado. Por um triz não trombara com aquela figura a sua frente, tão distraído estava.

- D-desculpe... - pediu, dando um novo passo para trás quando reparou nas cicatrizes daquele rosto. Sentiu um arrepio.

O homem bufou, antes de continuar o seu caminho, apoiado numa bengala em madeira talhada. Murmurou algo como "crianças" e desapareceu mancando pelo corredor que levava às masmorras.

Sírius ainda olhava para aquele ponto quando duas vozes femininas chegaram a seus ouvidos.

- Isso é realmente péssimo... Estranho que Clarck não esteja se descabelando...

- Eu confio em Treachers. Sei que se ele aceitar presidir esta missão fará um bom trabalho. Não me leve a mal, não estou dizendo que não confio em seu marido, só que conheço Marco há bastante tempo...

A outra, que tinha uma voz mais suave e desconhecida soltou uma risadinha. Estavam se aproximando e Sírius não desgrudava os pés do chão.

- Ok. Todos estava se decepcionando com Clarck mesmo, ele não tem feito o trabalho direito, coitado, parece tão cansado com tudo isso! Anda tão abatido! Pelo menos o seu cálculo estava certo, já começaram os ataques em Hogsmeade - Um suspiro, já se via a sombra das duas nas paredes de pedra. - Espero que os dois saibam trabalhar em dupla para que tudo acabe logo...

Antes que ele caisse na real e saísse correndo, as duas entraram em seu campo de visão. Sírius prendeu a respiração enquanto os três permaneciam parados, se encarando.

- Oi, Sírius! - Edilaine cumprimentou, de repente, sorrindo. - Imagino que estava indo para a enfermaria? Seu amigo não está mais lá, o mandamos para casa apenas por precaução, mas ele já parecia bem. Achei que suas amigas te diriam...

- Eu não as vi - Sírius respondeu, olhando admirado para a morena ao lado dela. - O jogo acabou agora e eu vim direto...

- Ah, o jogo! - Sírius quase riu com a empolgação dela. - Diga, quem ganhou?

- Nós...

- Ed?

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, Sírius levou um susto, agora com a voz masculina atrás de si.

Blaize Zabini estava parado ali. Ele olhou para Sírius e dele para Edilaine com um olhar curioso e Marisa com um olhar frio. Voltou-se para a namorada com a expressão dura.

- Estava procurando você para a reunião - disse num tom esquisito, soara quase magoado. - Não imaginava que estaria com ela.

Sírius quase riu. Parecia até que o homem estava com ciúmes daquela morena!

- Que bobagem, já estávamos indo. Você ouviu? Grifinória ganhou, acho que deve 10 galeões!

Zabini não pareceu nada contente com a informação e quando ele olhou zangado para Sírius, suas vestes de apanhador da Grifinória e a vassoura na sua mão, o garoto achou que era hora de sumir dali.

Agradeceu rapidamente a Edilaine, deu um sorriso para a morena bonita e saiu apressado em direção a torre da Grifinória. Precisava contar para as garotas o que ouvira... Ataque em Hogsmeade? Ai, ai... Seus pais deviam estar louquinhos atrás de uma solução...

* * *

  
Draco apertou o passo ao notar a sombra atrás de si. Olhou emburrado e bufou ao ver Potter.

- Que saco - murmurou cansado.

- Draco!

Ele não respondeu, continuou andando, os portões não estavam muito longe, era só andar um pouquinho mais e poderia desaparatar... E livraria-se do Harry-chato-carrapato-Potter!

- DRACO!

Ele se virou, irritado.

- Mas que saco, Potter! O que você quer?

- Eu vou com você.

- Não vai, não.

- Claro que vou.

- Não vai.

- Não seja tonto. Já disse que não precisa fazer isso sozinho.

Draco girou os olhos.

- Que palavras comoventes. Adoraria continuar aqui trocando filosofias Lufanas com você mas já estou entediado só com a idéia. Com licença, Potter.

Ele deu as costas pronto para ir embora.

- Eu ouvi sua conversa com Treachers antes da reunião.

Draco empalideceu e parou. Maldito intrometido!

- Merda, Potter! Será que você não pode deixar uma pessoa se fuder em paz?

Harry sorriu. Aproximou-se o suficiente para tocá-lo no ombro.

- Já me acostumei a dar uma de herói... Olha, eu sei que você não assumiria aquilo para alguém como Treachers se não fosse verdade... Agora eu compreendo porque você não quer vender a casa... Eu sempre achei que você não houvesse tido uma infância muito feliz.

- Todos acham, mas isso não é verdade. Em cada centímetro daquelas paredes estão registradas as minhas lembranças... É onde vivi metade da minha vida. Sabia que a casa foi completamente reformada quando ela se mudou para lá? Aquilio é a sua imagem refletida numa construção...

- É a única lembrança que tem dela?

- É a única lembrança que tenho, Harry. Dos dois.

Houve uma pausa.

- Você sente falta deles - Harry afirmou compreencivo. - Eu entendo completamente. É por isso que vou com você, já disse que não tem que enfrentar isso sozinho...

Draco o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Ninguém te merece, Potter. Eu disse que não estava afim de uma consulta psicológica e aqui estamos nós. - Ele o encarou antes de bufar e voltar a andar.

- Venha logo!

Sorrindo satisfeito, Harry o acompanhou e aparataram juntos até os portões da casa Malfoy.

- Isso não está parecendo realmente uma mansão - Harry comentou tentando descontrair.

- Devia ter aparecido aqui há vinte anos atrás - o outro respondeu, murmurando um feitiço desconhecido no cadeado enorme e enferujado.

O portão negro de mais de três metros de altura rangeu terrivelmente ao abrir, deixando um espaço suficiente para cinco Hagrids passarem.

- Tente não pisar na grama - Draco falou com um sorrisinho.

Harry parou, olhando o caminho de concreto estreito e todo o mato da sua altura que ocupava todo o seu campo de visão.

- Você sequer vem cuidar desse capim todo? Deve ter a´te onças aí no meio...

- Não seja exagerado, Potter.

Com a varinha, Draco ia abrindo um caminho em cruvas entre aquela "grama", enquanto Harry quase pisava em seus calcanhares para acompanhá-lo.

- Havia um feitiço no jardim que impedia a grama de crescer. - Draco exclareceu. - Na verdade era mais uma praga... Deve ter se desfeito depois de tantos anos.

Quase cinco minutos caminhando depois, eles avistaram uma parte da casa. Oito, e enfim, o verde foi se dissipando até estarem outra vez numa parte de concreto, uma pequena escada de pedra empoeirada era o início de uma construção que já fora deslumbrante e agora mais parecia mal assombrada.

Havia dois pilares com a tinta descascada em seu fim, e outros seguindo a extensão da casa, tornando o que seria uma varanda confortável, agora empoeirada. A casa tinha três andares, grandes portas, grandes janelas, grandes chaminés. Tudo o que ali havia era grande e sofisticado, se não fossem algumas rachaduras aqui, pedaços de madeira carcomidas ali, pinturas velhas e desbotadas... Estava realmente num estado lamentável.

- Seja bem vindo - falou Malfoy, irônico, subindo as escadas de pedra.

Harry preferiu não comentar.

Quando Draco ergueu a varinha para murmurar um novo feitiço esquisito e nada aconteceu, ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Estranho... - Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o trinco, mas desistiu e deu um passo para trás. - Faça você.

- O quê? Abrir?

- Vamos! Abra!

Harry obedeceu, confuso. O trinco girou, facilmente.

- E então?

Draco parecia preocupado, empurrou a porta e entrou no lugar, apressado.

- Draco, o que foi? - Harry o seguiu.

- A porta - respondeu ele, cruzando toda o gigantesco saguão em passadas largas e entrando num novo cômodo. Neste havia várias poltronas enveludadas e uma lareira. Draco passou a mão por uma delas e sua expressão ficou ainda pior.

- O que que tem a porta?

- Essa casa tem uma proteção, Harry. Ou ao menos tinha. Ninguém poderia entrar sem o feitiço de segurança, como eu fiz no portão. O feitiço da porta... Você pôde abrir, ele foi desfeito.

Os dois se encararam.

- Ele não pode ter se desfeito com o tempo? - Harry sugeriu, inseguro.

- É... Talvez. - Draco encarou a mão que passara na poltrona e a mostrou para Harry. - Veja isso.

- É poeira - Harry falou ao olhar. - A casa está mesmo empoeirada, não sei o que...

Draco praticamente enfiou a mão empoeirada debaixo do seu nariz.

- Você está espirrando? Porque eu não estou. E eu tenho uma alergia aguçada, lembro-me de quando estava foragido... - Ele hesitou. - A questão é que isso - Ele assoprou o pó da sua mão, que se limpou na hora, mas nada apareceu flutuar no ar. - Não é poeira de verdade. É artificial.

Harry piscou.

- Você está dizendo...

Alguém esteve aqui.

Os dois se encararam outra vez.

- Mas... Quem?

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

Draco se aproximou de uma prateleira de livros no canto. Puxou um dos maiores de capa negra e a prateleira girou, abrindo uma passagem.

- UAU... - falou Harry.

Draco deu um sorrisinho, fazendo sinal para que o seguisse.

Era apenas uma sala com dois archotes mágicos em cada parede, e uma escada simples no fundo. Draco foi até ela.

- Isso era pra ser um segredo - explicou. - Mas o ministério descobriu na época da guerra e a notícia se espalhou.

O primeiro degrau se transformou em pó assim que ele o pisou.

- Não vou subir nisso daí, está se desmanchando! E se eu cair de lá de cima?

- Murmure um feitiço amortecedor, oras. Não é um bruxo?

Harry resmungou, pisando de mancinho na madeira apodrecida daquela escada.

- Como se eu fosse me lembrar de um feitiço amortecedor na hora de cair...

Draco bufou.

- As vezes você é tão irritante, Potter!

- Ora, estamos tendo um progresso, então! Da ultima vez você me julgava _inteiramente_ irritante!

- Você é. Eu estava sendo sutil para não te magoar.

- Sonserino idiota - rosnou Harry, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Draco se limitou a sorrir. Haviam chegado ao fim da escada, de frente a uma porta. Harry se adiantou para abrir mas o trinco queimou sua mão.

Soltou um palavrão.

- Acho que o feitiço daqui não foi desfeito. - Draco falou, rindo. - O que, pensando bem, não devera me surpreender tanto, o feitiço de segurança deve estar registrado nas anotações arquivadas dos au...

Draco parou, de repente sério. Ele olhou para Harry, que depois de um tempo pareceu compreender.

- Não! Você não acha que... ? Os arquivos são confidenciais, ele não ousaria...!

- Não gosto de Treachers. Harry. Ele parece ter alguma coisa contra mim e eu não digo apenas pelo fato de eu não querer ceder e vender essa casa. Ele parece que _me odeia!_

- Isso não faz sentido, porque ele te odiaria?

- Eu gostaria de saber.

Mais irritado do que gostaria, Draco desfez o feitiço e entrou no cômodo. Era um aposento vazio com excessão de uma poltrona patéticamente largada no centro e um pequeno balcão numa das paredes.

- O que era isso? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- O lugar onde Lucius escondia seus pertences ilegais - Draco respondeu desinteressado. - Por isso ser tão escondido.

Ele deu uma olhada ao redor mas não apreceu encontrar nada interessante. Um vento frio jogou seus cabelos para trás e, resmungando, ele se aproximou da única janela naquele aposento, escancarada, e tentou fechá-la.

- Ei, Potter! Venha cá!

- O que foi?

- Veja isso.

Harry se aproximou das portas das janelas ao ver que era isso que Draco lhe apontara. Pareciam coladas na parede.

- O que acha que fez isso? - perguntou, cortando um dedo ao passá-lo numa parte onde faltava um pedaço do vidro.

Draco não respondeu, já tendo virado as costas. Harry o olhou.

- Draco?

O professor de poções estava agaixado, vendo algua coisa no chão que Harry não conseguia ver.

- Draco? - chamou de novo.

O homem se levantou, levando a mão ao bolso. Quando ele se virou de frente para Harry outra vez havia algo completamente diferente naquele olhar. O rosto estava pálido... Tão pálido! E ao invés de cinzas era olhos de um azul-escuro que lhe encaravam.

- Temos que ir.

- Tá tudo... bem com você?

Ele pareceu distante por um momento.

- Vamos embora...

Notando o tom perturbado do colega, Harry desconfiou que fora demais para ele num dia só. Não demonstrou resistência alguma e o seguiu para Hogwarts outra vez, chupando o dedo que sangrava e tentando, mas não conseguindo, encontrar algo que pudesse consolá-lo para dizer.

* * *

Desculpa a demora galerinha, mas esses tempos meu computador andou quebrado e o anjo do meu namorado não pôde arrumar sozinho dessa vez, já que deu pane no meu HD e tudo mais. É claro, não deu conta temporariamente, porque ele logo arrumou um HD novo sem que eu precisasse tirar um centavo do meu bolso. É ou não é um anjo?

Agora graças a ele o pc ta arrumado e cá estou eu pra fazer os mepeiros de plantão felizes. Pra retribuir essa felicidade, é só apertar o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. É, esse mesmo, que tá te olhando com carinha de pidão... Faz ele feliz também, faz? xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Um novo mestre.  
**Eram ecos.

Passos fora de sincronia ensurdeciam os mascarados presentes naquele círculo silencioso. Em espera...

- Bem vindos... - disse a voz baixa, dona dos passos. - Vocês vieram até aqui por livre e espontânea vontade... - Ele deu uma risadinha e parou em frente a uma figura alta. - Nem todos, eu quero dizer...

"Mas bom, continuando, vocês vieram porque quiseram. Algo em nossos objetivos e doutrinas chamou a atenção de vocês e por isso aceitaram o chamado. Quero avisar a todos que mantenho o meu método de trabalhar, que é uma hierarquia. Serei o mestre de vocês e todos me deverão obediência. Aqueles que não estiverem interessados aparatem de volta a suas casas rodeados por aqueles imundos sangues-ruins que tomarão o mundo se alguém não fizer nada para impedí-los. E então? Quem vai ser o primeiro a se retirar?

A hesitação foi visível nas pessoas do círculo, houve até aqueles que se entreolharam por baixo das máscaras.

Mas ninguém se retirou.

- Ótimo. Vejo que sabem usar a cabeça. A missão de vocês é simples, basta passar adiante a poção que lhes entregaremos. Escolhemos vocês porque correspondem aos requisitos que precisamos para contaminar Hogsmeade, arrumem um emprego na dedosdemel, no cabeça de Javali, três vassouras, enfim... Em todos os lugares emm que puderem lançar a contaminação.

- Mas e os aurores? - um dos menores vultos perguntou. - Todos sabem que els estão em Hogwarts, perto demais...

- Não se preocupe com os aurores - o homem respondeu ríspido. - Eu cuido deles, ou melhor, já cuidei. Agora a própria coordenação deles está nas nossas ~mãos, além de um espião nosso que, a propósito, deveria estar aqui presente.

Oculto também pela máscara ninguém pôde ver qual era a expressão de seu rosto, mas podiam jurar que era desagradável.

- Vou mantê-los o mais longe possível da raiz do problema, poderia fazer melhor, é claro, se não insistissem na idéia de manter aquele estúpido junto... Mas não vou deixá-lo atrapalhar meus planos, portanto não será necessário se preocupar com ele. O que precisamos nos preocupar, contudo, é com a capacidade de vocês. Será que estou recrutando um grupo de Lufa-Lufas para trabalhar para mim? Ou será que acertei em apostar na alma sonserina de cada um? Aqui não teremos piedade. Massacraremos os sangues-ruins e trouxas sem compaixão. Novamente exijo que se retire daqui aquele que não se considera superior o suficiente para isso. Estou esperando.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi longo e embaraçoso. Ninguém falou. Ninguém se mexeu. O único barulho veio quando a porta se abriu e um vulto também mascarado entrou desastrosamente por ela. Carregava algo enrolado nas mãos.

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem resolveu nos prestigiar com sua adorável presença... Sleve! A que demos a honra do seu atraso?

Sleve não se atreveu a perguntar como ele o reconhecera. Ele sabia. Sempre sabia.

- F-fui atrás disso, senhor. Achei que iria lhe interessar.

O bruxo pegou o jornal que lhe era estendido.

- O _Profeta Vespertino. "Um grupo de elfos-domésticos revoltados exigem aumento de salário" -_ leu. - Oh! Eu realmente estou interessado em elfos domésticos, não é, Sleve?

Algumas pessoas riram.

- Está na página oito, senhor.

Parecendo impaciente e entediado ao mesmo tempo, o homem abriu na página certa. Ficou bons minutos em silêncio, apenas olhando para a folha.

- Estão dispensados - murmurou sem desviar a atenção do papel. - Sabem onde podem desaparatar, entraremos em contato logo.

Hesitaram antes de obedecer, claramente frustrados e curiosos. Quando, por fim, a sala ficou vazia com a excessão dos dois, Sleve comentou:

- Soube que Malfoy esteve aqui.

O homem tirou a máscara e o olhou com a expressão confusa.

- Draco malfoy - exclareceu Sleve, também retirando a máscara.

- Ah, sim. Esteve. Mas o alarme contra intrusos me avisou assim que eles apareceram no portão. Acho que não houve problemas.

- Eu acho queele desconfiou, senhor.

- Acha? - perguntou baixinho, encarando o jornal outra vez. - Mas não de mim... É improvável.

Silêncio.

- Contudo... Isso aqui muda o rumo de nossos planos... Teremos um novo mestre de poções em Hogwarts, hu? "O atual professor de poções de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, receberá o título de mestre graças ao seu excelente desempenho nessa área e a brilhantes demonstração de seu talento com a poção "Mata-cão", uma das misturas mais complexas do mundo das erbvas. A cerimônia de premiação se dará no dia 15 de dezembro com a presença dos mais reconhecidos mestres da Bélgica, Austrália, Japão, EUA, dentre outros." Surpreendente, Sleve. Acho que temos a solução para aquele nosso probleminha antigo.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai nos ajudar? Como?

O homem se sentou lentamente. Seus olhos faiscaram quando ele falou:

- Está chegando a hora de fazermos uma visita ao nosso amigo Draco.

* * *

- É que eu estou preocupada... Novembro já se foi e ele ainda não voltou... Tem certeza que a poção foi eficaz?

- Claro.

- Mas então... Papai, será que pode parar de correr?

- Estou com pressa, Sarah.

- Mas eu estou tentando conversar há dias com o senhor! PAPAI!

Draco parou de andar para olhar o rosto insistente da filha. Um rosto insistente que agora parecia revoltado.

- Olha, Sarah, eu estou trabalhando numa poção importante para apresentar na minha cerimônia de premiação e preciso acrescentar os cravos da Índia em cinco minutos. Não posso me atrasar!

- Cravos da Índia? Em cinco minutos? Ontem foi o quê, cravos da África? E segunda feira, os cravos eram de onde? E naquele dia...

Draco suspirou.

- Ok, Sarah. Diga logo o que você quer!

- Eu quero saber porquê o Lucas ainda não voltou de casa se já era pra ele estar curado!

- Não há como a poção ter falhado, Sarah, a última crise foi natural, mas ele não vai mais ter outra dessas. Agora ele está curado, você verá quando ele voltar. Posso ir agora?

Sarah deu um passo para trás.

- Mas porquê ele não voltou?

- Ora, francamente, Sarah! Eu vou saber porquê? Você devia perguntar pra ele não para mim! Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, sabe?

Sarah deu outro passo para trás. Algo em sua expressão chamou a atenção de Draco.

- Está sendo hostil.

- Sarah, eu só...

- Você nunca falou assim comigo.

- Sarah... Não, volte aqui, Sarah! Sarah!

Mas ela não deu ouvidos e continuou a correr pelo corredor.

- Merda...!

O relógio apitou. Ele tinha dois minutos para chegar ao seu escritório. Com um último olhar carente na direção da filha, Draco deu meia volta e voltou a correr para o seu escritório.

Já Sarah, correndo na direção contrária, começava a sentir os olhos arderem.

Nunca. Em nenhum momento de sua vida seu pai chegara a falar com ela daquela forma! Claro que tinha plena consciência do mau-humor que o afetava muitas vezes, mas para se dirigir a ela e apenas ela, sempre usava um tom mais ameno, uma tranquilidade da qual ela sempre fazia questão... Já fazia um tempo que ele andara ignorando-a e agora simplesmente a tratara mal quando ela lhe procurara! O que lhe importava se a filha precisava dele sendo que ele tinha "uma poção" para terminar? Sarah queria que essa premiação se danasse! Assim como aquela terceiranista oxigenada e o beijo que ela roubara de Sírius depois da aula de duelos!

Baranga!

E Sírius era um cachorro!

E seu pai um idiota!

As lágrimas caíam com vontade agora. Sem perceber o caminho que fizera ela chegou a sala que era usada para a aula de duelos.

Perdida, sentou-se ali e ficou, nem reparou que não estava sozinha.

- Ei?

Ela deu um pulo que assustou até a segunda presença ali dentro. Os dois se encararam.

- Desculpe... Eu não sabia que... tinha alguém aqui. - Sarah teve a impressão de que já o havia visto em algum lugar, mas os resíduos das lágrimas em seus olos tornavam sua visão estranhamente embaçada. Constrangida porqe ele lhe encarava aturdido, ela fez mesnão de dar a volta e sair correndo.

- Pode ficar eu já estava de saída.

Ela voltou a olhá-lo depois disso, vendo-o guardar algo parecido com uma câmera de filmagem numa grande bolsa preta, jogá-la nas costas e parar para observá-la.

- Você não me parece legal.

Seu tom era amigável e tímido, reconfortante.

- Eu tô... - Mas as palavras se perderam no caminho quando mais lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Ela sentou-se no degrau da passarela para duelos e cobriu o rosto. Agora estava dando vexames na frente de desconhecidos!

Ouviu o barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão e em seguida um corpo se sentando ao seu lado.

- Acho que você não está mesmo legal... Quer desabafar?

- N-não... tudo bem. Eu acho que só estou precisando me animar um pouquinho.

- Não sou bom em feitiços, mas sou até razoável em poções... Tenho a receita da poção do riso de cabeça se você quiser que eu faça pra você.

Sarah o encarou. Era uma piada? Não era engraçado, mas só pela tentativa bem intencionada valia um sorriso.

- Você está sorrindo... - ele observou. Sarah gostou do brilho daqueles olhos azuis. - Já é um começo. Além disso, tem um sorriso lindo para ser ofuscado por essas lágrimas... Tome.

Um lenço apareceu a frente do seu rosto. Ela o recolheu e enxugou o rosto.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

Ao olhá-lo melhor ela teve a certeza de que já o conhecia. Era magro, não muito alto, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis, como já reparara, mas não eram azuis acinzentados como os seus... Era de um azul claro, como o céu límpido e brilhante.

- Você não é daqui, é?

- Não. Sou jornalista. Estava fazendo uma matéria sobre as aulas de duelos... A propósito, sou Collin. Collin Creevey.

- Ah! - Sarah apertou a mão que ele lhe oferecia. - Eu conheço você. Meu nome é Sarah.

- Me conhece? - Ele pareceu divertido. - Acho que vou desistir do aumento de salário então, se meu nome é divulgado a moças tão bonitas quanto você.

Sarah sorriu.

- Vejo-o direto atrás do meu... Ah, de Harry Potter.

- Você ía dizer... Seu...?

- Ah, eu chamo ele de tio... Mas sabe, ele é amigo do meu pai... - Sarah fez uma careta ao lembrar do pai. - Eu cresci chamando-o assim.

As sobrancelhas de Collin juntaram-se tanto quanto possível.

- Espera... Eu reconheço você... Sarah, Sarah...

- Sarah Malfoy.

Collin ficou pálido.

- V-você é filha do Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Oh...

Ele se afastou um pouco dela.

- Sabe, é melhor você comentar nada com ele sobre... Sobre o que disse do salário.

Sarah bufou.

- Não está com medo dele, está?

Ela viu que ele corou.

- Claro q-que não... De qualquer forma, eu achava que a filha dele era mais nova... Você já tem 17 anos?

- 14.

- Oh! Poxa, não parece... - Ele parecia desapontado.

- E você?

- Eu? Bem, eu tenho... hãm... Você quer mesmo saber?

- Claro. Não pode ser tão velho assim... Tem quantos anos? 26? 27?

- 34. - E abriu um sorriso com a expressão chocada que ela fez. - Mas você ainda não disse porque estava chorando.

- Não era nada...

Mas ela acabou contando tudo, omitindo apenas a parte de Sírius. Eles conversaram durante uns 40 minutos e ela já se sentia bem melhor depois disso.

- Viu? Não precisamos da poção do riso. - ele brincou quando ela lhe revelou isso. - Puts, veja só! Já é tarde! Eu vou precisar ir, Sarah.

- Vai voltar? - Ela pergutnou anciosa.

Ele sorriu.

- Volto pra falar com você. - Os dois se levantaram e se encararam. - Foi bom te conhecer, Sarah, e não se preocupe com seu pai, ele está trabalhando demais e pode não ter pensado nas palavras.

- Sei... Vou tentar acreditar...

Ele lhe deu um beijo amigável na bochecha para se despedir. Foi nesse momento que...

- Sarah?

A voz... Ela sempre reconheceria... Mas naquele momento não estava afim de ouvi-la.

- Seus amigos? - Collin perguntou ao olhar Maggie e Sírius entrando na mesma sala. - Te deixarei em boas mãos então. Ate mais, Sarah. Até mais garotos.

- Onde você estava? - Sírius interrougou a amiga. Seu tom fez alguma coisa no sangue de Sarah ferver. - Você sumiu do nada!

- E qual o problema?

- Qual o... Maggie, fala pra ela qual o problema!

- Estivemos preocupados, Sarah. Te procuramos pelo castelo inteiro e não te achamos em lugar algum.

- Além do que, tio Draco nos falou que você não parecia bem quando se falaram.

- Ah! Então vocês já se encontraram?

- Claro que sim! Foi ele quem nos pediu pra procurar você!

- AH, CLARO, AGORA O SANTO PAI PREOCUPADO! - Sarah berrou, incapaz de se conter. - QUANTO ELE PAGOU VOCÊS PARA QUE FIZESSEM O QUE ELE É OCUPADO DEMAIS PARA SE DIGNAR A FAZER?

O rosto de Sírius se avermelhou num segundo, mas foi Maggie quem, chocada, falou primeiro.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Você nunca falou assim do seu pai! Nem da gente! O que diabos houve com você?

- Você não estávendo, Mag, olha pra ela! - Sírius disse, seu tom quase gritado. - Nós, revirando o castelo, super preocupados enquanto ela estava aí, namorando um idiota com o dobro da idade dela! Esquentamos nossa cabeça a toa!

- O QUE É! ESTÁ LAMENTANDO QUE PERDEU TEMPO POR VIR AQUI AO INVÉS DE FICAR COM SUA NOVA NAMORADINHA?

- TALVEZ SEJA ISSO! O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER, HEIM? CHAMAR AQUELE JORNALISTA DE MERDA PRA FAZER ALGUMA COISA?

- TALVEZ EU CHAME MESMO!

- ÓTIMO! ENTÃO VAI LÁ!

- Sírius! Sarah! Já chega vocês dois! Estão agindo como duas criaças estúpidas!

- NÃO, MAG, DEIXA! DEIXA A PRINCESINHA MIMADA DESCONTAR A RAIVA DELA! VAMOS VER O QUE É QUE ELA TEM PARA RECLAMAR!

- O PROBLEMA É QUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, SÍRIUS!

- SÍRIUS, SARAH! CHEGA!

- AH, É? PORQUE? POSSO SABER HEIM?

- VOCÊ FICA POR AÍ AGARRANDO AS GAROTAS E SE DIVERTINDO ENQUANTO NEM SABEMOS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM LUCAS!

Os olhos de Sírius faiscaram e ele se aproximou de Sarah.

- O que você está dizendo? ACHA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU PREOCUPADO COM ELE? ACHA QUE COMO VOCÊ EU NÃO SEI SER AMIGO DAS PESSOAS?

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Sírius e Sarah, completamente fora de si, se atarracaram de repente, com Sarah lutando para bater em todos os lugares que alcançara do corpo de Sírius e este tentando segurá-la pelos braços. Maggie se viu desesperada para parar a briga e os gritos e blasfêmias dos três poderiam com certeza serem ouvidos por metade da escola.

Mas de repente, tudo cessou.

Uma força descomunal, vinda de algum lugar preencheu a sala. Tão potente que as janelas estouraram, a passarela explociu e os três foram derrubados.

A visão de Sírius escureceu e voltou e a primeira coisa que ele sentiu depois do choque foi seu nariz esmagado contra o chão. Em seguida, uma dor alucinante na palma de sua mão quando ele tentou se apoiar. Rolou para o lado e viu o sangue. Com um gemido rouco e doloroso tirou o pedaço de vidro que perfurava sua carne e sentiu ainda mais o sangue quente jorrar.

- Sírius...

A voz fraca da prima fez com que ele olhasse para o lado chocando-se ao ver a sala praticamente destruída e o pedaço gigantesco de madeira esmagando a perna da garota coberta de poeira.

- Maggie, você está bem?

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. Acho que quebrei a perna... Cadê a Sarah?

- Não sei...

Sírius se levantou e olhou ao redor, perdido.

- Sarah?

Com a mão machucada sendo segurada pelo pulso a frente de seu rosto, ele deu dois passos hesitantes, até visualizar um corpo estirado atrás de um grande monte de entulhos.

- Sarah?

Não havia machucado aparente. Nenhum corte, nenhuma lesão, nada. Mas ela parecia desacordada.

- Você a encontrou?

- Sim, mas ela está desmaiada.

Com o sangue agora enxarcando suas vestes, Sírius tentou medir o seu pulso.

- Parece tudo bem... Por todos os bruxos, o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

- O que... Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui? - A mesma pergunta veio de outra voz, em outro tom, de diferente forma.

- Diretora?

- Sírius?

- Papai?

- Pelas barbas de Merlim, Sírius, o que houve aqui? - Sua mãe que vinha logo atrás do pai exclamou. - Você está sangrando!!

- Eu estou bem... Sarah não acorda, acho que ela levou alguma batida na cabeça com a explosão..

Draco apareceu na mesma hora que ele dizia isso, não perdeu tempo com perguntas e foi na direção da filha. Sírius começou a falar de Maggie, mas Rony que também parecera já estava lá. Parecia que todos os professores estavam na porta, ou ali dentro.

- O que houve? Quem explodiu a sala?

- Agora não, Blaize, acho melhor levar essas crianças para a enfermaria.

- Mas, Ed...

- Diretora, eles me parecem bem machucados, poderia deixar para interrogá-los mais tarde?

- Um minuto, srta. Forrester, se aconteceu o que aconteceu precisamos saber porquê. Não há ninguém aqui com vocês? Foram atacados?

- N-não professora - O garoto respondeu, gemendo asim que Harry amarrou a gravata em sua mão para parar o sangramento. - Não havia ninguém aqui... aconteceu de repente... E-eu não sei como...

Ninguém pareceu acreditr muito bem nisso. Sírius se incomodou, mas o olhar firme do pai nos seus mostrava que ele acreditava nele, de certa forma.

Tiveram uma distração assim que Draco se levantou com a filha no colo, ainda desacordada...

- O que houve?

- Ela não quer acordar... Nem com "Enervate" nem nada. Vamos lavé-la para a enfermaria.

- Os três irão. - Edlaine afirmou resoluta. - Você a carregará, Weasley? Tem certeza de que não vai machucá-la mais com essa perna balançando?

- Eu sei cuidar da minha filha - Rony rosnou, amargo. - Harry, Gina e Hermione, seria bom se vocês ficassem para examinar a sala para saber qual foi o problema aqui. Logo me juntarei a vocês.

- Concordo - McGonagall apoiou. - E Você fique com eles Flintwich, vou com os garotos para a enfermaria e saber melhor o que aconteceu.

* * *

- Você está dizendo.... Está dizendo... Não! Não acredito que está dizendo isso!

- É a verdade, Draco! Não havia nada naquela sala a não ser uma áurea de Magia muito intensa! Foi Flintwick quem examinou e confimrou! Segundo ele, a não ser por um bruxo realmente poderoso, um feitiço como esse não teria tido um efeito tão grande!

- Por isso mesmo é um absurdo, Harry! Nenhum deles seria capaz de um feitiço assim! Muito menos sem querer!

- Harry está falando a verdade, Malfoy, Maggie contou para Hermione e Sírius nos reforçou de que todos estavam tremendamente exaltados naquele momento. E foi no auge da briga que tudo aconteceu!

- Exato! Por isso Sarah não estaca acordando! Ela foi afetada com a intensidade do feitiço, ou melhor, da magia. A coisa foi realmente forte!

- Mas... Se vocês estiverem falando a verdade, então sifnifica...

- Que estávamos certos. Existe mesmo uma criança com poderes excepcionais entre nossos filhos. E esses poderes estão começando a aflorar. Tem noção do que isso significa?

- A julgar pelo que aconteceu ondem, que precisamos descobrir logo quem é e controlar esses poderes antes que acabem se matando.

- Ou matando um ao outro.

Sarah ouviu tudo com a cabeça girando, como se estivesse muito longe das vozes. Queria entender melhor, queria interrogar, mas a fraqueza que sentia era forte demais. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado daquela cama de hospital e adormeceu outra vez.

* * *

Aí meus xuxuzinhos, só pra avisar que esse capítulo está como doze no indíce e como onze no título assim como todos os outros parecem desregulados e tudo mais... A verdade é que a ordem certa é a que está no título. Se você procurar no orkut que é onde está SEMPRE mais atualizado que aqui, a ordem dos capítulos é a que aparece no topo de cada novo capítulo. O índice do fanfiction net assim como o indice da floreios e borroes está adiantado. Por que? Não, não foi porque eu quis dificultar, foi porque se eu colocasse o primeiro capítulo como apenas: Introdução, muitos idiotas deixariam de ler. hasuihauishsuiah (de vez em quando eu faço isso ao ler uma fic). E ninguém entenderia nada sem a introdução, né? Por isso coloquei ela como capítulo um.

Espero que estejam gostando do novo clima de romance surgindo aqui... Comentem, o botãozinho roxo aí é meio díficil de se contentar com olhares.... Ele é tarado. Gosta de apertões.

Aperta aí vai... xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. **

**Apenas lembranças**

Quando Sarah voltou a acordar havia um peso extra em seu travesseiro. Forçando a vista para que parasse de embaçar ela se obrigou a virar o pescoço. Uma cabeça que ela reconheceu imediatmente repousava sobre dois braços cruzados, dormindo profundamente pelo que ela pôde ver.

- Lucas?

O garoto pulou. Havia horríveis olhares sob seus olhos e traços muito mais maduros do que ele tinha da última vez que se viram. Sem contar a falta de peso que estava em evidência com aquela camiseta larga.

Mesmo assim ele foi capaz de abrir um sorriso cativante.

- Sarah!

Aparentemente achando que ela fosse de vidro ele não a abraçou, apenas segurou forte sua mão e ali depositou um beijo.

- Que bom que você acordou... Sírius me mandou uma coruja e eu vim imediatamente. Como está se sentindo?

- Quebrada - ela respondeu sorrindo. - Que bom que você está aqui, estou me sentindo tão... - Ela hesitou mordendo os lábios. - Eu senti sua falta.

- Soube da briga - Lucas facilitou.

- Qual delas?

- Das duas. - Ele também sorriu, bondosamente. Não havia nenhum traço de reprimenda, nem em suas palavras, nem em sua expressão. - As coias por aqui andaram banstante movimentadas na minha ausência, heim?

- Demais. É bom mesmo que esteja de volta.

- Sarah, eu... Eu não estou de volta... Vou precisar voltar par minha casa ainda, só estou aqui pra te ver...

- Como é? - Sarah parecia indignada agora. - Você não vai ficar? Mas... Mas... A poção! O que está acontecendo, Lucas, não era pra você estar curado?!

- Xiiiii! Sarah, se AMdame Ponfrey ou Edilaine scutar você tão exaltada vão me mandar embora!

Sarah mordeu os lábios para segurar as palavras. Lucas respirou fundo.

- Olha... Eu não posso ficar agora. Minha mãe insiste que eu faça um tratamento trouxa e eu ainda estou terminando... Mas até as férias eu dou um jeito de te ver de novo.

Sarah fez um bico.

- Isso aqui tá uma merda sem você.

- Sírius e Maggie...

- Não estou suportanto os dois. Especialmente Sírius.

- Sei. Fico imaginando o porquê.

Quando Sarah ergueu os olhos encontrou-o com um leve sorriso.

- Vou fingir que não sei o que você está insinuando.

- Se você prefere assim... - Ele deu de ombros. Sarah não aguentou e riu.

- Você sempre soube, não é?

- Eu acho que eu tenho mesmo um dom para perceber as coisas. Sei da metade da vida de cada um dessa escola sem nunca ter perguntado nem ouvido nada. Pode ser útil em muitas situações.

Sarah sorriu de maneira travessa.

- Vai usar isso contra mim?

- Que isso! - ele exclamou com um falso ar de ofendido, o que serviu para darem boas risadas.

- Agora, em relação ao Sírius e a Maggie, eles estão super preocupados, dê um desconto a eles, afinal, ainda não sabiam do seu desentendimento com seu pai. Não sei o que aconteceu e o que foi dito lá dentro, mas vocês são amigos desde crianças, cabe a você decidir se vale a pena quebrar essa amizade por causa de palavras ditas num momento de ra...

Lucas parou de repente, como se ouvisse um barulho.

- Vem vindo alguém. Acho que é minha hora de ir. Quero ver vocês no natal, então vou dar um jeito de conversar com a minha mãe... Pense no que eu falei sobre seu pai. Xiii, tem gente vindo.

Sarah fechou a boca novamente, já que estava pronta para responder. Nessa hora, a porta se abriu.

Foi um momento terrivelmente constrangedor. Draco Malfoy entrava acompanhado pelo profº Lupin, obviamento não imaginando que sarah estaria acordada. Parou entre aliviado e indeciso, sem saber se aproximava-se ou se ficava onde estava. Infelizmente, Sarah não ajudou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o outroi lado.

Lupin pigarreou.

- Eh... hum... Como está se sentindo, Sarah?

- Bem, obrigada, professor.

- Eh... Bom. Lucas, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você. Será que poderíamos...?

- Claro, professor. Sarah, a gente se vê logo, melhoras...

Ela pareceu relutante em deixá-lo ir, mas não declarou isso em voz alta. Quando os dois se retiraram, porém, o arrastanto cegou aos ouvidos de Sarah e logo uma sombra a fez saber que Draco se sentara ao seu lado. Houve um profundo silêncio.

- Vamos ficar nisso até quando, Sarah?

Ele esperou, mas ela não falou.

- Eu estava tão preocupado com você! TEntamos de tudo para que acordasse e nada funcionava... Como se sente? Dói alguma coisa?

- Só um pouco.

Com o tom frio da resposta da filha, draco se sentiu perdido por um momento. Suspirou, levantou da cadeira e sentou ao lado dela na cama, com as costas e a cabeça descansadas na cabeceira da cama.

- Sinto muito por aquilo tudo. Acho que tenho me estressado muito com o monte de problema que estava tendo e acabei descontando em quem mesmo merecia. Desculpe.

As palavras soaram tão sinceras que Sarah se remexeu, os braços descruzando involuntariamente e indo parar em seu colo, indefesos.

- Sei que você está chateada - Draco continuou. - E com razão. Quando aquilo aconteceu na sla de duelos eu só conseguia pensar que se tivesse acontecido algo pior com você as últimas palavras que eu te disse foram aquelas.

Ele pegou com carinho uma de suas mãos e Sarah quase teve vontade de ter três anos novamente para poder pular para o colo de seu pai.

- Me desculpa?

Ela não respondeu, mas para Draco não foi necessário já que aquela expressão dura sumira completamente do rosto dela. Foi com um peso bem mais leve em seu coração que eles continuaram a conversa.

- Estive pensando, Sarah, lembra do que há anos você me pede pra fazer? Acho que já está na hora de te escutar.

Talvez ainda pelo efeito do desmaio ou pela reconciliação como pai, Sarah não conseguiu compreender.

- O que foi, não se lembra? Você não me pede todo ano que faça uma festa de natal em casa? Estou cansado de ir até a casa dos Weasley ou dos Potter nessas comemorações, porque eles não podem vir até nós? Pode convidar quantos amigos quiser, só avise Ammy com antecedência, você sabe como ela é.

Sarah pestanejou, ainda tentando registrar as palavras do pai e seu significado.

- O senhor está dizendo... Quer fazer uma festa de natal em casa? Com direito a ceia de natal, a almoço de natal, a lanche de natal...?

Draco riu, parecia contente com a aceitação de Sarah.

- Com direito a tudo que essa data nos torna possível. Se você quiser até mesmo convidar seus amigos para passar alguns dias em casa não terá problema.

Sarah pareceu esquecer quenão tinha mais três anos de idade, pois pulou nos braços do pai. Fazia muito tempo que Draco não se lembrava de como era boa a sensação de ter a filha nos braços, compartilhando um momento de carinho. Anotou mentalmente que deveria fazer isso sempre que possível.

Encerrou o abraço esfregando as consequências de uma barba mal feita no pescoço dela, o que ele sabia que lhe dava cócegas. As risadas dos dois passaram a ser tão altas que chamou a atenção de Ponfrey na outra sala. Ela entrou, esbaforida, mas até seu coração amoleceu ao assistir a cena alegre, então ela deu meia volta e em silêncio, desapareceu para dentro de sua sala outra vez.

- Papai... posso perguntar uma coisa? - Sarah, depois de um longo tempo de risadas e de um ainda maior para recuperar o fôlego, perguntou.

- Claro - disse Draco, no mesmo estado.

- Como você decidiu fazer essa festa do nada? O senhor nunca gostou muito de "bagunças" dentro de casa.

- Acho que nós merecemos isso. Tanta coisa aconteceu esse ano, tantos problemas... Agora tudo foi resolvido. E você sempre quis essa festa, estava mais do que na hora de fazer uma.

- Problemas resolvidos? - repetiu Sarah, puxando algo pela memória. - Ganhou a causa da Mansão?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, só então Sarah percebeu o que deixara escapar.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu... Ah... Ouvi uma conversa sua com tio Harry. Desculpa.

- Certo - disse Draco ainda parecendo desconfiado. - Mas não, o caso ainda não terminou e é bem capaz de perdermos. Só que eu não estou mais ligando para a casa, já tenho outras lembraças... Eu me referia a meu título de mestre de poções que agora já possuo. Treachers está usando um argumento de que construirá uma casa de recuperação para aqueles que mais foram prejudicados pela gueera ou algo do gênero. Dificilmente ganharemos de algo assim.

- Depois de vinte anos? - Sarah perguntou, cética.

Draco sorriu.

- Dezoito. E é claro que eu não acredito nisso, mas o Ministério acredita, então, faremos o quê?

- Você não liga mesmo de perder a mansão?

Draco fez que não com a cabeça, mas Sarah não achou qu eele estava sendo completamente sincero.

- Disse que tem lembranças... Quais?

- Uma única e significativa que me é suficiente. Não se preocupe com isso, Sarah, deixe as coisas acontecerem. Agora, acho que é melhor eu avisar sua mãe que você está acordada e bem, antes que ela tenha um ataque lá nas masmorras.

Trocaram mais uma ou duas palavras e Draco se retirou, deixando Ponfrey cuidar devidamente da paciente. Lá fora, ele parou por um momento assim que chegou a um corredor vazio. Levou a mão ao bolso e apertou entre os dedos o objeto frio. Foi uma sorte tê-lo encontrado... Que lembrança? Era o que Sarah queria saber... Só de tocar naquele objeto as imagens ganhavam vida na sua mente. Apertou os dedos e fechou os olhos. Elas voltaram outra vez:

_- Abra, mamãe! Abra, abra, abra!_

_- Calma, mocinho! Já estou abrindo, olha só!_

_- Mas está abrindo devagar!_

_Narcisa Malfoy riu, vendo o garoto de ses anos agitado ao seu lado enquanto esperava que ela abrisse o presente de Natal que ele mesmo lhe havia feito. Desenrolou a fita e retirou a embalagem, ficando com uma caixinha quadrada na mão._

_- Bem, vamos ver qual é o misterioso presente._

_O silêncio seguiu quando a caixa foi aberta. O pequeno Draco esperava em espectativa enquanto os olhos de Narcisa se enxeram de um sentimento que raramente era visto neles._

_- É... É lindo, Draco._

_De dentro da caixa, ela retirou um par de brincos de uma madeira leve recortado num formato de coração. Em tinta vermelha e brilhante havia um D e um N desenhados numa caligrafia infantil, mas bela. Ela retirou as esmeraldas que estavam em suas orelhas e colocou os brincos novos, fazendo Draco abrir um sorriso enorme._

_- Está linda, mamãe. Porque não solta os cabelos?_

_Ela hesitou antes de oedecê-la. Lucius não gostava muito que ela ficasse passeando pela casa assim, a parecer uma cigana quando qualquer pessoa pudesse aparecer, mas por fim, acabou cedendo ao pedido do filho._

_- Linda! - exclamou, pulando para o colo da mãe. - Devia ficar sempre assim!_

_Um elfo doméstico entrara naquele momento anunciando a chegada de Lucuius. Draco imediatamente voltou ao seu lugar e se ajeitou, quieto. Narcisa prendeu novamente os cabelos. A porta principal se abriu outra vez e por ela, Lucius Malfoy entrou._

_- Narcisa, teremos compania no jantar. Vá até a acozinha e mande os elfos providenciarem um cardápio impecável. Draco endireite essa gravata e penteie melhos estes cabelos. Estarei na sala secreta e não quero que me interrompam antes que nossos convidados estiverem chegando. Ah, e por Morgana, Narcisa, que coisa é horríve é essa pendurada em suas orelhas?_

_- Não é horrível, é um presente de Draco._

_- É ridículo. Você é um Malfoy, não pode usar essas porcarias. Coloque as esmeraldas novas e dê-me isso qu me livrarei delas pra você._

_Quieto, sentado em seu canto no sofá, Draco não teve esperanças nem por um momento. Sabia que sua mãe não se recusaria, como sabia que seu pai realmente se livraria dos brincos. Não ergueu os olhos nem depois que o pai se retirou, muito menos ousou chorar. Apenas ficou onde estava, do jeito que estava..._

Draco abriu os olhos e elevou a mão fechada ao nível deles. Lentamente a abriu, deixando À vista um coração de madeira com apenas o desenho das letras riscadas, a tinta já se gastara há muito tempo, provavelmente. Apenas uma argolinha que ele se lembrava muito bem do trabalhão que dera para fazer mostrava que aquilo já havia sido um brinco. Suspirou, guardando a peça no bolso outra vez. Era apenas uma lembrança, lembrou a si mesmo. Apenas uma lembrança...

A passos largos, voltou para as masmorras.


	14. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Surpresas de Natal.**

A campanhia tocou, fazendo Draco resmungar ao se levantar do sofá onde se deitara _acreditando_ que poderia descansar.

Encostou a mão no trinco, mas foi empurrado para o lado.

- Eu atendo, papai. Eu atendo! Deve ser pra mim!

Draco apenas assistiu enquanto Sarah abria a porta, soltava uma exclamação e pulava nos braços de Lucas.

- Sarah, tenha modos - tentou repreender, mas como a garota não lhe deu ouvidos, ele bufou e voltou a se sentar, enxendo um copo de whisky para si.

- Ai, ai, Sarah! Cuidado aí!

- Que bom que você veio! - exclamou ela animada. - Você está bem? Está melhor?

- Sim, sim - o rapaz afirmou sorrindo. - Eu estou bem melhor sim, obrigado. Mas era eu que deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta, não acha?

E era verdade, ele estava mesmo melhor. Um pouco da cor voltara ao seu rosto e ele parecia bem mais saudável.

- Venha! Venha! A Maggie estava perguntando se você não chegaria nunca!

Sarah passou arrastando o garoto pela mão, que mal teve tempo de acenar um cumprimento para o bruxo sentado.

Draco riu. Nunca gostara do entra-e-sai dentro de sua casa. O seu lar. E era um pouco por isso que seu humor não estava muito bom. Entretanto, a alegria que Sarah demonstrara o dia todo graças a essa sua idéia de festa compensava o seu incômodo.

Até que a campanhia tocou de novo.

Draco não se moveu, deveria ser outro amigo de Sarah e se ela fosse empurrá-lo para atender a porta outra vez nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de levantar.

Mas a campanhia tocou de novo e nada de Sarah aparecer.

- PAPAI, DEVE SER O SÍRIUS! MANDA ELE VIR AQUI PARA A VARANDA!

Colocando o copo de whisky com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário na mesa de vidro, Draco se levantou e abriu a porta.

- Olá, tio Draco!

- Olá, Sírius. Sarah mandou você ir até a varanda.

- Ah! Ok, então!

O garoto passou por ele e, a passos largos, se dirigiu até a varanda.

Draco suspirou. Pronto. Sírius, Maggie, Lucas... A cambada estava toda aí, agora ele poderia degustar a sua bebida em paz e descansar em seu adorável sofá...

_Dim-Dom!__- Que merda!_

E abriu a porta com força, mas desfez a carranca para não assustar a moça ruiva parada ao lado de fora.

- Rosier.

- Eh... Oi. O Dylan está aí?

Draco olhou no relógio.

- São cinco horas. Ele ficou de chegar as seis. Mas você pode entrar e esperar com os garotos lá na varanda.

Rosier obedeceu, mas prefiriu ajudar Ammy na cozinha ao invés de esperar na varanda gelada. Draco conseguiu sentar-se em seu sofá com sua deliciosa e quente bebida por longos minuitos. Já havia quase se acalmado completamente quando novamente o barulho da campanhia o despertou.

- Ah, assim não dá! - exclamou nervoso. Dessa vez não atenderia, havia tantas pessoas naquela casa porque só ele tinha que se dar ao trabalho de abrir a porta? E quem viria enxer o saco a tarde se a ecia seria só horas depois?

Permitiu que ela tocasse por umas três vezes (o que aconteceu num intervalo mínimo de tempo) até que um grito veio lá da cozinha.

- Draco, atenda a porta, sim? Estou ocupada com o peru agora.

O homem resmungou, levantando-se do sofá com o copo de whisky na mão.

- Ainda faltam horas para a ceia! Todos que deveria ter chegado antes já chegaram! Quem será que... OH, MEU DEUS!

Ele cambaleou para trás, a expressão horrorizada enquanto o copo, em câmera lenta, se estilhaçava no chão.

- Boa tarde, Draco - disse aquele que um dia fora Lucius Malfoy. - Quanto tempo, não?

* * *

- O que é? Vai me deixar aqui fora? O que houve com a educação que lhe dei?

Draco não se mexeu, estático. Lucius não se importou, entrando mesmo sem convites e olhando ao redor com um ar de fingido interesse.

- Bela casa - disse, mas pelo seu tom, Draco sabia que ele não via nada de belo.

Ao ver que Draco ainda não se mexera, Lucius ergueu sua bengala e usou-a para empurrar a porta.

- Não há nada sutil nessa sua expressão de um tolo abobalhado, Draco. Honre o seu sobrenome e comporte-se como tal.

Com isso, Draco realmente sentiu o seu lado Malfoy se despertar. Sentiu ódio daquele velho parado a sua frente lhe dizendo o que fazer.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou endireitando a coluna e ergunedo o queixo.

Lucius soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

- Quem sou eu? Ora, Draco, o tempo apagou a sua memória? Eu sou o seu pai, aquele que te pôs no mundo e te ensinou a ser o que você é hoje.

- Não! - negou Draco. A perspectiva de ser algo que um dia Lucius julgara correto lhe dava náuseas. - Lucius Malfoy, o meu pai está morto. Ele morreu em Azkaban há 19 anos. Eu vi a notícia! Eu...

- Contudo você não foi averiguar, foi? Como pensei. Estava ocupado demais fugindo para salvar a pele para se preocupar com seus próprios pais... Você achou que realmente o Lorde das Trevas nos mataria? Você acha que é isso o que ele chama de castigo?

Draco calou-se de imediato. Fora tolo. Nesse tempo todo nunca pensara nisso e agora, via o quanto era óbvio.

- Então... Como vocês enganaram a todos? O que aconteceu de verdade?

- Ah, essa é uma longa história que eu vou ter o prazer de lhe contar. Porém não agora. Você tem póde Flú aqui? Ah, sim, já achei. Sua lareira está sendo interceptada ou algo do gênero?

- Claro que não. Mas o quê...?

Draco apenas assistiu enquanto Lucius jogava o pó-de-flú na lareira e murmurava um encantamento que fez um arrepio subir pelo seu corpo. Instantes depois, as chamas se iluminaram num clarão esmeralda e a figura de uma mulher quase tão velha quanto Lucius , porém bela, irrompeu do fogo.

- Até que enfim, Lucius, p. Estive esperando seu aviso... Ah! Draco!

Quantas e quantas vezes ele não sonharam em ter a chance de correr para os vbraços dela outra vez? Apenas mais uma vez? E agora, ali estava ela. De braços abertos, esperando por ele, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto que sempre fora destinado a ela e mais niguém...

Só que a única coisa que ele soube fazer foi dar um passo para trás, pensando estar enlouquecendo de vez.

- Isso... Não é... possível.

Narcisa diminuiu o sorriso até apagá-lo, parecendo um pouco decepcionada.

- Você não explicou nada a ele, Lucius?

- Não. Vamos explicar agora. Sente-se Draco e tome um drink.

Era a SUA casa, o SEU sofá, o SEU Drink. Lucius não podia chegar na sua vida assim de repente "depois de morto" e decidir o que ele faria. Era um homem feito, por Merlim!

- Não. - Deu mais um passo para trás e esbarrou num vaso de cristal, fazendo- cair e se estilhaçar. Ammy apareceu neste momento na sala, perguntando o que acontecera. Então viu o casal e com um berro agarrou-se ao braço do marido.

- Ora, ora, se não é a filha bastarda de Belatriz.

- Agora é a sra. Malfoy, Lucius, querido. - Narcisa corrigiu, abrindo um sorriso para Ammy. - Você está tão linda! Não parece ter mudado nada desde a última vez que a vi, no casamento de vocês!

O assombro de Ammy era tão grande que ela mal conseguiu formular uma frase coerente.

- Mas... O nosso casamento, vocês não... Como sabe? Como pode ter me visto?

- Ora, ora, se não é a filha bastarda de Belatriz.

- Agora é a sra. Malfoy, Lucius, querido. - Narcisa corrigiu, abrindo um sorriso para Ammy. - Você está tão linda! Não parece ter mudado nada desde a última vez que a vi, no casamento de vocês!

O assombro de Ammy era tão grande que ela mal conseguiu formular uma frase coerente.

- Mas... O nosso casamento, vocês não... Como sabe? Como pode ter me visto?

- Eu estava lá, querida - Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam ao se dirigir a Draco. - Eu não perderia o casamento do meu filho por nada, eu até cumprimentei vocês!

- E arriscou o nosso pescoço - disse Lucius Malfoy arrastando as palavras. - Sorte que ninguém desconfiou, francamente, Cisa! Ainda bem que o seu desfarce era muito bom.

- Disfarce? - Draco falou depois de um longo tempo silencioso. - Que disfarce? Como vocês pudera enganar a todos dessa forma? Eu exijo que se expliquem imediantamente!

- Era o que estávamos tentando fazer - Lucius disse num tom entediado, enquanto Narcisa se acomodava elegantemente numa poltrona. - Agora você vai parar de se comportar feito uma criança e prestar atenção no que temos a dizer?

Draco não respondeu, mas seus olhos faíscaram de ódio e suas mãos tremiam de um sentimento esquisito... pânico, saudade, emoção e apreenção.

Lucius suspirou, assumindo a derrota.

- Está certo. Você quer uma explicação, então terá uma:

"Depois que Severus o deixou a salvo com o conselho de que se escondesse e arranjasse um fiel para o segredo (o que, imagino eu, foi idéia dele) a pareceu alegando que você fugira, o Lorde quis nos castigar pelo fracasso. Ele tramou tudo. Tirou-me da prisão usando seus próprios métodos discretos e eficazes, ao mesmo tempo em que levava Cisa para um cárcere onde era vigiada pela própria irmã, Belatriz. Se o Lorde imaginou que simulando nossa morte você apareceria para chorar suas dores, ele se enganou redondamente e assim, o plano falhou e nós ficamos esquecidos."

Draco não evitou olhar para Narcisa naquele momento, envergonhado por ela. Mas no olhar que recebeu em troca não havia mágoa nem censura, apenas compreenção.

Claro que se ele soubesse que ela estava viva... Só Merlim sabia o que ele teria feito para estar com ela e tê-la salvado de tudo...! Mas como ele poderia ter sabido? E faria o quê depois disso? Será que ele teria ainda vindo para o lado do Bem? Será que as coisas teriam sido diferentes?

- Ficamos presos como animais gordos e velhos quando descartados depois de anos servindo o mesmo Lorde. Deixados de lado, desprezados por nossas falhas... Por uma falha sua, Draco.

- Mas eu vi o jornal - Ammy interrompeu, tão pálida quando o marido. - Eu vi a foto! Vocês deveriam estar mortos!

- O que você viu nada mais foi do que aquilo que o Lorde queria que fosse visto. - Lucius voltou a falar, seco. Não parecia gostar muito de Ammy. - As pessoas que morrem em Azkaban dificilmente têm seu corpo embrulhado num celofane amarrado com uma fita e entregue para seus parentes. Eles são imediatamentes enterrados na própria propriedade da prisão. Logo, depois que a noticia foi divulgada e confirmada por muitos funcionários do Ministério que estavam sob ordens do Lorde das Trevas, nada mais havia a ser feito a não ser comemorar a morte de mais um servidor das trevas.

- E ela? - Ammy olhou para Narcisa. - Havia uma foto. Havia um corpo! Como...

- Não era eu - Foi a vez da Sra. Malfoy falar. - O Lorde usou outra pessoa no meu lugar, sob Imperius e poção polissuco. O efeito nela durou o suficiente até os primeiros exames de corpo. Foi pensando exatamente nisso que o multilaram, para torná-lo irreconhecível.

Uma lembrança amarga voltou à memória de Draco e ele sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Não quria receber a confirmação, mas sua boca não lhe respeitou e se abriu antes que ele pudesse segurá-la.

- Quem?

Narcisa o olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

- Pansy Parkinson.

Ele devria ter sentado, assim não teria desmoronado naquela cadeira dura que era o assento mais próximo.

- Mas ela... Eu achei que... Todo esse tempo acreditando que ela estava no exterior...!

Draco se calou, vendo a frieza do pai ignorando seus sentimentos enquanto olhava ao redor com um ar de tédio e até de sua mãe, impassível e ereta em sua poltrona. A realidade de que pertencia àquela família caiu em seu coração com um peso angustiante. Ele estava, por fim, compreendendo.

Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu coração. Quando voltou a falar, foi com a frieza que aprendeu com eles.

- Certo, vocês já explicaram o que eu queria ouvir, agora podem dizer porque vieram aqui, sem dúvida não é para nos desejar um feliz natal.

- Prático e direto como um bom Malfoy. Gostei de ver, Draco, vejo que não perdeu os nosso costumes apesar de todo esse envolvimento com amantes de trouxas e traidores de sangue. - Ele lançou um olhar profundamente cortante à Ammy. - Pois bem, vamos ao assunto que nos trouxe até aqui. Você já ouviu falar nos ataques aos trouxas, imagino.

A cor já escassa nas faces de Draco desapareceu e ele se inclinou para a frente, como quem quer se levantar. Teria feito, se Ammy não segurasse seu ombro e o trouxesse para trás outra vez.

- Você! Então é você que está por trás de tudo! Nesse tempo todo...! Matado dezenas de pessoas!

- Eu apenas fiz um bem para a humanidade Bruxa, Draco. Você deveria me agradecer por isso.

Draco estava tão chocado que ão conseguiu retorquir. Lucius notou isso e sorriu, irônico.

- Veja que vergonhoso, Draco. Já está defendendo trouxas...

- Bruxos morreram também - o filho argumentou, notando como realmente se preocupava com os pobres trouxas e se surpreendendo.

- Um bando de sangue-ruins nojentos. E estes serão iluminados um a um se conseguirmos uma poção mais eficaz, por isso precisamos da sua ajuda.

A ficha dele demorou a cair enquanto a mão de Ammy tremia em seu ombro. Mas caiu, e ele se sentiu ainda mais enojado do que até então.

- Está... Está querendo a minha ajuda para esse seu plano diabólico? Você quer que eu me una a você nisso tudo, é isso?

- Já estamos unidos, Draco. Unidos pelo sangue. Somos uma família, não se esqueça. E agora estamos dspostas a... esquecer sua traição, se você se juntar a nós. Digamos que essa sua nova posição em poções nos interessa, e resolverá muitos de nossos problemas.

A resposta indignada (e inarticularda) que o bruxo daria foi interrompida pelo barulho que veio da porta. Imediatamente Lucius Malfoy se pôs em pé, a mão sob o casaco, provavelmente preparando a varinha.

O trinco girou e a porta se abriu. Draco só viu o reflexo de uma cabeça loira e entrou na frente do pai, que já começara a tirar a varinha, antes que uma desgraça pudesse acontecer com seu primogênito.

O garoto olhou confuso para os presentes, a porta a meio caminho de ser fechada.

- Papai? - perguntou incerto. Parecia sentir que havia um clima muito tenso ali.

Lucius empurrou Draco para o lado, andou a passos largos até bater a porta e se virou para Dylan, os olhos faíscando. O garoto buscou o olhar do pai, ainda confuso e amedrontado, mas manteve-se no lugar enquanto era inspecionado.

- Ora, ora... Malfoy Júnior... Finalmente as três gerações estão reunidas aqui.

- Draco, ele se parece tanto com você quando tinha essa idade!

Os olhos de Dylan deixaram aquele rosto cicatrizado para cravarem-se na senhora que estava sentada elegantemente naquela poltrona. Não gostou da sensação que teve.

- Papai? - perguntou de novo, agora com um tom que exigia uma explicação.

- Dylan, venha até aqui - Ammy chamou e sem esperar resposta, agarrou o braço do filho e o puxou para perto de si. - Rosier está te esperando lá na cozinha, vá e fique por lá...

- Ninguém vai sair desta sala - Luciius sussurrou, mas o silêncio era tão profundo que ele pareceu terrivelmente ensurdecedor. - Sente-se, garoto e fique quieto enquanto eu e seu pai terminamos o nosso asunto.

Dylan não se sentou, pelo contrário, ficou tão parado quando os pais, o que não pareceu agradar o ex-comensal.

- Vocês não estão facilitando as coisas. - falou.- Mas se querem assim, que seja. Draco, você vai se juntar a nós e fazer o que é certo ou vai continuar a levar a vida mesquinha que tem levado? Pense, Draco! Analise! É tudo pelo qual nós lutamos! É o que sempre queremos, o que você sempre quis! Impossível que o tempo o tenha feito mudar de idéia tão drasticamente a ponto de jogar para cima todas as suas crenças e doutrinas... E então? O que nos diz?

Dylan não se sentou, pelo contrário, ficou tão parado quando os pais, o que não pareceu agradar o ex-comensal.

- Vocês não estão facilitando as coisas. - falou.- Mas se querem assim, que seja. Draco, você vai se juntar a nós e fazer o que é certo ou vai continuar a levar a vida mesquenha que tem levado? Pense, Draco! Analise! É tudo pelo qual nós lutamos! É o que sempre queremos, o que você sempre quis! Impossível que o tempo o tenha feito mudar de idéia tão drasticamente a ponto de jogar para cima todas as suas crenças e doutrinas... E então? O que nos diz?

Dylan virou a cabeça para olhar o pai. Ammy ficou calada, sem interferir na escolha do marido, mas sua opinião era clara e Draco a conhecia. Ele respirou fundo e olhou decepionado para Narcisa.

- A senhora nunca aprovou completamente esse comportamento, porque o apoia nisso? Porque quer que eu participe disso?

- Eu não tive escolha, meu filho - ela respondeu com tranquilidade. - Nós não temos escolha, é nosso dever lutarmos pela pureza dos bruxos ou nossa raça acabará de vez. Acredite, os trouxas ainda vão dominar o nosso mundo se não agirmos enquanto podemos.

- E não queremos isso, não é, Draco? - Lucius olhou maliciosamente para Ammy. - Claro que não queremos...

- Vamos, querido, ouça seu pai. Una-se a nós! Com a sua ajuda consegiremos apriorar nossos plaos e arrasarmos de vez com a escória do mundo bruxo. Você só precisa dizer sim.

Agora os olhares todos estavam voltados para Draco. Ele tremia ligeiramente e seu coração batia forte no peito. Só ele mesmo podia saber o quanto sua mente rodava confusa e quanto sua alma parecia se partir ao tomar uma decisão... De um lado, sua família antiga: seu pai e sua mãe. Do outro, sua nova família: sua mulher, seus filhos...

- Desculpe, mamãe. Eu tenho uma nova vida agora. Eu mudei. E não era minhas as crenças e as doutrinas a que se referiu. Eram suas, pai. Sempre fora suas. Não vou me juntar a esse plano maligno e vou, ao contrário disso, me opôr e fazer de tudo para impedi-lo. Cometeram um erro ao virem aqui me pedir ajuda... Só lamento por você, mãe. Queria que pensasse como eu, que mudasse de vida já que esta lhe deu uma nova oportunidade... Mas já que você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolho o meu. Acho que nossas vidas se separam aqui... Eu não os reconheço como minha família...

Narcisa não disse nada, apenas baixou os olhos repletos de decepção para seu colo. De Lucius, porém, emanava fúria.

- Veja o que está dizendo, Draco! Veja no que se transformou! Um mante de trouxas! Um Malfoy! Como você pode ousar ir contra mim? Esquece-se de com quem está falando? Do perigo que está correndo?

Draco ergueu o queixo.

- Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Lucius.

Olhos cinzas encaravam outros olhos cinzas. Draco não percebeu que nesse momento Lucius preparava a varinha.

- Esta é sua escolha fina, Draco?

- Sim. E não vou mudar de idéia.

- Draco... - Ammy chamou, apreenciva.

- Papai... - Dylan também percebeu.

- Que pena, Draco - Lucius sussurrou, já lhe apontando sutilmente a varinha, mas ele ainda não notara. - Tínhamos tudo para ser uma família... Tsc... Já estou cansado de me decepcionar com você.

- Draco! - Ammy gritou, tentando tirá-lo dali. Mas ele não se mexeu. Ao contrário disso, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você não vai ser capaz de me matar. - falou. - Não o seu próprio filho!

- Você não disse que não nos reconhece mais como sua família? Pois eu não o reconheço mais como meu filho. Avada Ke...

Um grito esridente fez-se ouvir e de repente, sem razão, Lucius foi jogado para trás a mais de dois metros de altura, batendo na parede a cima da lareira e escorregando, levando quadros, enfeites e flores consigo até o chão.

- Lucius! - Narcisa exclamou, indo socorrer o marido. Draco e os outros se voltaram para trás; Lá estava Sarah, os cabelos louros sendo jogados para trás por um vento invisível, seu rosto transfigurado num misto de fúria e confusão. Não havia nenhuma varinha em suas mãos.

- O que... estava fazendo?? - ela se dirigiu a Lucius, que com a ajuda de Narcisa se levantara.

- Sarah?

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, a expressão furiosa desapareceu, deixando apenas a confusão nas faces da menina.

- Mãe? O que ele estava fazendo? Aquela era a maldição imperdoável! A maldição da morte!

Lucius apoiou-se na bengala, recuperando-se da queda. Encarou a garota com tanta intensidade que ela tremeu.

- A garota Malfoy... - murmurou, e havia algo em sua voz que fez Draco temer o pior. - Como fez isso? Como conseguiu?

Sarah olhou para os pais, pedindo socorro. Mas todos estavam estupefatos demais.

- Eu... Eu... Quem é você?

Ele abriu um sorriso, que naquele rosto parecia completamente macabro.

- Sou seu avô, Sarah. Lucius Malfoy. Nunca ouviu falar de mim?

Confusão transformou-se em compreenção e espanto num segundo. Sarah deu um pulo para trás. Novamente a sala pareceu ficar repleta de uma magia intensa, que vinha justamente dela.

- E você ia matá-lo! O seu próprio filho!

Dessa vez objetos começaram a sair de lugar e estilhaçarem-se no ar. Ammy e Dylan se abaixaram, mas nada parecia vir na direção deles. O alvo era Lucius, que precisou bloquear os objetos para que não os atingisse.

- Já chega - ordenou, e Sarah deu outro passo para trás, a força no ar diminindo outra vez. - Isso é explêndido! - murmurou maravilhado. - Com a sua ajuda seremos invencíveis!

Ele estendeu a mão para a garota, mas Draco se manifestou naquele momento, a varinha apontada para o bruxo que se distraíra.

- Não ouse tocar nela! Vá embora agora, Lucius, ou eu não responderei por mim! Vá e nunca se aproxime dela ou de qualquer membro dessa família!

O Malfoy mais velho olhou duas vezes para a varinha que lhe era apontada e paa Sarah, antes de dar um passo para trás e sussurrar, amargo.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Draco. Vai se arrepender muito.

E com um olhar cortante a todos da nova família, deu as costas e saiu pela porta pronto para desaparatar, sem nem olhar para trás.

Narcisa ainda olhou uma última vez para Draco, e havia naquele olhar um sentimento que ele não conseguia decifrar, antes de seguir o marido e deixar a sala numa desordem e silêncio totais.

* * *

Nossa! Quanta revelação neste capítulo! Espero que tenha compensado vocês pela demora. Bjo.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV: A criança que nascerá em Julho...**

Assim que a pora bateu, Sarah perdeu um pouco da pose aLtiva e cambaLeou, com uma fraqueza repentina. Em duas passadas Draco já estava lá e acolheu-a em seus braços. Houve uma confusão.

- Caracas, Sarah! - exclamou Dylan, admirado. - Como é que você fez isso?

Sarah não respondeu, olhou para o pai com dificuldade, os olhos nublados por uma dor visível. Parecia esperar que ele respondesse. As dúvidas do irmão eram as mesmas que as suas.

Mas naquele momento Rosier e os outros entravam na sala, com olhares interrogativos.

- O que houve? Porque havia tanto barulho aqui?

Draco passou Sarah para os braços da sobrinha mais velha e falou:

- Cuida dela. Rosier, pois Sarah não se sente muito bem. Depois ela responderá às perguntas de vocês. Dylan, vá com eles.

- Mas, papai...

- Vá com eles, Dylan e não discuta. As suas perguntas também serão respondidas em breve. Porém, antes... - Draco trocou um olhar com Ammy. - Preciso de respostas para as minhas.

Insatisfeito, mas resignado, Dylan seguiu os outro que saíam da sala e deixou os pais a sós.

Assim que os jovens obedeceram-no, Draco demoronou numa poltrona e passou os dedos por entre os fios ainda louros e belos, apesar de sua idade, os bagunçando. Mas não ficou muito tempo assim, logo ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, perturbado.

- Draco...

- Não. Espere... Tantas revelações! Tantas coisas num único dia, de uma vez só! Não está certo, não pode estar...

- Draco...

Mas Ammy desistiu de chamar, pois ele parecia não escutar.

Então, aparentemente tomando uma decisão, Draco jogou pó de flú na lareira e com a cabeça nas chamas murmurou alguma coisa. Ammy esperou.

- Potter! - Ela o ouviu chamar, a voz apenas um eco. - Preciso que venha imediatamente para cá. Trapa sua penseira e a lembrança da profecia. Não discuta! E chame Weasley também.

E, sem ter esperado uma resposta, Draco cancelou a ligação. Só então permitiu-se respirar fundo e (tentar) se tranquilizar.

- Eles virão... Daqui a pouco estarão aí... Agora só temos que esperar.

Mas ele continuou parado, tenso, os olhos no chão. Apesar de toda a situação e da angústia que também era sua, Ammy sentiu seu coração repleto de compaixão e ternura pelo marido. Caminhou até ele e segurou sua mão. Guiou-o até o sofá e o fez sentar, abraçando-o, sem dizer palavra alguma.

Ficaram em silêncio, e foi um Draco mais controlado que recebeu os Potter e os Weasley, as expressões curiosas e a aparência desleixada; pegos de surpresa no conforto de suas casas.

- Bem, aqui estamos, Draco - disse Harry, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca. - O que houve?

- Sentem-se - Draco convidou. - E não sejam como eu que não o fiz. Sejam mais sensatos, pois a conversa é complicada.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam, mas não contestaram e todos eles obedeeram, a expressão no rosto dos amigos era razão suficiente para isso.

* * *

- Não, não, não! Isto não está certo! Não está nada certo!

- Acalme-se, Harry. E é melhor que volte a sentar por favor. Por Favor, Harry.

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes antes de, vagarosamente, obedecer ao apelo de Hermione. Saber que Lucius estava vivo e que era ele o responsável pelos ataques trouxas o desequilibrou. Saber ainda que Sarah, a criançaque ele menos ofereceu vigilância e proteção era justamente a criança que eles procuravam acabou com sua última fostaleza de controle emocional.

- Veja bem - Hermione continuou em um tom bondoso mas autoritário. - Não podemos dizer que excluímos Sarah da lista de suspitas. Sempre desconfiamos que seria um dos três. Agora, sabendo quem é, podemos proporcionar uma proteção ampla e satisfatória. Principalmente agora que... Sabemos quem... está por trás.

Ela lançou um olhar hesitante para Draco que estava impassível.

- Não, Hermione, você não entende! Não pode ser Sarah! Não encaixa com as informações que temos!

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelhas assim que Harry se levantou outra vez.

- O que o incomoda, Potter? Não ser o seu filho? Ou, contrariando isso, ser um Malfoy? "A família de servos mais fiéis ao lado das trevas."

Todos, com excessão de Ammy que virou o rosto para o outro lado, olharam para Draco com as expressões perplexas.

- Acho que rever sua família não foi bom para você, Malfoy - Rony se manifestou de cenho franzido. - É melhor cuidar dessa cabeça.

Draco foi se levantar, mas Ammy segurou seu braço.

- Senhores - disse ela. - Será que vamos poder continuar conversando? Temos um assunto de extrema seriedade pare resolver.

- Ela tem razão - Gina apoiou. - Foi você quem ouviu a profecia, Harry. Porque não pode ser Sarah?

- Sarah nasceu em Junho. A profecia é clara. Diz: "Aquele com o nascimento previsto para Julho."

- Diz _previsto_. Sarah _nasceu_ em Junho, mas estava prevista para...

- Agosto - interrompeu Ammy. - Não encaixa, Harry está certo.

Foi a vez de Hermione se levantar e andar de um lado para o outro.

- Não entendo... Como uma informação dessas pode estar errada? Há como uma profecia acertar apenas parcialmente? É mesmo Sarah a criança? E se houver uma outra?

- Impossível. O que ela fez aqui vai além das habilidades de uma adolescente de 14 anos. - disse Draco.

- Então... - Hermione parecia frustrada. - Se descartamos essa idéia, a única seria a da informação er...

Ela parou, encarando o chão. Os amigos a observavam sem piscar, até que ela ergueu os olhos até Harry, parecendo triufante.

- É claro! A informação não está errada! Foi você quem errou!

- Eu! - Harry deu um passo para trás, indignado. - Ora, Hermione! Como assim, eu errei?

- Trouxe o frasco? A lembrança?

- Claro que sim.

- Dê-me aqui. Eu vou entrar e confirmar.

- Você não vai entrar nas minhas lembranças! Eu vou!

- Você pode ter visto errado uma vez, nada impede que veja e novo. Vamos os dois.

- Esperem aí! - Draco também se levantou. Não esqueçam que a suspeita gira em torno da minha filha! Eu também vou!

- Todos nós temos que ir - afirmou Gina.

- É muita gente - avisou Hermione. - Isso vai virar uma bagunça, não é necessário todos irem. Vamos Draco,  
Harry e eu...

Rony não gostou de ser deixado para trás, mas se calou. Quando a penseira estava pronta os três mergulharam na lembrança daquela noite de 24 de dezembro.

- _Merlim, professora, a senhora me assustou..._- Vamos chegar mais perto - Hermione sussurrou, mas Trelawney começou a falar e o barulho de passos poderia atrapalhar. Ela mandou-os pararem.  
_  
__- Aquele coom o nascimento previsto para..._Hermione gritou nessa hora, assustando-se com o barulho de vidro quebrando-se.

- O que... foi isso?

- Psiu!

Mas a parte principal havia passado.

- Vamos voltar. Depois colocamos de novo.

De volta à sala de Draco, depois de explicarem que ainda não haviam visto nada, Hermione virou-se para Harry.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? O barulho?

- Sim.

- Não sei, veio da cozinha, alguém havia quebrado algo lá embaixo.

- Isso havia aconteceido no dia?

- Claro que aconteceu caso contrário não apareceria na lembrança, Hermione.

- Só estou confirmando. Vamos voltar lá e dessa vez não façam barulho.

Draco girou os olhos.

- Como se o barulho tivesse sido nosso.  
_  
__- Merlim, professora, a senhora me assustou..._- E com razão, não? - Draco sussurrou. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, inclinando-se para mais perto da professora.

Harry e Draco a imitaram.  
_- Aquele com o nascimento previsto para..._Foi então que Harry teve sua surpresa. Já preparado, não se distraiu com o barulho na cozinha e, próximo como estava, pôde ouvir claramente:  
_  
__- ... Junho cuja áurea de poder natural..._Alguém tocou o seu ombro.  
_  
_- Podemos ir, Harry. Já conseguimos a informação que precisávamos.

- E que informação! - falou Draco, assim que pôs os pés em sua sala. - Como é que você pôde entender tudo errado?

- Eu não entendi tudo errado! - retorquiu Harry. - Entendi uma paravra errada! E você também, na primeira vez que escutou!

- Claro, com aquele grito estridente em meu ouvido! E com a lembrança à disposição nem para conferir!

- O que está havendo? - Rony quis saber.

Hermione explicou tudo o que viram, interrompendo a discussão.

- Acho que se houve algum culpado e quem ele é não importa agora. - Falou Gina. - O que deve ser tratado aqui já que se tornou claro que Sarah tem poderes excepcionais é a segurança dela. Ela corre risco de vida.

Draco desabou no sofá, suspirando. Era a imagem viva de um pai preocupado.

- Eu sei. Lucius não vai descansar enquanto não estiver com a amplitude desses poderes a seu favor.

Gina hesitou. Ela mordeu os lábios e encarou o marido. Harry pigarreou.

- Draco, hum... não é desse tipo de perigo que Gina falou, especificamente.

Draco e Ammy encararam-no; ainda não haviam entendido.

- O que eu quero dizer é... Precisamos fazer com que Sarah aprenda a controlar esses poderes urgentemente. Já tivemos duas amostras de onde eles pode chegar. Ela pode acabar se ferindo gravemente ou até mesmo... Ferir alguém.

Por um segundo Draco ficou impassível, mas logo em seguida seu rosto pareceu se contorcer por uma revolta imensurável.

- O que você está dizendo?! Sarah não seria capaz de machucar ninguém! Nunca!

- Claro que ela seria incapaz de machucar propositadamente, Draco. Não é isso o que estou dizendo. Mas em momentos como o vivido há algumas horas em que ela perde o controle e não tem conhecimento do limite de seus poderes, uma trajédia pode acabar acontecendo. E sim - acrescentou ao olhar interrogativo. - Acho que já podemos ter certeza de que poderes como o dela podem matar mais rápido do que um Avada Kedavra e serem mais cruéis do que um Cruciatus.

Por apenas uma pequena fração de segundo, eles se encararam. Sem aviso, Draco teve um sobressalto e um gemido de dor deixou seus lábios.

- Draco?

Sem ligar para os rostos confusos e preocupados, ele se levantou, deu a volta pelo sofá e começou a correr pelo corredor. Com apenas uma troca rápida de olhares, todos o seguiram. Alcançaram-no quando ele parava em frente à uma porta do segundo andar, junto com os adolescentes que falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Se trancou lá dentro!

- ...mandou pra fora sem nem explicar...

- ...tentei perguntar, mas ela parecia furiosa!

Ignorando-os, Draco deu um chute na porta, que se soltou e caiu. A imagem da garota sentada a um canto da cama, abraçando os joelhos, os cabelos louros mordurando-lhe o rosto molhado comoveu a todos. Tanto que ninguém além de Draco se atreveu a entrar.

Ela olhou-o perturbada.

- Deixe-me ir até aí, Sarah. - Draco pediu, surpreendendo a todos. Só então eles perceberam a fina camada de ar, quase como uma suave neblina que havia ao redor da garota, e que barrava a aproximação dele.

- É me-melhor ficar lon-longe de mim. - Ela soluçou. - É melhor to-todos vocês fica-rem longe. Vai que eu aca-cabe matando alg-alguém...

Quando Draco se virou para as pessoas na porta, havia uma fúria gigantesca deformando o seu rosto belo.

- Eu pensei que podia confiar em seus feitiços impertubáveis, Weasley! - ele berrou para Hermione, que pareceu indignada. - DYLAN! Porque a deixou descer? Eu não pedi para que ficassem com ela?

Somente frente ao gesto de ser acusado injustamente foi que o garoto conseguiu voz para enfrentar o pai.

- Eu não a deixei sair! Nem sei do que o senhor está falando, Sarah não saiu deste quarto!

Draco demorou um pouco para assimilar a resposta. Quando por fim o fez, virou-se apressado na direção da filha outra vez. Sarah chorava e parecia ainda mais desesperada.

- Eu est-tava tão con-confusa - Explicou, os olhos fixos no chão. - Tudo o q-que eu queria era sab-ber o que... o que estava acontecendo comigo.. Eu que-ria saber o que vocês fa-lavam e aí eu comecei... comecei a ouvir a voz do t-tio Harry na minha cabeça... Ele dizia... Ele disse... eu não qu-quis mais ouvir... não qu-quis...

Draco apoiou as mãos na barreira invisível, Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de uma Ammy abalada. A dor de Sarah pareci a única coisa que ultrapassava a barreira mágica.

- Eu não entendo... - ela continuou. - O que eu s-sou, afinal? Que ti-tipo de monstro eu sou?

- Sarah, você não é nenhum monstro! É uma bruxa super poderosa, isso sim!

- Eu não quero ser uma bruxa su-super poderosa! Eu quero ser n-normal!

Sírius invadiu o quarto, pondo-se ao lado de Draco.

- Sarah...! Não diga isso, Sarah, por favor! O fato de ter grandes poderes não faz de você uma má pessoa! Diga a ela, papai! Você vai ajudá-la, não vai? A conviver com esses poderes?

- Claro - Harry respondeu dando um passo para frente. Sarah o encarou. - Com todos esses poderes sob seu controle você só terá a ganhar com eles, Sarah.

- Eu n-não... Não vou machucar n-ninguém?

Era quase infantil a maneira com que a esperança soava em sua voz.

Harry sorriu bondosamente.

- A menos que você queria, Sarah. E eu sei que não quer.

- N-não. - Ela sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas. - Eu não quero.

Hou ve um momento de silêncio. Depois dele, conforme a respiração da jovem ia se acalmando, a barreira que ela mesma havia criado foi se dissolvendo, tornando possível que Draco se aproximasse e a acolhesse em seus braços.

- Sarah? - ele chamou depois de um tempo.

- Hum?

- Eu queria saber... O que você fez para que eu... sentisse o que você estava sentindo? Logo após ter ouvido nossa conversa?

Sarah desvencilhou-se dos braços do pai e, antes de responder, olhou ao redor. Todos haviam se retirado e deixado-os a sós.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não fiz nada... Isso é muito esquisito, fazer essas coisas assim... Só estava querendo vê-lo...

- Porque a mim?

Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada.

- Não conta pra mamãe. Só que eu acho que você me entendo melhor do que ela.*¹

Draco sorriu. Então deu-lhe um breve abraço e um beijo na testa.

- Não vou contar. Agora acho melhor você dormir um pouco. Ainda temos uma ceia hoje, esqueceu?

O rosto de Sarah se iluminou.

- A ceia! Quase havia me esquecido!

- É, mas você não vai a lugar algum sem estar descansada. Venha, deite-se aqui. Vou ficar com você até dormir.

Sarah fez uma careta engraçada, mas obedeceu.

- Vai me contar uma história pra dormir também? - perguntou, cética, deitando-se com a cabeça no colo do pai.

Draco começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Achei que estaria cansada de histórias.

Silêncio.

- Tem razão - ela disse, sonolenta. - Chega de histórias por hoje...

* * *

___=¹Acho a Sarah mais imocionalmente parecido com os Malfoy do que Dylan. como Dylan é fisicamente e orgulhosamente. Mas no lado emocional acho que as coisas se invertem à aparência. Sarah é a versão de Draco e Dylan da Ammy, na hora do aperto. Como vocês ainda vão ver. Achei legal explicar isso agora. ^^__  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Aprendendo a conviver**

Era interessante observar aquele líquido escuro rodar pelo copo e não deixar nenhum rastro. Ele não manchava a taça de vidro, não lhe fazia nenhum dano. Porém, o vinho não era o perdedor. Rosier tinha certeza de que se entornasse o objeto na sua direção naquele momento o dano em sua camiseta branca novinha que comprara exatamente para aquela data seria dolorosamente irrecuperável. Afinal, os feitiçeiros estavam ocupados demais em inventar pedras que transformavam tudo em ouro para se preocuparem em criar um feitiço anti-manchas! Patético!

Ela percebeu sua presença antes mesmo de sentir o peso no braço de sua cadeira e sua voz cumprimentá-la.

- Olá. É assim que pretende começar o ano? Bebendo? Vai passar o ano todo bebendo!

Rosier olhou para o conteúdo intacto de sua bebida.

- Nem estou bebendo.

- Então tá.

Ela reagiu indignada quando ele tirou a taça de suas mãos.

- Dylan!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Se não estava bebendo devo supor que há algo de muito interessante aqui dentro.

Rosier riu.

- Pode pegar, minha observação já tinha acabado mesmo.

Esticando o braço sobre a garota, Dylan virou a taça na planta atrás da mureta que rodeava a varanda onde estavam. Rosier prendeu a respiração e se recostou mais no encosto acolchoado.

- Tudo bem?

Ela abriu os olhos, dando conta de que os fechara.

- Claro. Para onde eles estão indo? - desconversou, apontando para Maggie, Sírius, Sarah e Lucas que saíam dos jardins e entravam na casa, conversando animadamente.

- Vão subir, eu acho. Estavam todos combinando de assistirem aos fogos de artifício da sacada. Você não quer ir?

- Ah... A vista daqui também é boa.

Ao sentir que ele lhe encarava, Rosier desviou os olhos, fingindo interesse nos outros que, um a um, deixavam a mesa do jardim e seguiam o mesmo caminho que os jovens. Seus olhos recaíram sobre uma figura isolada. Olhava na direção deles.

- Lily está olhando pra você. - falou ainda sem encará-lo.

Dylan não se moveu.

- Deve ser impressão sua.

- Não, não é impressão. Ela realmente está olhando pra...

- Deixe Lily pra lá, Rosy.

A moça em questão levantou, passou por eles e entrou dentro da casa. Rosier suspirou.

- Acho que ela também foi assistir os fogos. Pode ir, eu vou ficar por aqui.

- Qual é o problema, Rosier? - a voz de Dylan soou irritada, fazendo com que ela o encarasse sem entender. - Porque está me jogando nos braços de Lily?

Rosier abriu a boca, mas fechou-a outra vez.

- Eu não estou te jogando nos braços dela - negou. - só achei que você queria ficar com ela.

- Pois eu não quero. Não mais. Minha paixão por Lily já passou da hora de acabar.

Rosier tinha uma leve impressão de que fazia uma cara de idiota. Piscou e forçou um sorriso.

- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou, então.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ele, sorridente. - Agora sai pra lá que eu quero assisitr os fogos. Faltam três minutos.

- Ei! Não cabem nós dois aqui!

E não cabia mesmo, o assento era pequeno demais.

- Ah, tá legal...

Dylan saiu com dificuldade do buraco onde se enfiara. De pé, observou a garota ruiva que gargalhava. Começou a rir também.

- É bom ver você assim... - comentou. - Fazia um tempo que você parecia me ignorar.

Rosier parou de rir, lembrando-se, então, porque o ignorava.

- Estamos entrando num novo ano - ele continuou, aproximando-se dela. - Vamos esqeucer tudo o que houve nesse ano, sim?

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, exclamando, surpresa logo depois. Dylan havia aproveitado sua distração para sentar-se em seu colo.

- Ei, o que está fazendo! - ela o cutucou, divertida.

- Ah-hãm! - Dylan segurou suas mãos e as abraços em volta do seu corpo. - Eu quero ver os fogos e se você não percebeu, só há uma cadeira aqui!

- Porque eu a trouxe, seu folgado! - Por mais que ela brigasse, estava rindo e aceitando abraçá-lo. - Era só buscar uma!

- Aqui está melhor - Dylan respondeu e o seu tom de voz fez algo vribrar no coração de Rosier. Ela recostou sua cabeça na dele quando ele a apoiou na curva de seu pescoço.

- Rosier? - ele chamou quando o relógio avisou faltar um minuto para a meia-noite.

Ela estava ciente demais do carinho que ele fazia em sua mão para conseguir prestar atenção. Foi por isso que ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, perto demais que ela conseguisse deixar de tremer.

- O... O quê?

A voz dele era rouca e sussurrada, mas se podia notar o tom levemente divertido.

- Você tem noção de que as posições estão invertidas, não?

Ele não aguentou e riu.

- Idiota.

E o idiota ergueu a cabeça e se ajeitou de lado em seu colo. Rosier não pôde controlar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração quando ele apoiou uma mão no encosto da cadeira e com a outra jogou os seus cabelos para trás, segurando, então, seu pescoço.

- Eu senti sua falta nesses meses - confessou baixinho. - Demorei pra entender porque se afastou... E demorei pra perceber também o quanto sua compania sempre me fazia feliz... Fui mesmo um idiota. Desculpe-me.

Os sentimentos eram profundos demais para que ela conseguisse transformá-los em palavras.

- É um novo ano - conseguiu, por fim, dizer. - Vamos esquecer toda essa história.

- Sim - Ela entrou em torpor quando percebeu que ele aproximava sus lábios. - Vamos escrever nossa própria história.

No momento em que os lábios se tocaram, uma explosão iluminou o céu sobre eles. Rosier quase acreditou que aquilo estava acontecendo apenas em seu coração quando se lembrou dos fogos. Na mesma hora, os dois se afastaram e levantaram os olhos.

- Feliz ano novo, Rosy.

- Feliz ano novo, Dylan - ela retribuiu, sorrindo, contente.

Ele se virou outra vez e voltou a unir seus lábios, dessa vez aprofudando o beijo que transmitia apenas carinho, amor, doçura...

- Eu achei que você queria ver os fogos - Rosier comentou, sem ar, quando eles se afastaram um pouco, apesar de não ter feito esforço nenhum.

- Mudança de planos. Além disso, não acho que vou querer passar o ano todo assistindo a fogos de artifício...

Ela mal teve tempo de entender o significado daquelas palavras, quando ele voltou a beijá-la, seu cérebro entrando em torpor novamente enquanto as luzes lá em cima brilhavam e explodiam indiferentes aos únicos seres de uma platéia que as ignoravam.

* * *

- Você não está se concentrando, Sarah.

Sarah sentou-se no chão, desanimada. Quando algo espetou o seu dedo ela fez uma careta e se afastou dos pedaços de vidros que outrora fora um belíssimo porta-retrato.

- isso é impossível! - Ela gritou. - Tudo vem espontâneamente, não há como canalisar toda a energia para o braço da varinha!

- Há, se você se esforçar mais - Harry repreendeu, fazendo os cacos de vidro se reintegrarem outra vez. Ao olhar para a garota ele suspirou, solidário. - Seus poderes são incríveis, Sarah, mas você se descontrola em momentos de grande emoção. É só isso que precisamos mudar.

- Mas estamos tendo progresso, não estamos? - ela perguntou esperançosa. - Quero dizer, eu já consegui atingir só o que eu queria atingir, sem prejudicar mais nada!

Ela apontou para a pequena estante, atualmente quebrada, com suas dezenas de livros jogados, sem metade das folhas, para todos os cantos.

Harry achou que não precisava lembrá-la que um dos livros ricocheteara e quebrara o porta retrato preferido de Draco. Nem que outro lhe acertara a cabeça e o deixara zonzo antes que pudesse detê-lo.

Sorriu bondosamente.

- Tivemos um bom começo. Mas enquanto você não aprender a canalisar sua energia apenas para a sua varinha corremos o rosco de que se descontrole outra vez e libere feitiços para todos os lados.

Sarah acenou, mas não fazia idéia de como conseguiria isso. Harry voltou a sorrir.

- Vou te deixar descansar. Deve ter muito o que arrumar para a volta à Hogwarts amanhã. Continuaremos com as aulas na sexta, treine até lá.

- Vou treinar. Obrigada, tio Harry.

Assim que Harry saiu, outra pessoa entrou. Sarah sorriu.

- Olá, Lucas. Veio ver mais um fracasso?

- Não seja tonta - Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar - Você está treinando há uma semana, era de se esperar que não conseguisse milagres.

Sarah mordeu os lábios, travessa. Ela puxou Lucas para um canto e, depois de se assegurar que estavam mesmo a sós, ela sussurrou:

- Posso confiar em você para uma coisa? Você não vai contar ao meu pai nem para tio Harry?

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu entre os olhos do rapaz.

- O que você está tramando?

- Eu descobri... Claro, quando não estou abalada nem nada, mas eu descobri que consigo... Veja só.

Ela tirou a varinha da manga e entregou-a para Lucas. Deu alguns passos para trás.

Sem entender, Lucas apenas observou quando Sarah estendeu a mão na sua direção.

- Dê-me a varinha - ela falou numa voz diferente.

Num primeiro momento, ele achou que ela estava vindo buscá-la, então espantado, percebeu que era ele quem se aproximava. Seus pés deslizavam sem sua autorização para mais perto de Sarah, enquanto a mão com a varinha estendia o objeto para a garota.

- Merlim, Sarah... Faz isso parar!

Então parou, mas ela não sorria mais. Especialmente quando ele deu um pulo para trás, parecendo assustado.

- O que foi? Você não gostou?

- Isso... é muito esquisito! Como você soube que podia fazer isso?

- Borboletas. Tinha uma aqui dentro ontem. Foi incrível! Eu chamei e ela veio até mim!

- Não é perigoso ficar fazendo essas mágicas assim? - Lucas perguntou, ainda meio pertubado. - E se o ministério descobir?

- Essa sala não detecta magia, esqueceu? É por isso que estou aprendendo a controlar os meus poderes com tio Harry aqui.

Ela encarou-o, parecendo preocupada.

- Mas... É só uma brincadeira. Não há razão para ficar tão assustado assim... Quero dizer, o que eu fiz não é tão difícil para qualquer outra pessoa...

Lucas não concordava. Aquilo era mesmo assutador, era... Difícil. Era perigoso. Mas era sua amiga ali, inocente e ignorante dos próprios poderes excepcionais. Então ele abriu um sorriso para ela e puxou assuntos friviais, tentando imaginar até onde iriam os poderes de Sarah, e até que ponto ela os conhecia.

* * *

A volta à Hogwarts foi tranquila. Ou pelo menos até onde um grupo de centenas de alunos cheios de agitação e fofocas podem ser tranquilas. As aulas extras com Harry, para desespero de Sarah, passaram a ser quase todos os dias. Apesar de ainda não ter conseguido o controle total de seus poderes em momentos de grande emoção, no final de Janeiro Sarah já era capaz de fazer com facilidade todos os exercícios e feitiços na sala de aula e ainda praticar as tarefas extras que Harry passava. Mas ela não mais mostrava a seus amigos o que descobria poder fazer a cada dia. Muito menos ao seus pais, ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Sarah era uma pessoa curiosa e gostava de testar seus limites, mas por algum motivo a experiência com Lucas mostrou que nem todos fossem iguais, talvez.

Sarah não fora assistir ao jogo de quadribol. Ela não gostava de se ver dividida, e Sonserina contra Grifinória era um terrível teste pra ela. De um lado, seus grandes amigos, do outro, seu irmão. Sem contar que seu pai pulando na arquibancada e jogando indicações e ordens para o filho lá em cima também não era animador para que torcesse em paz por sua casa.

Então, depois que os amigos apareceram exaustos e satisfeitos para uma festinha de comemoração pela vitória, Sarah deu-lhes um abraço e aproveitou a aglomeração para se afastar de mancinho, sem ânimo para festas também.

- Viu o Lucas? - perguntou para Rosier quando ela passou mau humorada ao seu lado.

A garota fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Sarah suspirou, Dylan ficava irratíssímo quando perdia o jogo e deveria ter descontado na namorada.

Sentindo seus ouvidos começarem a doer com o barulho excessivo, ela passou pelo buraco do retrato o mais depressa possível.

- Ah, desculpe, eu... Collin?

Collin Creevey estava parado à sua frente, com a mochila preta de sempre jogada no ombro. Por pouco ela não o derrubara na escada.

- Sarah! Até que enfim, eu achei que você não ia mais aparecer.

De alguma forma estranhamente inusitada, Sarah se sentiu reconfortada ao rever o seu "mais novo velho amigo". Sorriu e deixou-se ser ligeiramente abraçada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, como chegou?

- Tenho sido bastante liberado para fazer cobertura no campeonato de Quadribol Hogwarts. As pessoas ultimamente parecem bastante interessadas nos jogos, com tantas celebridades aqui dentro agora.

Collin deu um sorriso significativo, fazendo Sarah rir.

- Porque você não faz parte da equipe? Esperava te ver no jogo.

- Esperava? Não, eu prefiro não fazer parte de nenhum time, gosto de quadribol mas odeio essas disputas entre casas. Aliás, vamos dar uma volta? Tem muito barulho aqui.

- Claro.

Fazendo um gesto de cavalheirismo exagerado como qual Sarah sorriu, Collin estendeu o braço e desceu com ela as escadas.

- Como passou o feriado, Sarah? Bem?

Um nó começou a se formar na garganta de Sarah; ela engoliu em seco.

- B-bem... Quero dizer... Não, na verdade. Aconteceram muitas coisas...

Calou-se.

Collin a fez parar e virou-a para si. Os olhos da garota estavam úmidos.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Vou começar a achar que a minha compania te deixa triste. É eu te encontrar que ou você está chorando, ou começa a chorar.

Sarah piscou, uma lágrima se desprendendo de sua pálpebras e rolando. Os olhos de Collin seguiram automaticamente o seu percurso.

- Não pense isso, não tem nada a ver... É que eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com as coisas que andam acontecendo... É tudo tão recente...

A expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada que surgiu no rosto do pobre homem fez até Sarah sorrir.

- Sarah, o que aconteceu com você?

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor. Não haviam se afastado muito da torre da Gifinória. Ela o puxou para que continuassem andando.

- Eu descobri... Que sou diferente. Muito diferente, entende?

Não, Collin não estava entendendo.

- Você é lésbica? - ele perguntou de repente. Sarah arregalou os olhos e riu.

- Não! Não é nada disso! Eu só... Ah, deixa pra lá. Outra hora eu te explico melhor. Você deve estar com pressa agora pra escrever a matéria do jogo. A história é um pouquinho longa.

- Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir escrever, mas vou me sentir mal se te deixar agora, do jeito em que está. Tem certeza de que não quer conversar agora?

Sarah ia responder, mas algo pareceu chamar a sua atenção e ela parou de repente, olhando fixamente para uma porta entreaberta. Collin, que parara bem a frente, não podia ver nada.

- O que...

Ela fez sinal para que ele não se aproximasse quando pareceu que ele queria fazer isso. Os olhos dela arregalaram de repente e suas bochechas coraram. Então ela pegou sua mão e correu.

- Corre! Vamos!

- O que...?

- Corre! Corre! Corre!

Os dois correram até virar dois corredores, onde só pararam quando um ser de cabelos ruivos veio na direção contrária e quase se chocou contra eles.

- Desculpe - pediu Lily, continuando a correr pelo caminho pelo qual eles tinham acabado de vir.

- Você jovens - disse Collin, arfando. - Não sei que graça vêem em ficar correndo.

Sarah olhou para o lado, notando um burburinho por perto.

- Tem alguma coisa errada - falou.

Os dois viraram o próximo corredor e perceberam uma aglomeração de pessoas e uma verdadeira bagunça.

- O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sarah.

- Não sei, vamos lá ver.

- Dá licença, dá licença - Sarah foi abrindo caminho entre a multidão. - O que está havendo? - perguntou para uma garota gordinha do primeiro ano ao avistar seu irmão entre um sonserino que tinha algumas aulas com elae um um grifinório da sua turma, ambos muito pálidos.

- Os dois... - disse a garota, com uma expressão de nojo. - Eca...

- O que houve?

- Eles foram pegos juntos...! Estavam se beijando!

O queixo de Sarah caiu sem que ela pudesse evitar. Constrangeu-se, porém, quando o colega de sala ergueu os olhos até então postos no chão e a encarou, magoado, tendo ouvido as palavras pouco discretas da garotinha.

- E porque esse monte de gente aqui? - Ela faloum alto de repente. - O que todo mundo tem a ver com isso? Anda! Vazando, todo mundo!

Os estudantes se entreolharam; alguns se afastaram reclamando, outros apenas reclamaram.

- Vocês estão surdos?! - ela continuou. - O que vocês têm a ver com a vida deles? Quem são vocês pra julgar alguém? Vazando! Vão cuidar das suas vidas!

- 5 pontos para a Grifinória pela sensatez, srta. Malfoy.

Sarah deu um pulo, virando-se para trás (como todos) para ver Blaize Zabini parado ali.

- Vocês ouviram a colega de vocês, voltem para suas salas comunais e vão cuidar das suas próprias vidas.

- Mas professor, eles estavam...

- Eu já fui informado das circurstâncias, sr. Poirot, não precisa refrescar a minha memória. Agora, se eu fosse o senhor, voltava para a minha sala comunal e não incomodaria mais meus colegas, a menos que queria que eles saibam da condição em que o encontrei semana passada neste mesmo corredor.

O grandalhão de cabelos crespos ficou tão pálido quanto seus amigos pegos no flagrante. Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você devia enxergar suas verdades vergonhosas antes de falar dos seus colegas. Vá para o seu Salão Comunal e fique avisado, se eu souber que têm perseguido seus colegas eu passarei a te perseguir, Poirot. Espero que tenha sido o suficientemente claro.

Forçadamente, o rapaz respondeu.

- Sim, senhor. - E se afastou.

Com apenas um olhar cortante de Zabini, os outros também os seguiram um a um. Apenas Collin (afastado bem uns três passos de Zabini), Dylan, Sarah, Lily, e o próprio Zabini além dos dois garotos envergonhados, continuavam lá.

Os dois o encararam, constrangidos.

- Vocês estão bem? - ele perguntou, surpreendendo-os. - Alguém fez alguma coisa além de ofendê-los verbalmente?

Os dois se entreolharam outra vez.

- N-não, não senhor.

- Ótimo. Se fizerem alguma coisa, vocês terão que nos avisar. O Preconceito é crime, além de um grande atentado contra a moral e auto-estima das pessoas. Por outro lado, esse tipo de... de contato dentro da escola é proibido para qualquer... - Zabini estava surpreendentemente corado. Sarah e os outros o encaravam, esperando o que ele iria falar. - Para qualquer estudante, de qualquer sexualidade. Por favor, evitem isso da próxima vez. E eu vou ter que retirar cinco pontos de cada por infringirem essa regra. Estão bem mesmo?

Os dois fizeram acenos positivos, sem palavras para dizerem qualquer coisa, e se retiraram.

Zabini olhou friamente para Collin (que deu um outro passo para trás) e encarou Sarah.

- Eu precisava...

- Ótima defesa, tio Zabini - ela o cortou, grudando no braço de Collin. - Se eu souber de algo vou avisa-lo, não se preocupe. O lado bom de tudo isso é que agora eles não vão precisar mais se esconder, não é? Devia ter sido difícil pra eles...

- É. Provavelmente. Sarah...

- Bem, até mais então, tio, eu e Collin tinhamos um assunto pra resolver. Até mais.

- Sarah...

Ela acenou, puxando Collin para que se afastassem do local, ignorando os chamados de Zabini.

- Que coisa... - foi só o que o jornalista comentou, tendo Sarah concordando com um aceno exagerado de cabeça.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete:**

**Saiam do meu pé!**

Os passos apressados subindo as escadas ecoavam por todo o aposento. Lá dentro, o homem contou mentalmente: "Um... Dois... Três."

A porta se abriu.

- Já aqui? Muito bem, sleve. Pontual. Gostei de ver. Agora saia da frente para que possa me sentar.

Sleeve deu dois passos para o lado, em silêncio. Lucius olhou com frieza para o sofá embolorado e resolveu ficar em pé.

- Vou ser direto e rápido. Tenho um plano para trazer Sarah Malfoy para o nosso lado.

Sleeve piscou.

- Isso é... excelente, senhor. Desde o fim do ano que eu estou aconselhando-o a usar a maldição Imperius, dessa forma nós a teremos...

Sleeve foi cortado pela risada de Lucius.

- Maldição Imperius? De forma alguma. Você ainda não entendeu que Sarah tem poderes extremamente fortes? Não sabemos como ela vai reagir à maldição. E se ela vencê-la, colocamos em risco sua identidade para nada. Não, essa não é a melhor maneira.

- Então...?

Lucius abriu um sorriso sádico.

- Temos que fazer com que ela venha para o nosso lado de livre e espontânea vontade.

Se a presença de Lucius não fosse tão intimidadora, Sleeve teria se permitido rir. Mas ele se segurou, apenas encarando o homem, incrédulo.

- O senhor não está falando sério... Como espera que a filha de Draco Malfoy venha para o nosso lado e nos ajude por sua livre e espontânea vontade? Draco está ao lado de Potter agora, ela não aceitará trai-los.

- Aceitará, se estiver muito decepcionada com todos eles e se você mostrar a ela o nosso lado da história. Ela está acostumada com aquele papo de vilões, heróis, bem e mal. Quando enxergar que o mundo não se resume apenas nisso, entenderá nossos motivos.

- Não imagino como pretende convencê-la, senhor - Sleeve balançou a cabeça, ainda não acreditando. - Vai ser muito difícil, realmente impossível...

- Não, Sleeve, eu não vou convencê-la a nada. _Você_vai.

Pela segunda vez, Sleeve pestanejou.

- Quer que eu... Eu a convença? _Como? _

- Isso será problema seu. Vá atrás dela, tente se aproximar, seduza-a, se preciso. Deixe-a loucamente apaixonada a ponto de fazer tudo o que você quiser. Não será nenhum sacrifício, ela tem a magnífica beleza de um Malfoy.

- Mas, senhor... Ela tem 14 anos, é uma criança...

- Não é como se você a achasse sem atrativos por causa da idade, não é? Sei que não.

- Mas, senhor...

- Sem mais, Sleeve! Está combinado, você vai cumprir minhas ordens, vai seduzir Sarah Malfoy e trazê-la para o nosso lado de uma vez por todas!

O som abafado de algo se quebrando do lado de fora atraiu a atenção dos dois homens. Lucius ergueu a varinha e devagar, fazendo um sinal de silêncio para Sleve, caminhou até a porta de madeira da espelunca.

- Droga! - murmurou o rapaz do lado de fora, assistindo os destroços do que outrora fora uma belíssima máquina fotográfica. Ouviu passos do lado de dentro e no instante seguinte, desapareceu.

- Tem alguém aí? - Sleve perguntou para Lucius, que olhava atento para fora.

-_Tinha._ Veja só.

Apoiando-se na bengala, Lucius se abaixou e recolheu um objeto do chão, mostrando-o para o homem.

- Uma máquina fotográfica? - sleve ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Mas quem...

O rosto de Lucius estava impassível.

- Aparentemente, alguém sabe de nossos planos. - Ele deu as costas, preparando-se para descer as escadas. - Cuide disso, Sleve.

* * *

- Lucas, onde você estava na noite passada?

O rapaz de um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros pareceu se encolher com o tom aborrecido da amiga, vinte centímetros menor, diga-se de passagem.

- Ah... Sarah. Que bom ver você também.

- Não mude de assunto, Lucas! Diga logo porque você sumiu de repente?

Lucas suspirou, olhou ao redor e fez um sinal para que Sarah o acompanhasse até uma poltrona. Ainda era cedo, no domingo todos dormiam até mais tarde, porém, havia umas poucas pessoas presentes no salão que os encarava de forma divertida por causa dos gritos da garota.

- Não grite mais, Sarah, minha cabeça está doendo.

- Você só chegou agora? Onde estava? Porque você sumiu? Lucas, eu estive te procurando por todo lugar e não te achei! Não pode sumir assim.

- Calma, Sarah. Desculpa não ter te avisado. Não sumo mais.

Sarah olhou desconfiada para Lucas. Este desviou os olhos.

- Não vai me dizer onde estava?

- Hum...

- Lucas...

- Ah, olha só... Prefiro deixar isso quieto...

- Lucas, o que é isso no seu pescoço? Você se machucou?

Antes que o garoto percebesse Sarah estava ao lado dele, empurrando seu pescoço para trás para poder ver o grande arranhão que tinha ali.

- Não... eu... Ai, ai, Sarah...

- Desculpa... Senhor Lucas, o que andou fazendo na noite passada, heim? Isso tá me parecendo uma arranhada de unha feminina... Quando Maggie souber vai ficar decepcionada.

Lucas corou.

- Não seja boba, Sarah. Eu apenas me machuquei ao fazer a barba.

- A barba? - Sarah riu. - Você já faz a barba? Não tem nem pêlo no rosto!

Lucas corou ainda mais.

- Claro que tenho! E já faço a barba desde antes do natal! Nunca percebeu as marcas?

Sarah riu, vendo o garoto mostrar-lhe os sinais da barba feita recentemente.

Percebendo isso, Lucas fechou a cara.

- Não ria de mim.

- Tá. Parei. Há!

- Sarah!

- Tudo bem! Parei!

- Certo. Agora, quanto ao que você falou sobre a Maggie... Bem, eu... Sarah, eu preciso de um favor seu.

- O que é? Na boa, Lucas, não acho que você precise da minha ajuda, a Maggie sempre foi caidinha por você, é só chegar nela e...

- Eu preciso que você a convença a ficar com outra pessoa, Sarah. A me esquecer.

Sarah parou de falar, olhando incrédula para Lucas, como se tivesse entendido errado.

- Você não está... Não pode estar falando sério, Lucas... Vocês sempre... Como pode...

- É sério, Sarah. Lamento muito, mas... é isso. - Lucas parecia realmente arrasado.

- Lucas... Você tem certeza? Olha, vou te deixar pensar direito, não sei o que te deu pra tomar essa decisão assim mas está na sua cara que não é o que vc realmente quer..

- Não, Sarah, não complique as coisas, não me deixe pensar... Você tem que fazer isso... Tem que convencê-la... Por favor...

Sarah não entendeu nada. Apenas não podia prometer aquilo, era um absurdo.

De queixo caído, Sarah preparava uma resposta que ainda não tinha quando ouviram passos e a garota ruiva de chuchinhas apareceu descendo as escadas do dormitório. Parou, quando viu os dois e abriu um sorriso.

- Oi, Sarah. Oi Lucas. Já de pé?

- Ah, oi, Maggie. Já, a gente tava conversando aqui..

- Ah, então. Eu vou dar uma volta, garotas... A gente se vê por aí...

Maggie olhou decepcionada para o quadro quando este se fechou atrás de Lucas.

- O que deu nele?

- Ah... não liga não, ele tá meio esquisito... Vamos tomar café? Estava esperando você.

As garotas desceram as escadas para o Salão Principal, a essa hora quase vazio. Sentaram-se lado a lado e Sarah puxou um prato de torradas para perto de si.

- De repente me deu uma fome... - E arrancou o pote de geléia de morango das mãos da amiga.

- Quando você não está com fome, Sarah? Acho que conviveu demais com o Sírius... Hei! - exclamou Maggie, quando uma torrada foi jogada na sua cabeça. - Ainda bem que não estava com geléia, se não você ia ver - Ela se fez de brava.

Sarah riu.

- Não ia nem dá pra ver no seu cabelo. É da mesma cor.

- Ha, Ha! Engraçadinha...

Menos de dois minutos haviam se passado quando um murmurinho pareceu passar pela salão na velocidade do vento, apesar dos poucos que estavam lá. Sarah e Maggie voltaram-se para a porta. A faquinha caiu das mãos de Maggie.

- Fecha a boca, Maggie e para de olhar - Sarah repreendeu, voltando a atenção para o prato.

- Mas... Mas eles são... Dois garotos...

Sarah deu uma cotovelada na amiga quando o casal que ela reconhecia do dia anterior passou de mãos dadas perto das duas. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota.

- Bom... pelo menos aquilo serviu para alguma coisa... Agora eles não ficam se negando mais.

- Desculpa... O que você dise, Sarah?

- Nada não. Estava pensando alto.

Sarah voltou a se distrair com a comida, mas não foi muito longe. Aquela velha sensação começou a incomodá-la... Tinha olhos presos sobre ela... E não era apenas de uma pessoa.

Ela quase ergueu os olhos, mas se segurou. Tinha outras cartas na manga, lembrou com um sorriso.

Fechou os olhos. Descobrira esse poder havia pouco. Seguiu a sensação como se navegasse por um túnel, até que encontrou o olhar insistente de Blaize sobre ela. Há alguns metros dele o outro dono daquela pertubação, ou melhor, a dona, era a auxiliar da enfermeira. Edilaine.

Com raiva por ser observada um terceiro olhar quase passou despercebido por ela. Quando o notou, a concentração acabou e ela se virou com tudo para a mesa dos professores.

Collin acenou para ela.

- Ah... oi - Ela falou baixinho, apenas para que ele lesse seus lábios.

Ele sorriu e voltou a conversar com a diretora, sentada ao seu lado.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Maggie que observara a troca de olhares comentou.

- Não faço idéia. Mas é bom vê-lo de novo.

Maggie mordeu os lábios. Não queria comentar o que Sírius acharia ao vê-la com Collin outra vez.

- Eu estou vendo sua cara. Faça me o favor, Maggie.

- Ah... Eu não...!

- Oi, prima. Oi, Sarah. Levantaram faz muito tempo?

Sírius jogou-se no banco de frente para as garotas. Sarah estava ocupada demais em rir de Collin, que derrubara a colher de mingau em cima de Ronald Weasley, para reparar que não respondera ao cumprimento do amigo e que isso acarretou numa careta.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui de novo? - perguntou, num tom não muito agradável.

Sarah ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei, mas posso perguntar daqui a pouco se você quiser.

Sírius bufou, mal humorado, e puxou um prato de seu cereal favorito para perto de si.

- Teve uma época - começou, misturando leite na tigela - em que era proibido qualquer tipo de enxeção de saco desses jornalistas aqui na escola. McGonagal deveria proibir isso.

Sarah sentiu sua raiva começar a aumentar. Odiava ficar na compania de Sírius porque ultimamente ele pegava tanto no seu pé e a aborrecia demais.

- Você só está dizendo isso porque não gosta dele - defendeu. - Devia aprender a conhecer as pessoas antes de julgá-las.

Sírius deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Conhecer? Esse cara perseguiu a minha família desde que eu me conheço por gente. Com aquela máquina fotográfica irritante dele! Tenho motivo suficiente para ter raiva desse cara e querer ele bem longe de você.

Foi a gota d'água para Sarah. O cereal molhado de leite pulou para o rosto e cabelo de Sírius quando seu prato explodiu. Todos que estavam no Salão Principal fizeram silêncio enquanto assistiam Sarah se levantar abruptadamente e se retirar a passos largos e uma cara nada receptiva.

- Sarah... - Lucas a encontrou na porta.

- Sai da frente!

Na mesa dos professores, Collin e Zabini se levantaram no mesmo instante. Olharam-se, fechando a cara.

- Eu cuido disso - Zabini falou, rispidamente, dando as costas para Collin. Revoltado, este voltou a se sentar. Mas saiu logo que o outro desapareceu de vista.

No outro lado da mesa, Edilaine Forrester suspirou. "Vão arrumar confusão", pensou, antes de se levantar discretamente e sair pela porta lateral.

- Sarah! Espere, quero falar com você!

Sarah parou apenas por falta de opção. Não era a primeira vez que Zabini tentava interceptá-la nos corredores. E sinceramente, não estava com humor para conversar com ele.

- Você sabe que não pode chamar a atenção para os seus poderes assim, Sarah. Com a excessão do grupo de aurores ninguém deveria saber dessa sua... habilidade especial. Pode acabar em perigo se...

- Cair na boca de gente errada? - Ela não cosneguiu impedir o tom ríspido. - Desculpa, mas acho que já é tarde demais pra isso.

Um pouco de cor sumiu do rosto de Blaize, mas ele forçou-se a sorrir.

- Sarah, não fale assim. Sabe que eu...

- Olha, professor, não precisa ficar me agradando, não, tá legal? Com todo respeito, hoje eu não estou muito paciente, prefiro ficar sozinha, se não se importa.

Zabini jogou o peso do corpo para a perna direita, e desta para esquerda, desconfortável. Pareceu fazer um imenso esforço para falar alguma coisa.

- Sarah... Eu queria te dizer...

- Sarah?

Collin apareceu ao lado da garota, Zabini fechou a cara na hora.

- Não disse que era pra você ficar lá que eu resolvia isso?

Collin corou, mas se manteu firme.

- Desculpe, professor, mas estou vendo como está resolvendo... Acho que... Se Sarah quer ficar sozinha, deveria escutá-la. Não é muito sensato para um professor incomodar uma aluna quando esta não está fazendo nada de mal. Pode parecer que por algum motivo você esteja... Perseguindo-a.

Os olhos de Collin diminuiram, observando os gesto do outro homem. Sarah nunca o tinha visto enfrentando ninguém. Parecia incapaz de algo assim. "Ah, não", pensou sorrindo, quando ele pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. "Não é bem um gesto de coragem, o coitado está tremendo que nem vara verde".

- E-eu - também nunca vira Zabini gaguejar. - Eu não... Não acho que seja de seu interesse o que é sensato ou não para um educador desta escola, onde, se não estou enganado, você nada mais é do que um mero recrutado para serviços temporários.

Collin não tinha argumentos contra isso, então nada disse. Os dois manteram um olhar incomodo até que uma nova participante resolveu entrar na conversa.

- Blaize? Sr. Creevey? Que tal deixarem a jovem Sarah descansar um pouco, ela não me parece muito satisfeita em ter que assistir a uma rincha antiga entre vocês dois.

Sarah olhou agradecida para Edilaine. Collin permaneceu impassível e Zabini ofendido.

- Ed... Eu só estava...

Com um olhar ela o fez calar.

- Você está bem, Sarah? - perguntou para a garota, observando a mão do Jornalista sobre o ombro dela. Franziu o cenho e o encarou.

Collin retirou a mão e deu um passo para trás, intimidado.

- Estou. Quer dizer, não. Quer dizer... Eu...

- Acho que é melhor você vir a enfermaria tomar alguma coisa, Sarah. Eu te acompanho até lá...

- Mas... - Sarah olhou para Collin, buscando auxílio. - Eu tinha algumas coisas para conversar com o Sr. Creevey...

- Você terá tempo - Edilaine continuou sem pestanejar. - Collin Creevey frequentará Hogwarts diariamente agora, contratado por Clark, meu irmão, em algum trabalho especial que... Nenhum de nós sabe qual é. - Ela olhou com frieza para o homem. - Agora vamos para a Enfermaria...

- Mas eu não quero...

- Ed...

Não apenas Edilaine mas Collin e Sarah olharam para Zabini com estranheza. O olhar que ele lançava para a namorada era estranho.

- Ed, eu _precisava_ ter uma conversa com Sarah...

- Não acho bom que ela fique aqui com vocês dois, Blaize. Não estão vendo que a estão incomodando? Outra hora você pode conversar com ela...

- Acredito que Sarah não quer ir para a enfermaria - Zabini insistiu. - E eu estou querendo conversar com ela já faz um tempo...

- Mas...

- Também acho que Sarah não deva ir a enfermaria - Collin se intrometeu. - Mas ela vai ficar comigo, outra hora você a procura, [i]Profº[/i] Zabini.

Os três começaram a discutir. As vozes começaram a irritar ainda mais a garota.

- MAS QUE DROGA! - falou em voz alta. Os três a olharam, confusos. - Eu estou aqui! Dá licença! Eu escolho o que quero fazer ou com quem quero falar! Vocês dois! - disse, apontando para o casal. - É com ela que você tem que conversar e não comigo, professor! E Collin - ela olhou desanimada para o jornalista. - Outra hora a gente conversa, tá legal? Quero ficar sozinha agora. E por favor, SAIAM DO MEU PÉ!

Com essa última exclamação quase gritada, Sarah saiu correndo para uma direção qualquer, deixando os três sozinhos, trocando olhares frios e raivosos entre eles.

* * *

Nota da autora: Bom, meus amados, um ano se passou até que eu tenha resolvido voltar aqui. Mil perdões, eu simplesmente me esqueci do Fanfiction net e que ainda não havia terminado minhas fics aqui, a partir de hoje isso muda, porém. Espero que vocês me perdoem, vou atualizar todas. Bjokas!


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito:**

**Há um espião entre nós**

Eram problemas demais.

Se algum dia, alguém lhe dissesse que estaria numa situação como essa ele não acreditaria. E nunca, nunca foi de acreditar em contos de fada, aquela em que o vilão era destruído pelo herói e eles viveriam felizes para sempre. Mas por Merlin, isso podia acontecer na sua vida também! Estava cansado de tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

Primeiro era o problema de Sarah, que ele não sabia se estava conseguindo ajudá-la. Na verdade, achava que não. Depois vinham os ataques que continuavam. Vez ou outra apareciam vítimas na vila, que eles não sabiam como curar. Ainda tinha Lucius Malfoy cujo paradeiro era desconhecido e mesmo assim continuava a aprontar... E agora, como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, a suspeita de um espião dentro do próprio grupo! Um espião inteligente, diga-se de passagem, já que estava fazendo tudo sem que ninguém desconfiasse de nada! Quer dizer, desconfiar que havia algo errado eles desconfiavam, mas a questão era... quem?

Ah... E isso não era tudo... Não! Como seria? Ele era Harry Potter! Tinha que se desdobrar em cinco, seis, sete, oito! para ajudar os outros que sempre procuravam-no para resolver seus problemas! Mal conseguia resover seus próprios!

Ele coçou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos para a morena que tinha o rosto repleto de lágrimas.

- Olha... - tentou ser cauteloso. Essa foi a gota d'água! Ele matara Voldemort, o que poderia fazer por alguém com problemas no coração? - Clark está preocupado demais! Há muitos problemas e tudo está caindo em cima dele - e de mim, ele pensou egoístamente. - Dê um tempo pra ele. Ele logo vai voltar e pedir perdão por ter sido tão estúpido com você. Verá se não.

Marisa enxugou um nova lágrima. Harry olhou para os lados, desejando poder escapar. Porque elas tinham que chorar sempre? Ele nunca sabia o que fazer na presença de uma mulher quando esta chorava.

- Não sei não, Harry... Ele anda tão estranho... Não liga mais pra mim... Mal fala comigo... E não tem dormido em casa também...

Ai, ai, ai... Harry estava desesperado já com seus próprios problemas. Entedia - de certa forma - os problemas da colega de trabalho, mas não sabia o que dizer! Se não pensasse direito seria capaz de falar que ela estava numa fria e que não queria estar na pele dela. Suspeitava que esse não seria um bom conselho.

Das duas, uma: Ou Harry saia correndo, ou começaria a chorar com a Auror, talvez assim se sentiria mais útil.

Mas Merlim dessa vez atendeu suas preces. A porta da sala se abriu e um rapaz de cabelos louros escuros, porte atlético e uma autura avantajada entrou. Harry já o conhecia de vista, comentários e fotos, mas era o suficiente para suspirar agradecido.

- Marisa! Porque está chorando?

Ele foi até a mulher e a abraçou. Olhou confuso para Harry que deu de ombros.

- É o Clark, Edu... Seu irmão está tão... Tão estranho... Tão distante...

O irmão de Edilaine e Clark Forrester chegado recentemente ao país compreendeu depressa. Lançou um olhar envergonhado para Harry e fez com que a cunhada se levantasse.

- Vamos, Marisa... Você sabe como meu irmão é... Acho que você deve tomar alguma coisa para se acalmar, quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria?

- N-ão precisa... Harry - Ela olhou para o homem que pensara ter escapado da situação. Ele engoliu em seco. - Você pode me fazer um favor?

Sem alternativas Harry respondeu que sim.

- Claro.

- Você me promete que tenta conversar com Clark... Talvez... Ver o que há de errado com ele...

- Posso... Posso tentar...

- Marisa, não meta Potter nisso...

- Não! Tudo bem! - Harry exclamou, isso era uma coisa que ele podia fazer. - Eu posso conversar com ele, sim. Não se preocupe.

Com a expressão bem menos infeliz Marisa seguiu os coselhos do cunhado e foi até a enfermaria. Eduardo ficou para conversar com Harry.

- Obrigado por ouvi-la, foi bondade sua. Marisa costuma ser muito emotiva...

- Não se preocupe, de qualquer forma eu não sabia mais como acalmá-la, foi bom você ter aparecido.

Eduardo estendeu a mão.

- Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos adequedamente. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter.

- Ah... - Harry apertou a mão que lhe era estendida. - O prazer é meu. Veio nos ajudar a descobrir o espião, não é? Clark o recrutou?

O homem não respondeu por um momento.

- Não exatamente. Estou com uma suspeita... E gostaria de compartilhá-la com o senhor, por isso o procurei hoje.

A expressão de Harry se iluminou.

- Uma suspeita? Bom, isso é ótimo, vamos conversar em outro l...

- Tio Harry, tá todo mundo querendo saber se a visita à Hogsmeade do dia dos namorados vai ser liberada depois do último ataque.

Sarah nem pareceu notar que Harry estava acompanhado quando entrou de repente, por isso envergonhou-se ao perceber uma segunda presença.

- Sarah, este é Eduardo Forrester - Harry apresentou com uma expressão de riso. - Eduardo, esta é Sarah Malfoy, filha de Draco e Ammy Malfoy. Isso que dar aparecer sem bater, Sarah.

- Muito... OH!

A garota deu um pulo pra trás e tapou a boca com as mãos ao olhar melhor para o outro homem. Ele pareceu corar quando ela abriu um sorriso.

Harry que não notara nada de diferente, falou:

- Diga aos seus amigos que a visita ainda acontecerá, mas o limite de horário será mais rígido. Logo os monitores que estão em reunião agora avisaram vocês e explicaram certinho. Sr. Forrester, vamos conversar no escritório dos fundos. É melhor.

- Espera aí! - Sarah exclamou alto, quando os dois estavam virando as costas para ela. - Como o chamou, tio Harry? Forrester? É parente da enfermeira namorada do tio Zabini?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Irmão dela. E, perdão por isso Sarah, mas você não está sendo muito educada.

- Desculpe - ela murmurou, mas não parecia envergonhada. - Irmão...

Ela lançou um olhar estranho para para o homem, indecifrável, e aparentemente nada agradável. Depois, deu meia volta e saiu da sala.

Harry olhou interrogativo para Eduardo.

- Por Deus, o que foi isso?

Confuso, Eduardo deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia.

Houve um minuto de silêncio.

- Sr. Potter... O assunto é de extrema importância.

- Ah, claro - Harry balançou a cabeça, eliminando as suposições malucas que estavam ali. - Por aqui, por favor.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os alunos do terceiro ano em diante caminhavam despreocupados e indiferentes às notícias dos últimos ataques em Hogsmeade. Poucos entendiam a gravidade daquilo; alguns pensavam sobre o assunto e tomavam pequenas providências de segurança; muitos eram os que acreditavam ser uma realidade que não os atingiriam. Tendo isso em mente, maior trabalho para os aurores em missão. Harry, Clark, Draco e Blaize juntamente com Marisa Forrester e Marco Treachers foram fazer uma ronda para proteger os adolescentes eufóricos. O que era difícil, tendo em vista que era dia dos namorados e muitos casais desapareciam de repente para comemorar.

- Dylan, se o Wesley saber como você e a filha dele estavam se agarrando aqui, vai mandar castrá-lo. Tenha juízo.

Rosier corou enquanto Dylan dava um risadinha para o pai, que os encontrara, sem querer, pelo caminho.

- Ok, desculpe.

Quando os dois passaram por ele, Draco não perdeu a oportunidade de piscar para o filho.

- Vá para um lugar mais escondido - cochichou.

Satisfeito, o garoto pareceu que iria obedecer ao pai.

Ao dar mais alguns passos para a frente, observando tudo ao seu redor, Draco fechou a cara.

- Até onde eu saiba você deveria estar rondando as lojas, essa direção é minha.

- Quando eu confiar em um Malfoy para fazer um serviço, pode me mandar para Azcaban porque sem dúvida não serei eu em meu próprio corpo.

Draco pôs as mãos no bolso e observou com indiferença o homem subir, mancando e com muita dificuldade, as pedras que levavam até o pequeno morro.

- Então você não confia em um Malfoy, não é? Que pena. Deve ser muito difícil pra você trabalhar com um à sua frente então, não é?

Marco olhou sarcástico para Draco.

- Você ainda tem muito chão para ficar à minha frente, sr. Malfoy. Muito chão.

- Ah, perdão, eu me expressei mal. Não me referi a mim quando disse que havia um Malfoy a sua frente - embora você seja bem menos digno do que eu para o cargo que tem. Eu me referia ao outro Malfoy, aquele que anda lhe dando ordens e a quem você tem sido fiel em informações.

A expressão de Treachers pareceu confusa por um momento. Então, a compreenção e a raiva tomaram conta dele.

- O que está insinuando? Que eu estou trabalhando para pessoas como seu pai, é isso?

- Não para pessoas como ele, mas diretamente para ele! Por mim já havia mandado prendê-lo há muito e tenha certeza de que muitos lá dentro concordam comigo! Se está aí ainda é por causa de pessoas como Harry Potter que ainda lhe dão um voto de confiança! Mas eu sei que é você o espião entre nós! E eu vou provar isso em breve!

Treacher abaixou o tom de voz.

- Está cometendo um erro, Sr. Malfoy. Não pode simplesmente me considerar um espião apenas por causa do nosso problema pessoal. Pelo amor de Merlin abra seus olhos!

- Meus olhos estão abertos. - Draco riu de maneira estridente, nervosa. - Pra que continuar mentindo? Eu já sei! Não tente me enganar! Qual o motivo de fazer tanta questão da mansão Malfoy assim? Agora que todos sabem que Lucius reunia seu comparsas lá dentro, não há dúvidas! Você praticametne se entregou! Não sei porque mais ninguém percebeu, mas eu vou provar que estou certo! Você é o espião que há entre nós. Quer facilidade maior? Você está a frente do grupo de aurores com Clark! Insistiu tanto para ocupar essa posição e eu não vejo outro motivo para isso! Você não queria que tivessemos nossa gente dentro de Hogwarts, tirou o nosso pessoal de Hogsmeade pouco antes de acontecer o primeiro ataque! Tenho motivos suficientes para manter minha crença, Treachers.

Marco deu um passo para trás, apoiando a bengala no chão com maior força do que a necessária.

- Isso que você está dizendo são suposições precipitadas sr. Malfoy. E são completamentes injustas. Mas eu não podia esperar menos de um Malfoy, não é? vocês são mesquinhos e insuportáveis. Acham que têem sempre razão e são donos do mundo. Sabe o que eu queria fazer com a mansão? Destrui-la. Teria orgulho de destruir cada pedacinho dela e fazer sabe o quê? Um centro de recuperação e apoio para os que tiveram grandes perdas na guerra. E sabe porquê? Porque a maior ambição da minha vida é ver o nome Malfoy no lixo. Ah, você já imaginou como seria se um lugar que era o lar de um dos maiores seguidores de Voldemort fosse reconstruído com uma causa totalmente contrária. Seria explêndido, não concorda?

Draco não respondeu àquilo. Se isso realmente acontecesse, ele sabia que o velho Lucius sofreria um enfarto.

Mesmo assim não deu o braço a torcer.

- Você não vai conseguir a mansão. Ela é minha. Seja lá o que for que você queira fazer lá, terá que esquecer. Agora, eu realmente quero impedir que algum aluno sofra um ataque, seja esse qual for. Portanto, voltarei para minha ronda. Deviera fazer o mesmo. Com licença.

O homem o observou se afastar por longos minutos, uma expressão profundamente pensativa. Então, desviando-se de sua obrigação, deu meia volta e pegou outro caminho.

* * *

- Sarah? Você está bem?

Com um pouco de sacrifício a garota conseguiu erguer a cabeça sem fazer seu estômago reagir mal outra vez.

- Não - respondeu, antes de uma nova âncea invadí-la.

Uma toalha molhada apareceu a sua frente e ela segurou-a na boca enquanto se controlava. Seus cabelos foram retirados de seu rosto e uma segunda toalha foi colocada em seu pescoço.

- Está melhor?

- Sim... Obrigada, COllin.

- Espere. É melhor não ficar se mexendo por enquanto.

Collin a segurou por alguns minutos naquela mesma posição. Cansada, sem forças para ficar discutindo, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou.

- Acho que comi muita porcaria - assumiu a garota. - A Dedosdemel nunca esteve tão caprixada.

Collin riu, permitindo enfim que ela se movesse.

- Sente-se um pouco. Nosso organismo é muito traiçoeiro, melhor não provocá-lo.

Ainda sem forças, Sarah obedeceu e se sentou, enxugando os olhos lacrimejados. Collin sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Seus amigos, onde estão?

- Não faço idéia... Estava com Maggie na loja, mas me perdi dela.

Colli franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe que não é uma boa idéia ficar andando sozinha por aí nestes tempos, não sabe, Sarah?

Ao invés de se sentir reprimida, Sarah sorriu.

- Você não combina nada com essa figura paterna de segurança exagerada, Collin. Não convenceria ninguém.

Com um olhar de censura, Collin tentou repreendê-la, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso depois.

- Tudo bem, Sarah. Você está certa. Mesmo assim, não é preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que não é nada seguro ficar andando por aí sozinha. Melhor tomar cuidado.

Sarah girou os olhos.

- Certo, papai. Obrigada pelo conselho, agora, se me permite perguntar, porque _você_ está aqui hoje e porque tem permissão para visitar Hogwarts com tanta frequência assim?

- Não estou visitando Hogwarts. Estou lá a trabalho, mocinha.

- A trabalho? Como assim? Não era só em época de jogos?

O jornalista não respondeu por algum tempo. Por fim, ele soltou o ar ruidosamente e sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Você não pode contar isso pra ninguém. Todos estão desconfiados de um espião no próprio grupo de aurores, então Harry Potter e Clark Forrester me contrataram para descobrir quem é ele. Estou observando cada um que parecer suspeito e fazendo relátorios semanais para Clark. Ninguém além de nós três - quatro, agora com você - sabe disso, Sarah. Então, repito, você não pode contar isso pra ninguém, ouviu?

Sarah engatinhou até se aproximar mais e ficar de frente para o homem. Olhou-o com os grandes olhos cinzas arregalados.

- Um espião? Uau! Papai nunca me disse nada! E você já tem idéia de quem seja? Acho aqueles aurores tão idiotas. Não me parecem ter a capacidade para serem espiões.

- Mas têm para serem aurores. De qualquer forma... Sim, eu tenho um suspeito, mas não tenho nenhuma prova.

- Está falando de Zabini, não é? Eu sei que sim. Todo mundo desconfia dele. Eu já não, acho que ele é panaca demais para conseguir fazer algo assim, tem atitudes muito óbvias e não sabe disfarçar nada. Se fosse vocês me preocupava é com a namorada dele, aquela Edilaine.

- Edilaine? A enfermeira? Não acho, não. E você, Sarah, não esconde as coisas de mim. Sei que os dois têm te perseguido e de maneira óbvia e sem disfarce. Porque você dúvida mais dela do que dele, então?

- _Ele_ tem motivos para me perseguir, ela não. Além disso, não vou com a cara dela.

Collin olhou extremamente desconfiado para Sarah.

- Zabini tem motivos? Motivos que a namorada não tem? Sarah, por acaso Blaize não... Não tem dado em cima de você, tem?

A garota apenas manteve o olhar interrogativo por um instante. Depois sorriu.

- E se tiver?

- Sarah, você não pode...!

- Porque?

- Ele é...

- Mais velho? E daí? Eu não me importo!

- Sarah...!

- Ou será que você está com ciúmes, então?

A boca de Collin abriu e se fechou. Depois ele balançou a cabeça.

- Está passando dos limites, Sarah. É melhor eu ir embora. Venha, vou te levar para a presença de alguém de confiança.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Sarah cruzou os braços, Collin desviou o olhar e instintivamente se afastou.

- Não faça isso, Sarah. Você é jovem demais. Além disso, somos amigos, lembra?

- Isso não muda nada. Maggie é apaixonada por Lucas e ele por ela, e os dois são grandes amigos.

- Sarah... - o tom de Collin soou como alerta.

- Você está com ciúmes, eu sei. - ela afirmou, e um sorriso triunfante apareceu. Apagou-se, porém, quando os olhos dele voltaram e encontraram os dela.

- Sarah...

Impulsionada por um instinto que seus poderes não conseguiam controlar, Sarah se aproximou o suficiente até pousar seus lábios nos dele, num beijo casto que nenhum dos dois esperava que acontecesse.

Collin não correspondeu. Na verdade, ele sequer se moveu. Foi apenas quando percebeu que ela insistiria que ele pousou sua mão na face da garota e após um carinho suave, obrigou-a a se afastar.

- Desculpe, Sarah... Mas eu não posso...

- Porque?

- Se você pudesse entender... Seria muito errado, Sarah... Eu sou muito mais velho que você...

- Porque você se importa tanto com isso? Já disse que não ligo.

- Mas as pessoas ligariam. Seus pais ligariam. E você não gostaria de ver onde isso tudo nos levaria.

Desanimada, Sarah encarou o chão. Sonhava com este momento desde que resolvera esquecer Sírius, mas no sonho o desfecho era diferente.

- Sarah...

- ...

Collin suspirou e se levantou.

- Venha, vou te acompanhar até as lojas.

Ela ignorou a mão que ele havia estendido ao se levantar sozinha.

- Obrigada - agradeceu, e saiu andando na frente.

Suspirando novamente, ele a seguiu.

- Vai ficar nervosa mesmo? - Collin perguntou depois de alguns minutos caminhando.

- E não é pra ficar?

- Não! Eu não achei que você teria essa reação... Desculpe...

Sarah o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, sem deixar de caminhar.

- Teria feito diferente se soubesse?

- Eu... - Outra vez, a boca de Collin se fechou, sem palavras. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele, por fim, respondeu. - Não me pergunte duas vezes.

Sarah tropeçou, sentindo-se corar. Preferiu não comentar nada, mas abriu um sorriso tímido.

Já haviam chegado na parte mais aglomerada de adolescentes do povoado em finais de semana de passeio, quando alguém chamou por Sarah.

- O que? - Ela parou de andar.

- O que, o que?

- Quem está me chamando?

Collin piscou.

- Eu não ouvi nada. Tem alguém chamando por você?

- Sarah!

- Sim, tem!

Tendo que ignorar a expressão confusa do homem, Sarah começou a correr. Mais do que ter a certeza de que alguém a chamava, ela ainda acreditava que não era uma coisa boa.

- Droga, o que está acontecendo?

Ela derrubou duas pessoas e colidiu com incontáveis até chegar numa área onde se lembrava ter se separado de Maggie. Olhou ao redor e percebeu numa aglomeração maior o reflexo de um cabelo louro que não lhe era estranho.

Andou até lá.

- Com licença, com licença, com licença. Papai? O que está havendo aqui?

Draco pareceu demorar para captar a voz de Sarah. Quando o fez e seus olhos perdidos a encontraram, ele a segurou pelos braços e murmurou apressado:

- Onde você estava, Sarah? Você está bem?

- Eu... Eu estou... Mas porque...

- Você estava com Maggie, não estava? - Os dedos ao redor do braço de Sarah se apertaram mais.

- Ai... Sim, mas...

- Venha comigo.

Andando apressado, Draco tirou a garota do meio da multidão e a afastou. A expressão em seu rosto era de intensa preocupação, o que estava começando a amedrontá-la.

- Segure-se em mim, ok? Vamos aparatar até os jardins de Hogwartes para facilitar.

- Aparatar? Mais... Ir embora? Já? Não está cedo? E Maggie, Sírius?

- Estão todos lá. Não faça perguntas por enquanto, Sarah. Agora segure-se.

Foi tão rápido que ela quase ficou para trás. Num instante ela estava ainda em Hosgmeade, no instante seguinte em frente aos portões da escola. E no terceiro, já não estava mais, porque Draco praticamente a carregava para dentro, apressado.

Sarah não se atreveu a falar mais nada; seria inútil. O pai a mandaria calar novamente. E a âncea que a incomodara demais lá no povoado voltara a aborrecê-la. Para todos os efeitos, boca fechada resolveria muitos problemas.

- Draco! - Harry os interditou assim que chegaram ao Salgão de entrada. - Você a encontrou! Como você está, Sarah?

- Eu...

Sem se controlar, Sarah virou para o lado e Harry usou seu reflexo de apanhador para conjurar um balde de alumínio antes que a garota vomitasse no chão de mármore reluzente.

- É melhor você levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar, Draco. Ammy está lá ajundando as enfermeiras.

- E os outros?

Draco e Harry trocaram um olhar enigmático.

- Os que conseguimos trazer, também estão lá.

Mais uma vez, Sarah se sentiu sendo empurrada para algum lugar. Não teve conhecimento do caminho, apesar de saber que estava indo para a Ala Hospitalar. Não entendia o que estava havendo com seu estômago, nunca fora tão frágil por mais porcarias que comesse.

- Ah, não, Draco! Sarah também?

Sarah ouviu a voz da mãe e tentou encará-la, mas a visão estava turva.

- Mamãe, o que...

- Sente-se, Sarah.

Sarah obedeceu por um gesto automático, mal vendo o biombo que colocaram ao redor de sua cama logo depois. Sua cabeça foi virada para cima e um liquido pegajoso jogado em sua garganta. Ela engasgou com o gosto ruim.

- Vamos lá, está melhor?

Ela abriu melhor os olhos, não estava realmente bem, mas ao menos o estômago parara de reagir mal.

- Você precisa responder àlgumas perguntas, Sarah - Era Edilaine falando. - Você ficou com Maggie o tempo todo?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não na última hora...

- Nessa última hora você esteve onde?

- Eu... No começo da Floresa, aquele bosque...

Edilaine e Ammy se encararam.

- Sem chances. Você se lembra onde você e Maggie se separaram, Sarah?

A cada segundo Sarah ficava mais confusa. Não estava entendendo nada. Seu estômago doía, sua barriga doía, sua cabeça...

- Nós... não sei... Eu acho que... Acho que a deixei na Dedosdemel... Tínhamos ido lá comprar mais Alcaçuz¹ porque os nosso havim acabado.

- Vocês já haviam ido lá antes?

- Sim, de manhã cedo, nós...

- E você a deixou sozinha, ou havia algum com ela?

- Eu...

Sarah calou-se. Sua mente passou a trabalhar numa velocidade incrível visto a dor de cabeça que ainda tomava conta dela. Observou Edilaine anotando sem parar numa prancheta e a expressão preocupada das duas, inclusive da mãe. Repassou todas as perguntas na cabeça e chegou a uma conclusão:

O nome de Maggie estava em quase todas elas.

- O que houve com Maggie? - perguntou, lentamente.

As duas se encararam, sem resposta.

- Mamãe? - O tom de Sarah não permitia desculpas.

Ammy gaguejou um pouco, ainda tentou mudar de assunto, mas Sarah estava inflexível. Por fim, ela suspirou, cansada.

- Ao que tudo indica, Sarah, vocês foram vítimas de um ataque. Um tipo de envenenamento. A vistoria por Hogsmeade de nada valeu, os ataques aconteceram do mesmo jeito. Só estamos tentando descobrir o que o causou.

Sarah piscou uma, duas, três vezes, em silêncio. Um ataque? Envenenamento? Ótimo. Já não havia quase nenhuma desgraça na sua vida pra algo assim acontecer!

- Maggie? - perguntou, assistindo novamente a troca de olhares. - Eu estou bem, não estou? Ela está como eu, não está? Se nós duas fomos envenenadas, e eu apesar de tudo estou bem, ela também está, não é?

Foi realmente necessário os olhos de Ammy se inundarem de lágrimas para que Sarah entendesse que a coisa era mais séria do que pensava.

- Maggie... - sussurrou, e num gesto repentino que nenhuma das duas puderam impedir, Sarah rasgou a cortina que a circulava.

Uma exclamação morreu em sua garganta.

Era pior... Pior do que estava imaginando. Pior do que cair em um pesadelo, porque nos pesadelos se podia acordar e então o alívio de que nada era real cairia sobre si. Ali era real. Não havia como não ser. A enfermaria estava lotada por adolescentes passando mal como ela, ou camas com alguns deles estáticos, sem nenhum movimento a não ser as respirações que as vezes se acelerava, ou as cabeças que eram desordenadamente sacudidas em delírio. Numa das camas havia um cabelo vermelho inconfundível, sendo acariciado por alguém que ela também conhecia bem.

- Sarah, fique...

A garota fez um sinal para a mãe, ignorando-a. Caminhou até a cama da amiga como se qualquer barulho pudesse prejudicá-la.

- Tia Weasley?

Hermione ergueu os olhos da filha na cama e encarou Sarah. Tentou desfarçar as lágrimas que caminham e o rastro daquelas que já haviam caído.

- Oi Sarah... Você já está melhor?

- Ela não está? - perguntou, observando Maggie virar um pouco a cabeça, a face avermelhada pela febre.

Hermione fez um gesto negativo tão sutil que Sarah mal chegou a ver.

- Porque se eu... Se eu já estou...?

Parecia impossível para Sarah compreender. Tanto que Hermione deixou de encarar a face da filha novamente para olhar com carinho para a loira.

- O ataque é para nascidos trouxas, sarah. Você não tem nem um pouco de sangue trouxa em você.

Antes que Sarah pudesse assimilar aquilo, muito menos ter qualquer outra reação, Ronald Weasley entrava carregando magicamente dois primeiranistas já desacordados.

- Encontrei estes dois um pouco distantes do povoado, devem estar desacordados há pelo menos duas horas.

Sarah olhou para as crianças pequenas sendo colocadas numa cama e arrumadas por Madame Ponfrey. Depois olhou para Maggie e o restante de todos aqueles adolescentes, atingidos por uma guerra que não era deles. Uma guerra onde não tinham culpa alguma. Sua cabeça doeu. Doeu insuportavelmente. Doeu tanto que sua visão escureceu e a última coisa que ela sentiu foi o azulejo frio em contato com o seu corpo.

* * *

As pessoas entravam apressadas na pequena sala, cumprimentavam-se apenas com um aceno de cabeça, sentavam-se e esperavam. Calados. Todos perdiam-se em seus pensamentos e não se atreviam a atrapalhar os do próximo.

Harry entrou, pegou o seu lugar ao lado de Gina e passou a batucar na superfície de madeira com as unhas mínimas.

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse se irritar, a porta se abriu novamente e Marco Treachers entrou. Sua expressão era terrivelmente desagradável. Tanto que muitos dos presentes se encolheram.

O som ensurdecedor de um punho fechado batendo na madeira fez Harry erguer os olhos para o homem.

- Cinquenta! - o velho exclamou. - [i]Cinquenta![/i] Cinquenta nascidos trouxas desta escola atacados! Cinquenta crianças se encontram neste momento imóveis naquela enfermaria, num estado que nós não sabemos se é de vida ou morte!

Ninguém disse nada. Gina tinha os olhos vermelhos e ainda se encontrava muito abalada pelo que acontecera com a sobrinha. Hermione e Rony não estavam presentes, o que era completamente compreencível.

- Nossa missão era impedir que isso acontecesse! Então eu pergunto: Onde estávamos? O que estávamos fazendo que não impedimos? Do que nos adiantou ir até lá se não fizemos absolutamente nada?

Draco não aguentou segurar a boca por muito tempo. Seu dia não fora nada bom, primeiro com aquela discussão com Treachers, depois com os ataques frustantes e a filha quase sendo uma das vítimas. Agora aquele velho vinha culpá-los? Tudo bem que fora uma incopetência, mas ele também estava lá, por Deus! E não conseguiu fazer merda nenhuma!

Ficou de pé.

- Com licença, sr. Treachers, mas achei bom lembrá-lo de que estava conosco - ou ao menos [i]deveria[/i] estar - Então deve ter conciscência de que estávamos atentos e que nada incomum aconteceu lá. Nenhuma pessoa diferente, nenhuma situação estranha; nada. Como poderíamos ter impedido algo que não sabemos o que é ainda? Concordo que temos errado, mas não foi em Hogsmeade. Foi muito antes, desde que os ataques começaram e nós não cumprimos com nossa obrigação que era descobrir a origem do problema.

Com a face transfigurada por um ódio incontido, Treachers o lembrou, num tom sarcástico:

- A origem do problema, como você diz, Draco, nós já sabemos, não é? Mas infelizmente você não quer nos contar o paradeiro dela!

A pouca cor que Draco possuía se foi numa velocidade incrível. Felizmente, naquele momento a porta se abriu e Edilaine entrou com uma prancheta.

- Com licença. Resultados. Acabou de sair.

Todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, atentos.

- Absolutamente todas as crianças em estado de coma apresentam as mesmas características de envenenamento. Não estamos mais frente a um caso de contaminação. Vou pular a explicação científica e falar claramente. Todos ingeriram o mesmo veneno em quantidades balanceadas. Baseado nisso e nos poucos depoimentos que conseguimos de alguns antes que entrassem nesse mesmo estado de coma, podemos concluir algo interessante... Um lugar onde 99 por cento dos adolescentes frequentam e consomem algum tipo de produto, em Hogsmeade, é um só. O mesmo lugar onde algumas crianças de sangue puro que passaram mal disseram ter estado em algum momento daquele dia. - Ela olhou para Draco. - Sarah foi uma delas.

Draco fez um aceno, concordando.

- Esse lugar seria? - alguém perguntou.

- Não há dúvidas. Obviamente se trata da Dedosdemel.

A primeira reação de todos foi piscar e continuar a encarar Edilaine, como se nada tivesse sido dito.

- Espere, srta. Forrester - Marco olhou-a preocupado. - Está dizendo que o envenenamento veio diretamente de dentro da Dedosdemel? Isso não é possível...! Para alguém envenenar os produtos teria que...

- Trabalhar lá dentro - Harry, até o momento silencioso, interrompeu. - Não tínhamos um dos nossos lá dentro? Onde estão os relatórios dele? Talvez deixamos passar alguma informação importante, como o contrato de novos funcionários e etc.

- Veja, Harry - Draco falou, um sorriso estranho nos lábios. - Você tocou num ponto realmente interessante... Porque você agora não pergunta a Treachers porque ele mesmo não havia pensado nisso antes? Quem sabe não há alguma razão especial para isso.

Sem entender, Harry olhou para o homem que parecia mais velho do que nunca. Sem responder ao tom desafiador de Draco, ele suspirou cansado, um traço de arrependimento na voz, quando falou.

- Eu o tirei de lá, afim de colocá-lo num lugar onde pensava ser a maior fonte de risco, O Três Vassouras. Não temos um espião nosso lá dentro.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Não conseguiu encontrar o que dizer. Draco sorria, aparentemente aquilo não era uma novidade pra ele. Já Treachers, as rugas em seu rosto agora pareciam mais visíveis que nunca quando ele puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Harry chegou a sentir pena.

Malfoy, então, se levantou, uma expressão tão decidida que a maioria ali dentro já soube o que ele pretendia fazer.

- Draco... - Harry chamou em tom de aviso. Ele ignorou-o.

- Visto o que aconteceu aqui, Treachers, acho que falo por muitos quando demonstro o meu espanto por suas atitudes. Sabe o que me parece? Que fez de propósito. Isso mesmo - reafirmou quando o velho abriu a boca numa exclamação indignada. - Desde o começo você tem agido estranhamente, tomando atitudes muito suspeitas e pra mim. Depois dessa sua demonstração óbvia e cristalina, não me resta dúvidas de quem é o espião que tem estado no nosso meio... Sim, eu estou apontando você, Treachers, mas enquanto não tenho provas para incriminá-lo, gostaria de pedir a todos que votassem a favor do seu afastamento do grupo.

- Draco... - Harry chamou outra vez. Ninguém ouviu graças aos cochichos que invadiram toda a sala de repente. - Draco!

O chamado fora forte. Não apenas Draco o encarou como muitos pararam com a conversa paralela e prestaram atenção ao homem-que-matou-Voldemort.

- Está cometendo um engano, Draco. Treachers não é o espião.

- E como você pode ter a certeza disso, Potter?

Harry hesitou um minuto antes de dizer:

- Porque eu sei quem é.

* * *

A princípio ninguém acreditou. O que explicava o grande silêncio e os olhares confusos na direção de Harry.

- Você não entendeu - Draco retomou com redobrada paciência. - Você se lembra de termos discutido a respeito de um espião? Um espião de verdade em nosso meio? Alguém que provavelmente participava de todas as nossas reuniões e estava por dentro de tudo o que havia aqui? Estou me referindo a esse espião! Use a lógica, quem mais além de Treacher pode ser?

Harry pretendia responder, mas nesse momento a porta se abriu e alguém entrou tropeçando nos próprios pés. Demoraram alguns segundos para perceberem de quem se tratava a pessoa alta e desgrenhada no meio deles, graças às roupas rasgadas, a sujeira da pele e aos cabelos bagunçados.

- Ei! - Draco deu um pulo para trás quando o ser caiu desmaiado aos seus pés, depois de tentar dizer algo sem sucesso. - Mas o que... significa...?

- Droga - Zabini exclamou. - É melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria! Ele parece mal!

Muitas cabeças concordaram com as palavras do ex sonserino.

Ninguém entendeu quando Harry, ao se aproximar e levantar o homem no chão, colocou-o na cadeira mais próxima e retirou sua varinha, ao invés de seguir os conselhos de todos.

- Harry? O que diabos está...

Ao olhá-lo, Treacher se calou, a ficha finalmente caindo. Aparentemente, a dele foi a única a cair. Pareceu espantado e não disse mais nada.

- Não precisei dar uma resposta - Harry falou, finalmente, fazendo um sinal para que Edilaine, com a varinha na mão, se aproximasse. - Temos aqui o seu espião, Draco.

O queixo de Draco caiu, assim como o de todos os presentes, ao mesmo tempo em que Edilaine fazia um aceno com a varinha e Clark Forrester, enfeitiçado, abria os olhos.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove:**

**Tragédias geram romances****  
**  
- O que? Clark? Nem pensar! Ficou maluco, Harry?

Harry negou com a cabeça, sem dizer palavra.

Um gemido doloroso escapou dos lábios de Clark.

- Harry... - ele murmurou baixinho, num suspiro.

Os olhos saíram de foco por um momento e quando voltaram a encará-lo, estavam sem brilho.

- Faça agora, Ed...

A mulher o empurrou para o lado e apontou a varinha para o irmão. Todos resolveram apenas observar, por mais confusos que estavam, parecia óbvio que nenhum dos dois iriam parar o que faziam para explicar.

Depois de murmurar algumas palavras inteligíveis e de alguns floreios da varinha de Ed, os olhos de Clark voltaram a se fechar e ele pareceu cair num sono profundo.

- E agora? - sussurrou Harry, a voz soando incrivelmente alta no aposento totalmente silencioso.

A mão de Edilaine tremia. Ela continuou olhando fixamente para a face pálida do irmão e para o peito imóvel, até que ele respirou profundamente, então ela suspirou, aliviada.

- Errado não deu - disse. - Resta agora saber se deu certo.

Um segundo se passou. Um segundo em que todos pareciam prender a respiração e esperar por algo. Algo que não faziam idéia do que era.

Então várias coisas se seguiram rapidamente. Clark soltou um suspiro falho e seu corpo passou a se agitar descontroladamente. Cordas amortecedoras saíram da varinha de Harry para que ele não se machucasse, ao mesmo tempo em que Edilaine transfigurava uma almofada e a colocava sob a cabeça, prevendo o ataque que, tendo as mãos e o restante do corpo imobilizado, atingiu em cheio este membro. Alguém gritou indignado.

- Não é mais fácil estuporá-lo? Ele vai se ferir!

- Temos que... deixar... É uma reação normal do contrafeitiço... Terá que passar naturalmente...

Marisa se levantou, parecendo fora de si.

- Já chega, isso não está certo! Vocês não podem culpá-lo! O que ele fez para ser acusado assim? Olha o que estão fazendo com ele...

- Isso é necessário, Marisa - Edilaine falou sem fôlego. - Você vai entender... É só esperar...

Mas marisa não parecia querer entender. Ela quase arrancou a varinha das mãos de Harry e só não atrapalhou porque naquele momento Clark pareceu se controlar e a curiosidade falou mais alto que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você toma conta dele? - Harry perguntou a Edilaine.

Antes que a enfermeira respondesse, o homem agarrou o braço de Harry e o olhou com os olhos embaçados.

- Harry...

- Ele está tremendo... - Harry percebeu. - E frio. Vai saber o que ele passou pra conseguir chegar aqui...

- Haaarry... Eu não queria, eu... Eu tentei fugir, mas... Harry...

- Ed, depressa, cuide dele. Não sabemos quanto tempo ele ficou sob o feitiço... Cuide dele.

- Harry...

- Clark, não se preocupe, sua irmã vai cuidar de você, está seguro agora.

A expressão do homem outrora forte e inabalável parecia a de uma criança carente, o que comovia a todos. Havia algo naqueles olhos azuis que beirava a um desespero inconsolável e uma urgência incontida.

- Você não entende, Harry... - Ele baixou a voz de uma forma que até Harry teve que se abaixar para conseguir ouvir. - Eu não estou seguro... Ninguém está seguro... Você precisa... fazer... algo...

- Eu vou fazer - ele respondeu, firme. - Vou fazer. Agora Edilaine vai cuidar de você, tá bom?

Ainda parecendo desconfiado, Clark soltou lentamente do braço de Harry, deixando que Ed o examinasse melhor e Harry se voltasse para os membros da reunião.

- Recebi denúncias há um tempo. - Harry começou a falar para os olhares curiosos de todos. - Denúncias a respeito do espião que sabia haver no nosso meio. Não me perguntem como, porque as suspeitas vieram de alguém que prefere permanecer anônimo, mas eu tenho que confessar que por mim nunca teria chegado a essa conclusão. Clark não tem nos traído, como deve ser o que estão pensando. Ao menos não voluntariamente.

"Desconfio que Lúcius precisava de alguém de dentro do grupo dos aurores para passar informações estritamente confidenciais e talvez até intervir em certas decisões que tomávamos, facilitando muitos dos seus planos. Passei a pensar sobre isso graças a Draco."

Harry olhou para ele, que parecia desconfortável com aquela revelação toda. Mesmo assim, franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando que não entendia sua participação naquela história.

- sim. Com o que você dizia a respeito de Treachers. Fazia todo o sentido. Inclusive seus pensamentos tomaram o rumo certo. Seu pai realmente precisava de alguém influente e responsável pela coordenação. Você só se enganou ao pensar em Treachers. Confesso que até eu cheguei a desconfiar dele, você faz bem uma imagem de vilão, Marco - Harry falou sorrindo meio sem graça para o velho, que apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Estou acostumado a ouvir isso.

- Então... Mas aí começou a acontecer coisas estranhas. O comportamento de Clark desde que começamos a trabalhar em Hogwarts tem sido muito estranho, percebi que já não era mais o homem animado que sempre tomava a frente de tudo. E de uns tempos pra cá, ele começou a agir ainda mais estranhamente. Então tudo começou a fazer sentido. Eu já vi de perto os efeitos e o estrago que essa maldição faz com as pessoas para não reconhecê-la uma hora. Clark estava sob a maldição Imperius. Esse tempo todo. Fornecendo gratuitamente informações para o outro lado e usando planos de Lucius para nos atrapalhar.

- Harry... - Gina educadamente se manifestou, esquecendo por um momento que o homem que comandava aquela reunião era seu marido. - Se Malfoy praticamente esteve a frente das nossas organizações porque já não falhamos totalmente? Apesar de certos erros cometidos, não podemos dizer que temos errado em tudo. Você não acha que com Malfoy influenciando já não teríamos decaído completamente?

Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, demonstrando que entendia a dúvida da esposa.

- É nesse ponto que não podemos esquecer de Treachers. Apesar de tudo, foi graças a sua cabeça dura sobre a qual temos reclamado esse tempo todo, por não deixar de interfirir nas decisões de Clark, que não permitiu o nosso fracasso total.

Todos ali que algum dia já reclamara do sistemático Marco Treacher ficou constrangido com a situação. Logo, não teve um ser presente que não encontrou uma mancha repentina na mesa.

Marisa pigarreou.

- O que vai acontecer com meu marido?

Ao invés de responder, Harry olhou para Marco. Ela e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo.

- Oh... - Treachers exclamou, ao perceber o olhar receoso de todos. - O que estão pensando?

- Bem, Treachers, você está no controle agora. Cabe a você decidir o que será feito em relação a Clark.

O velho sequer olhou para o homem já adormecido na cadeira, recebendo os cuidados da irmã Edilaine.

- O sr. Forrester receberá uma proteção maior a partir de hoje. Creio que você já o tenha livrado totalmente da maldição certo, Potter?

Harry fez um aceno positivo.

- Ele não deverá sair do castelo sozinho e mesmo aqui, conto com todos para que fiquem de olho nele. Clark conviveu muito próximo do perigo nesse tempo todo. - O tom de Trachers abaixou consideravelmente, e um silêncio sepulcral paraceu pairar sobre aquela sala.- Próximo demais, para o próprio bem dele.

Harry olhou para Clark, dormindo pesadamente na cadeira. Seu olhar subiu e encontrou o de Edilaine. Ao abaixá-lo, Harry entendia que mais uma vez, uma vida estava nas mãos de Lúcius Malfoy, e essa vida não escaparia se ele não fizesse alguma coisa. E rápido.

Era bem tarde quando, depois de muito insistir, Robert conseguiu convencer os pais a irem comer alguma coisa e deixar que ele cuidasse da irmã. Suspirou dolorosamente ao vê-los se afastar. Não mereciam isso.

- Olá Maggie. Como está se sentindo agora? Papai e mamãe já voltam. Espero que você não se importe de ficar um pouco comigo, não é? Não, eu sei que não. Lembra de quando você era pequeninha e invadia meu quarto de noite quando tinha um pesadelo? Então. Vamos fazer de conta que é o que está acontecendo agora... Um pesadelo. E eu vou estar aqui... Como sempre acontecia. Tá bom?

Robert pegou a mão que estava estendida imóvel ao lado do corpo de Maggie. Estava quente. O que para Robert era um bom sinal, pelo menos mostrava que ainda havia vida no corpo pequeno da irmã.

- Você está melhor? Está doendo alguma coisa? Esse soro está sendo bom pra você? Sabe o que eu estava pensando... Vou pedir para a enfermeira mudar sua cama... você sempre gostou de ficar encostada na parede não é? Vou falar com ela... Assim quando você acordar, vai estar do jeito que gosta... O que você acha?

A porta da enfermaria se abriu sem que Robert percebesse. Continuou a falar sem parar com a irmã desacordada, até que uma voz feminina o interrompeu.

- Não sabia que eles podiam nos ouvir...

Ele olhou sem entender para Lily, que indicou as demais camas no aposento, um pouco envergonhada.

- É... as enfermeiras dizem que é bem provável que não. Mas eu gosto de... tentar. Quem sabe ela não ouve? Pode ser que esteja entediada... Não acha?

Lily sorriu bondosamente, enquanto se sentava ao lado do primo.

- Eu acho. - falou suavemente.

Robert tapou o rosto com as mãos.

- Devo estar parecendo um tonto... As esperanças são mínimas... Mas é que... eu... Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer com ela... Eu...

- Você sente medo, não é?

Robert hesitou um pouco, antes de concordar.

- Está tudo bem - disse Lily, erguendo insegura a mão para pousar nos cabelos castanhos do rapaz. - Eles vão achar uma solução, tenha fé... Ela vai sair dessa.

Robert suspirou e tirou as mãos do rosto, não fazendo qualquer objeção aos carinhos que Lily começara a fazer em seus cabelos.

- Ela não merece passar por isso.

- Ninguém merece passar por isso, Robert. Mas passam. Infelizmente. Esse mundo é injusto demais.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. Vendo as olheiras em seus olhos e a expressão de desalento, Lily pressionou a lateral da cabeça dele e o puxou para que deitasse em seu ombro. Ele veio sem pestanejar.

- Eles estavam em reunião - Lily falou baixinho. - Tenho certeza de que encontraram uma saída. Você verá.

- Você acha mesmo? Acha que todas essas crianças vão poder voltar ao normal?

Lily não hesitou antes de responder, mas havia dúvidas em seu coração.

- Eu acho sim.

Robert desencostou sua cabeça para poder olhar para Lily.

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Sei que não está sendo tão sincera. Mesmo assim, obrigada por me consolar.

Ela estava para desmentir novamente e dizer que não, quando notou o sorriso suave do rapaz. Sorriu também.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Mesmo. É só a gente manter a esperança.

Ele continuou olhando-a por um tempo, até que fez um aceno leve com a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, alguma coisa na gravidade pareceu pensar por eles, e os dois se inclinaram para frente, unindo os lábios num toque suave.

Segundos mágicos depois, as bocas se afastaram e os olhos se abriram, então Lily voltou a puxá-lo para que se ajeitasse em seu ombro mais uma vez, onde os dois ficaram, em silêncio, por um longo momento.

* * *

Sempre estava amanhecendo quando eu chegava na enfermaria. Sempre a mesma rotina desde aquele maldito dia em que fui pra casa. Uma vez por mês eu era obrigado a deixar tudo para trás e cumprir minha nova realidade. As vezes muito machucado, mas normalmente muito sonolento e fraco, entrava cambaleando pela porta especial que Madame Ponfrey sempre deixava no jeito pra mim. Lá dentro também, como nem sempre ela podia estar lá, deixava tudo no jeito. Poções, comida, cama feita.

Claro que eu ignorava a comida, mal tomava as poções e caía na cama.

Naquele dia não foi diferente. Não era o primeiro dia de lua cheia, eu já estava todo moído, ainda que havia dormido o dia todo. Peguei a poção reanimadora porque meus membros estavam todos parcialmente imobilizados pela dor e virei todo conteúdo num gole só.

O efeito era rápido por isso em poucos segundos eu já estava sentindo o formigamento nas pontas dos dedos começar e se espalhar pelo restante do corpo. Procurei também pela poção analgésica, mas como não encontrei, abri a porta devagarzinho e espiei para fora, afim de ver se o caminho estava livre. Essas poções ficavam num armário perto da mesa de Ponfrey.

Foi então que levei um grande susto. A enfermaria estava lotada. Todas as camas pareciam ocupadas e eram todos... alunos. Reconheci mais de uma pessoa ali, apenas na primeira olhada. Forcei a memória para me lembrar sobre algo a respeito de um ataque que eu ouvira quando acordei, pouco antes do anoitecer.

O que haviam dito? "Tragédia", "Inocentes", "Um grande ataque", "Muitos atingidos", as únicas coisas que eu me lembrava de ter ouvido. Sei que deveria ter prestado mais atenção a um caso como esse, mas as horas que antecedem a transformação são dolorosas demais para que eu consiga me importar com qualquer outra coisa. Nem se o mundo estivesse explodindo acho que eu só perceberia quando me atingisse. Ainda assim tenho minhas dúvidas.

Um ataque. Deve ter sido muito feio já que havia tantas crianças e adolescentes imóveis, nas camas.

Mas que tipo de ataque fora? Será que havia sido muito sangrento ou algo mais discreto? Droga, eu odiava perder as coisas assim... Talvez eu poderia... Não, deixa de idiotice, seria impossível ter ajudado... Mas era horrível não saber o que poderia ter acontecido...

A audição aguçada me fez perceber o som de passos se aproximando da porta. Quem poderia ser? Se não fosse a enfermeira, não era bom niguém me ver no estado em que estava. Corri para o fundo do aposento e me escondi atrás do último biombo, apurando os ouvidos e abrindo uma fresta para poder espiar.

- Você checou se todos eles têm demonstrado os mesmos sintomas? - Era a voz de Ponfrey. - Nenhum deu sinal de que ia acordar ou reagiu aos remédios?

- Não senhora - Aquela voz masculina era de quem? - Nenhum deles apresentou melhoras com nenhum dos medicamentos que me pediu para testar. Aparentemente só responderão ao próprio antídoto do veneno que os deixou assim.

- Hum... antídoto - Madame Ponfrey resmungou. - E Draco? Sabe se ele já obteve sucesso com esse antídoto?

- Não senhora, quando sai de lá ele parecia estar descobrindo alguma coisa a respeito do veneno, mas não quis me adiantar nada, disse que irá conversar pessoalmente com a senhora.

- Está certo. Irei lá daqui a algumas horas. Pobres crianças, condenadas apenas pelo sangue trouxa em suas veias... Vamoz rezar para que achemos uma solução. E rápido. Seu irmão já está bem?

- Sim. Está descansando agora. Vai ficar fraco por algum tempo ainda, mas logo ficará bom.

- Ótimo. Pode ir descansar agora, Eduardo, trabalhou demais o dia todo.

- Eh... Ponfrey?

Achei estranho a hesitação na voz do tal Eduardo. E ainda mais estranho o suspiro cansado da enfermeira, por isso inclinei um pouco a cabeça a ponto de espiar melhor os dois.

- Está bem, não vou dizer mais nada, se é isso o que você quer. Só que pense no que eu falei, certo? E diga a Zabini que eu quero falar com ele sobre isso.

Pelo que vi ela entregou alguma coisa pra ele, que pareceu contente ao sair de lá. Não pude nem pensar em sair, já que uma nova pessoa entrava.

- Droga... - deixei escapar baixinho.

- O que faz a essa hora fora da cama, srta. Malfoy?

Sarah fingiu não ouvir, caminhando na direção de uma das camas.

- Onde ela está? - exclamou irritada. Eu até sorri. Sarah tinha mais do pai do que julgava saber.

Um pouco irritada, Ponfrey fez um aceno na minha direção.

- O irmão pediu para que a mudasse de lugar. Mas... Ei, não é horário de visitas, se insistir serei obrigada a denunciá-la na diretoria.

Sarah parou bem perto do lugar onde estava, pude vê-la girar os olhos antes de, assustado, dar um passo para trás e cair sentado na cama.

Paralisei-me, o coração acelerado, morrendo de medo que ela me visse no estado em que estava. Causaria muitas perguntas que eu não saberia responder. E aí... meu segredo estava perdido.

- Está certo... Voltarei mais tarde então. Mas vou ficar o dia todo aqui e não vai ser você que vai me impedir. - ela respondeu, grosseira pra enfermeira.

Respirei fundo quando ouvi os passos se afastando e limpei o suor da testa. Então eu descobri que as revelações daquele dia não haviam acabado ainda. E a cada hora, uma era pior do que a outra.

A cama onde eu havia caído estava ocupada. E ocupada por uma pessoa que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Maggie... - murmurei. O coração parecia ter parado. O ar não parecia entrar nos meus pulmões. E eu achei que teria um colapso naquele momento.

Ao longe, eu teria ouvido Ponfrey resmungar sobre a forma que Draco Malfoy mimava sua filha enquanto se aproximava da cama que Sarah tentara invadir minutos antes, e teria ouvido ainda o grito que ela deu ao me ver sentado ali, se não estivesse distraído demais desacreditando do tamanho da injustiça que o destino me arrumava a cada dia mais.

- Lucas...! Você não deveria estar... Lucas, o que... você está bem?

Não eu não estava. E a única coisa que eu sei além disso é que tudo se escureceu muito rápido.

E eu já não me lembro de mais nada.

Quando Sarah saiu da enfermaria, não eram poucos os sentimentos que a desnorteavam. Tudo estava um inferno. Tudo.

E era uma droga. Caramba, ela tinha poderes extremamentes especiais! Não era ela a criança "cuja áurea de poder natural substituía a maior vista nos últimos tempos" e não sei o que mais?

Grande merda.

Não estava nas melhores relações com sua família, o cara que ela gostava estava com outra aos passeios em Hogsmeade, seus melhores amigos... um desaparecido, com receio de confiar nela e contar o que (ela já sabia) o entristecia. A outra internada no hospital em estado grave, e ela, Sarah, a "super poderosa", não podia fazer nada para ajudar, sequer vê-la quando queria.

Ter super poderes na adolescência?

Grande merda de novo.

Na verdade, ser adolescente não havia ajudado em nada até agora. Só atrapalhado. Afinal quais eram as vantagens de ser adolescente quando os adultos só ouvem os adultos? Quais as vantagens de se ter um corpo de adolescente, ainda em formação, quando eram as garotas mais [i]avantajadas[i] que chamavam a atenção dos garotos? Collin não quis nem beijá-la porque era muito nova. Só que ela tinha certeza que se ela tivesse os quadris da tal de Tatiane com quem o Sírius estava saindo, ou talvez os peitões da mãe e até mesmo a cintura de Maggie, ele teria pensado duas vezes antes de recusar.

- Droga... - ela reclamou, estava uma pilha de estresse. "Nem bonita eu sou! Ter super poderes não faz de mim nem o suficientemente interessante para atrair alguém, quanto mais ajudar os meus amigos!

Ainda com os pensamentos nesse rumo, Sarah passou em frente a sala usada para as aulas de duelos. Os grandes espelhos que refletiam a escassa luz do sol das primeiras horas da manhã haviam chamado sua atenção. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Não gostou do que viu. Nem um pouco. Nunca parara para se analisar com esse olhar crítico. Na verdade, sempre se achara bonita com os cabelos perfeitos e os olhos do pai. Mas naquele momento a garota que lhe encarava de volta com os olhos lacrimosos parecia apenas mais uma pivetinha metida que sempre andara com o nariz para cima, quando deveria ter perdido um pouquinho do seu tempo pra perceber que nada nela era digno disso.

Era um rosto infantil demais que não negava seus 14 anos. Era magra como o pai, mas tinha os ombros largos da mãe e agora isso lhe parecia desproporcional. Os cabelos eram lisos demais e não chamariam a atenção. Não se sua intenção fosse seduzir alguém. Agradar, como pretendia com Collin. Seios... estes não eram dos menores, mas também estava claro que estavam em fase de formação, fariam rir um homem com mais de trinta anos, na certa com muitas mulheres experientes e bonitas na sua lista de amantes.

- Droga... - Sarah reclamou de novo, dessa vez com uma nota de desespero, dor, e raiva contidos. - Eu queria ser adulta. Queria ser tão bonita quanto uma mulher adulta e poder resolver as coisas como tal... Mas que droga... Porque eu não posso ser ao menos bonita?

- Do que está falando, Sarah? - Ela deu um pulo, olhando ao redor e notando, com um certo atraso, um descabelado Collin, sentado num colchonete a poucos passos dela. - Como assim queria ser adulta? E bonita? Você é linda. Da onde tirou o contrário?

Sarah deu um passo para trás, sem palavras por um momento graças à surpresa e ao susto. Depois piscou e pareceu se recuperar.

- Collin, o q-que você... - Na mesma hora se lembrou. - Ah, sim... papai falou algo de você passar a noite no castelo, mas eu achei que passaria num quarto, não... numa sala de aula.

- É melhor pra mim - ele respondeu, se levantando. - Quartos, apenas nas masmorras, e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ficar perto de Blaize ou Draco... desculpe. Aliás, estando aqui, é mais fácil de sair quando necessário e tudo o mais... Mas não mude de assunto. Você está bem? Que história é essa de querer ser bonita, Sarah? Você sabe que é linda, não sabe?

Não era um bom momento para Sarah suportar ouvir uma mentira. Muito menos dele.

- Pare. Eu já estou cansada de mentiras, ok? Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não tenho atrativos nenhum. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Não o suficiente.

O sorriso misericordioso que ele abriu fez a sua raiva aumentar.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Sarah. Se está dizendo pelo que aconteceu ontem, eu já te expliquei que...

- Por favor, não venha com esse papo de novo!

Sarah apertou os olhos, desejando por tudo no mundo ter como provar para Collin que não era apenas uma criança.

- Droga, como eu queria ter dez anos a mais!

- Não seja boba, Sarah. Você vai ter. Tem que aprender a esperar, um dia você...

- Eu não quero um dia! Eu quero agora! Eu quero crescer! Eu quero ser uma mulher de verdade! Eu quero isso [i]agora[/i]!

Sarah pensou que podia ter se controlado. Sua raiva cresceu a um ponto que as aulas com Harry não puderam mais segurá-la. Aquela velha sensação dos cabelos esvoaçando e do formigamento começando pelas pontas dos dedos e subindo por seus braços, descendo por seu corpo e voltando novamente... Ela fechou os olhos, incapaz de ver o rosto de Collin transfigurado pelo choque, como acontecia sempre, com todos que a assistiam.

Tentou se controlar, mas aparentemente dessa vez esse desvio de controle não a faria quebrar ou danificar nada. Depois de alguns segundos, simplesmente passou.

- Sarah? - A voz de Collin era insegura. Receosa.

- Desculpe. - ela pediu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Quando Sarah abriu os olhos encontrou nos de Collin algo mais do que choque. Ele a olhava com surpresa e incompreensão. Receio e admiração.

- Collin? Desculpe ter feito você assistir isso, estou tentando... tentando...

Sarah, então, percebeu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. E coisas estranhas. Primeiro; sua voz, estava diferente. Era pouco, mas estava. Segundo; antes, era necessário erguer bem o queixo para olhar no olhos de Collin, e agora os seus pareciam quase nivelados com os dele. Terceiro e último, nem por isso menos importante, suas roupas estavam estranhamente apertadas... Apertadas demais.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ainda em transe e sem desviar seus olhos dela, Collin apontou para o grande espelho ao lado deles.

Sarah olhou.

- Oh...

- Cuidado... Cuidado com o que deseja... Sarah.

- Essa sou eu? - Sarah perguntou com a voz frágil. - Sou eu?

Collin não respondeu, enquanto Sarah olhava para a Sarah do espelho, ele olhava para a Sarah verdadeira. Ela o observou pelo reflexo.

- Quantos anos... - Collin engasgou. - Quantos anos você desejou crescer?

- Uns dez... - Vendo as bochechas de Collin se avermelharem ao descer os olhos por seu corpo, Sarah sorriu. - Dá pra perceber, não dá?

- É... É... dá... Quer dizer, você... Você está muito... Hum-hum... Diferente.

Sarah olhou mais uma vez para o seu reflexo no espelho, desconfiando que esse feitiço havia influenciado em sua maneira de pensar também. Se fosse antes, ela duvidaria que entenderia os olhares de Collin como estava entendendo. Sorriu, com uma auto-confiança que não sentira antes. Tudo o que via ao olhar para o espelho era a imagem que ela sempre desejara ver. Eram os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto, o mesmo tom de cabelo. Mas eram traços mais maduros, uma forma mais sensual do jeito que os cabelos estavam penteados e jogados, pequenos caixos nas pontas... O uniforme subira até mostrar uma barriga mais bronzeada e os botões estavam quase estourando no busto, graças ao seios maiores e mais arredondados. O mesmo aconteceu com a saia, que abriu o fecho e subiu extraordinariamente de comprimento... Sarah se olhou de perfil e fez uma cara engraçada ao constatar outra grande mudança.

- Uau... Isso aqui é tudo meu?

- Pode apostar que é. - Disse Collin, olhando também.

Algo na nova Sarah fez ela se virar com uma sobrancelha erguida para encará-lo.

- Não pareço criança pra você agora, não é?

Collin desviou os olhos depressa.

- Olhe pra você. Nem de longe é uma criança, Sarah. Mas você sabe, ainda tem 14 anos... É uma loucura, você não pode mudar sua vida, adiantar o seu futuro... pra quê?

Os olhos de Sarah faíscaram.

- Pra que você pare de me ver como uma criança, porque eu não sou, Collin. Mas se o meu corpo, meu rosto e a minha mente de 14 anos te incomodam, você tem a sua frente agora uma mulher com seus vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco anos. O que vai fazer para fugir agora?

Collin suspirou audivelmente, mas seus olhos o traím, descendo e subindo a todo momento pelo corpo de Sarah.

- Sinceramente, Sarah... Porque você insiste tanto nisso?

- Sinceramente mesmo, ou foi só um jeito de falar? - Sarah provocou, com um sorriso.

COllin segurou em seu cotovelo. Em questão de um piscar de olhos ela estava entre seus braços firmes, encarando seus olhos azuis faiscarem próximos demais dos seus.

- Eu não sou nenhum dos pivetes com quem você deve estar acostumada a se envolver, Sarah. Comigo as coisas seriam... diferentes.

Sentindo as pernas já um pouco moles, Sarah suspirou e abriu um sorriso.

- Isso significa então que você está interessado?

A resposta de Collin foi a melhor e mais inesperada reposta que ele podia dar.

Ele a beijou. E foi o melhor beijo, e mais envolvente que Sarah já trocara com alguém. Ela tinha certeza que teria ficado daquele jeito com ele por todo o tempo do mundo, se algo não tivesse atrapalhado poucos minutos depois.

- Ooowwwww! - Sarah exclamou, quando algo gelado passou por sua perna. - O que é isso?

Ao invés de soltá-la, Collin apenas murmurou algo incompreencível, desviando seus beijos para o pescoço da garota/mulher.

- Hum?

- Collin, é s-sério... - Sarah o chamou novamente, esforçando-se para não fechar os olhos e permitir que suas pernas fraquejassem. - Parece que é pra você...

Resmungando novamente Collin se afastou, olhando para baixo.

Em uma forma meio fantasmagórica, porém mais sólida e mais consistente, algo como uma pantera pequena olhava inofensivamente para Collin, as vezes erguendo a pata e o cutucando, exigindo sua atenção.

- Ah, de novo... droga... O que ela quer agora?

- Ela? Ela quem? E quem é esse bichinho...? Parece tão linda...

Satisfeita com as palavras de Sarah a pantera soltou um rugido baixinho e esfregou sua cabeça na perna da garota, como um gatinho muito grande.

- É o patrono da metida daquela Edilaine, a namorada daquele sonserino idiota. Ela está sempre me chamando nas horas mais impróprias. Não sai do meu pé.

Sarah ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E o que ela quer de você?

Ao observar Sarah e prestar mais atenção no tom que ela usara, Collin sorriu.

- Está com ciúmes, é? - Sarah fez um muxoxo. - Bem, ela ficou encarregada de me chamar sempre que algo acontecesse, alguma situação onde precisam dos meus serviços. Você sabe que eu estou aqui a trabalho. né?

- Sei... Mas de qualquer forma, ela parece impaciente...

Sarah sorriu ao ver o patrono pular em Collin novamente e o cutucá-lo com a pata.

- Que gracinha... - ela afagou a cabeça do felino.

- Hum... estranho... ela gostou de você... Mas me odeia... Ainda bem que é inofensivo pra mim... De qualquer forma, acho que sou obrigado a ver o que ela quer...

Collin pegou a varinha e com um aceno a bagunça que fizera para dormir desapareceu. Ajeitou os cabelos e o paletó. Então olhou novamente para Sarah.

- Parece que Edilaine sabe quando estou com você porque ela sempre dá um jeito de interromper ou de aparecer pouco tempo depois... Você acha... que tem algum motivo para ela fazer isso?

- Edilaine? - perguntou Sarah, apoiando-se na parede. - Não. Não faço a mínima idéia do porque de tudo isso. Deve ser coincidência.

O jornalista apertou os olhos para a jovem e o seu tom de quem sabia mais do que contava. O patrono escolheu este momento para pular em Collin e rosnar ameaçadoramente, informando que já não lhe restava muita paciência.

- Muito bem, muito bem, já estou indo! Sarah... Será que nós... podemos... continuar isso um outro dia?

Sarah sorriu, provocativa. Tinha certeza de que usaria esse novo feitiço muitas vezes agora.

- A gente pode combinar.

- Ótimo então. - Collin sorriu, jogou a mochila pelos ombros e antes de seguir a pantera que já o espera na porta, colou seu corpo ao de Malfoy e lhe deu um beijo rápido e provocante. - Até mais.

- Até.

- Vamos lá, felina impaciente, me leve para a sua dona de uma vez.

Aos saltos, a pantera saiu da sala, fazendo Collin correr para acompanhá-la. Sarah suspirou, escorregando até sentar-se no chão. Se ela queria tanto ficar com Collin porque agora estava se sentindo estranha?

Como se estivesse... incompleta? Fazendo algo errado?

Não entendia. E suspeitava que não conseguiria entender tão cedo.

* * *

- Viu Sarah, Lucas?

- Ahh... hoje? Agora, você quer dizer? Não, eu não vi, Sírius.

Sírius soltou o ar, emburrado, jogando-se na cadeira.

- Yoolly disse que ela levantou logo nas primeiras horas da manhã e não retornou. Fui até a cama de Maggie mas ela também não...

Sírius se calou, vendo a pouca cor sumir do rosto de Lucas. Chamou-se de idiota interiormente.

- Ai... caralho, Lucas, me desculpe... Eu nem perguntei... Puts, cara, como é que você está?

Lucas não conseguiu disfarçar o desânimo. Com um suspiro empurrou o prato de ovos mexidos para longe de si.

- Porque a Maggie, Sírius? Eu também sou mestiço! Muita gente é! Hoje quase não se encontra alguém que seja sangue puro! E isso tinha que acontecer? Porque? Será que esse preconceito bobo nunca vai acabar?

Sírius permaneceu calado. Como amigo podia imaginar que Lucas, uma pessoa sempre reservada, teria muito o que desabafar.

- Essas coisas são muito injustas... - ele continuou, olhando para a mesa dos professores. - Veja os Weasleys como estão. Arrasados. E seu pai? Olha a cara de todos eles! McGonagall... imagine enfrentar os pais de todos aqueles alunos inconscientes na Ala Hospitalar... E olhe esse jornal... - Lucas tacou uma cópia do profeta diário daquele dia embaixo dos olhos de Sírius. - Estão metendo a boca na escola. Diz que seus profissionais não mais prezam a segurança dos alunos. É um absurdo! E o pior, é que não há nada que possa ser feito.

Esquecendo Sarah por um momento e o plano de deixar Lucas falar, Sírius de repente teve uma idéia.

- É claro que algo pode ser feito. - exclamou, fazendo Lucas olhá-lo surpreso.

- O que disse?

- Que algo pode ser feito! Claro! E _nós_ vamos fazer! Nós vamos descobrir o que há de errado!

- Sírius... Como você pretende fazer isso?

- Ainda não sei bem... Venha, vamos procurar a Sarah.

- Mas, Sírius...

- Vem, Lucas!

E o licantropo não teve nenhuma alternativa a não ser segui-lo.

Encontraram Sarah saindo da sala de duelos.

- Sarah! Estávamos procurando você! O que estava fazendo aí?

- Eu? - Sarah ajeitou os cabelos, parecendo nervosa. - Estava... Estava... Ah, o que importa o que eu estava fazendo? E vocês? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Sírius nos fez procurar v...

- Sua saia está desabotoada, Sarah - cortou Sírius com a expressão desconfiada. - Você está sozinha aí?

E ele a empurrou para olhar dentro da sala.

Sarah girou os olhos.

- O botão está quebrado, Sírius, eu preciso arrumar mas não me lembro de nenhum feitiço. E é claro que estou sozinha, que idéia! Estavam me procurando porquê?

Sírius substituiu sua expressão desconfiada por uma de quem está armando alguma coisa.

- É o seguinte, Sarah, nós estamos cansados de esperar que as pessoas aqui resolvam as coisas. Queremos ajudar. Queremos descobrir porque Maggie está daquele jeito e quem é o responsável por isso. A gente quer saber se você topa ajudar a gente.

Sarah olhou de um, para o outro. Era a sua vez de parecer desconfiada.

- Como vocês querem descobrir alguma coisa que um grupo formado de aurores não descobriu ainda?

- Ah, qual é, Sarah! - Sírius exclamou, como se aquela pergunta fosse um absurdo total. - Qual é! É claro que nós podemos descobrir as coisas, somos adolescentes! Podemos nos enfiar em lugares e arrancar as coisas das pessoas sem dificuldade nenhuma! É muito mais fácil!

Novamente, Sarah olhou de um para o outro. Lucas parecia pensar o mesmo que ela, pois balançava a cabeça em desânimo.

- Olha só - retomou Sírius, dessa vez um pouco zangado. - Eu quero fazer isso porque quero ajudar minha prima. E todas essas crianças que foram prejudicadas. Se vocês não ajudarem eu farei sozinho. Mas pensem, vai ser muito mais fácil se eu puder contar com a ajuda de vocês.

Lucas fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça.

- Tá legal - Sarah respondeu. - Mas o que nós vamos precisar fazer?

Mais animado do que nunca, Sírius começou a passar o plano que deveria ter bolado há muito tempo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Sarah, você vai atrás de seu pai, que eu sei que está trabalhando com os exames dos contaminados para tentar um antídoto, ou algo que diminua os efeitos. Vai tentar tirar dele toda a informação que for possível. Utilize seus poderes especiais se necessário. Nós temos que descobrir o que, afinal de contas, fez isso com Maggie e quais as possibilidades de mudar essa situação.

"Lucas... Tem muita gente... e muita gente estranha dentro desse castelo. Mais do que isso tem muita [i]coisa[/i] estranha acontecendo. Quero que você registre tudo. Todo mundo gosta de você aqui e ninguém vai ficar te fazendo perguntas. Se você ver alguma coisa estranha, alguém agindo estranhamente aqui, você me conta. Leve até uma bloquinho de notas e uma máquina fotográfica, se for o caso. Mas não deixe de registrar nada!"

Antes que Lucas pudesse checar se todas as informações foram guardadas por seu cérebro, Sírius voltara a falar.

- Eu vou atrás do meu pai. Saber como andam as coisas, quais as decisões que os aurores tomaram e se chegaram a algum lugar. Quero saber qual é o caminho pelo qual eles estão seguindo. Teremos o dia inteiro pra checar tudo isso. Não comentem nada com ninguém e descubram o que puderem descobrir. Nos encontramos... Aqui, na sala de duelos, hoje logo depois do jantar, certo? Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

Talvez eles até teriam, mas de acordo com suas expressões nenhuma palavra conseguiria expor o que estavam pensando.

- Ótimo - concluiu Sírius. - Boa sorte pra vocês dois, eu vou começar o meu trabalho e aconselho que façam o mesmo. Tchau, tchau!

Sem mais uma palavra, Sírius seguiu o corredor, deixando Sarah e Lucas se olhando como se não tivessem entendido nada. Lucas, então, deu de ombros.

- Bem, é melhor fazer o que ele pediu, porque pelo jeito ele não vai gostar se chegarmos aqui a noite sem uma única informação para ele ficar feliz. Boa sorte, Sarah.

E ele também saiu, seguindo o corredor que o levaria para o andar de cima. Sem outra alternativa, Sarah fez mesmo, na direção contrária. Aproveitaria para pedir a mãe que arrumasse sua saia, voltar para o seu corpo de adolescente fora fácil, mas suas roupas estavam todas esticadas. Será que daria para se aproximar do pai e descobrir alguma coisa? Aff... Tinha que ser idéia do Sírius! Se levasse uma bronca, botaria a culpa nele. Era simples.

Bufando, ela continuou o seu caminho, assim como Lucas, na direção contrária, e Sírius.


	21. Chapter 20

**Pequenos espiões ****  
**

Lucas não parava de balançar a cabeça enquanto andava. Seu amigo era mesmo louco, inventava cada idéia... E claro, agora ele era obrigado a tomar parte nisso tudo. Será que ele estava certo? Será que os três poderiam mesmo descobrir alguma coisa? Não imaginava como...

- Ei, você está bem? - Lucas ouviu a voz meio áspera do Profº Zabini, não tinha nem notado a presença dele.

- Ah, estou bem sim, professor, obrigada.

Zabini o olhou desconfiado.

- Certo. Cuidado por onde anda.

Lucas pensou rápido. Antes que Blaize se afastasse, ele o chamou de volta.

- Eh... professor?

Blaize parou.

- sim?

- O senhor sabe onde eu posso... onde eu posso arrumar uma máquina fotográfica?

Zabini franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Máquina fotográfica? Ah, sim... deve estar me perguntando por ter me visto com uma há algum tempo atrás? Mas não era minha. É de Ed, porque você não pede pra ela? Ela emprestará pra você.

- Hum... certo. Obrigado, professor. Eu vou fazer isso.

Lucas continuou seu caminho, dessa vez tomando a direção da enfermaria. Quando chegou lá, quase voltou para trás. Havia uma discussão na porta e ele odiava presenciar essas cenas.

- Eu não sei o que você ainda faz aqui. Tenho certeza de que tudo isso que está no jornal veio de você. Deviam impedir a sua entrada neste castelo! - Edilaine sussuva para não acordar os pacientes, mas parecia descontrolada.

- Eu sou contratado _deste_ castelo. - Collin Creevey retrucava. - E eu não tenho nada a ver com esse jornal. Meu trabalho aqui é outro!

- O seu trabalho deveria ser...

- Hum-hum - Lucas pigarreou, para que percebessem a sua presença.

Os dois pararam de discutir no mesmo instante, olhando assustados para Lucas.

- Ah... Edilaine... O professor Zabini disse que você tinha uma máquina fotográfica pra me emprestar... Eu estou precisando de uma.

- Máquina? - disse Ed, ainda parecendo se recuperar de ser encontrada em meio a uma discussão. - Máquina fotográfica? Não, não... Eu não tenho mais, lamento, mas não posso ajudar.

- Eu posso - Collin se intrometeu, lançando um olhar de triunfo para Ed que girou os olhos. - Olha, eu sempre carrego uma máquina extra comigo... Ela era profissional, mas infelizmente se quebrou. Tenho essa aqui que não é grande coisa, mas pode servir.

Collin tirou uma máquina pequena da mochila, preta com detalhes prateados, realmente muito bonita, e entregou-a para Lucas.

- Ufa, obrigada - o garoto agradeceu, realmente aliviado. - Amanhã eu devolvo, pode ser?

- Pode, claro.

Sorrindo, Lucas se virou para Edilaine, pretendendo perguntar se ela o deixaria visitar Maggie por alguns minutos, mas se calou quando notou o olhar da enfermeira sobre Collin.

- Máquina nova, Collin? - perguntou e havia algo de estranho em sua voz. - Como quebrou a que tinha antes?

- Ah, um acidente, nada demais - Collin também a olhou estranho. - Porque está perguntando? Gostou da minha máquina nova? É um modelo diferente, não se acha em qualquer lugar, mas eu posso te indicar o lugar onde eu a arrajei, quem sabe você não encontra uma igual?

Pela expressão de Edilaine, Lucas imaginou que ela lhe daria uma bela de uma resposta afiada. Mas se enganou. A única coisa que ela fez, foi bater a porta da enfermaria na cara do jornalista. E logo, dele também.

Collin girou os olhos, virou-se e com a mão no ombro de Lucas, obrigando-o a andar na mesma direção que ele.

- Essa mulher é muito estranha não acha? - sussurrou, como quem compartilha um segredo.

Lucas teve que assumir que sim, fazendo Collin sorrir.

- Pois é... ela deu pra pegar no meu pé ultimamente... Ainda quero descobrir porquê. - Ele suspirou. - Bem, aproveite bem a máquina, só me devolva inteira, ok? Essas máquinas quando quebram... São peças demais, você não faz idéia...

Com um aperto mais firme no ombro de Lucas, Collin o deixou sozinho, mudando seu caminho.

Enquanto ele se afastava e Lucas olhava as direções para saber por onde começava, pensava que na verdade todos eles eram estranhos. Estranhos até demais.

Com um espírito jornalista que ele não conhecia, Lucas tirou um caderninho da bolsa e fez sua primeira anotação do dia.

Sírius caminhou até a sala do pai com uma animação que não possuía há muito tempo. Era gostoso essa adrenalina de fazer algo embaixo dos panos. Esse mistério todo... Sírius gostava disso. Desconfiava que seguiria a profissão do pai, se tivesse sucesso nessa experiência.

Quando chegou na porta, bateu e ouviu seu pai murmurar um "entre" apressado, aparecendo na porta antes que Sírius pudesse girar a maçaneta.

- Ah, filho, entre... Depressa, eu estou um pouco ocupado.

Sírius entrou, praticamente empurrado para dentro.

- Espere um pouco aqui que eu já volto, preciso terminar uma conversa.

E antes que Sírius tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, ele foi obrigado a esperar enquanto o pai se trancava em outra porta.

- Aff... - ele resmungou. - Grande começo de carreira. Ser deixado sozinho numa sala empoeirada!

Mas sírius não estava em condições de ser deixando sozinho numa sala empoeirada, de braços cruzados, quando seu senso de espião falava mais alto. Bastou apenas um olhar para a direita onde havia uma mesinha com uma plaquinha "Confiscado" para que ele se levantasse depressa e fosse até lá. Com certeza haveria algo que o ajudaria...

- Aqui! - Sírius exclamou com um sorriso ao encontrar uma versão atual das "Orelhas extensíveis" de Fred e Jorge. Era bem menor e bastava um pequeno ajuste para que sua extremidade se tornasse invisível. - Perfeito!

Com o coração batendo forte no peito ele foi até a porta de madeira fechada, colocou o objeto no ouvido e o ajustou corretamente, lançando a ponta para dentro do outro cômodo.

- ... é impossível - Era a voz de seu pai. - Tem certeza de que foi isso mesmo o que ele disse?

- Absoluta, Harry, e você já me perguntou isso. - Conhecia aquela voz cansada... Era... tio Ronald? - Eu o interroguei com veritasserum e total autorização dele e sua esposa. Ele não mentiu, há mais alguém em nosso meio passando informações a Lucius. E a pessoa parece ser bem influente.

O barulho abafado de um punho se chocando contra alguma coisa dura fez Sírius imaginar que seu pai estaria irritado.

- Droga... Eu não consigo imaginar que alguém aqui esteja nos traindo! Isso é muito deprimente, Rony! A menos que seja...

- Imperius também? Não, não creio, e Clark concorda comigo, ele disse que a pessoa parecia sempre muito consciente do que fazia.

Uma pequena pausa.

- Será que não há chances...

- Harry, você sabe que não! Ele não vai reconhecê-lo, já afirmei isso.

Um suspiro.

- E o que vamos fazer?

Silêncio.

- Obrigado, Ronym por ter vindo me informar, não se preocupe com isso que eu me encarrego de tudo. Pode voltar e ficar com Mione e sua filha.

- Harry?

- O quê?

- Sei que parece egoísmo jogar nas suas costas... Você já salvou o mundo bruxo uma vez... Por favor, faça o que puder para que isso acabe logo... Se você não puder, nenhum de nós pode.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Sírius rapidamente recolheu a orelha extensível e se sentou bem na hora em que Harry abria a porta.

Harry tentava comer alguma coisa na hora do jantar, mas seu estômago parecia que se recusava a aceitar qualquer tipo de alimento. Nem as saborosas tortas de caramelo lhe pareciam convidativas dessa vez. Entediado e aborrecido ele passou os olhos pelos colegas na mesa. Poucos eram os que haviam aparecido no Salão principal naquele dia, cheios de trabalho e humilhação para enxer a cabeça.

Ele soltou um suspiro, olhando desanimado para os pedaços de torta que não conseguia comer, não adiantava tentar enfiar goela abaixo, quando não dava, não dava.

Jogando o prato para longe de si, Harry ergueu os olhos para os alunos que jantavam. Praticamente todos ainda estavam ali, havia os lugares vagos daqueles - o coração de Harry se comprimiu - que estávamos inconscientes na enfermaria. E reparando bem, Sírius não estava lá... Nem Sarah.

Nem Lucas.

- Isso me soa como confusão. - ele pensou.

Suspirando profundamente dessa vez, Harry resolveu se levantar e procurar pelo filho, para ver o que ele estava tramando. Sírius andava meio estranho, aparecera em seu escritório pela manhã e lhe fez um monte de perguntas... Harry entendia a preocupação do filho e seu interesse pelas precauções tomadas, afinal, Maggie sempre tão próxima da família fora uma das infeliz vítimas. Porém, ele se lembrava muito bem da sua vida em Hogwarts para não temer que o filho e seus amigos se metessem em encrencas irremediáveis.

Ninguém perguntou a onde ele ia. Na verdade, poucos notaram que Harry Potter estava saindo dali, estavam distraídos demais com prováveis soluções para suas próprias obrigações. Então Harry tomou o seu caminho sem olhar para trás, perdido em seus próprios receios de não encontrar uma solução para o que lhe tirava o sono.

- Um novo espião... - pensava ele inadivelmente. - Foi o que Rony disse via Flú... Clark contou para ele após ter se recuperado parcialmente da maldição... Mas será que essa não é a vontade de Lucius? Apenas causar uma intriga entre todos nós, deixar-nos ocupados procurando um inexistente espião enquanto ele providencia novas maldades? Mas espere... Lucius sabia da profecia... Não desconfiei desde o começo que alguém ouvira minha conversa com Trelawney a mais de quinze anos atrás? E quem estava faltando na mesa? Blaize Zabini e a namorada. Mas seria impossível... Ed se mostrara uma excelente profissional, será que os dois... E a probabilidade de ser uma terceira pessoa? Faltava mais alguém na mesa?

Harry forçou a memória para se lembrar daquela noite, os pés já andando automaticamente para qualquer direção.

Não... todos estavam lá com excessão das crianças... Não havia ninguém a mais na casa... a menos que tivesse invadido quando não havia ninguém ainda... Mas isso era impossível... Arthur e Molly tinham feitiços de proteção... não tinham? Mas essa hipótese era impossível... Como alguém saberia que aconteceria dentro daquela casa uma profecia que poderia mudar a história do mundo bruxo?

Tudo estava muito confuso. Muito mesmo. Tudo apontava para Zabini, mas ele não queria mais desconfiar do ex sonserino desta forma... Tudo bem que não ia com a cara dele... Mas por isso mesmo... Não podia julgar uma pessoa por causa de um passado pessoal mal resolvido...

_- Cansei!_ Isso é o que está havendo, Blaize!

Harry parou, acordando do torpor que parecia ter se enfiado. Vozes exaltadas vinham de algum lugar próximo.

- Não adianta me fazer _psiu!_ Tudo isso é culpa sua! Essa vida é culpa sua! Eu não aguento mais essa mentira, Blaize.

Ao encontrar a porta de onde vinha o barulho Harry se apressou em encostar o ouvido nela e prestar atenção.

- Não é bem assim, Ed... Não é uma mentira... É só... Bem, você sabe que ninguém pode saber...

Harry colou ainda mais o ouvido na porta. Será que enfim descobrira o mistério?

- Não! Não e não! Para mim já chega dessa farça! Vamos contar toda a verdade pra eles!

- Mas Ed...

- Sem mas! Eu não quero mais saber, Blaize! Você pode saber fingir muito bem, porém, eu não! Cansei dessa história, você não está sendo justo comigo nem com eles! Conte ou nunca mais vai me ver! Adeus!

Ao som de passos se aproximando, Harry correu para se esconder. Edlaine saiu aos tropeços da sala, descabelada e vermelha de raiva, mas Blaize Zabini não deu as caras. Aparentemente a chantagem da namorada não fora o suficiente para contar o que quer que ele estivesse escondendo.

- Isso foi muito... interessante... - Harry falou para si mesmo, a mente trabalhando a mil por hora.

* * *

A expressão de Sírius, enquanto batucava com os dedos na carteira de madeira onde estava rigidamente sentado parecia a de um agente do FBI, furiosamente impaciente, enquanto esperava que seus subordinados apresentassem os resultados de suas investigações.

- Pois bem. Sarah? Lucas ainda não chegou então somos apenas eu e você. As damas primeiro, então, você começa. Quais as novidades que recolheu para nós?

Sarah girou os olhos diante do tom pomposo do amigo.

- Oh, por Deus, poupe-nos dessa sua encenação ridícula, Sírius! Você está fazendo eu me sentir como uma dessas personagens de filmes policiais trouxas que seu avô nos fez assistir uma vez! Ou você para com isso, ou eu vou embora agora sem lhe passar uma única informação!

A máscara de Sírius ainda durou por algum tempo, até que ele desistiu e relaxou o corpo como o verdadeiro adolescente que era.

- Você é muito estraga prazeres, Sarah. – reclamou, frustrado. – Desembucha logo, então! O que você descobriu?

Ela lhe deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, o que fez com que ele recuasse, engolindo em seco.

- Assim está bem melhor – comentou sorridente. Então seus olhos se tornaram sombrios. – Infelizmente, as notícias não são muito boas. Como todos suspeitaram, o que contaminou Maggie e os outros foi uma poção venenosa que só atinge os trouxas e mestiços. É uma poção antiga e fatal, porque inclui um ingrediente proibido e puro. Papai mencionou algo a respeito de Unicórnios, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- Espera – Sírius a interrompeu, sem nenhuma cor no rosto. – Você disse faltal?

- Sim, Sírius, a poção é fatal. Mas me deixe terminar sim? – A paciência de Sarah não parecia muito extensa nessa noite.

- Vá lá! – Sírius fez um gesto irritado com a mão.

- A poção, ou ao menos sua receita inicial é fatal. Contra ela os mestiços não teriam qualquer chance. Mas aparentemente L... Lucius, que claramente é o responsável por isso, não conseguiu esse ingrediente, usando a poção incompleta. Essa nova receita faz com que todos entrem nesse estado de coma, mas não morrem.

- Então ele não foi muito inteligente, não é? – Sírius parecia incapaz de permanecer calado. – Será que ele não pensou que nós poderíamos simplesmente manter todas as vítimas em segurança até que o antídoto fosse concluído? – Ele pareceu não entender o olhar de Sarah. – O quê? Seu pai ainda não conseguiu descobrir o antídoto?

- Não há antídoto, Sírius – ela falou, com dor. – é simplesmente impossível fazer um antídoto, quem quer que tenha feito essa poção - que de acordo com meu pai é impossível que seja Lucius porque ele nunca teve a perspicácia necessária – elaborou um plano muito bem elaborado. Eu não entendi direito os termos que ele usou enquanto falava sobre isso com aquele velho esquisito, mas parece que incluíram o antídoto na poção, fazendo com que ele não reagisse da forma esperada.

- Então simplesmente não há antídoto?

Sírius e Sarah se viraram para a porta, onde não tinham reparado que Lucas aparecera, uma mão ainda na maçaneta da porta e a outra carregando um bloco de notas. A expressão de choque congelava sua face bonita, um sinal de fúria contida evidenciando o monstro que ele se transformava uma vez por mês.

- Sente-se Lucas – Sarah exigiu, não se deixando intimidar. – Não há antídoto, mas nem tudo está perdido. Ouvi papai revelar que isso apenas dificultou as coisas, não tornou-as impossível. Ele diz que sempre há dois antídotos para um veneno, um deles baseado em seu próprio conteúdo. O outro... bem, o outro ele não disse. Disse apenas que apenas um mestre formado entenderia isso, e ele está certo de que Lucius não entende e que dúvida que ele tenha pensado nisso.

- E se ele pensou? – Lucas teimou.

- Lucas – Sarah tornou a usar aquele tom imperioso. – Sente-se agora ou não diremos mais uma única palavra.

Isso pareceu convencê-lo.

- Bem... mas alguma coisa Sarah?

A garota sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo, fazendo uma cascata de fios dourados flutuarem por seus ombros. Demorou um pouco para que Sírius recuperasse a fala.

- Bem... ahh... Lucas? Você quer começar ou prefere que eu comece?

Lucas murmurou que para ele não fazia diferença.

- Bom, então eu vou na frente – E contou a eles tudo o que ouviu de seu pai.

- E então – ele continuou tomando fôlego – é isso. Tem alguém aqui dentro que está diretamente ligado ao avô... – Ele se interrompeu com o olhar de Sarah. – ahh... com Lucius Malfoy. E está sendo um espião duplo. Nós só temos que descobrir quem é! – acrescentou triunfante, como se essa fosse a parte mais fácil.

- Excelente – Sarah elogiou. – Isso definitivamente foi um progresso. Uau... Acho que essa história de espiões está funcionando mais do que eu pensava. Estamos descobrindo bastante coisa!  
Sírius parecia cheio de si, como se elogio de Sarah fosse diretamente para ele e a sua capacidade brilhante de ter idéias.

- Eu sei disso – comentou com um sorriso para Sarah, então, lembrando-se que havia mais alguém na sala imediatamente ele se virou para Lucas. – Ei, Lucas, você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa como nós?

Os olhos da cor do mel do lobisomem se levantaram do seu bloco de notas e encaram seu amigo. A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua, mas uma olhada para a loira ao seu lado fez despertar um sentimento de precaução estranho em seu coração. Então, ele sorriu.

- Não fiz tanto progresso quanto vocês. Acho que vou precisar de mais um tempo.

Sírius parecia satisfeito com todas as informações que tivera naquele dia, então nem se importou.

- Ótimo. Se descobrir alguma coisa venha nos dizer. Agora é melhor voltar para o salão comunal. Vamos?

Devagar, sem uma palavra a mais, Lucas os seguiu. Ignorou propositadamente o olhar de Sarah. Fizera o certo, pensava, era melhor ter provas antes de... bem...

Antes de revelar que, a menos que estivesse muitíssimo enganado, sabia quem era o espião.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XX:**

**O tal Sleve****  
**  
Depois de mais um encontro às escondidas com Collin, Sarah sentava pensativa na sala, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ficar com um homem mais velho não passava nem perto do que ela pensava que seria. Era muito mais excitante, muito mais surpreendente. Claro que era um pouco mais exigente também. Collin não parecia ser o tipo de homem que se contentava com beijinhos roubados numa sala vazia. A perspectiva de que em breve ele faria convites muito mais ousados não a assustava, ao menos não enquanto estava dentro desse corpo, influenciado por sua magia, com desejos muito mais amadurecidos do que sua verdadeira idade.

Collin não mais pareceu receoso com sua idade depois do feitiço. As vezes ele dizia que aquilo era loucura, mas Sarah sabia que frente ao seu corpo sensual de mulher, ele se agarrava à ilusão de que era uma mulher mais velha e experiente que tinha nos braços, não uma adolescente de 14 anos. Isso facilitava as coisas. E era por esse motivo que ele sempre lhe pedia que usasse o feitiço antes mesmo de lhe dar um beijo singelo.

Se bem, pensava ela com um sorriso ainda maior, que os beijos de Collin não tinham nada de singelos.

E foi com esse sorriso bobo no rosto que Sírius a encontrou quando entrou nervoso na sala depois de ter visto Collin saindo dali misteriosamente amassado. É claro que ele já imaginava, não era realmente tão tolo, mas quando ele olhou para o canto da sala e ao invés de sua amiga de sempre encontrou uma loira surpreendentemente sensual, com três botões estourados de um uniforme minúsculo, ele recuou vários passos e empalideceu.

- _Sarah_... – ele murmurou e não havia nada de admiração no olhar que ele lhe lançava. Estava mais para repulsa.

Ela também perdeu a cor. Aquele não era o momento... Não, não... aquilo era ridículo... Será que havia alguém lá em cima de sacanagem com ela?

- Si-rius…

Sírius fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Seu corpo todo parecia tenso enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se em punhos.

- Sarah, por favor – ele pediu, ainda de olhos fechados. – Me diga que você não está fazendo o que eu penso que está fazendo.

O que Sarah poderia dizer a respeito disso?

Ele abriu os olhos. Incapaz de encará-lo, Sarah baixou os seus.

- Você está... – Sírius não conseguia falar. A raiva contida em cada sílaba mal pronunciada parecia dilacerar o coração de Sarah.

- Não – ela disse depressa, entendendo o que ele pensava. – Não, eu não estou fazendo isso, Sírius... Eu e Collin apenas estamos... Nós ainda não...

Foi o errado a se dizer, aparentemente. O rosto já pálido de Sírius tornou-se lívido.

- _Ainda_? Sarah! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Em qualquer outro momento Sarah teria se exaltado e respondido que aquilo não era da sua conta. Mas não nesse, em que uma necessidade estranha de se explicar parecia tomar conta dela.

- Olha, Sírius, eu sei que parece estranho, mas Collin gosta de mim e...

Um ruído estranho saiu da garganta de Sírius.

- _Gosta? _- repetiu com a voz estridente. – Collin _gosta de você?_ Não seja ridícula, Sarah, olha pra você! Você não é... Não é você mesma nesse... _corpo_! Se ele gostasse de você ele não iria querer nada além do que aquilo que você é! Não está vendo o que está fazendo? Está deixando que ele te use e está se convencendo de que é a você que ele deseja, mas não é! É uma camuflagem ridícula que os dois estão fantasiando... – Ele parou para respirar, já tendo ficado vermelho de tanto falar sem uma única pausa. – Ou vai me dizer que ele também... também beija você ou... ou faz qualquer outra coisa quando você está normal?

O silêncio de Sarah não se quebrou, o que quebrou foi alguma outra coisa dentro de si com as palavras cruéis e ao mesmo tempo tão significativas de Sírius.

- Eu não consigo olhar pra você – Ela pôde ouvi-lo murmurar num tom diferente de todos que ele usara até então. – Eu não consigo reconhecer você aí... Não sei o que aconteceu com você, Sarah, mas seja o que for, a Sarah que eu conheci e amava não parece mais existir.

E ela só ergueu os olhos quando escutou a porta bater. Ela deveria ir atrás e esfregar no nariz daquele moleque que não precisava da repulsa que ele sentia, nunca precisara da amizade e de mais nada que vinha dele. Porém, alguma coisa no fundo de seu coração mostrava que não era bem assim, e que Sírius estava certo. Ela só não sabia o que fazer...

* * *

Harry tentava planejar sua próxima aula, mas não imaginava como faria isso, por duas razões. A primeira, ele não conseguia se concentrar em absolutamente nada. A segunda, mesmo que por um milagre oportuno ele conseguisse, como ele olharia para Zabini sem querer arrancar a cabeça dele fora e evidenciar que já sabia de tudo? Sim, porque ele já sabia de tudo. Era óbvio. Depois da conversa que ele ouvira entre os dois, Zabini e a namorada, não havia dúvidas. Afinal, o que mais aqueles dois poderiam estar discutindo naquela sala? Era uma conspiração, isso sim, os dois tramavam em suas costas quando uma oportunidade de ouro fora oferecida aos dois!

Depois de tudo o que houve, era de se esperar que _confiança_ e _sonserinos_ eram duas palavras que não podiam se encaixar na mesma frase. Claro. Mas Harry tinha que sempre abrir uma exceção! _Estúpido_! Poderia ter evitado tudo isso… Ou será que não?

Ah, pensar o que poderia ter sido diferente já não importava agora. O que importava é que ele tinha as chances de desmascará-los agora. E é o que ele faria.

Estava estendendo a mão para o pó-de-flú quando uma velha e cinzenta coruja voou para dentro de sua sala, pousando na sua frente com uma carta lacrada magicamente, endereçada a ele.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, tinha certeza de que conhecia a coruja e a caligrafia, mas porque o lacre? E qual seria a razão de não usar o Flú?

Ainda com aquela ruga de preocupação, Harry desfez o lacre e abriu o pergaminho para ler a curta mensagem.

_Harry;__Corra até minha sala. É urgente.__  
__NÃO diga para ninguém onde está indo e NÃO deixe ninguém te seguir.__Draco._

Mesmo preocupado e frustramente curioso, Harry seguiu imediatamente as indicações de Draco. Em menos de vinte minutos já havia atravessado o castelo e chegado até a porta nas masmorras, que se abriu assim que a primeira batida soou.

- Entre logo, Potter – Ele rosnou, mais pálido do que de costume.

Contudo, Harry não pôde obedecer, porque Draco pôs a mão em seu peito, se contradizendo ao barrá-lo, e olhou ansiosamente para os dois lados do corredor.

- Ninguém me seguiu – Harry garantiu, abrindo o casaco e mostrando um tecido brilhante descuidadamente dobrado. – Eu estava com a capa até agora.

- Ótimo. Entre.

Empurrado para dentro, Harry observou em silêncio enquanto Draco murmurava feitiços de privacidade em todos os lados.

- Draco, o que está havendo? – Ele soltou impaciente, quando dez longos minutos se passaram daquele jeito.

Dando-se por satisfeito aparentemente, Draco o encarou e fez um sinal para um canto da sala. Foi só nesse momento que Harry percebeu que não estavam sozinhos.

- Oh.

- Harry, a coisa é séria. – Draco falou.

- Você não precisava ter dito pra que eu adivinhasse.

- O espião…

- Eu sei, já estou providenciando pra que ele…

- Ele quer a minha filha, Harry. Não nós.

- Ele quer…? Você está querendo dizer que ele…? Oh!

Draco até podia ver a mente de Harry, processando todas as informações.

- Sarah está em perigo. – Draco voltou a falar, passando a mão nos fios platinados de seu cabelo e bagunçando-os num ato inconsciente. – Clark se lembrou de muitas coisas. Veja você mesmo com ele.

Hesitante, Harry se virou na direção do outro homem no canto da sala enquanto Draco se desmoronava numa poltrona perto da lareira.

- Clark?

- É tudo verdade, Harry. Seja qual fosse a missão que este espião tinha aqui, foi deixado de lado quando… quando _eu_ estava aqui para fazer o serviço sujo. – O desgosto na voz de Clark podia ser compreendido melhor se comparado com a expressão de repulsa e arrependimento. – É claro que eu não havia entendido anestesiado pelo feitiço que me lançaram, mas agora eu entendo. A missão dele era ficar de olho na garota Malfoy e nos seus… hã… _super poderes_. Lucius queria saber o que ela era capaz de fazer e no que ela poderia ser útil.

- O que todos nós sabíamos que ele queria – Harry o cortou. – Mas Sarah está segura aqui e ela nunca nos trairia, eu não vejo como…

- Escute – Draco exigiu de sua poltrona, sem se virar.

Harry se voltou relutante para o outro homem mais uma vez.

- Lucius não vai forçá-la a ir a lugar algum. Ele tem um plano muito pior e muito mais inteligente. – Draco rosnou da poltrona ao ouvir a última palavra. – Ele pediu a Sleve – como o chamava – para… bem, para…

Clark não conseguiu terminar. Impaciente, Harry leu em sua mente o fim da frase e dessa vez foi ele quem rosnou.

_Seduzi-la_.

- Assim ela irá por vontade própria. – Clark completou em voz alta.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala, Harry sentiu necessidade de se sentar. Sentia-se excessivamente velho e cansado.

- Bem – ele disse, olhando de relance para Draco. – Pelo menos eu tenho uma… hã… _boa_ notícia.

Draco desviou a atenção do fogo e o encarou.

- Eu tenho quase certeza de que sei quem é esse… traidor.

Harry experimentou olhar nos olhos impassíveis de Draco e suspirou.

- Acho que você vai gostar – disse sinceramente.

Antes que a compreensão se espalhasse pelo rosto de Draco, Harry contou a eles tudo o que ouvira. Estivera certo, Draco não gostou nem um pouco, os dois homens tiveram que, primeiramente, segurá-lo para que ele não fosse quebrar o pescoço de Zabini como prometera (dentre as coisas mais bonitas que dissera). Depois eles tiveram que lidar com a dor nos olhos dele por mais esse baque, por mais essa traição.

- Mas isso faz sentido – Ele dizia meia hora depois. – Sarah tem reclamado há muito tempo que Zabini e Edilaine a tem perseguido. Eu mesmo já assisti ele a seguindo diversas vezes, mas… - Draco socou uma mesa de vidro, por pouco não a estilhaçando. – Como fui tolo, eu jurava que ele só estava preocupado com ela! Ele a viu crescer! Isso é… repulsivo!

Harry concordava plenamente.

Então, surpreendendo tanto Harry quanto Clark, Draco sorriu.

- O quê?

- Se esse é o plano, está falhando. Sarah tem muito bom gosto, ela não vê nada de atrativo em Blaize. Caso contrário, não fugiria.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Eu sei que ela tem bom gosto. Ela gosta do meu filho.

Draco olhou espantado para ele.

- _Sírius!_

- Ah, qual é, Draco! Vai dizer que você nunca reparou?

O lábio superior de Draco tremeu ligeiramente, em desgosto.

- Os Potter sempre chamaram a atenção dos meus filhos, eu sempre estive ciente desse pequeno distúrbio deles, Potter. Mas não é o que eu me referia.

- Não? – Harry estava divertido.

- _Não._ – Então a preocupação inicial estava novamente ali, estampada no rosto de Draco. – Estava pensando que talvez seu filho pudesse nos ajudar.

E quando Harry compreendeu, os dois trocaram um olhar bastante significativo.

* * *

Lucas estava apreensivo. E Lucas não devia estar apreensivo porque ele nunca costuma estar. Normalmente ele é uma pessoa bem tranqüila.

Depois de ter uma conversa um pouco desagradável com Sírius e mal podendo consolá-lo adequadamente, ele jogou a mochila sobre o um ombro só, apressado, murmurou uma desculpa ridícula para o amigo infeliz e saiu, ainda sem rumo, precisando clarear os pensamentos.

E agora ali estava ele.

Apreensivo.

Alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo com seus amigos e ele tinha uma vaga impressão de que tinha a possibilidade de evitar uma tragédia. Mas como ele faria isso? Não tinha como confirmar nem as suas próprias suspeitas! Não tinha argumentos nem para convencer a si próprio, como ele convenceria alguém? Antes de sair por aí fazendo acusações, Lucas precisava de provas! E era atrás delas que ele estava indo agora.

Ele só não sabia onde procurá-las.

Vamos ver… Recapitulando… Ele tinha algumas anotações, algumas prováveis testemunhas, e alguns fatos estranhos que seus amigos não faziam idéia. Das testemunhas, uma estava descartável. Era um alvo, ao mesmo tempo, e era justamente uma das pessoas que precisavam ser convencidas. Suas anotações estavam confusas. E quanto aos fatos... Um deles, por exemplo, foi que antes de se juntar a eles naquela reunião esquisita Lucas escutou algo que lhe fez ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha.

E pulgas era geralmente um incômodo muito grande para lobisomens.

Lucas era responsável. Sempre foi. Nunca gostou de se atrasar para os compromissos porque para ele, deixar alguém esperando era mais do que falta de educação, era ofensivo. Ninguém merecia esperar por ninguém. Ninguém é maior ou mais importante que ninguém. Claro que seus amigos deveriam ter percebido isso, mas Lucas não os culpava, ambos estavam absortos demais na brincadeira de espiões mirins para notar o significativo atraso que dera naquela reunião, tornando as diversas desculpas esfarrapadas que ele planejara dar para justificá-lo, completamente dispensáveis.

Se soubesse não teria demorando tanto as elaborando.

Uma perda de tempo, _puff._

O que ouvira fora algo realmente comprometedor. Ouvira uma conversa entre Zabini e Edilaine. Uma briga, para ser mais exato. E quando brigavam as pessoas geralmente diziam coisas que não deveriam dizer. Revelam coisas aos gritos que gostariam de guardar segredo.

Nessa, Lucas acabou entendendo tudinho, tudinho. E mais ainda, descobriu uma mania provavelmente genética que os Potter tinham de ouvir atrás da porta.

Um costume interessante de seu super herói da infância que não estava registrado em nenhum livro.

Claro que isso complicava as coisas, porque pela expressão de Harry, ele entendera coisas erradas demais. Mas é claro, ele não ouvira toda a conversa, como Lucas.

E agora Lucas precisava de provas ainda mais convincentes para desfazer essa impressão, e ele não tinha. O que nos leva ao início de novo.

E Lucas estava apreensivo por isso.

A melhor maneira de resolver isso era a que ele menos queria. Ir atrás... da enfermeira. Tentaria conversar, explicar, pôr os pingos nos is e os cortes nos tês… Se ela resolvesse colaborar, ótimo. Se não... bem... Lucas odiava essa parte, mas era o jeito. Ele a ameaçaria. Tinha todas as cartas necessárias para isso na manga.

Ele agora pensava… Será que ela se intimidaria por um adolescente de 14 anos só porque ele sabia de um segredo seu? O quanto ela gostaria de defender esse segredo? Será que… Lucas engoliu em seco, mas não evitou pensar se a sua vida valia para manter um segredo a salvo.

E antes que mudasse de idéia seus pés traidores já o levara até a enfermaria e ele se viu encarando os olhos da dita cuja antes que pudesse planejar o que falar.

- Posso ajudar você, Lucas? Veio ver Maggie de novo?

- Ah… não. – Como uma pessoa com aquele sorriso poderia ser capaz de lhe fazer algum mal? Ele duvidava.

Mais confiante, Lucas respirou fundo e endireitou as costas. _Por Maggie._

- Eu preciso falar com você e é muito importante…

Edilaine abriu a boca para, provavelmente lamentar e negar, mas Lucas estava preparado e antes disso, soltou uma palavra, uma palavrinha só, um único nome com sete letrinhas, o suficiente para fazê-la derrubar o que tinha nas mãos com um barulho ensurdecedor e olhá-lo com olhos absolutamente perplexos.

- O que d-disse?

Lucas sorriu, longe de tentar parecer ameaçador e repetiu o nome.

Dessa vez, ela estava mais prevenida.

- O que tem ele? Ele não está aqui, querido. Aliás eu não sabia que você o conhecia, ele não veio muitas v…

- Por favor, não me enrole – Lucas pediu, de repente sério. Com a altura que tinha e a expressão assim, amadurecida, ele não aparentava a idade que tinha. – Eu já descobri tudo e pela sua própria boca. Não me olhe com essa cara, eu não fico ouvindo atrás de portas, vocês que não se preocuparam em manter a voz baixa. Eu só preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisa e o segredo de vocês vai continuar muito bem guardado… se você colaborar.

Lucas pensou que havia exagerado na ameaça da última frase, mas antes que pudesse retirar o que dissera, obteve o resultado que esperara.

- O que você quer de mim?

- A verdade, Ed. E não é exatamente algo que vai apenas me favorecer, eu tenho a impressão de que você tem a mesma suspeita que eu, mas ao contrário de mim, tem provas e eu preciso dessas provas.

A compreensão passou pelo rosto de Ed com um misto de desconfiança.

- Como exatamente uma criança sabe…

- Simplesmente sei. – Lucas a cortou novamente. E, zangado, acrescentou. – Não sou uma criança!

E, arrependido, percebeu tarde o quão infantil aquilo soou. Fechou a cada quando Edilaine se sentou e o encarou, sorrindo.

- Então me diga, Lucas, o que exatamente você quer saber e o que você quer que eu faça para não espalhar a verdade por aí.

Lucas sorriu também, entendendo uma coisa pela expressão dela que não havia entendido até então.

- Na verdade você gostaria que soubessem, não é? – Estava surpreso em como isso agora lhe parecia óbvio. – Não agüenta mais se esconder...

- Isso não vem ao caso – ela lhe cortou, fria outra vez. – Esse segredo não é só meu e eu não posso fazer nada em relação a ele. Diga logo o que você quer pra manter isso em sigilo. Só estou surpresa, Lucas, você nunca me pareceu o tipo de rapaz que faz ameaças.

- Eu não faço. Isso não é uma ameaça, desculpe se fiz parecer o contrário. – Ele estava sendo sincero agora. – Só não sabia como você reagiria e entrei na defensiva antes. Acredite, isso não me agrada, mas eu estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar Maggie e sua ajuda é de vital importância aqui. Não vim ameaçá-la, mas não há mais segredo, eu não fui o único ouvir a briga de vocês. A diferença é que eu fui o único a entender. E esse mal entendido pode prejudicar vocês ainda mais do que a verdade.

Ed pareceu procurar em seus olhos a veracidade daquilo, assim como a sua própria honestidade por trás das palavras, aparentemente satisfeita, ela se levantou.

- Venha, vamos num lugar mais reservado. Eu te conto tudo o que sei, e você me conta tudo o que sabe, então estaremos quites. Você já me surpreendeu mesmo, Lucas, desculpe por tê-lo subestimado antes.

Ela abriu uma porta que Lucas conhecia bem. As lembranças do que passara ali sempre que voltava de suas transformações o fez hesitar na porta.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, cética, entendendo sua hesitação como um medo de ficar sozinho com ela num lugar fechado e pequeno. – Tem medo que eu o ataque? Não se ofenda, mas você não faz o meu tipo. Eu não seduzo adolescentes, Lucas.

Lucas corou profundamente. Ainda mais quando ela sorriu, divertindo-se com o seu constrangimento.

- Não tem nada a ver – resmungou, entrando no pequeno quarto tão conhecido.

Ed o acompanhou e a porta se fechou atrás dela.

"Por Maggie", ele pensou uma última vez, antes de se virar e encarar a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar naquele momento.

Estava tudo resolvido, já tinham tudo pronto. Eles só precisavam armar uma armadilha para Blaise – o mais fraco do casal - e fazê-lo confessar tudo. Tinham um plano para isso, era simples, porém infalível. Precisava ser posto em prática imediatamente. Principalmente agora, depois de ter ouvido de Draco que o antídoto do veneno poderia ser recuperado com a ajuda de Sarah. Que ele descobrira que os poderes da filha seriam suficientes para fortalecer a recuperação dos inocentes. E assim, com as vítimas próximas da cura, o espião preso e Sarah novamente protegida, tudo voltaria a ficar bem.

Era extremamente necessário agir logo para acabar então, com a última ameaça que eles tinham. Pelo menos era isso o que os olhos prateados de Draco lhe transmitiam naquele momento, enquanto alguém batia na porta.

Harry congelou quando abriu a porta e viu Edilaine acompanhada por um dos melhores amigos de Sírius, Lucas. Ficou sem saber o que fazer ou qual postura assumir. Encarou-os, apenas.

- Ah – Lucas tomou a frente, claramente inseguro. – Professor… Nós precisamos conversar com o senhor, desfazer um mal entendido. É meio urgente.

Harry não se mexeu, ainda encarando ambos sem entender.

- Por favor – Lucas repetiu. – É importante... Nós podemos entrar? Se não houver nenhum problema, é claro – acrescentou rapidamente. Ao seu lado, Edilaine parecia ter dificuldades em não girar os olhos.

- Deixe-os entrar, Harry – A voz de Draco soou atrás de si. – Não custa nada, não é?

Harry o encarou para ver se falava sério. Quando viu que aparentemente falava, abriu passagem, hesitante.

Lucas permitiu que Edilaine passasse primeiro, num gesto automático de cavalheirismo, e a seguiu logo depois, ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de si.

- Bem? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativo. Os braços estavam firmemente cruzados no peito. Inflexível, Lucas reparou. Era melhor tirar o mal entendido do caminho antes de dizer o motivo mais importante que os levara até ali.

- Viemos desfazer um mal entendido - Lucas falou, notando desconfortável que tanto Draco quanto Harry olharam para ele surpreso. Era de Edilaine que eles esperavam uma explicação e não dele. Isso o incomodou. – É a respeito do que... Do que o senhor ouviu, professor.

Ele viu o espanto nos olhos de Harry, mas foi a voz de Draco que se pronunciou primeiro.

- O quanto está envolvido nisso, Lucas? – perguntou a preocupação com a segurança de seu pupilo evidente nas palavras.

- Bastante – Lucas de ombros, como quem pede desculpas. -Eu ouvi a briga dela e do Profº Zabini. Ouvi o começo da conversa que o senhor não ouviu, professor. – acrescentou, virando-se novamente para Harry. - Por isso imagino que tiraram uma conclusão precipitada… Pedi ajuda de Edilaine para vir até aqui desfazê-la.

A expressão de Harry passou de um misto de choque e confusão, para descrente, quase decepcionada.

- Você contou a ela, Lucas? Você foi falar com ela ao invés de vir falar conosco? Por quê? Será que você não percebe o que isso implica? Muita coisa está em jogo, Lucas, inclusive a vida de Maggie! Pensei que você se importasse com ela!

A cor sumiu totalmente da face de Lucas. Ela cambaleou para trás, momentaneamente desnorteado.

Edilaine que até o momento parecia entediada e encarava o teto, veio em seu socorro, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e olhando furiosa para Harry.

- Como _ousa_, Potter? Insinuar uma coisa dessas sobre uma criança tão bondosa quanto ele? Ele tem um coração muito melhor do que o seu, se você quer saber! E mais sensatez, aparentemente! Se não fosse a coragem desse garoto de enfrentar os próprios receios e vir me procurar, além de me convencer a enfrentar os _meus_ e ajudá-lo, vocês provavelmente cometeriam um erro absurdo, colocando em risco a vida de milhares de pessoas! Maggie? Tenho certeza de que foi a situação dela que o fez tomar coragem suficiente para chegar até aqui. É repugnante usar isso contra ele, Potter!

Antes mesmo de Edilaine começar a falar, Harry já estava arrependido de sua injustiça com o pobre garoto. O fato de que isso acabava com seus planos para pegar Zabini não era justificativa suficiente para que ele fosse tão impiedoso com ele. Era imperdoável.

- Perdão, Lucas – pediu, realmente arrependido enquanto encarava o garoto. – Vocês estão certos, foi um golpe baixo da minha parte citar o nome de Maggie, sei que você é um dos mais infelizes com a situação dela. Lamento.

Lucas ainda estava sem cor quando acenou com a cabeça e encarou o chão, antes de suspirar e continuar. Ele resumiu rapidamente o plano de Sírius sobre espionar e descobrir as novidades. Resumiu o que descobriram e por fim, chegou à sua vez.

- Eu achei muitas coisas estranhas e muitas delas envolviam Ed e Collin Creevey. Zabini também. Eu desconfiei bastante dele, achava estranha a maneira que ele tinha de tentar interceptar Sarah, mas não sei… Tudo fazia sentido pra mim e eu não sabia explicar o porquê. Porque parecia tão óbvio se eu não tinha nenhuma pista? Pelo menos nada que servisse de prova, nada concreto. Então me lembrei de que Edilaine não se dava bem com Creevey e tentei adivinhar se havia algo por trás dessa inimizade. Confiei que tinha, mas como falar com ela? Eu ainda não confiava o bastante nela para isso, havia muitos mistérios que a rodeavam e eu achava isso estranho demais. Razão suficiente para desconfiar. Então eu ouvi. Ouvi o mesmo que o senhor, professor, mas eu ouvi o começo da conversa, ouvi a razão da briga e então, entendi. Tudo fez sentido rapidamente e eu não tinha mais nenhum motivo para não confiar em Edilaine. Minhas suspeitas se confirmavam e tive a impressão de que era o único que podia fazer algo a respeito, porque… perdão, professor, mas eu sabia que ia tomar a decisão errada, porque o que você ouviu não era nada demais, mas podia ter um significado totalmente diferente se você estivesse... – Lucas hesitou. – Estivesse caçando um motivo para jogar a culpa em pessoas que nunca confiou e… provar para si mesmo que não era um preconceito bobo, que estava certo.

Harry não gostou de ver que ele estava certo. Por isso não falou nada, apenas pensou que era um bom momento para ser educado.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Começamos mal, mas vamos tentar melhorar isso agora. Sentem-se.

Todos se acomodaram e Lucas achou que deveria voltar a falar quando o encararam novamente.

- Bem… A partir daí vocês já sabem, eu procurei Edilaine e pedi que ela me ajudasse a provar que vocês estavam errados. Como pensei, ela realmente tinha provas que eu não tinha…

- Não provas – ela o corrigiu. – Provas eu nunca tive. Tenho apenas meu testemunho que pode não bastar pra vocês, foi por isso que nunca cheguei a dizer nada para ninguém, sempre soube da inimizade que a maioria aqui tem por Blaise e temi que pensassem que era um plano, não sei. Não acreditariam em mim, provavelmente.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar hesitante. Mas foi Draco quem falou novamente.

- Honestamente, você sempre foi esquisita – ele falou, sem temer ofendê-la como Harry provavelmente temia. – Eu sempre te achei... o oposto de Blaise. Ele parece mais a mulher da relação do que você. E ele nunca gostou de mulheres mandonas, pelo que posso me lembrar da nossa época no colégio. – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, a expressão distante como se de repente lembrasse de algo. – Na verdade… eu sempre achei que ele não gostava de mulheres de nenhum tipo.

Harry tentou repreendê-lo com o olhar, isso não era nada educado de se dizer sobre um amigo para a namorada dele. Era uma grosseria até mesmo para um Malfoy.

Virou-se para pedir desculpas, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-la sorrindo.  
- Tem razão, Blaise nunca gostou muito de mulheres – E então o humor desapareceu. – Só que ele é covarde demais para assumir isso.

O queixo de Draco caiu. Lucas observou atentamente a reação de Harry, que não demonstrava diferença nenhuma em sua expressão.

- Não entendo.

Lucas suspirou, Ed girou os olhos e Draco continuava com o queixo caído para poder dizer alguma coisa.

Então uma batida rude soou no aposento. Ainda parecendo meio confuso, Harry se levantou para abrir a porta.

Blaise Zabini lhe dispensou um breve olhar antes de perscrutar a sala rapidamente, parando com os olhos chocados na namorada. Sem convite, ele cruzou a entrada a passadas largas e encarou-a mais de perto.

- Francamente, Ed…! – Havia mais do que incredulidade em sua voz. Havia mágoa. Arrependimento, talvez. – Não pensei que você chegaria a tal ponto! Sei que peguei pesado com você, mas não precisava correr até aqui para contar pra eles! Pense no que está fazendo, sabe perfeitamente bem a que está nos expondo…

- Cale-se, Blaise. Não diga o que não sabe. Você está sendo precipitado.

Perplexo demais para continuar a falar, ele apenas a encarou.

- Temos que contar a verdade a eles – Ed continuou, olhando-o intensamente. – Estou aqui para fazer isso, mas não é apenas porque estou chateada com você ou porque não via a hora de fazer isso. Temos que contar porque esse nosso segredo já despertou a atenção de gente demais, e agora todos acham que nós temos alguma coisa a ver com o tal espião que tem passado informações para Lucius Malfoy.

Agora os olhos de Zabini mostravam um choque ainda maior ao disparar na direção de Harry mais uma vez. Este estreitou os olhos para mostrar que Ed falava sério, escondendo o divertimento quando imediatamente Zabini os desviou para se prender em Draco.

- Até mesmo você, Draco?

Draco não se desculpou, nunca se desculpava. Além disso, nada estava realmente claro pra ele para que pudesse se precipitar.

- Você não tem me deixado muita escolha, Blaize – falou. – Nem agora. Em quê, exatamente, você quer que eu acredite?

- Você devia confiar no seu amigo! – O ex sonserino soltou de repente, frustrado.

- E esse meu amigo confiou em mim? – Draco rebateu calmamente.

Um longo minuto silencioso se seguiu. Todos se encaravam, numa disputa muda de quem cederia primeiro.

Por fim, ao encarar o participante mais quieto daquela intrigante reunião, Blaize caiu na cadeira que outrora Harry se sentara.

- Até você está aqui? Uma criança? – Como ninguém lhe respondeu, ele achou melhor se dirigir a uma pessoa só. – Potter?

- Sim. Aparentemente é ele o mais informado de nós. Estava compartilhando suas suposições quando você chegou.

- Não – Draco cortou, de repente rindo. – Na verdade nós estávamos falando da preferência sexual de Blaize quando o próprio interrompeu.

Zabini corou, virando-se para a namorada com um olhar traído.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não só a dele Draco, a minha também. – falou simplesmente.

Draco girou os olhos.

- Vai dizer que você também gosta de mulher...?

Ele parecia divertido, mas olhou-a fixamente, como se no fundo desconfiasse que pudesse ser verdade.

Zabini virou-se novamente na direção da namorada, dessa vez com tanta pressa que quase caiu da cadeira.

- Você gosta? – perguntou ansioso de repente.

Edilaine girou os olhos novamente.

- Não seja tolo.

- Esperem! – Harry parecia o único que estava frustrado demais para interromper a diversão de Draco. – Eu acho que estou velho demais para evasivas. Isto está uma confusão terrível. Zabini, você é gay. Certo. Entendi. Mas que droga isso tem a ver com o espião? O namoro de vocês é uma farsa, ou…? Que diabos está acontecendo? Tratem de explicar de uma vez antes que eu repense na idéia de dar uma chance para que expliquem. Tenho motivos suficientes para jogá-los na cadeia agora mesmo!

- Owwwwwww! – Draco exclamou ao fim do discurso muito longo de Harry. – Acho que você está ficando velho, Harry, é o único aqui que não parece ter entendido.

- Não entendido o quê? – ele explodiu novamente. – O que Edilaine…

- Acorda, Harry – Ainda era Draco quem discutia com ele. – Não _existe_ nenhuma Edilaine aqui. Ao menos não nessa sala. Zabini é gay, ela… ele também. Eles têm nos enganado esse tempo todo. Você nunca se perguntou porque eles moram juntos há anos e nunca se casaram? Porque Edilaine diretamente se encontra com algum frasco na mão e _porque_ as vezes ela desaparece do nada? Confesso que nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas agora faz todo o sentido.

Sem ligar para o assombro de Harry, Draco perguntou algo que ele provavelmente também gostaria de saber.

- Afinal de contas quem é você?

Foi Lucas quem respondeu.

- Eduardo Forrester.

Zabini se levantou.

- Acho que é você quem precisa se sentar agora, Potter. Anda, ninguém aqui quer carregar você se tiver um treco. Eu poderia esconder o seu corpo na floresta, mas seus filhos provavelmente sentiriam suas falta e eu tenho dó das pobres crianças. Então, por favor, contenha-se.

Harry sentou sem se opor, a boca aberta e pronta para soltar uma pergunta, que foi interrompida.

- Era por isso que eles estavam brigando. – Lucas continuou, já sabendo toda a história. - Há muito tempo Ed quer contar a verdade, mas... hum... Os dois discordavam quanto a isso... Aparecer de vez em quando como o terceiro dos irmãos Forrester era meio que uma saída para Ed se ver livre de sua camuflagem. Eu descobri ouvindo a conversa, e então vi que mais alguém estava ouvindo. Reconheci o professor Harry e lamentei que ele estivesse ouvindo uma parte comprometedora, que poderia ser mal interpretada. Mas como eu já sabia da verdade, resolvi ir atrás de Edil… desculpa, de Eduardo e, se preciso, ameaçá-lo para colaborar. É claro que não precisou, ele me contou a verdade assim que eu assumi que sabia de sua identidade e que não era o único que tinha ouvido a conversa.

- Okay – Harry voltou a falar, menos exasperado. – Vamos deixar essa… surpresa, mentira, ou seja lá como devo chamar isso, de lado agora, e vou perguntar qual é, afinal, essa tal verdade.

- Isso eu também quero saber – murmurou Zabini, curioso.

Ed suspirou. Era difícil para todos agora olhá-la como mulher e tentar se dirigir a ela como homem. Ninguém sabia exatamente ao certo como chamá-la.

- Pois bem. Se querem a verdade, a verdade é o que terão. Tudo começou quando eu resolvi abastecer o meu estoque de Poção Polissuco, não era sempre que Ponfrey aceitava ajudar, e fui até…

- Um momento – Harry pediu. – Você disse que ela ajuda vocês? Quem mais sabe disso?

- Bem, ela tinha que saber – Ed se desculpou. – Eu trabalhava com ela, não havia como esconder o tempo todo. E meu irmão, é claro. Ele sempre soube.

- Clark? – Agora sim Harry estava perplexo. – Clark sempre soube que você não era você, quer dizer…

- Sim, sim. – Edilaine parecia impaciente agora. – Ele sempre soube, quando disse que precisava da minha ajuda para vir para cá eu o informei da dificuldade e ele concordou em guardar o segredo. Foi ele quem persuadiu minha irmã, a verdadeira Edilaine que mora em New York, vocês sabem, a colaborar. Mas Potter, não temos muito tempo então sugiro que me deixe terminar.

- Oh… Tudo bem, desculpe.

- Então… Para adquirir os ingredientes que precisava e permanecer no anonimato para ninguém desconfiar, é claro, fui até o único lugar onde não corria o risco de encontrar nenhum de vocês, a Travessa do Tranco. Aproveitei também para levar uma máquina fotográfica que eu tinha para concertar, entendam, não era exatamente a primeira vez que eu ia até lá, conhecia uma pessoa que levava muito jeito para concertar peças tão pequenas quanto as que minha máquina possuía. Então eu fui atrás dela, numa das pensões abandonadas que há por lá, quase caindo aos pedaços e ainda sim custando três vezes mais do que custaria por aqui.

"Era logo no primeiro andar, na ultima porta do corredor, mas eu estava tão distraído com os horrores daquela cor avermelhada nas paredes que mais pareciam um cenário de filme de terror que subi até o segundo, sem perceber. Lá estava a última porta, totalmente solitária naquele andar. Ainda sem perceber nada, fui até lá e já estava quase batendo na porta quando um leve zumbido de vozes vindo de dentro chamou a minha atenção. Sempre fui muito curioso e este é um dos defeitos que mais me trouxeram problemas até hoje – Ela trocou um olhar com Zabini que parecia concordar plenamente – Então eu fiz tudo o que pude para ouvir."

Eduardo – ainda no corpo de Edilaine – pausou por um minuto muito longo.

- Ouvi. E não gostei. Não, dizer que não gostei é muito pouco. Eu me choquei com o que ouvi. Isso foi quase fatal, porque no susto derrubei a máquina que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Com certeza as pessoas lá dentro teriam ouvido o barulho e eu estava, definitivamente, perdido.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Zabini, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco perguntava "O que você ouviu?". As preocupações de ambos aparentemente iam para lado opostos.

- Eu fugi, é claro, mas deixei a máquina ainda mais quebrada onde caíra, o que era a minha menor preocupação naquele momento. O que eu ouvi? Acho que vocês já sabem. Eu ouvi o plano de seduzir Sarah para convencê-la a ajudá-los, já que forçá-la era algo que eles não sabiam se funcionaria graças aos seus poderes excepcionais.

- Você esteve há poucos metros de Lucius Malfoy e não _me contou nada?_ – Zabini exclamou exasperado.

Todos ali pareciam concordar com ele, por motivos diferentes, é claro.

- Você sabia onde ele estava escondido e não informou nada a ninguém? – Era a reclamação de Draco.

- Tem idéia do perigo que você correu estando por uma porta, _uma porta_ fora do alcance da maldade de Lucius Malfoy? – Essa era a de Harry.

Lucas era o único a permanecer quieto.

- Sosseguem os três! – Eduardo exclamou, claramente aborrecido. – Sei me cuidar, ok? E Draco, você não pode ser tolo o suficiente achando que Lucius moraria numa espelunca como aquela, pode? Aquele era só um lugar de encontro, nada mais, por isso não vinha ao caso. E eu já disse, vocês não acreditariam em mim. Não sabia que tipo de perigo estava correndo, era melhor não envolver mais ninguém a toa, já que nada podia ser feito.

- Nada podia ser feito? – Agora era a vez de Draco estar enfurecido. –_Nada_? Você esqueceu que minha filha é vítima aqui? Nós podíamos tê-la alertado! Protegido-a…

- Mais do que já protegem? – A voz de Ed agora estava tranquila, suave. – Vocês já fazem tudo o que podem por ela, Draco, infelizmente não pode decidir por quem ela se apaixona.

- Espere – Harry se remexeu inquieto na cadeira. – Você ouviu a conversa... e reconheceu a voz de Lucius, não foi? – Ele esperou que ela confirmasse. – Então você também reconheceu a voz que estava com ele… não reconheceu?

Lucas e Eduardo se entreolharam dessa vez. Todos esperaram num silêncio absoluto, até que, finalmente, ele fez um aceno positivo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – Draco falou com a voz cortante. – Você não contou a ninguém porque não acreditaríamos em você?

Edilaine que já parecia mais Eduardo com o efeito da última poção polissuco acabando, deu um sorriso torto na direção de Draco.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas se vão acreditar agora.

Draco cruzou os braços.

- Desembucha.

- Bem… Lucas pode me ajudar nisso. Lucas?

Lucas tirou da bolsa que carregava uma bonita máquina fotográfica.

- Essa não é a sua máquina? – Zabini tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Você a reconhece? – Totalmente Eduardo agora, ele parecia satisfeito.

- É claro. A não ser que você tenha outra.

- Não, não tenho, essa é a minha máquina.

- E como você a recuperou então? – Harry perguntou. – Se você tinha deixado ela lá…  
- Collin Creevey me emprestou – Lucas falou apenas.

Demorou um pouco para que a ficha caísse.

- Ah, não... – Harry murmurou, angustiado.

- Eu sabia! – Zabini exclamou irritado, continuando com uma série de nomes obscenos para o tal homem.

Draco apenas riu.

- Vocês estão loucos! Aquele paspalho? Impossível, só podem estar brincando!

- Não estamos – Lucas reafirmou. – Esses são os fatos, não há como negar.

Draco encarou-o, como se para garantir que ele falava sério. Parecia ser a única pessoa naquela sala que ele confiava o bastante para acreditar.

- Temos um problema maior. – continuou o Lobisomem, tentando não se intimidar com o olhar de Draco. Piscou e lentamente informou o professor: - Aparentemente Sarah está apaixonada. Ela tem se encontrado às escondidas com ele.

Meio segundo foi o bastante para que Draco assimilasse a verdade. Depois, houve uma confusão com a série de coisas que aconteceram rapidamente.

A cor já escassa na face de Draco sumira numa fração de segundo, e ele já estava de pé, tendo derrubado a cadeira e tropeçado na própria ao tentar chegar até a porta. Harry foi atrás, mais uma cadeira tombando no chão, e chegou até Draco antes que ele pudesse girar o trinco.

- Draco… o que… Por Merlim, o que está fazendo?

- Eu vou… - Ele tentava lutar contra as mãos fortes de Harry que o seguravam. – Eu vou atrás daquele… Daquele covarde… Minha filha, Harry! Ele está… Está se aproveitando dela! Uma criança! Eu tenho que ir, eu te juro que vou matá-lo, Harry…

- Draco, acalme-se! – Exclamou Harry exasperado. – Zabini, por favor!

Blaize se adiantou com a varinha, imobilizando-o. Sem poder mais se mexer, Draco olhou-o com olhos traídos.

- Sinto muito, Draco, mas você tem que se acalmar. Tenho certeza de que se estivesse na sua pele eu faria o mesmo, assim como você faria o que eu fiz se estivesse na minha. Você precisa se acalmar! Não vamos chegar a lugar algum assim.

- Ele está certo – Harry apoiou tentando não demonstrar sua própria vontade de acabar com o jornalista. – Indo até ele para matá-lo não é a coisa mais sensata para se fazer, embora todos nós aqui com certeza lhe compreenderíamos se o fizesse – deixou escapar. – Mas ele pode fugir, ele pode alertar Lucius, ele pode fazer algum mal a Sarah, Draco. Temos que tentar agir com frieza. Formar algum plano.

Os olhos prateados eram a única coisa que se mexiam, mas nesse momento estavam quietos, inexpressivos. Harry parecia estar esperando alguma resposta, mas se tocou de que não havia como recebê-la.

- Se desfizermos o feitiço, você promete sentar e ouvir?

Os olhos continuaram a lhe encarar.

- Feche os olhos se estiver concordando. – Harry instruiu.

Os olhos foram parar no tento num gesto bastante particular de Draco, antes de se fecharem por dois segundos e reabrirem.

- Ótimo. E se você tentar sair correndo, nós vamos estuporá-lo enquanto resolvemos isso e você ficará por fora de tudo. Ok?

Draco fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Zabini então desfez o feitiço.

- Você me paga por isso – ele ameaçou.

- Desculpe.

- Então? Qual é o plano? – Draco estava impaciente.

- O que já começamos – Harry respondeu prontamente. – Sírius. Ainda não vamos desistir dele, ele ficou de conversar com ela, se lembra?

Lucas se levantou de repente, assustando a todos.

- Sírius? – perguntou, pálido. – O que disse a ele?

Harry apertou os olhos.

- Nada demais. Disse apenas que havia uma pessoa muito perigosa que estava tentando se aproximar de Sarah e que ele podia impedir. Pedi que ele contasse a ela o que sentia por ela, o que nunca foi segredo pra ninguém. Como vê, não foi nada.

Mas Lucas estava outra vez sem cor. Enquanto tentava fazer as contas. Q que horas o deixara chorando por ter discutido com Sarah? Horas, provavelmente

- Quando foi isso?

- Meia, talvez uma hora antes de vocês chegarem. – Harry franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. – Por quê?

Se Sírius falara pro pai que faria o que ele pedira, provavelmente decidira deixar de lado o incidente anterior. Mas ele não era tolo. Lucas tinha certeza de que Sírius percebera na hora que Collin era o verdadeiro responsável. Quem mais ele conhecia que perseguia, Sarah? E quem mais havia de tão perigoso no castelo além do misterioso espião?

- Espero que ele tenha mesmo falado com Sarah – disse Lucas, preocupado. – Não ido atrás de Collin, porque tenho certeza que ele já sabe quem ele é.

Harry o encarou por um tempo muito longo.

- Você acha que ele faria algo assim?

Lucas deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei. Sírius pode ser imprevisível quando se trata de sentimentos.

- Entendo – Harry falou, virando-se para Draco. – O que você acha…?

Mas Harry pulou no lugar quando a porta foi espancada mais uma vez. Alguém estava com pressa para entrar.

- Papai! – A voz ofegante era de Sírius. Ansiosa. Urgente.

Em menos de um segundo Harry abriu a porta. Sírius estava parado ali, descabelado, transpirando e parecendo lutar para encontrar ar e respirar.

- Papai… Eu… falei com Sarah…

Ninguém conseguiu dizer uma palavra, olhando a figura descontrolada de Sírius e esperando que ele conseguisse falar.

- Ela pareceu se convencer, mas… depois… ele apareceu… Papai, ele a levou daqui… Ela, ela foi embora… com ele…

Harry e Draco ainda tiveram tempo de trocarem um olhar, antes de se dirigirem imediatamente até a porta.


	23. Chapter 22

**Vingança e obsessão:**

- Collin... para onde estamos indo?

Nervosa, Sarah olhou por cima do ombro mais uma vez, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes fizera isso nos últimos minutos.

- Por favor, Sarah, não pergunte… apenas confie em mim...

- Você sabe que eu confio – ela retrucou emburrada, olhando uma última vez para o castelo que desaparecia a distância. _Confie em mim, _era só o que Collin repetia desde que a encontrou no castelo pouco depois de ter se despedindo de Sírius e pedira com olhos urgentes para que o acompanhasse e não fizesse perguntas. Obedientemente, Sarah o seguira, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido para que Collin agisse tão estranho. Então ele a levara para fora do castelo e agora, enquanto ele abria o grande portão negro, Sarah se sentia ainda mais nervosa.

- Collin...

Ele a virou de frente. Pronta para exigir uma explicação que morreu assim que ela viu as lágrimas nos olhos de Collin.

- Desculpe, Sarah... eu preciso fazer isso...

E antes que ela pudesse se dar conta dos gritos que chamavam por ela cada vez mais perto, e até mesmo perceber que algo estava realmente errado, Collin fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e ela sentiu sua consciência abandoná-la aos poucos.

Se seus olhos semi-conscientes pudessem expressar algo, eles expressariam o choque e o atordoamento enquanto ele a pegava no colo e rodopiava sob os clarões repentinos ainda distantes.

_Ela caminhava, um pouco chateada com o andamento dos acontecimentos. Porque ela se sentia o centro de todas as coisas ruins? Isso era horrível. Além de ter os seus poderes desejados por um maníaco matador de trouxas que era seu próprio avô, ela agora era alvo de repulsa da pessoa que realmente amava. E estava saindo com um cara com idade para ser seu pai que parecia só se interessar por uma aparência física que nem era dela.__Aff... Que vida mais desgraçada.__E aqui estava ela, sofrendo como nunca enquanto andava sem direção para tentar clarear as idéias. __O que era meio impossível com o protagonista dessas idéias agarrando o seu braço e puxando com surpreende força para um garoto de 14 anos, dentro da primeira porta a vista: um quartinho de vassouras.__- Síx, o quê…__Sírius a silenciou, com a mão suavemente pressionada sobre sua boca e um olhar tão intenso que Sarah jurava nunca ter visto.__- Tenho uma coisa pra dizer pra você. É importante, então, por favor, apenas me escute antes que minha coragem desapareça e eu seja incapaz de levar isso adiante.__Ainda com a mão de Sírius a impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa, ela pôde apenas fazer um aceno afirmativo, intrigada.__Sírius respirou fundo. O cômodo era pequeno e escuro. Sírius estava tão perto dela que até esse pequeno movimento foi o suficiente para que os corpos se tocassem. Ela não pôde impedir o arrepio involuntário.__- Sarah, eu… - Não parecendo muito contente, o rapaz tirou a mão de sua boca e a colocou na parede ao lado de sua cabeça. Havia um nesgo de luz de um pequeno buraco na parede que iluminava com clareza um olho e uma parte dos lábios de Sírius, tornando possível que Sarah observasse o pequeno tremor no lábio inferior dele quando seu olhar desejoso desceu até onde estava sua mão segundos antes.__- Você... ? – Sarah o trouxe de volta, a voz, um murmúrio tão rouco que não parecia uma palavra a seus ouvidos. Isso, porém, foi o suficiente para que ele voltasse a olhá-la nos olhos.__- Eu vim pedir... Não, eu vim implorar para que você deixe aquele jornalista... Não me interrompa, Sarah, por favor! – ele pediu urgente quando ela ameaçou fazê-lo. – Você prometeu me escutar.__Contra a vontade, Sarah voltou a fechar a boca. Olhou-o com clara reprovação.__- Eu sei que fui rude – ele assumiu. – Talvez até cruel, quando conversamos na última vez. Eu estava chocado, decepcionado, e chateado, Sarah. Coloque-se no meu lugar, entenda isso e me perdoe, por favor.__Sarah sentiu que isso bastava, mesmo involuntariamente percebeu que seus olhos revelavam a verdade de seus sentimentos para Sírius, que um pouco mais confiante, continuou:__- Não estou interferindo na sua vida como você deve estar pensando. Não quero controlar você, nem nada assim. Eu só quero que você veja que você merece alguém... alguém que goste de você de verdade, sem precisar de nenhum feitiço pra isso... Alguém que ame você... Que queria te ver feliz a cima de tudo. E Creevey não é essa pessoa.__  
__Sarah baixou os olhos. Esperou, mas Sírius não disse mais nada. Então ela voltou a erguê-los e encarou-o.__- Collin não é essa pessoa? – perguntou.__- Não, Sarah, não é.__- Você acha que ele não é capaz de me amar?__- Está claro que não...__- Claro. Porque ele não se interessaria por mim, não é?Você julga difícil alguém se apaixonar de verdade por mim. O quê? Você acha que eu não sou capaz de despertar esse tipo de sentimento em alguém?__A expressão de Sírius era quase torturante. Estava transfigurada pelo pânico e pela dor. Sarah não conseguiu continuar olhando-o e desviou o corpo na direção da porta, ameaçando ir embora.__- Não.__Sírius a segurou pela cintura antes que ela pudesse abrir a única porta do tão pequeno cômodo e a colocou de volta nos poucos centímetros que ela se afastara para sair. Dessa vez, talvez inconsciente ou propositalmente, Sarah não sabia, ele se aproximou o suficiente para mantê-la no lugar, com seu próprio corpo. Os dois estavam tão perto que ela podia sentir o coração acelerado dele contra seu peito, e o seu contra o dele.__Por um momento, os dois se perderam no movimento de seus corações que pareciam bater em compasso em ambos os lados de seus corpos, quase como se fossem um único e grande coração, batendo sozinho enquanto bombeava vida para os dois. Então Sarah sentiu a mão que Sírius outrora segurara a parede acariciando a lateral de seu rosto como se ele fosse feito da mais delicada e quebrável porcelana. __Collin nunca a tocara com essa reverência...__- Você entendeu tudo errado... Você precisa de alguém que ame você mais do que tudo. Alguém que só queria te fazer feliz. Alguém que queira estar ao seu lado sempre... E você tem toda a liberdade que alguém teria para escolher... Mas eu gostaria que você pensasse em mim quando fizesse esta escolha.__- Pensasse em você? – Sarah sussurrou, tão baixo que se ele não estivesse tão perto não teria ouvido.__- Pensasse em mim – ele concordou no mesmo tom.__Os olhos se uniram por uma fração de segundo antes que Sírius inclinasse sua cabeça e tocasse seus lábios. No movimento único do único e grande coração, Sírius e Sarah o sentiram acelerar, mas não lhe dedicaram uma segunda atenção.__Inclinando mais uma vez a cabeça, dessa vez para o lado, Sírius a beijou com mais força. Soltaram um suspiro ao mesmo tempo quando Sarah entreabriu os lábios e Sírius timidamente penetrou sua língua na cavidade úmida e quente. O beijo começou. Tão perfeito quanto o momento podia exigir.__E os minutos se passaram. Os braços encontraram um pedaço do corpo para agarrar enquanto o coração que tinham em comum batia cada vez mais rápido, as peles se aqueciam mais ao procurar uma parte onde pudessem se encostar e os lábios pareciam cada vez mais unidos.__Sarah, naquele momento soube o que deveria fazer. Deveria encontrar Collin, deveria conversar com ele e pedir para que esquecessem tudo o que acontecera e continuassem amigos. Porque tudo agora parecia claro para ela. Tudo agora fazia sentido.__E era por isso que ela aceitara segui-lo quando o encontrou logo depois. Pretendia conversar. Pretendia abrir o jogo. Mas então ele a levara para fora do castelo e algo na situação lhe mostrara que algo estava errado... A única coisa que podia desejar antes de sentir o ar mudar ao seu lado e a aparatação de Collin fazer com que sua consciência fosse embora de vez, era que ainda não fosse tarde demais..._

- Eu espero profusamente que você tenha me chamado aqui com um objetivo e que este seja realmente valioso, Sleve.

Com a ausência de resposta, Lucius olhou interrogativo para o homem arrasado sentado em um canto da sala e ao ver que não era encarado, seguiu os olhos dele para o canto oposto onde, encolhida numa posição fetal e aparentemente desacordada, estava Sarah Malfoy.

O queixo de Lucius caiu, deixando-o com uma expressão cômica de surpresa.

- Essa é Sarah? Maravilhoso, Sleve! Quando você a trouxe?

Novamente, Lucius não obteve resposta, porém, ele não parecia muito interessado em respostas uma vez que a garota que era a resolução de seus problemas estava ali sem defesa ao alcance de seus olhos e longe dos pais e amigos super protetores.

- Magnífico! Vê, Sleve? Agora temos a maior arma que eles tinham para usar contra nós! Estamos em total vantagem pela primeira vez desde que nos unimos contra eles. Isso é esplêndido!

Irritado pelo silêncio do outro homem, Lucius se virou para Collin mais uma vez o que apenas resultou numa sobrancelha levantada em descrédito ao ver o servo adulto se movendo para frente e para trás com os joelhos abraçados no peito e a boca se movendo rapidamente enquanto falava consigo mesmo palavras que Lucius não podia entender.

"Bom, então é isso" Malfoy pensou indiferente. "Enlouqueceu de vez. Até que ele durou bastante, achei que não sobreviveria esses 18 anos… Pelo menos ele trouxe a garota antes disso…"

Aquilo fez uma dúvida florescer.

- Alguém sabe? Ela está desacordada aqui... Você a forçou a vir, Sleve? Alguém viu pra onde você a trouxe? Impossível, você aparatou, não foi? Não há como seguir... Então ninguém sabe, uh? Isso é bom, é bom…

A garota pareceu escolher aquele momento para despertar. Confusa e com uma dor de cabeça terrível ela tirou os fios louros platinados que lhe tapavam a visão e olhou ao redor, encontrando olhos prateados que eram uma cópia dos seus e levando um susto que lhe atordoou o suficiente para que perdesse as palavras.

Lucius a observou com uma curiosidade educada.

- Você não sabia mesmo então? Ele a trouxe a força? Tsc… Espero que isso não seja verdade, Sleve, eu odiaria ter que repreendê-lo por se aproveitar da minha neta… Ah, mas é claro, fui eu que mandei, não é? Então acho que podemos relevar…

A citação de um episódio pessoal de sua vida dita na voz sádica daquele homem fez alguma coisa no sangue de Sarah ferver.

- Você – ela rosnou entre dentes.

O sorriso diabólico do Malfoy mais velho aumentou.

- Eu.

Os mesmos olhos se encararam, espelho no espelho. Um refletindo raiva controlada, o outro curiosidade calculada. Foi Lucius quem cortou o silêncio.

- Acha que pode se acalmar o bastante pra conversarmos? Sabe, eu não gostaria de ser interrompido com a casa explodindo em cima de mim… Até porque acho que esse lugar não resistiria a isso, já está detonado demais... E então, Sarah? O que você acha? Consegue se controlar pra trocar algumas palavras com o seu velho avô?

Naquela hora Sarah_ realmente _se controlou. Não porque Lucius usava de uma autoridade que, fique claro que ele não tinha sobre ela, e a mandava fazê-lo, mas porque era ela quem tinha poderes excepcionais ali. Ao contrário do que Lucius pensava, ela tinha controle sobre esses poderes e poderia usá-los quando quisesse.

Bem… pelo menos achava que sim. Seria a primeira vez em muito tempo que seu emocional teria que ser posto à prova juntamente com suas habilidades especiais. Só o que a garota podia fazer era torcer para que funcionasse e enrolar o tal do Zé malvadão ali o quanto pudesse.

- Seja rápido – ela rosnou em resposta.

Lucius soltou uma gargalhada de longos minutos, divertindo-se com sua raiva, Sarah deduziu.

"Controle-se, controle-se, controle-se... Ainda não, ainda não, deixa o velho se entreter primeiro!".

Com os olhos se negando a ir na direção de Collin, Sarah fingiu observar o homem se divertindo, com um ar entediado. Sem fazer nenhum movimento suspeito, ela se sentou de forma mais confortável, e esperou.

- Você tem o gênio dos Malfoy, sem dúvida – Lucius voltou a falar com a voz rouca, enxugando as lágrimas no canto dos olhos causadas por seu riso desenfreado. – Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nós temos senso de humor, sim. Ele só é reservado para as coisas que realmente valem a pena. Agora, como eu sei que você deve estar impaciente já que essa também é uma característica da nossa família, eu vou poupá-la do esforço. Você está aqui, finalmente, quem nós sempre quisemos que se unisse a nós. Vamos deixar claro que você não vai voltar pra casa. Não mais. Se negar, como seu pai, a nos ajudar, a única coisa que voltará para sua casa será seu corpo sem vida. É aceitar, ou morrer.

Sarah continuou encarando-o, sem mudanças em sua expressão impassível.

- Você quer que eu o ajude a matar os nascidos trouxas e expurgá-los do mundo bruxo definitivamente?

- Correto.

- Sabe que Maggie Weasley, minha melhor amiga está lá. Acredito que queria que eu ajude a destruí-la.

- Grandes feitos requerem grandes sacrifícios.

- E se eu não ajudar, você me mata – Sarah concluiu.

- Yep! – Lucius afirmou com um sorriso.

Nenhum deles prestou atenção em Collin Creevey, que parou de se mover para frente e para trás e pareceu recuperar a consciência sã, imóvel, observando Sarah e Lucius discutirem, a mão tremendo enquanto procurava a varinha.

- Eu preciso pensar – disse Sarah seriamente.

O sorriso de Lucius ampliou.

- Uma decisão sábia. Vou dar um tempo para que…

- Não.

Lucius se voltou sem entender.

- O quê?

Agora era Sarah quem sorria.

- Eu disse que precisava pensar, pois pensei. É "não". "Não" é a minha resposta. Eu não me importo em morrer se isso significa que a vida de centenas de pessoas poderá ser poupada. "Grandes feitos requerem grandes sacrifícios". Eu escolhi o meu.

- _Tola! É o que você é!_ Como seu pai! Mas ele pagou por isso, você sabe, não sabe? E agora é a sua vez! Você e seu pai são uma vergonha para nossa família. Merecem ser banidos de vez! Agora é você quem vai pagar Sarah antes que eu vá e cuide do seu pai. Espero que tenha dado seu último adeus...

Sarah cobriu a cabeça com os braços, lágrimas que ela tanto evitara agora cobrindo o seu rosto. Era triste que ela teria que morrer agora que descobrira os sentimentos de Sírius. Seu pai... Sua mãe... A dor que eles sentiriam ao perdê-la... Mas do que adiantava se defender? Enquanto ela estivesse viva era uma ameaça para todos, para Maggie! E se Lucius aplicasse uma _Imperius_ e a forçasse a ajudá-lo? Ela não sobreviveria com a culpa. A única coisa que ela tinha a fazer era aproveitar o momento de ódio irracional de Lucius e… E deixar que ele a matasse antes que pudesse pensar numa solução favorável a seus planos medonhos.

Apertou os olhos para não ver, gesto que foi ineficaz, pois o clarão verde invadiu suas pálpebras fechadas, antes que tudo silenciasse.

Mas por pouco tempo, apenas.

- Sarah?

Ela não levantou a cabeça. Não queria observar o cenário ao seu redor. Tinha medo. Medo do que veria e que não estava preparada para ver.

- Sarah... Você… está bem?

Ela negou, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- O que você... fez? – A voz saiu um pouco mais aguda que o normal, um misto de sentimentos a atordoando.

- Eu... – A voz de Collin soou confusa, desesperada. – Você… Ele ia machucar você, Sarah… Eu não podia... Não podia deixar...

- Não podia deixar ele me machucar? É isso o que quer dizer? Por que não? Até onde eu sei você não pensou nisso antes. _Você_ me trouxe aqui. Você me trouxe pra _ele!_ Você mesmo me machucou ao me tirar da segurança do castelo, ao me tirar da minha família! Você está me machucando agora!

- Não… É diferente… Não diga isso, Sarah, por favor, não diga… Você não sabe! Você não entende… Sua ajuda é necessária, não dá pra prosseguir sem você...

Lentamente, impulsionada pelo tom urgente de Collin e se preparando mentalmente para o que ia encontrar, Sarah abriu os olhos, que imediatamente voltaram a se fechar ao encontrar o corpo pálido de Lucius Malfoy sem vida poucos metros a sua frente.

- Tira ele daqui, por favor, tira ele daqui!

Ela não precisou repetir. Esforçou-se para não tapar os ouvidos enquanto ouvia o som de algo – obviamente um corpo - sendo arrastado pelo chão. Ela não ousou abrir os olhos até o momento em que uma sombra caiu sobre si e ela teve a certeza de que Collin se abaixara à sua frente. Perto demais para o seu gosto.

- Sarah, olhe para mim.

Surpreendendo a si mesma, ela obedeceu, encontrando, como imaginava, o rosto apreensivo de Collin a poucos centímetros do seu. Os olhos estavam tão vermelhos e inchados que ela mal conseguia encontrar o azul original. Suas bochechas ainda estavam molhadas, com resíduos das lágrimas que ele outrora derramara. Sarah não conseguia entender... Ele parecia sincero em sua dor, então...?

- Você precisa me entender, Sarah… Você precisa me perdoar... Ele ia machucar você... Eu não podia deixar, Sarah... Lucius não entendia… Ele não gostava de você. Ele não gostava de ninguém... Acho que ele nunca levou tão a sério o nosso trabalho de banir os trouxas da nossa sociedade, ele só queria se vingar de todos, mostrar que ele ainda podia se reerguer... Seu nascimento, Sarah, só foi um jeito de melhorar sua vingança contra a própria família, contra o próprio filho... Ele ia fazer você sofrer, Sarah... – A voz de Collin de repente tornou-se suave como uma carícia e seus olhos que perdiam um pouco de vida a cada palavra agora continham um sentimento estranho, quase terno. – Eu não. Eu não quero fazer você sofrer. Você não merece.

- Então... – Sarah lutou contra o nó em sua garganta que tentava lhe impedir de falar. – Então me leve de volta... Se eu não mereço sofrer... Me leve para casa! Por favor...

A face de Collin se contorceu. Ele ergueu o braço e com um movimento suave das costas de sua mão acariciou a lateral do rosto da garota. Quando falou, foi com dor, mas num tom que não deixava dúvidas quanto a firmeza de sua decisão.

- Não posso. Eles já descobriram sobre mim. Eu percebi, pretendiam te afastar de mim, Sarah. Eu não podia deixar. Tive que agir rápido. Tive que tirar você de lá antes que fosse tarde. Agora não posso levar você de volta. Sinto muito. Simplesmente não posso.

- E que diferença isso faz? – disse Sarah com raiva, batendo na mão que ainda estava em seu rosto e a afastando. – Que diferença faz se me afastariam de você? Duvido que se importe realmente com a minha "adorável compania"! Só estava preocupado porque perderia sua grande chance para levar esse plano medonho adiante! O que de nada adiantou, porque eu estou aqui, e não vou ajudar você! Deveria ter deixado Lucius acabar comigo, assim lhe poupava o trabalho. . _Eu não vou ajudar!_

- Que coisa horrível para se dizer – repreendeu Collin, aparentemente sem ouvir uma única palavra depois de "compania". - É claro que eu me importo com você, estou surpreso que pense o contrário! Puxa, eu salvei sua vida aqui, Sarah! Não fiz nada que pudesse machucá-la, pelo contrário. Eu poderia, você sabe que eu poderia, mas não fiz. Eu já disse que não quero machucar você, e não vou se você não me obrigar a isso. Agora, vamos discutir sobre a nossa relação.

Sarah nem sequer piscou enquanto Collin se ajeitava no chão, sentando-se e dobrando as pernas como um adolescente. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Era patético demais.

- Como você pode achar que tudo que eu fiz tenha sido apenas por causa de seus poderes excepcionais? – Seu tom era repreensivo, magoado. – É claro que isso me fez aproximar de você, mas não significa que tenho mentido. Eu sempre me senti bem ao seu lado. Você era divertida e carinhosa e isso me fez gostar de você. Acha que eu tinha necessidade de te procurar com tanta frequência? Não. Só o fazia porque queria te ver. Eu sempre fui carinhoso com você, não fui? Eu sempre te tratei bem, nunca fiz nada que você não queria... Está sendo ingrata ao reclamar de minha postura, Sarah. Isso me magoa.

Apenas quando os olhos de Sarah arderam insuportavelmente foi quue ela se lembrou de piscar. Tinha medo de o fazer e perder algum desvio da máscara magoada de Collin, provando que era tudo fingimento. O mais engraçado, era que ele parecia realmente sincero.

E aquilo era ridículo.

- Quer dizer… Você está tentando me dizer que realmente... realmente se apaixonou por mim?

Collin franziu as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça de lado para observá-la melhor. Ficou assim pelo que pareceu intermináveis segundos, até que sua expressão desanuviou e ele voltou a ficar de joelhos, os olhos mais profundos do que nunca.

- Pobre Sarah... – ele murmurou, acariciando novamente a lateral de seu rosto. – Desculpe... Você está certa, eu sou o culpado... Estive em falta com você, não é? Nunca cheguei a dizer o quanto gostava de você… Lamento ter sido tão imbecil. É claro que eu estou apaixonado por você. É por isso que te protegi. Porque me importo com você. Porque me preocupo. Porque te amo.

Por um momento ela vacilou. Ele parecia sincero... Apesar de claramente debilitado psicologicamente. Mas... Sarah se lembrou logo depois, ele tinha um objetivo, e era aceitar suas palavras e ajudá-lo, ou permanecer ao lado das pessoas que ela tinha certeza de que a amavam sem esperar nada, a não ser seu próprio amor, em troca.

Assim ela se lembrou de Sírius, o que tornou o amor de Collin risível.

- Eu acredito em você – ela disse, suavemente. Mal o sorriso começou a surgir no rosto dele e se apagou com as próximas palavras dela: - Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não vou me voltar contra outros que me amam, contra minha família. Eu não vou ajudar você.

Collin suspirou. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos e encarou o chão por dois minutos muito longos. Quando voltou a encará-la parecia totalmente decidido.

- Você vai, eu tenho certeza de que vai. E eu vou te dar uma razão para isso.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar muito distante daquele. Sarah suspeitou que uma longa conversa viria, então se preparou. Queria poder entrar em contato com alguém, avisar onde estava. Collin não parecia muito lúcido; matou seu próprio comparsa, para matá-la, não precisaria de muitas negações a mais.

Ela precisava agir logo.

- Estranho, seu nobre pai nunca te contou nada sobre mim? Nada sobre minha vida na época da escola? Nunca?

- Não... A única coisa que sabia de você é que foi petrificado uma vez.

- E você não sabe por quê?

- Porque o quê?

- Porque fui petrificado?

- Bom, era... Sei lá, você não era o único, não é? Houve mais pessoas, até a tia Hermione...

- Foi vítima. Sim. E você nunca parou para pensar por quê?

Sarah abriu a boca, mas fechou-a. Parecia que uma lâmpada começara a brilhar dentro de seu cérebro.

- Você é um nascido trouxa?

Collin não respondeu, mas abriu um sorriso estranho, que não combinava com a expressão de garoto sonhador que ela sempre pensara que ele era.

- E você... quer acabar com os nascidos trouxas... sendo... um deles?

- Isso é o de menos. O que eu quero realmente é que o mundo trouxa nos reconheça. Você sabe um pouco de história? Duas civilizações nunca convivem em harmonia. A menos avançada, sempre é escravizada. Nesse caso, os trouxas são os menos avançados, lógico. Eles são horríveis, na antiguidade matavam os nossos brutalmente, tentaram nos expurgar de um mundo que também pertence a nós. Agora, é nossa vez, Sarah! Não precisamos nos esconder nem nada disso, são [i]eles[/i] que terão que se esconder! Nós temos o poder para expulsá-los! Você não vê? Tomaremos conta do planeta muito melhor do que eles! Temos poder, temos magia! Sendo que eles, a única coisa que podem oferecer ao planeta é a sua sujeira e egoísmo. Deixamos a Terra em suas mãos por tempo demais e o que fizeram além de destruí-la sempre colhendo e nunca plantando? Tirando e nada devolvendo além de lixo? Não. É a nossa hora de agir. Nossa hora de controlar.

Ele soltou o ar de maneira brusca e encarou-a, aparentemente esperando por uma reação positiva a seu grande discurso.

A única coisa que Sarah fez, entretanto, foi fechar a boca que abrira sem que ela percebesse.

- Voc-cê... – Ela engasgou, então tentou de novo. – Você não pode... não pode querer controlar o planeta apenas porque alguém não tem feito isso direito... Não está certo. Os bruxos sempre estão por trás de tudo. O que poderíamos mudar os tirando do controle podemos mudar agora, por baixo do tapete, como sempre fizemos. Não há justificativa para destruí-los! Por mais que você tente encontrar uma! E os nascidos trouxas? Qual o problema com eles? – Sarah fixou os olhos em algum ponto desconhecido, refletindo as próprias palavras. Depois balançou freneticamente a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo. – Como pode culpar as pessoas de hoje pelo que as mal informadas de antigamente faziam? Como pode se convencer de que está fazendo a coisa certa quando claramente não está?

Mais do que nunca agora, ela queria poder correr para os braços de Sírius e ficar por lá. Fugir de uma realidade que não pertencia a ela. Os problemas a respeito do fim do mundo não era algo que deveria ficar nas mãos de uma adolescente de 14 anos... Ela só queria ir pra casa...

Forçou-se a prestar atenção no que Collin dizia.

- ... não acha? Pois eles não são. Não entendo porque os defendem tanto! Culpar as pessoas de hoje pelo que faziam as de antigamente? Não! Não são as pessoas de antigamente! Seu pai sabe, Sarah, ele sabe o que me aconteceu pouco depois que eu sai da escola! Ele devia ter te contado, ele deveria ter _entendido!_ Os trouxas são um perigo para nós e não o contrário! E os sangues-ruins são só uma contaminação entre nós que trazem para nosso meio a sujeira dos trouxas. ELES. NÃO. SÃO. INOCENTES! Pelas Barbas de Merlim, entenda isso, Sarah!

Sarah se encolheu. Aquilo não era algo que ela queria continuar ouvindo. Mais uma vez ela desejava voltar para casa... Voltar para Hogwarts... Voltar para Sírius.

Nem percebeu quando Collin se aproximou o suficiente para tocá-la, e deu um pulo quando ele o fez.

- Eu assustei você? Desculpe, Sarah. É que... Eu não consigo entender porque não é tão óbvio pra você quanto é pra mim!

Ela o encarou. Decidida a mantê-lo falando, perguntou:

- O que... o que meu pai deveria ter me contado que... que aconteceu com você?

Uma dor profunda pareceu surgir no rosto infantil de Collin. Sarah até esqueceu que estava perguntando por enrolação, e prestou atenção de verdade.

- Os trouxas que você tanto defendem, Sarah, que segundo você não devem ser culpados pela crueldade de seus antepassados, assassinaram meus pais ao descobrir a... aberração que eram os filhos deles.

"Era uma gangue. Um pessoal que se julgava o máximo no bairro onde eu morava. Um deles era o irmão mais velho do melhor amigo do meu irmão. É claro que nós não pudemos esconder de nossos amigos a nossa realidade e Dênis, coitado, não podemos dizer que tinha amigos muito confiáveis, para não dizer outra coisa. Contou a ele, e não foi muito difícil para o irmão descobrir depois. O resto você já imagina."

Perplexa com a naturalidade que Colin lhe contava o assassinato dos pais, Sarah tentou ler algo por trás daquela expressão.

- Eles mataram seus pais porque você era um bruxo? – perguntou, preocupada de não ter entendido direito.

- Bom, na verdade não. Eles queriam matar apenas meu irmão, mandá-lo de volta para o diabo, que era de onde eles acreditavam que Denny tinha vindo... Aparentemente algo deu errado... Nenhuma família aceitaria ver seu filho sendo injustamente assassinado, acho que eles se colocaram na frente, não sei... Bem, o que eu sei é que quando cheguei em casa para as férias de natal de Denny, a única coisa que encontrei foi a polícia e uma mensagem que me mandava levar o demônio que existia dentro de mim para longe dali, o que me causou perguntas embaraçosas frente à delegacia, devo dizer.

"Entende o que quero dizer, Sarah? Por insistirmos em considerarmos os trouxas nossos... _amigos_ e não agirmos contra eles, estamos sendo cada vez mais prejudicados! Precisamos assustá-los! Precisamos pôr medo neles! Precisamos que eles saibam com quem estão se metendo!"

Sarah olhou-o com a perspicácia de um mago de 100 anos.

- Você não está nem aí para a guerra entre o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa, não vê? Você criou essa obsessão para se convencer, mas não é nada disso. Você só quer vingança. Vingança contra os trouxas, porque foram gente deles que mataram os seus. Está errado Colin, ninguém deve ser responsabilizado pelos atos de ninguém. Você está errado. E eu – Ela apontou um dedo para si mesma. – Não vou ajudar você a levar esse erro adiante. Minha ajuda você não tem, Colin. Agora, me leve pra casa, por favor.

Claramente decepcionado e furioso, Colin apenas se levantou e lhe deu as costas. Voltando-se segundos depois, impassível, ele acenou a varinha tão rápido que ela nada pode fazer. Não viu o feitiço, mas sentiu algo mudar, a força da magia ao seu redor.

- Preciso pensar – ele disse se afastando. – Não tente nenhuma gracinha, porque se tentar, eu vou saber, e você vai pagar.

Dito isso, ele sumiu por uma porta lateral. Desconfiando o que viria a seguir, Sarah estendeu o braço e uma descarga elétrica pareceu percorrer o seu corpo quando seus dedos tocaram uma barreira invisível.

Ela suspirou e, chupando o dedo que agora ardia bateu a cabeça na parede, torcendo para que algum milagre acontecesse e aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.


	24. Chapter 23

O amor cura as feridas:

- Você está tremendo. Está bem?

- N-não… Acho que não… Eu estou… Isso é tão esquisito…

- Diga exatamente o que está sentindo – instruiu Draco.

- É... – Sírius gaguejou. – Medo... É, isso mesmo, eu estou com medo... Mas não é um medo comum... Eu estou com medo... Medo de nunca mais... ver? Ver vocês… Especialmente… Especialmente tio Draco?

A incerteza e incredulidade de Sírius eram papáveis ao pronunciar cada palavra. E não era apenas ele. Todos ali, com exceção de Draco, pareciam incrédulos.

O mestre de poções bufou, nervoso.

- Ela tem medo de me perder, mas é você quem ela mais quer ver num momento como esses! Incrível! Os Potter sempre roubando a cena!

Vários pares de olhos confusos olharam na sua direção, fazendo com que ele bufasse novamente.

- Sarah. Sarah! É ela quem está fazendo isso! Ela tem o poder de transmitir seus sentimentos para a pessoa em que estiver pensando, desejando ver naquele momento. Isso já aconteceu comigo, na noite em que descobrimos que ela era a criança da profecia.

- Sarah está pensando em você? – perguntou Ammy para o garoto, curiosa. A intensidade do seu olhar fez o garoto corar.

- Aparentemente – respondeu, corando mais a cada novo olhar que recebia.

- Por quê?

- Ammy – Draco interrompeu, ainda nervoso. – Isso não é algo que devemos discutir agora. Depois eu te explico. Há outras urgências.

Ammy ainda lançou um novo olhar profundo para o pequeno Potter, antes de desviar e permanecer calada.

- Bem, temos uma boa notícia, pelo menos – Harry tentou amenizar a situação. – Se Sírius pode sentir o que Sarah está sentindo, sabemos que ela está viva e sem nenhuma dor. Ou seja, ela está bem, por assim dizer.

- Até onde consta estar com assassinos de trouxa em massa pode se considerar uma coisa boa! – rugiu Draco. – Está maluco, não é, Potter? Ela está morrendo de medo de não ver nenhum de nós nunca mais, e você acha que isso é uma coisa boa? Porque ela pensaria isso se sua perspectiva de vida fosse maior do que um grão de mostarda? Deve haver uma razão muito boa para ela pensar que vai morrer! Lucius não é de perdoar, você sabe, Potter!

A resposta mal criada morreu na garganta de Harry quando ele escutou um gemido de dor de Sírius.

- O que foi agora? – perguntaram várias vozes.

Sírius corou novamente.

- Não foi nada demais, só… - Ele abanou a mão, colocando dois dedos agora na boca. – _Ishtão artheno…_

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

Ignorando ele e a exclamação contrariada de Gina, Draco retirou os dedos da boca do garoto com um gesto brusco e o limpou na camisa dele com uma expressão de nojo, antes de trazê-los para perto e analisá-los.  
- Não tem nada. Nenhuma marca avermelhada nem nada. O que significa que se não aconteceu com você, aconteceu com Sarah.

- Como ela queimaria o dedo? – perguntou Harry, tão confuso quanto Rony.

- Feitiços protetores, Potter. Será que eu vou ter que te ensinar tudo? Sarah está presa em algum lugar com algum feitiço para que não fuja. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Isso não é do feitio de Lucius.

- E se Creevey não a levou pra ele? – perguntou Ammy esperançosa.

Draco a olhou com compaixão. Assim como a esposa ele adoraria que fosse verdade. O que ele não disse é que não imaginava ser possível. Na verdade, era uma surpresa saber que a filha... Ainda estava viva. Só Merlim saberia até quando...

Quando seus pensamentos chegaram a essa direção, Draco teve uma luz momentânea. Não iria esperar a notícia da morte de sua filha através de um garoto. Se Sarah ainda estava viva, essa era sua chance de fazer alguma diferença.

- Chega – disse, assustando a todos que cochichavam entre si. – Temos que agir rápido. Sírius, o que Sarah está sentindo agora?

- Não sei ao certo – ele disse com um arrepio. – Ela está... Esperando. Há uma porta… É como se tudo estivesse atrás daquela porta… Sua salvação… Ou… sua morte. Ela está ansiosa, chega até a doer…

- Espere – Clark até o momento quieto, resolveu se intrometer. – Você disse que há uma porta? Você consegue ver essa porta? Consegue ver o que ela vê também?

Antes que Sírius respondesse, Draco tomou a frente novamente.

- Sim, ele vê, mas tudo depende dos sentimentos de Sarah, se estiverem muito concentrados, ou confusa, ele não conseguirá ver com clareza. Tente, Sírius, feche os olhos e se concentre no que vê, não no que sente. Agora me responda, você consegue ver algum ornamento na porta? Uma cobra, talvez? Algum símbolo sonserino?

- A mansão? – cochichou Rony para Harry, que fez sinal para que se calasse, a atenção presa totalmente no filho de olhos fechados.

- Há alguma coisa – ele respondeu incerto. – Algum desenho… Uma cobra? Não, não parece uma cobra, não…

- Você sabe se ela é feita de chumbo? Vidro?

- Não, não… Isso está claro, é apenas madeira comum.

Draco soltou o ar, tentando esconder sua ansiedade. Ele tinha certeza de que eles a teriam levado para Mansão! Sua suspeita mais óbvia. Se não era lá, então...?

- Bem, há algumas portas de madeira na Mansão Malfoy... – justificou-se em voz alta, para continuar na mesma busca. – Os desenhos, Sírius, concentre-se nos desenhos… Tente descrevê-los.

Mas Sírius apertava o peito numa agonia imensa, incapaz de se concentrar.

- Dói muito… - choramingou. – Como ela agüenta sentir isso?

- Sírius, não é na dor, é na visão! Concentre-se na visão!

- Tá... Okay... Há... São desenhos esquisitos... Parecem símbolos... Runas, é isso, acho que são Runas antigas.

- Runas? – Hermione deu um passo na direção de Sírius. Pensando rápido, ela conjurou um pequeno bloco de notas e o colocou na mão de Sírius, juntamente com uma pena cheia de tinta. – Você acha que pode desenhar pra mim, Sírius? Igualzinho você vê?

Sírius pareceu incerto, mas fez um sinal positivo. Sem abrir os olhos, ele começou a rabiscar o papel.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Draco perguntou em voz baixa. – Do que nos adianta saber o que está escrito aí?

- Se estamos procurando um lugar, Draco, toda informação que nos ajude a reconhecê-lo é bem vinda – sibilou Hermione.

Sírius passou o papel de volta para Hermione.

- É o que dá pra ver. Tem uma parte desgastada bem ali no meio.

- Obrigada, Sírius. Continue de olho.

- E então? – Draco, apressado, já interrogou. – O está escrito aí?

- _Assim como o amor renasce das cinzas e cura todas as feridas._ Isso não faz sentido, tem uma parte faltando logo ali, antes de "o amor". Deve ser algo como…

- O pássaro vermelho.

- Harry?

- O pássaro vermelho – repetiu Harry, voltando do que parecia um longo passeio ao passado e vendo todos os olhares - com exceção do de Sírius, que ainda se concentrava - nele. – _Assim como o pássaro vermelho, o amor renasce das cinzas e cura todas as feridas. _Faz parte de uma canção de ninar, sempre cantamos para Lily e Sírius quando eram bebês. Qual é, vocês nunca ouviram?

- Não – responderam quase todos, em uníssono.

- Harry, meu amor... Eu jurava que você tinha inventado essa canção. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ela antes de você cantar para Lily.

- Vocês devem ter ouvido – teimou Harry. – Eu me lembro! Perfeitamente claro! Como se fosse ontem! Da voz de minha mãe a cantando para mim... Olha que isso faz muitos anos!

- Pode ter sido uma canção tradicional de família, Harry. Há muito disso no mundo bruxo. – arriscou Clark, se apiedando do desespero de Harry de provar que ainda tinha alguma lembrança dos pais.

- Então porque ela estaria pregada em portas?

Pra isso, ninguém teve uma resposta.

- Espere – Harry voltou a dizer, num tom e ansiedade completamente diferentes da anterior. – Deixe-me ver o desenho de Sírius… hum… Oh!

Harry perdeu a cor enquanto olhava o papel. Sírius quase se desconcentrou para ver o que estava acontecendo, porque todo mundo de repente ficara em silêncio, mas a voz do pai lhe chamando fez com que visualizasse a porta novamente com clareza.

- Sírius… Tente ver… Tente olhar a maçaneta... Há alguma coisa nela?

Sírius fez o que pai mandou. Olhar pelos olhos dos outros, em especial quando esses "outros" estavam num desespero tão palpável não era simplesmente fácil.

- Tem alguma coisa, sim. Parece… Ah… Pode ser que eu esteja um pouco influenciado pela conversa de vocês, mas realmente, parece… parece uma fênix.

Harry gemeu.  
- Vamos – disse, pegando suas coisas. – Eu sei onde ela está.

E deu as costas para todos, sem esperar nem dar explicação para ninguém. A única coisa que eles ouviram antes de se mexerem e correr para acompanhá-lo foi algo como "De novo não".

Sarah não desgrudava os olhos da porta por onde Collin sumira, esperando que a qualquer momento ele aparecesse e lhe desse a sentença de morte. Seu coração já pulava no peito, prevendo o momento que ele teria que parar de bater. A queimadura no dedo agora ganhara vários amigos de tanto Sarah tentar escapar dali. Era impossível. Ela tinha super poderes, não tinha? Porque não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse fazer? Se ao menos tivesse se dedicado mais às aulas com Harry!

Ela deveria tê-lo escutado mais. Não era apenas seu padrinho, era o homem que havia derrotado Voldemort ainda adolescente. Se alguém poderia tê-la ajudado, esse alguém era ele. Se havia alguém que sabia realmente o que estava fazendo, esse alguém era Harry Potter!

E ela perdeu a oportunidade de aprender com ele!

Admirava-o. Quase tanto quanto admirava seu pai. Era um grande homem. Sem dúvida era. Pena que ela nunca teve oportunidades de dizer isso a ele... gostaria de poder... gostaria de vê-lo uma última vez…

E Gina… Sempre tão corajosa... Se algum dia tivesse a chance de envelhecer queria ter a coragem da madrinha... Tão firme e resoluta, apoiando o marido e ainda lhe dando forças… Não é qualquer um que consegue isso.

Mas ela gostaria mesmo de ter a doçura da mãe. Mulher sempre tão carinhosa e sensível como ela, ainda não encontrara. Queria poder ver o mundo com os olhos que ela via. E queria ainda ter a inteligência e a sabedoria que tinha a tia Hermione, pra saber destinguir os momentos e as pessoas certas pra usar essa doçura.  
E Lucas… Tão novo e aprendendo a lidar com situações de tão intenso sofrimento. Como ele conseguia? Como as pessoas que viviam com ela podiam demonstrar tantas qualidade assim e ela ser incapaz de sair de uma condição como essa? Maggie, o tio Ronald... Seu irmão… Seu pai... que falta ia sentir de seu pai. Como queria vê-los todos... Uma última vez... Se não podia viver para ficar com eles, gostaria de vê-los antes de morrer.

Só que ela não pôde mais prender seus pensamentos em ninguém, quando a fênix que estivera encarando girou, num movimento perfeito das asas, como se ela estivesse levantando vôo.

Sarah desligou-se por completo, e esperou sua sentença.

* * *

Não houve um que não parou ao ouvir o ruído engraçado que pareceu sair diretamente de Harry. Eles o olharam em expectativa, mesmo sem saber o que estavam esperando.

- O que houve? – Veio de Sírius a interrogação que estava na cabeça de todos. Só que eles demoraram uma fração de segundo pra perceber que não era sobre o mesmo assunto. – Eu perdi a Sarah! Não consigo mais senti-la! O que está acontecendo?

Ammy tapou a boca com as mãos, lágrimas começando a aparecer no canto de seus olhos.

- Oh, meu Deus, será que…

- Eu estou com ela – Harry interrompeu as lamúrias, trazendo a atenção de todos de volta para si. – Eu não sei porque, mas parece que é a mim que ela quer agora... Oh, ela está arrependida e… Eu não entendo isso, parece algo como admiração, não sei... E…

Harry se calou, sua expressão mudando de repente.

- O que houve? – Draco perguntou ansioso.

- Eu… Eu a perdi também.

- Como assim a perdeu? – Draco agora berrou. – Como é possível? Que merda é essa que está acontecendo com a minha…

- Acho que… Acho que agora ela está pensando em mim – Foi a vez de Gina interromper, incerta. – É, eu posso sentir, sim... Não parece sentimentos ruins, parece algo como... saudade e admiração...

- O que está acontecendo ao redor? – Clark manteve sua voz baixa e firme. – Consegue ver?

- Consigo, é… Espere… Não há mais nada.

- Não há mais nada? – Sírius, pálido, virou-se para a mãe. – Nada? Como assim?

Ammy segurou-se em Draco, cambaleando.

- O quê? – Draco a segurou. – Vai dizer que agora é você quem está sentindo isso?

- Oh, Deus, isso é tão estranho... – Ammy se lamentou. – Nossa filha parece estar sofrendo tanto, Draco...

Hermione deu um grito, o que fez todos a olharem.

- Acho que está comigo – ela murmurou, arregalando os olhos em seguida. – Espere, não está mais...

- O que é isso? – Dessa vez era Lucas, se abraçando forte com os dois braços. – Está passando de pessoa em pessoa?

Houve um silêncio curto onde Lucas se endireitou.

- Com quem está? – Draco perguntou num tom a cima do necessário. Parecia a cada minuto mais desesperado.

Uma nova pausa mínima, até que Rony cambaleou, mas voltou a encará-los com a expressão confusa.

Draco, então, levou uma mão até a cabeça.

- Ela acha que vai morrer, queria ver a todos nós uma última vez. Há…

A cor escassa que Draco ainda carregava no rosto desapareceu totalmente.

- A porta – sussurrou antes de dar as costas e cruzar o portão. – Ela se desligou... SEUS IDIOTAS, VÃO FICAR AÍ ATÉ QUANDO?

Clark correu atrás dele, sendo imitado por todos.

- As crianças ficam – ele gritou por cima do ombro para Lucas e Sírius, que exclamaram indignados.

- Não sei, não, Clark – corrigiu Gina. – Acho que Sírius tem que ir. Não podemos nos esquecer que dentre nós ele é o mais propício a receber alguma mensagem de Sarah.

- Ela tem razão – Eduardo concordou. Um a um, as pessoas iam aparatando. – Sírius tem que ir.

- Ah, certo – Clark disse de má vontade. – Garoto, vá, mas fique com sua mãe e não desgrude dela, isso vai ser muito perigoso pra você. Agora você – ele apontou o dedo para Lucas que já se adiantava com o amigo. – Terá que ficar. Ande. Pra dentro do castelo.

- Mas…

Só que ninguém lhe dirigiu um pingo de atenção, desaparecendo do nada um a um. Sírius lhe lançou um olhar de quem lamenta, antes de ser rodopiado junto com a mãe, e desaparecer.

- Ótimo – ele reclamou, enfezado, dando as costas e caminhando até o castelo outra vez. – Fique, Lucas. O velho Treachers e os professores mau humorados cuidarão de você. Ótimo. Porque já não deita em sua maca e espera a próxima lua cheia?

Mas quando Lucas já havia dado uns quinze passos pisando firme, ele diminuiu o ritmo e desejou que todos fossem realmente capazes de resgatar Sarah intocada, sem arriscarem demais as próprias vidas.

* * *

- Você está bem, Harry? – Gina perguntou, olhando preocupada para o marido.

Harry apenas a olhou de relance, ocupado demais em observar a casa naquela distância, o coração comprimido por ter que voltar ali mais uma vez. Se aquele lugar deveria lhe trazer boas lembranças, Lorde Voldemort havia feito o suficiente para acabar com elas. Ele agora estava morto, mas conseguira arruinar muito mais do que a adolescência de Harry. Ele conseguira transformar cada recordação que ele tinha dos seus pais com suas lembranças ruins.

- Qual é o plano? – ele perguntou para Clark.

- Simples. Está com sua capa de invisibilidade aí? Ótimo. Eu, Gina, Draco e Ammy vamos nos desiludir para entrarmos na sua… - Ele não continuou ao ver a expressão e Harry. - ... na casa. Vamos entrar sem barulho e tentar surpreendê-los. Os outros ficarão de guarda para não deixar ninguém escapar, se caso alguém tentar fazer isso. Já lançamos feitiços anti-aparatação em todo o terreno. Se quiserem fugir, terão que passar pelos nossos. O garoto fica para o caso de precisarmos entrar em contato com alguém aqui de fora, pedir ajuda ou o que seja, pelo visto é bem mais fácil ela querer entrar em contato com ele do que qualquer outro de nós. Eduardo?

O rapaz louro andou prontificado até o irmão.

- Quero que fique de olho nele. Você é bom em enigmas, se estivermos enviando um através de Sarah e Sírius, confio em sua capacidade de raciocínio para interpretá-lo.

- Certo.

- Qualquer coisa urgente, mande um sinal, certo?

- Urgente no sentido de…?

- Nesse mesmo. – Clark o cortou com um olhar ligeiro na direção de Sírius. Este, que não era burro, olhou desesperado para a mãe.

- Vocês não correm perigo, correm? Não vão se machucar, vão?

- Acalme-se, Sírius. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Gina lhe deu um beijo na testa, sem prolongar a conversa. – Vamos? Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Vamos - concordou Clark. – Harry? Draco? Ammy? Estão prontos? Já se lançaram os feitiços. Certo. Só não se esqueçam que não estão completamente invisíveis, ok? A não ser Harry, e já vou avisá-lo, não vá para longe de todos só porque não podemos vê-lo, é para nos acompanhar, certo?

Harry, que estava pensando em fazer exatamente isso, foi obrigado a concordar, rabugento.

Com a varinha em mãos, os cinco aurores se dirigiram até a parte destruída da antiga casa dos Potter, que de acordo com Harry, havia uma forma mais fácil de entrar que ninguém além dele conhecia.

Silenciosamente eles romperam o feitiço de proteção que Harry havia lançado naquela entrada na última vez que estivera ali, e entraram.

Do lado de fora, Sírius passava o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, sendo obrigado por Eduardo a também se desiludir, para que sua segurança ficasse em primeiro lugar, como ele dissera, e se sentindo tremendamente estranho ao olhar para o próprio corpo.

- Está vendo alguma coisa? – Eduardo perguntou pela terceira vez em 10 minutos.

- Estou. Estou vendo o tronco de uma árvore onde deveria estar minha barriga. Quando é que meu corpo vai voltar ao normal heim? Isso é estranho.

- Logo – disse Eduardo sem prolongar o assunto. – Agora concentre-se em Sarah. O que está acontecendo?

- Eu já disse que não estou… - A expressão de Sírius mudou totalmente de um minuto para o outro, apesar de ninguém poder vê-la direito. Ele se dobrou, a mão no coração. - Oh… Agora eu estou… Estou sentindo, ela está… em pânico. Em pânico... Há... Há alguma coisa muito séria acontecendo, Eduardo!

O homem não se deixou levar pela impaciência do garoto, já acostumado a tentar manter a calma em situações tensas.

- Tente ver o que está acontecendo, Sírius. Como você fez lá no castelo. Vamos, tente!

- Ok... Eu só consigo ver… Há um tabuleiro de xadrez… É só o que eu consigo ver… Sarah está olhando para um tabuleiro de xadrez e seu pânico vem daí… É… É isso. É o tabuleiro que está dando medo. Eu… Eu não estou entendendo nada, Ed!

Eduardo permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento. Ele era bom em enigmas, não em xadrez. O que aquilo significava? Porque Sarah estaria com medo de um jogo de xadrez?

- Sírius – ele começou, lentamente. - Você consegue descrever mais ou menos a posição das peças no tabuleiro?

Sírius franziu as sobrancelhas invisíveis. A pergunta não fazia sentido, mas como nada andava fazendo sentido, a coisa era obedecer.

- Bem, há… poucas peças. E se não me engano… Sim, o rei está encurralado, em posição de cheque-mate por uma dama e um cavalo. Não tem escapatória.

Eduardo começou a suar frio, antes de perguntar.

- O rei, Sírius. Ele é das peças pretas ou brancas?

Sírius abriu os olhos que estavam fechados até então e o encarou com um olhar significativo.

- Brancas.

* * *

Quando a fênix "levantou vôo", Sarah sentiu seu coração parar. Imaginava que a qualquer momento Collin entraria ali com a varinha preparada e expressão cruel de quem está prestes a tirar uma vida.

Entretanto, o que viu foi muito além do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Um Collin sorridente segurando uma caixa de madeira e um saco de lixo empoeirado foi o que surgiu atrás da porta. Ele voltou a fechá-la e caminhou na direção da garota ainda com aquele sorriso infantil.

- Veja o que encontrei! – exclamou feliz, erguendo os objetos que Sarah reconheceu como um tabuleiro de xadrez e, provavelmente, as peças. – Vai tornar tudo muito mais divertido!

Tentando revestir uma máscara de impassividade para não se tornar um alvo ainda mais fácil, Sarah apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nós vamos… jogar?

- Isso! Ah, vai dizer que não gosta de xadrez bruxo? É o jogo mais tradicional que há para todas as idades!

Ao ver o brilho ensandecido nos olhos de Collin, Sarah se apressou em declarar sua paixão por esse jogo.

- Ótimo. Mas receio que esteja faltando algumas peças, espero que não se importe.

Collin despejou as peças no chão em frente a Sarah e se sentou ali, de pernas cruzadas, reclamando pelas dores nas pernas e nas costas e por já não ter mais quinze anos.

- As brancas são suas. Tão clichê, né?

Sarah não deixou de reparar que faltavam muito mais peças brancas do que pretas. Pelo que ela poda contar enquanto, assoviando, ele ajeitava manualmente as peças no tabuleiro, começaria o jogo já sem três peões, um cavalo, uma torre e seus dois bispos. Collin só perdera uma torre e um peão.

- Alôô! Toc toc! Tem alguém aí, Sarah?

Ela piscou, tirando os olhos do tabuleiro para mirar o sorriso de Collin.

Engoliu em seco.

Nós estamos… apostando algo? – perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta.

- É claro. – O sorriso dele aumentou antes de desaparecer por completo. – Sou um covarde, Sarah, este é um problema. – Sabe, eu não posso deixar você livre. Você será fundamental para a recuperação dos sangues-ruins. Não posso permitir isso. Todos já me descobriram, vai ser difícil continuar com o plano inicial, mas eu não posso permitir que o que eu já fiz seja em vão. As pessoas terão que sempre se lembrar que mais uma vez sangues-ruins morreram por invadir um mundo que não os pertence. Eu fiz o que pude, mais tarde alguém terminará o que comecei, então, para todos os efeitos, eu e você não podemos continuar no mundo dos vivos.

Ele abriu um sorriso imenso, como se não tivesse dito mais nada além da previsão do tempo.

Sarah molhou os lábios quando achou que recuperara a fala.

- Se eu perder…

- Oh, Sim! – só faltou ele dar pulinhos onde estava sentado. – Se você perder! Olhe pro seu rei! É engenhoso, não é? Você não está ouvindo?

Ela não estava ouvindo nada mesmo, mas passou a prestar atenção agora. Sim, havia um ruído… Parecia um relógio. Suave. Baixinho. Uma…

- Bomba? – Sua voz saiu esganiçada. Collin deu um gritinho de contentamento.

- Isso! Não é maravilhoso, Sarah? Você não morrerá sozinha. Se você perder, morrerá, mas como eu sou incapaz de matar você, farei um jeito de ir nós dois juntos! No momento em que a primeira peça encostar em seu rei, nós dois explodiremos juntos!

"Realmente muito romântico! Sarah pensou com ironia.

- E se eu ganhar? – perguntou de uma vez.

Collin sorriu.

- Eu te direi depois. Vamos começar? As brancas começam.

- Harry? Venha até aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz de Clark, o auror saiu de trás da porta que se lembrava ser aquela com o desenho da fênix na maçaneta redonda e foi até o chefe.

- O que? – sussurrou.

Clark apenas afastou uma parte da lona preta que tomava uma boa fração daquele cômodo, revelando o cadáver de um homem pálido que Harry conhecia bem.

Mas havia outra pessoa que se aproximara sem ser notado ao ouvir o chamado de Clark, e essa pessoa ofegou ao reconhecer o cadáver.

- Lucius está… morto? – Era a voz de Draco, em choque, incrédulo.

- Draco… - Harry tentou consolá-lo. – Draco, eu sinto tanto… Não era pra ser assim…

Draco passou os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo, gesto de cansaço que não foi visto por ninguém graças à desilusão.

- Espere – ele disse, a voz carregada de uma falta de emoção, quase sem vida. – Se Lucius está… morto aqui, então quem…?

Mas bem naquele momento ele não pôde continuar, com a interrupção do fantasma de uma pantera que apareceu aos saltos, bela e altiva. Ela parou ao lado do cadáver de Lucius, os encarando por um único segundo. Então sua boca se mexeu e ela falou na voz de Eduardo Forrester.

- O rei branco não pode cair. Vocês têm pouco tempo.

E ela desapareceu, fazendo todos olharem abobados para o espaço onde estivera.

- Venha, Draco – Harry tentou lhe oferecer conforto assim que Clark se levantou e pareceu que daria ordens. – Sarah precisa de você. Precisamos salvá-la enquanto ainda há tempo, ok?

- Ok… - Draco engastou, desviando a atenção do corpo de Lucius. – Sarah… É… Vamos.

- Fiquem com as varinhas preparadas – Clark orientou, se aproximando da maçaneta e estendendo a mão na direção dela. – Quando eu disser três nós invadiremos e cercaremos quem quer que esteja ali dentro. Se encontrarem qualquer pessoa que não seja Sarah, imobilizem-na. Apenas cuidado com ela, não lancem nenhum feitiço se ela estiver muito perto. Preparados? Então um… dois… três!

* * *

Sarah estava se controlando para não chorar, mas estava difícil. Era claro que perderia desde que o jogo começou. Agora, encurralada, ela só podia desejar que sua morte fosse rápida e indolor.

- Só por curiosidade – ela começou quando o silêncio que antecedia o cheque-mate de Collin apertou. – O que eu teria se ganhasse?

- Ah – O jornalista pestanejou, desviando a atenção outrora dedicada inteiramente ao rei branco e erguendo os olhos para a garota.

Sorriu.

- Eu ia dar um jeito de te fazer encontrar alguém que desejasse. Uma última vez. Fico triste por te afastar assim da sua família, Sarah… Te faria bem encontrar alguém uma última vez.

Sarah acenou que havia entendido, um bolo se formando na garganta ao pensar outra vez em Sírius.

Mirou as peças no tabuleiro com um sentimento de pânico crescente. Era isso então. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Sem vê-lo uma última vez. Ser ver a eles todos. Seria mais fácil aceitar o seu destino assim...

Talvez...

- Bom, então é isso, Sarah. Eu realmente, realmente adorei cada segundo que passamos juntos. Você está nervosa? Está com medo? Eu não estou. A morte parece bem mais fácil de se encarar quando a gente acha que está preparado pra ela, você não concorda? Eu concordo. Mas vamos parar de enrolar, tem que ser agora, ou nunca.

Collin inspirou profundamente. Estendeu a mão. Sarah fechou os olhos, esperando. A qualquer momento agora... A qualquer momento a explosão viria... E então...

E então houve o som ensurdecedor de algo explodindo. O som bem mais suave do que aquele que ela esperava ouvir. Houve um grito de dor que não fora seu. E…

- Sarah?

Ela abriu os olhos. Na verdade arregalou-os, deparando-se com uma cena que parecia vir do seu coração.

Era o seu pai. Com uma emoção que ela raramente via naqueles olhos cinzentos. Eles pareciam pedir perdão, mas ela não fazia idéia do porquê. Draco não tinha nada para que ela perdoasse. Nunca tivera. Ela sempre o amara de forma imensurável. Ele sempre fizera de tudo por ela falhando apenas em detalhes irrelevantes. E ela estava feliz por poder vê-lo outra vez. Chegou a pensar que estava imaginando, mas a cena era real demais para ser ilusão.

Atrás de Draco estava Ammy, sua mãe sempre tão dócil e sensível, com a mão cobrindo a boca e os olhos expulsando lágrimas pesadas e contínuas, mirando-a.

Tio Harry também estava lá, mas ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso encorajador, sua atenção ocupada demais em Collin, afastado de si por poucos metros e a expressão tão confusa e abobalhada que pareceria inocente se Sarah já não tivesse acostumada.

Havia também o homem que ela sabia ser o chefe dos aurores, a varinha apontada para Collin assim como a de Harry e Gina. Os três o cercavam.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – exclamou ele, parecendo indignado.

Sarah desviou os olhos do pai e o observou.

- Para nós está totalmente claro o que está acontecendo, Creevey. – Clark rosnou num tom de voz que fez um arrepio subir pela nunca de Sarah. – Você está preso por assassinato, seqüestro, contaminação de trouxas e mestiços, dentre outras acusações. É um direito seu permanecer em silêncio e só falar na presença de um advogado para não piorar sua situação.

- Mas nós só estávamos jogando xadrez! - Com a cabeça, Collin apontou o tabuleiro. Eles olharam dele para Sarah e de Sarah de volta para Collin.

- Isso é verdade, Sarah? – Gina perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem… Estávamos… Mais ou menos… É.

Tudo parecia ter acontecido muito rápido, a cabeça da garota estava totalmente confusa.

- Bem – Clarck continuou. – Independentemente do que vocês estavam fazendo aqui, você ainda é responsável por tê-la trazido contra a vontade dela e a mantido em condições precárias, assassinato de Lucius Malfoy e atentado contra a vida de dezenas de pessoas ainda em estado de coma. É o suficiente para uma prisão perpétua em Azkaban, com ou sem o seu joguinho de xadrez.

Collin abriu a boca para retrucar outra vez, mas ao mirar a varinha erguida de Gina, que estava mais próxima, ele voltou a fechá-la.

Seu pai e sua mãe se aproximaram, desfizeram o feitiço protetor ao seu redor e a acolheram num abraço terno. Só então Sarah reparou no quanto estava cansada.

- Vamos te tirar daqui agora, ok, Sarah?

Ela concordou, sentindo que estava mais sendo arrastada do que andando de acordo com suas próprias pernas. Ouviu ao longe a voz de Harry.

- Você se lembra das azarações de Gina, Collin? Ela ainda conseguiu melhorar boa parte delas. Se eu fosse você não desviava um único passo.  
- Eu só quero dar uma última olhada no meu jogo, Potter. Caso não reparou, você chegou a tempo de atrapalhar minha vitória.

Para Sarah, tudo pareceu parar naquele curto instante. Ela se virou, em choque, já a pouquíssimos passos da saída. Harry estava logo atrás de si, Clark e Gina vinham mais atrás, com Collin na frente. E foi como em câmera lenta que ela observou o pé direito do jornalista se erguer ligeiramente e se aproximar da peça de xadrez, num movimento fatal. Ela ouviu um grito soar, percebendo com espanto que era seu. Draco deu apenas uma olhada para trás antes de agarrá-la com tudo e cruzar o restante da saída. Harry ainda ficou, virando-se na direção dos três com a varinha erguida, pronunciando alguma coisa que ela não pode entender, porque naquele momento era derrubada com força no chão, e o estrondo que ela tanto temera ouvir há poucos minutos perfurava seus tímpanos e o clarão repentino cegava seus olhos. Ela sentiu o calor e um torpor diferente de tudo que ela já sentira tomar conta de si...

A sensação de que suas forças de repente se desvaneciam, arrancadas até a última gota, foi a última coisa que ela sentiu antes de mergulhar com tudo na escuridão.


	25. Chapter 24

**Livres:**

Havia um zunido fortíssimo em seu ouvido. A cabeça doía como se estivesse de ressaca. Ela já estava acostumada, por isso, não foi surpresa para Lucas quando viu sua amiga virando o rosto na sua direção com os olhos praticamente fechados ainda, resmungar, adivinhando:

- Desmaiei de novo, não foi?

A risadinha dele foi quase histérica, desfazendo-se dois segundos depois juntamente com as curtas lágrimas que ele disfarçou.

- Desmaiou. Mas dessa vez ficou desacordada por pouco tempo. Ainda não foi seu recorde, Sarah.

- Ah... Tudo bem eu não ligo. Minha garganta está ardendo... Pode me arranjar um copo d'água?

Lucas fez o que ela pediu. Depois de beber, Sarah finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos direito e pôde reparar a ausência dos familiares e amigos ao redor de sua cama como normalmente ficavam.

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Ah... Bem, Sarah... Você ficou desacordada por menos de três horas. Lá fora tá um caos... Uma bagunça mesmo, você nem imagina.

Ao ouvir a palavra "caos" Sarah sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, um rápido flash da explosão que tentara evitar inutilmente. Os olhos transmitiam desespero quando se voltaram para Lucas.

Que sorriu.

- Sarah… Você não se lembra, não é? Não se lembra do que fez?

Confusa, Sarah negou. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem agora que seus pensamentos clareavam. Seu pai e ela estavam fora do alcance da explosão, mas ela ainda estava internada, então… Os que estavam bem no meio estariam bem? Provavelmente não. Droga... Gina... Ela estava atrás de Collin, ela e Clark... Como eles estariam? Sobreviveram? Seria por isso que Sírius não estava com ela? Ai, Merlin, será que acontecera uma tragédia?

Mas o olhar de Lucas dizia o contrário. Era um olhar carinhoso, orgulhoso. Terno.

- Lucas... Afinal... O que aconteceu? Onde estão Gina e os outros? Porque Sírius não está aqui? Por favor, não enrole pra me responder, eu estou tão nervosa, tão anciosa...

- Sarah. – Lucas se aproximou o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo estralado na bochecha. – Tenho quatro boas notícias para lhe dar. Primeira: Todos estão bem. Gina, Clark e Harry não sofreram um único arranhão. Segunda: tudo isso é graças a você. Ouvi Harry Potter falando que quando você viu a explosão, de certa forma, o medo que você sentiu do fogo machucar os que você amava fez com que uma proteção imediata os poupasse e os deixassem intactos. Você os salvou, Sarah, por isso está aqui. Você esgotou até a última gota de sua magia para protegê-los.

Tanta simpatia e orgulho transmitido com um único olhar, Sarah não agüentou sustentá-lo e o desviou. Será que merecia tudo isso? Claro que queria que seus amigos saíssem de lá e ficassem bem, mas sua magia agiu por impulso, poderia ela se considerar responsável?

- A terceira? – tentou distraí-lo.

- Ah, sim. Você não faz idéia do quanto estamos orgulhosos de você, Sarah. Seu pai então, veio aqui várias vezes dar uma olhada em você e só faltava sair saltitando de felicidade. Além da notícia de que você ficaria totalmente curada em breve, Harry falou que depois dessa prova que você passou, sua magia se estabilizaria rapidamente. Ou seja, você pode se considerar uma bruxa excelente com todos os seus excelentes poderes sobre controle.

O sorriso que ele abriu foi contagioso, só de assisti-lo, Sarah abriu um em troca. Quando deram por si, já estavam rindo até o ar acabar. Era bom rir, depois de tudo o que passaram. Era bom poder sentir o ar que entrava em seus pulmões e saber que agora era um ar quase puro. Quase livre.

Quase.

- O que aconteceu com Creevey? – Pronunciar o primeiro nome era um sacrifício que ela não daria conta de fazer. – Ele não fugiu, fugiu?

Lucas parou de rir. Pigarreou. Desviou os olhos. Algo estava errado.

- Lucas?

O olhar duro de Sarah não bastou para que ele abrisse a boca.

- Sr. Lucas, você vai ou não me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Bem... Sarah... Acontece que... Bem... Você deve saber que Harry tentou proteger a todos com um feitiço também, não sabe? O feitiço não era muito eficaz, mas era bom... Então... O seu feitiço, ele protegia só as pessoas que você temia mesmo perder... Collin Creevey não… entrou… nessa proteção.

- O quê?

Que tipo de pessoa ela era? Como assim não protegeu Collin? Se protegera até mesmo Clark que não era nada dela porque diabos Collin ficara fora?

- Ele… Ele… Não morreu… morreu? Por minha culpa?

- Não, Sarah. Ele não morreu. O feitiço de Harry o protegeu, mas… Bem, ele tem queimaduras muito graves e…vai precisar de muito tempo pra se livrar de todas elas...

Lucas achou melhor não dizer que as cicatrizes não iriam embora. O incêndio foi provocado por magia negra, e estas deixavam seus rastros.

Ele observou ela engolir em seco e voltar a normalizar a respiração, se controlando. Desviou os olhos para dar a privacidade que ela poderia desejar, e então, foi o seu coração que acelerou novamente e fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso iluminado.

- Sarah… Essa era a quarta boa notícia que eu tinha pra você.

Curiosa principalmente pela expressão deslumbrada, Sarah acompanhou a direção do seu olhar. Não havia mais quase. Eles estavam livres. O brilho das chuchuinhas vermelhas e o sorriso branco que ela tanto sentira falta fez com que a alegria jorrasse de dentro pra fora do seu coração e provasse essa teoria.

- Maggie!

A ruiva só entendeu a voz estrangulada porque os traços de felicidade no rosto da loira eram claros demais. Sem paciência nenhuma, ela correu até a cama da amiga e se atirou nos braços dela.

- Que… saudade… Maggie…

- Saudades? Eu que digo! Nós duas não temos sorte não é? Você se interna na enfermaria no dia que eu saio! Louca pra te dar um abraço e agradecer…

- Agradecer?

Sarah franziu o cenho, confusa, o que fez Maggie olhar para Lucas com uma pergunta muda.

- Não contei – ele respondeu, adivinhando. – Ainda não tive tempo, ela acabou de acordar.

- Ora, então conte logo!

- Me contar o que?

- Se você quiser, pode contar você…

- Não. Conta você...

- Geeente? Alguém quer logo me contar o que quer que seja que vocês estejam precisando contar, por favor?

- Tá legal! Eu conto a minha parte, mas depois você conta a sua! – Lucas se fingiu de bravo, o que fez Maggie rir e se aproximar dele. O queixo de Sarah caiu quando a garota o abraçou pelos ombros e lhe lascou um beijo na boca.

- O quê? – ela exclamou, rindo. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu preciso saber depois disso?

- Na verdade tem, Sarah – Lucas disse, uma leve coloração vermelha nas bochechas, mas ao invés de se desfazer do abraço, ainda entrelaçou seus dedos e sorriu. – Algo um pouco mais sério.

- Bom, então vamos lá, acho que estou preparada, pode começar.

Sarah se ajeitou confortavelmente na cama, cruzou os braços e ficou esperando. Isso fez o sorriso de Lucas aumentar, então ele respirou fundo, e começou a contar.

- Eu estava tão frustrado porque todo mundo tava me deixando lá sozinho, não querendo me deixar ir atrás de você junto com Sírius e todos os outros, que quando voltei pra dentro não estava afim de encarar ninguém. Pensei, pensei, mas não vi como poderia ajudar de outra forma. Então eu resolvi fazer uma nova visita para a Maggie e ficar com ela aqui até precisassem de mim em algum lugar. Cumprimentei Madame Ponfrey que estava logo na porta atendendo um primeiranista reclamão, passei direto pelas camas e quando cheguei... Ah, mas você não sabe ainda, é melhor eu te explicar o que estava acontecendo antes de chegarmos… quer dizer, chegarem até você... Ninguém te contou que seus poderes estavam fazendo com que cada um daqueles que você estava pensando no momento sentisse o que você estava sentindo, não é? Então, acontece que em um certo momento você estava…

- Pera aí... Explica isso aí direito! Como assim? Sentir o que eu estava sentindo?

- É… É bem esquisito mesmo... A pessoa em quem você está pensando naquele momento pode sentir suas emoções. Dependendo, até ver o que você está vendo... Foi assim que te achamos...Draco Malfoy falou que isso já aconteceu uma vez com vocês dois...

- Sim… Eu me lembro. Mas eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer com qualquer um…

- Nem nós. Foi Sírius quem mais sentiu. O tempo todo. Foi graças a ele que conseguimos saber onde você estava… Mas teve um momento, não sei o que houve, isso passou de pessoa em pessoa, rapidamente... Até eu senti! Bem… Não sei se foi isso, mas só pode ter sido... Você se lembra de ter pensado em todos nós num determinado momento, Sarah?

- Eu pensei em todos vocês o tempo todo, é claro. Eu achei que morreria, o medo de não voltar a ver nenhum de vocês era terrível.

- Você pensou em mim? – Maggie sussurrou numa voz tranqüila.

- É claro! Eu tinha muito medo de não voltar a vê-la, Maggie. Depois de tudo, com você naquela cama…

Maggie sorriu.

- Pois é… Agora entra a minha parte. No tempo todo em que estive naquela cama, foi como se estivesse num sono profundo, praticamente congelada, não sentia, não ouvia, não pensava… Mas tinha alguns momentos de consciência em que eu percebia que alguma coisa estava errada, sabe? Parecia ouvir as vozes de vocês lá no fundo... Como se eu estivesse dentro de um poço e vocês, na superfície… Quando percebia, eu tentava responder, tentava alcançar as vozes, e quando parecia que eu estava conseguindo... Eu perdia as forças e caia novamente no fundo. Esses momentos eram raros apesar de tudo, na maioria das vezes, é como se eu estivesse desligada de tudo e de todos, nada fazia diferença.

"Porém, hoje, eu escutei sua voz outra vez, e ela vinha com um desespero tão grande, uma medo tão intenso que eu senti que você precisava mesmo de mim. Que eu precisava voltar. Não interessava onde estava e se era possível ou não, eu _tinha_ que voltar! Tinha que encontrar você, tinha que ir atrás de você, tinha que te responder!"

- E foi assim que eu a encontrei – Lucas concluiu. – Quando abri a cortina, lá estava ela, sentada, de olhos arregalados, chamando por você. Não imagina o susto que eu levei. Quando ela me viu, estático, parado ali feito um pedestal, simplesmente se virou pra mim e perguntou: O que aconteceu com Sarah?

Os dois riram nervosamente, apertando mais as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Mesmo se achando incapaz de digerir tudo aquilo de uma vez, Sarah riu com eles.

- Então mais ninguém se curou ainda, certo? Só você, Maggie?

- Só eu – a ruiva concordou. – Mas parece que o tio Draco já conseguiu uma maneira de fazê-los voltar, com a sua ajuda, claro. Quando a confusão lá fora diminuir, ele virá até aqui.

- Certo – Sarah concordou, então ela pensou um pouco e voltou ao assunto. – Mas o que você fez, Lucas? – perguntou. – Aliás, como _isso_ aconteceu? – Ela apontou para as mãos unidas, fazendo Lucas corar novamente e Maggie rir ainda mais, radiante.

- É porque você não sabe. A resposta que ele deu para a minha pergunta foi cair em cima de mim e me beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar. Confesso que dessa vez fui eu quem ficou mais confusa. Apesar de que, é claro, eu não ousei reclamar…

Sarah assistiu mais um beijo acontecer depois do comentário, então, sentiu um sentimento estranho dentro de si que a fez imediatamente entender que estava com inveja.

Por que afinal, onde estava Sírius que ainda não viera visitá-la?

Ele trocou de pé, passando o peso do corpo para o esquerdo e aliviando o direito que já estava dormente. Impaciente, limpou o suor que escorria da testa pela milésima vez.

- E agora? – Ai, aquela mulher rabugenta de novo, será que ela não ia calar a boca? Poxa vida, todos já deveriam estar satisfeitos com tantas respostas e já estariam indo para suas casas aliviados se aquela velha não parasse de pôr lenha na fogueira! – Agora nós vamos para nossas casas e esperamos que vocês cumpram com sua palavra até outra criança ser seqüestrada? E nossos filhos naquela cama? Como você quer que os deixemos aí e encostamos nossa cabeça no travesseiro para dormirmos tranqüilos?

Se fosse ele, Sírius já teria mandado aquela senhora ir caçar algo que fazer para não atrapalhar o trabalho deles, que quanto mais ela os atrasava ali, menos diferença eles fariam. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Draco atrás de si, surgindo do nada, falando exatamente isso.

- Senhora – Todos olharam para ele. Como Sírius, ninguém havia notado que ele se aproximara. – Dormir tranqüila é uma coisa que enquanto você não estiver com sua filha nos braços, você não fará, e nenhum de nós pode te pedir isso. A única coisa que queremos é que vocês voltem para suas casas porque estamos fazendo tudo que podemos, e isso é mais do que aparentemente acreditam. A presença de cada um aqui não ajudará em nada, ao contrário, só nos atrasará, porque cada segundo que perdemos aqui é um segundo que poderíamos estar trabalhando na cura de nossas crianças, e um segundo de vida que eles estão perdendo.

A mulher franziu ainda mais aquela expressão ranzinza. Sírius olhou no relógio, mudando de pé outra vez.

- E você quem é? – ela perguntou.

- Draco Malfoy. E minha filha foi a vítima do seqüestro em questão, cujo depoimento de todos os envolvidos, imagino eu que já tenham escutado. – Houve um minuto de silêncio em que até Sírius tirou os olhos do relógio para mirar o que acontecia. O olhar de Draco e da mulher era tão intenso que deixava a todos sem fala. – Fui informado que ela acordou há algum tempo, porém eu não pude vê-la, ocupado demais em providenciar a cura daquelas crianças na enfermaria. É isso que eu deveria estar fazendo agora, tendo que deixar isso um pouco de lado para dar uma satisfação a vocês. Agora por favor, eu sei o que todos vocês estão sentindo, eu senti o mesmo, e é como pai que eu venho assegurar a todos que voltem para suas casas enquanto providenciamos o necessário para trazer aquelas crianças de volta.

Sírius assistiu o inusitado. A senhora rabugenta desviou os olhos – úmidos – e algo na sua expressão pareceu mudar. Ou foi ele que a viu com outros olhos? Agora ela parecia apenas uma mãe preocupada com a vida de seu bem mais precioso.

- Por favor – todos a ouviram falar. – Só me deixem saber o que está acontecendo. Minha filha é tudo o que eu tenho.

E depois de horas sendo impedido de se retirar, obrigado a responder às mais diversas perguntas, Sírius finalmente ouviu da boca de seu pai que ele estava livre, graças as últimas palavras daquela mulher rabugenta que agora passara a ser um anjo caído do céu para Sírius. Graças a ela ele estava livre para sair daquela reunião enfadonha! Graças a ela a reunião se acabara!

Graças a ela ele estava livre para ver Sarah. Finalmente!

Mais alguém lá em cima parecia contra ele, não era possível. Ele estava para chegar à enfermaria quando um soluço vindo de dentro de uma porta entreaberta chamou a sua atenção. Não... Ele não podia continuar seguindo… Maldita curiosidade!

Ah… Mas não era uma boa idéia entrar. Havia três pessoas naquela sala. Uma delas era sua irmã, outra o seu primo, Robert. E se a pessoa fosse bem observadora, como Sírius, notaria que a roupa dos dois estava totalmente amassada, isso sem contar na pequena mancha roxa visível demais no pescoço de Lily e no botão aberto da calça do rapaz.

Opa.

Mas Sírius não era o único observador. Aparentemente a ex namorada do garoto (que Sírius não sabia dizer realmente se ela já sabia ser uma ex) também notara a mesma coisa quando entrara na sala atrás do... namorado. Pelo menos isso talvez explicasse a cara de choro da garota.

- Sírius – Lily falou com raiva ao vê-lo. – Já tem gente demais nessa droga de sala. _Vaza_.

Em outras circustâncias ele teria ficado para assistir ao barraco, mas…

Sarah estava acordada.

Ele deu meia volta, não sem antes lançar um sorrisinho para provocar a irmã, que ficou ainda mais irritada. Um novo soluço o seguiu enquanto ele saía. Lá de fora ainda pôde ouvir a voz um pouco alterada de Robert perguntando alguma coisa pra garota.

Barraco dos brabos. E Sírius perderia. Que merda.

Quando abriu a porta da enfermaria, ainda distraído, ficou um momento parado, depois sacudiu a cabeça e bufou.

- Vocês parecem dois coelhos – reclamou, um aperto no peito ao ver o sorriso que Sarah abriu para ele. Será que todos se entenderiam menos os dois?

Lucas corou mais uma vez, Maggie, por sua vez, estava ocupada demais com a sua própria felicidade para dar bola ao que os outros falavam de seu comportamento apaixonado.

- A confusão lá fora acabou ou você apenas fugiu dela?

- Se não tivesse acabado, pode ter certeza que não teriam me deixado sair. As duas vezes que tentei fugir fui barrado. Depois da segunda em que meu pai me lançou um _petrificus_ sutilmente, eu não fui tão besta de tentar de novo.

O casal riu, mas Sírius não estava prestando atenção neles. A única coisa que ele conseguia ver era o brilho acinzentado dos olhos que ele tanto temeu perder.

- Nós já voltamos – Maggie sussurrou, se ela percebera que estava sendo ignorada, isso não importava pra nenhum dos outros dois ali presentes. – Vamos Lucas, deixar os pombinhos se entenderem.

- Ok – a voz risonha de Lucas concordou. Em seguida, escutaram o barulho da porta se fechando.

Sarah sorriu para ele.

- Você estava preso lá embaixo então? Era por isso que ainda não tinha aparecido?

Ele se aproximou até sentar na sua cama, próximo demais…

- Sim. Tinha uma confusão dos diabos lá embaixo. Horrível. E eu fui obrigado a permanecer, já que estive envolvido em todos os momentos do seu… Hum… resgate.

Sarah sorriu. Sírius também, mas o sorriso dele se desmanchou depressa.

- Você está bem? Ele não te machucou lá, machucou? Não fez… nada com você, fez?

Sarah entendeu onde ele queria chegar. A única reação que teve foi se emocionar com a preocupação dele. Nada de se impacientar, ou irritar como faria antigamente.

- Eu fiquei bem. – Assegurou. – Só não totalmente porque morri de medo. Você deve saber. Me disseram que você sentiu tudo que eu senti.

- Quase tudo – ele corrigiu, concordando com a cabeça. – Você é corajosa. Eu não teria agüentado tudo aquilo.

- Eu só agüentei porque fiquei pensando em você.

Dissera mesmo aquilo? Ai, que droga. Escapou.

Sírius corou. Ela também. Ficaram se olhando por um longo momento, até que Sírius fez o que tivera vontade desde o começo e a abraçou bem forte. Sarah retribuiu, sentindo algo dentro de si se aquietar e enviar paz para o seu coração. Seus olhos se umedeceram.

- Fiquei com medo – Sírius confessou. – Muito medo. De perder você. A gente tinha conversado… Eu achei… Que tudo ia ficar bem depois daquilo…

- Eu também. Mas eu não quis ir com ele, Sírius… Ele me enganou, ele…

- Xiii. Eu sei.

Sírius acariciou os cabelos platinados, apertando o abraço.

- Eu sei. – repetiu baixinho.

Ficaram daquele jeito ainda por muito tempo. Incontáveis minutos. A paz que Sarah sentira quando os braços de Sírius a rodearam agora foi trocada por um outro sentimento que ela já conhecia. Uma necessidade feroz, que corroia tudo com sua urgência. Sírius parecia sentir o mesmo, a julgar pelo tom tremido que sua voz soou depois de todo esse tempo.

- Sarah…

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Oi.

- Eu quero… Não, eu _preciso_ beijar você…

Sarah apertou suas mãos, fincando as unhas nas suas costas. Ela respirou fundo…

- Eu também.

E os dois se moveram tão rápido, desfazendo o abraço apenas o suficiente para que as cabeças ficassem frente a frente e os lábios se tocassem, mais uma vez, como se os gestos fosse combinados novamente, como se eles fossem apenas um e não dois, e o coração grande e único passou a bater novamente acelerado como eles tanto sentiram falta, e os braços de Sarah foram parar no pescoço de Sírius enquanto ele a abraçava tão forte pela cintura que quase a levantava da cama… E eles então sentiram… Que agora tudo estava certo. Mais do que certo. Estava absolutamente perfeito.

E isso bastava.


	26. Chapter 25

**Epílogo:**

_Eu andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Céus! Mas que demora mais irritante!__Olhei no relógio pela sétima vez, notando que este estava dois minutos adiante desde a última vez que o olhara, um total de nove minutos de atraso! Estava ficando paranóico!_

Dylan rabiscou novamente a frase. Pensando bem, a ideia de imitar as palavras do pai no último capítulo de seu livro poderia não ser muito bem interpretada por todos. Assim, quer dizer, poderiam pensar que ele estava _copiando_ e não _elevando_ – como na verdade era – e talvez até dar um toque de reconhecimento na obra, para que todos relembrassem a melhor biografia de Harry Potter já existente. Que, claro, foi escrita pelo seu pai.

- Então... Como vai ficar?

_Andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso, poderia se considerar um tique nervoso dos Malfoy. Caso contrário, eu não estaria tão…_

- Não. Que merda. Ta horrível! Tão o quê? Tão covarde? Tão cagão que pensava que ia ser abandonado na porta do salão principal como papai pensou que seria no altar? Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Será que eu não sei fazer nada que não lembre meu pai?

- Claro que sabe. Ele não fica falando sozinho pelos cantos por aí, por exemplo. – Dylan deu um pulo. – O que você está fazendo no dormitório enfiado nesse caderno? Já está quase na hora de sairmos.

A única coisa que Dylan soube fazer em relação a acusação, porém, foi abrir um sorriso de todos os dentes retos e brilhantes, largar o caderno onde escrevia minutos antes e abraçar a garota que ele tanto amava.

- Você está com uma mania de fazer isso – Rosier murmurou, mas com um sorriso nos lábios e retribuindo o abraço.

- Fazer o quê se eu não consigo ficar longe de você? Do seu abraço, do seu calor, do seu cheiro…

- Opa.

Rindo, Rosier se esquivou do abraço, pulando a dois metros do rapaz que assediava.

- Cuidado aí – ela advertiu, ainda rindo. – Podemos acabar nos atrasando.

Dylan bufou, apesar de acompanhá-la nos risos depois.

- Certo... Fazer o quê? Se perdermos o expresso, papai vai me matar.

- Não. Provavelmente o meu vai ter te matado antes. Basta só ele constatar que você também não chegou e juntar dois mais dois.

Dylan não agüentou ao imaginar a cara que Ronald Weasley faria ao se certificar do desaparecimento duplo. Aquela que ele fez quando contaram do namoro já fora surpreendentemente hilária.

- O que você tanto escreve aqui, heim?

Em dois passos, Dylan já estava ao lado da namorada, arrancando de suas mãos o caderno que ela pegara enquanto estava distraído.

- Nada disso! Não é para olhar! É surpresa!

A garota ergueu as belas sobrancelhas.

- Não sabia que guardava segredos de mim.

Dylan quase se amoleceu. _Quase._

- Não vem não. Conheço esse seu jeitinho. Dessa vez não vai funcionar! Eu quero fazer surpresa, entende? Prometo que quando tiver pronto você vai ser a primeira pessoa a olhar.

Rosier fez um bico, fazendo com que ele risse e a abraçasse novamente.

- Não faz essa cara. Eu sei que você me entende.

- Entendo – respondeu ela, bufando, mas não agüentando e sorrindo. – Agora eu vou descer porque ainda tenho algumas coisas pra ajeitar. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

- Uhum.

- Dylan?

- O quê?

- Tira a mão daí.

- Ah…

- Dylan!

Rosier teve que beliscá-lo dessa vez para conseguir tomar uma distância segura. Riu da cara de indignação que ele fez e mandou um beijo.

- Já disse que não podemos nos atrasar. A gente se vê lá embaixo! Tchau!

- Rosy?

Ela se voltou um pouco hesitante, deixando um pé e metade do corpo ainda do lado de fora da porta.

- Eu te amo.

Ela corou, depois sorriu. Pareceu tentada a entrar novamente, mas se conteve.

- Eu também. Até daqui a pouco.

Quando ela realmente se foi, Dylan se sentou novamente e tentou tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto para poder se concentrar.

Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Reescreveu novamente, deixaria como estava.

_Eu andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Céus! Mas que demora mais irritante!__Olhei no relógio pela sétima vez, notando que este estava dois minutos adiante desde a última vez que o olhara, um total de nove minutos de atraso! Estava ficando paranóico!_

_Não me julguem. Não era à toa, afinal, ouvira a conversa dela com Sarah mais cedo. Ainda tinha medo. Tudo estava se acertando para todos, mas ela ainda temia que por tudo que lhe fizera antes. Sabe… Pode ser por isso que seu passado pode assustar tanto as pessoas, não por ele em si, mas o que você foi capaz de fazer um dia, a probabilidade de repeti-lo é bem maior._

_Então… Justamente naquela noite, por significar tanto, eu temia o fim do relacionamento mais puro e verdadeiro que eu já tivera com alguém._

_- Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar para lá e para cá._

_Derrapei no mesmo instante._

_Qualquer coisa que eu pretendia dizer não pôde ser dita, já que eu estava ocupado demais em babar nas belas curvas delineadas pelo vestido magnífico de seda negra e os cachos ruivos que caíam em cascata pelas costas nuas. E aqueles olhos cor de mel que me encaravam com ternura num rosto sorridente?_

_Que visão…! Que garota!_

Minha garota**!**

_Ao constatar esse fato, relaxei. Retribuí o sorriso antes de abraçar a criatura mais linda do planeta como se ela pudesse desaparecer num piscar de olhos._

_- Você está aqui._

_Apesar de escondida entre a curva do meu pescoço, tinha certeza de que ela girava os olhos._

_- Claro que estou aqui, meu amor. Não foi onde combinamos de nos encontrar?_

_- Você demorou – Meu tom agora era acusatório._

_- Por Deus, Dylan. Foram dez minutinhos só! Eu não tinha avisado que poderia demorar?_

_- É, você avisou. – me lembrei, a soltando._

_- Posso saber por que está tão nervoso? É a formatura de Lily… Não a nossa._

_Oh, sim… ela havia chegado onde queria._

_- Meu amor, você não sabe disfarçar._

_- Disfarçar o quê?_

_- Deixa pra lá. Estamos atrasados, vamos?_

_- Vamos._

_Todos estavam nas mesas que combinamos de compartilhar. O primeiro casal era minha cunhada Maggie, com Lucas, os dois abraçadinhos, cheios de sorrisos cúmplices. Esforcei-me para não girar os olhos. Quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez pensei que estava mais do que na hora daquilo acontecer. Oras… Hogwarts inteira já desconfiava do amor não-secreto de ambos! Só eles que não enxergavam! Mas agora… Merlim, meses se passaram e eles continuam tão melosos quanto uma torta de caramelo! Hum... E por falar em torta de caramelo, havia uma em cima da mesa que me parecia tentadora…_

_Dylan?Acorda, meu amor, Sírius está te cumprimentando._

_rgui os olhos para ver o sorriso divertido do Potter Junior. Tcs… Será que não se pode mais sentir fome neste planeta?_

_- Fala, Potter – cumprimentei, já estressado. A torta de caramelo já sumira para a mão dele... Estava fazendo de propósito?_

_Abri a boca para dizer alguma grosseria pra ele quando meus olhos caíram na pessoa ao seu lado._

_- Merlim, esta é minha irmã?_

_Sarah estava deslumbrante. Um vestido sem alças azul como seus olhos e os cabelos tão perfeitos como os meus cacheados num penteado elegante. Não tinha outro jeito a não ser reconhecer._

_- Uau! – exclamei, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso ainda maior. – Você fez alguma coisa, não fez?_

_O sorriso dela diminuiu, mas ela parecia tão feliz que parecia impossível de se apagar._

_- Não precisa espalhar para o mundo inteiro – Como ela sabia? – Além disso, não fiz nada demais, só uns feitiços insignificantes para acabar com as espinhas..._

_- E as celulites. – Sírius completou, ao que Sarah lhe deu um beliscão._

_- Isso é permitido? – Rosier perguntou interessada. Olhei-a com mais atenção._

_Por que isso agora, Rosier? – perguntei. – Você é perfeita assim. Usar algum feitiço para alterar qualquer coisa em você seria um pecado._

_la apontou um dedo para Sarah._

_Ela também é perfeita. Mesmo assim você apóia._

_- Não apoio coisa nenhuma. Eu é que não quero aborrecer minha irmãzinha super-poderosa pra acordar transformado num pelúcio gigante amanhã. Você não concorda, Potter?_

_Está sendo esperto. Estou com você._

_s duas garotas giraram os olhos._

_- Merlim, esta é minha irmã?_

_Olhei para o lado para ver quem repetia minhas palavras. Era Robert, muito elegante em seu traje a rigor, tenho que reconhecer, olhando abobalhado para minha namorada perfeita._

_- Robert! – exclamou Rosier feliz. Ele a abraçou, elogiando sua beleza novamente, depois veio me cumprimentando todo sorridente._

_O que está havendo com o pessoal dessa escola?_

_- E aí, cara? Jóia?_

_Opa. E você?_

_- Nervoso. Lily acabou por me convencer a entrar com ela. Sou um moço tímido._

_Tanto eu quanto ele rimos desse comentário. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi como Rosier me olhava estranho._

_- Aliás, já está na hora de ir pra lá, estou louco para ver como ela está. Nos vemos mais tarde, pessoal. Até mais._

_- Até – respondemos todos._

_Eu e Rosier (aparentemente os únicos ainda de pé) nos sentamos ao lado de Sarah e Sírius. Robert parecia mesmo atrasado, porque nós ainda nos acomodávamos quando minha querida sogrinha começou a falar lá na frente, e uma música animada vinda aparentemente do nada passou a tocar._

_Os alunos do sétimo ano entravam com seus devidos pares. Eu os observava quando algo bateu em minha canela e, resmungando, voltei-me para minha irmã._

_- Quê?_

_- Você está bem?_

_Franzi as sobrancelhas pela pergunta._

_- Como assim? Claro que estou bem! Com fome, mas bem._

_- Tome._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu vi o jeito que você olhava para a torta de caramelo que o Sírius pegou. Sei o quanto gosta delas. São suas favoritas._

_Estava para soltar um comentário ácido quando algo me fez olhar para baixo, o meu prato, outrora vazio, agora continha um enorme pedaço de uma suculenta torta de caramelo._

_-Uau, maninha! Valeu!_

_Sarah sorriu vitoriosa. Como é que ela conseguia fazer essas coisas? Pouco me importa, enquanto ela puder continuar me fornecendo tortas de caramelo…_

_- Veja, Dylan. É a Lily. Puxa, ela está realmente linda._

_Entre uma mordida espetacular que fez caramelo escorrer pelo meu queixo, ergui os olhos por um breve instante para ver a herdeira dos Potter entrando toda feliz (novidade) de braços dados com Robert. Ela estava divina, é óbvio._

_- Está mesmo. Aquele tom de vinho combina com ela. – comentei casualmente, dando uma nova mordida na torta. Hmm... que fome! – Desculpe, nem te ofereci. Está deliciosa, quer?_

_Antes que eu percebesse qual a razão, Rosier começou a rir. Parei de comer apenas para tentar entender._

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada – ela respondeu, ainda rindo. Parecia feliz de verdade. Deus, quem entende as mulheres?_

_Ignorando isso e o olhar de triunfo que ela trocou com Sarah, aproveitei o máximo possível do último pedacinho da torta, mas infelizmente ela acabou._

_"Vai acabar ficando gordo se eu te der mais"_

_Pulei na cadeira. &2#$! _

_"Que merda, Sarah! Pára de enviar mensagens na minha cabeça do nada! Quando quiser fazer isso me avise antes! Sabe que eu não gosto quando você fica lendo meus pensamentos"_

_"Pra quê? Perde todo o divertimento da coisa! Olha lá, Rosier está olhando estranho pra você, seu pulo chamou a atenção. Olha pra ela e dá um sorriso, dizendo que tinha uma formiga no seu pé."_

_"Uma formiga? Você não tem uma desculpa melhor, não?"_

_Dylan, você está bem?_

_- Ah, claro que sim, amor. Foi só… Uma formiga no meu pé._

_- Ah…_

_Não deveria ter hesitado, ela ficou desconfiada."_

_"Cala a boca, Sarah"_

_Olhei na direção dela, irritado, só o que vi, porém, foi ela cochichando com o Potter. Como ela conseguia fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?_

_"Sou a garota da profecia, esqueceu?"_

_Ah… $#%&_

_"Merda, Sarah. Pára de fazer isso, que coisa!"_

_"Há-Há! Por que se é tão engraçado? Confessa, vai. Foi engraçado."_

_Não foi. E se Rosier ficou desconfiada a culpa é sua. Formiga no pé… Francamente!"_

_"Mesmo assim você usou a ideia"_

_"Usei porque não encontrei outra!"_

_"Mesmo assim usou"_

_Hunf… Pirralha metida._

_"Ei! Eu ouvi isso"_

_"Não mando você entrar na minha cabeça. A culpa é sua."_

_"Oh! Seu ingrato! Eu vim aqui para te ajudar! Ok! Não vou ajudar mais também! Tchau!"_

_Sarah?_

_Como ela pretendia me ajudar?_

_"Sarah?"_

_"..."_

_"Sarah, que droga, eu sei que você ainda ta na minha cabeça, fala logo no que eu preciso da sua ajuda"_

_"..."_

_"Então é assim? Você toma conta da minha mente e depois some? Valeu, muito obrigada, srta. Malfoy."_

_..."_

_"SARAH?"_

_"Ai, não grita! Isso ecoa lááá no fundo!"_

_Olhei novamente na direção dela. Fazia uma careta, como se eu tivesse gritado de verdade. Sorri maliciosamente._

_"Vai responder ou quer que eu grite de novo?"_

_"Eu respondo! O que acontece é que você é muito idiota, sabia?"_

_Como assim?"_

_"Não vê? Rosier está morrendo de medo de que você tenha uma recaída por Lily! Ela te viu todo nervoso hoje e acha que é por causa dela. Você sabe, ela foi sua amiga enquanto você era apaixonado por Lily. É difícil pra ela acreditar agora que você realmente perdeu todo aquele amor, entende?"_

_"Sim eu já percebi isso. Só não sei mais o que eu faço pra ela perceber que não sinto nada pela Lily."_

_"Você está quase lá. Ela achou que você cairia em cima do Robert, mas ao contrário disso, você brincaram um com o outro como se fossem amigos há anos e não rivais. Além disso, apesar de eu ter achado um pouco falso, ela caiu direitinho naquele truque de fingir que não prestou atenção em Lily, trocando a cor do vestido dela."_

_Franzi minha sobrancelha, estupidamente chocado._

_Como assim? Que truque? Do que Diabos você está falando?"_

_"Ah, Dylan… Me poupe, né? __A mim você não engana. Vestido vinho? O vestido da Lily é azul marinho, como você bem sabe!"_

_Azul?_

_Busquei o lugar onde Lily estava sentada com o olhar. Encontrei-a e, observando com atenção, percebi que seu vestido era realmente azul marinho, e não vinho._

_"Meu Deus, Dylan, ou você teve uma crise daltônica momentânea, ou é tão cegamente apaixonado por tortas de caramelo mesmo"_

_"Eu sou cegamente apaixonado por Rosier, isso sim. Sarah, o que eu faço para que ela perceba isso?"_

_"Ah, Dylan… Eu conversei com a Sarah hoje… Ela só está insegura. Você a tem tratado como uma princesinha de porcelana desde que começaram a namorar. Ela assistiu a sua paixão desenfreada por Lily, mas não percebe isso entre vocês dois. Você a trata mais como uma amiga do que como uma namorada."_

_Eu ouvi uma parte da conversa de vocês. Mas isso não é verdade"_

_"Claro que é. Mas meu conselho já foi dado, você pode usar se quiser. Ou não. Agora, Sírius acabou de me chamar pra dançar, então tchau!"_

_"Merda, Sarah, volta aqui! Sarah!"_

_Ela e Sírius se levantaram sorridentes (novidade²) e foram até a pista de dança. Nem tinha reparado que a cerimônia de formatura já havia terminado e que Lily e Robert agora vinham na nossa direção. Como eu não tinha reparado que o vestido era azul marinho? Precisava cuidar do meu vício por tortas de caramelo._

_- Olá, garotos._

_- Olá – respondemos todos. Os dois se sentaram bem no lugar de Sarah e Sírius, ou seja, ao meu lado. Enquanto Lily agradecia aos elogios de todos, virei-me para Rosier com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Vamos dançar?_

_Ela respondeu com um sorriso maravilhoso, me dando a mão._

_- Claro. Por que não?_

_A pista de dança já estava lotada de estudantes apaixonados. A música animada tocava ainda mais alta naquele lugar, convidando qualquer um a se mexer. Rosier soltou minha mão e começou a dançar, animada. Eu sorri antes de imitá-la, de repente pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo._

_Alguns meses haviam se passado desde aquela tragédia onde tantas pessoas ficaram entre a vida e a morte. Muita coisa acontecera desde então, porém, muitas delas foram quase imperceptíveis._

_Por exemplo, Maggie, uma das atingidas pela magia negra, conseguiu recuperar a matéria perdida na escola, fazendo muita prova difíicil e estudando quase vinte horas por dia, mas conseguiu passar de ano. O melhor de tudo, porém, foi que ela e Lucas se acertaram e, desde então, estavam juntos, felizes e apaixonados. Talvez, se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, eles ainda estariam separados... Sofrendo sozinhos..._

_Já minha irmã, se não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo também, nunca admitiria estar apaixonada por aquele pivete metido do Potter. E ele nunca teria engolido o orgulho e declarado seu amor mesmo sabendo que ela saía com aquele vilão de história de quadrinhos, louco e tapado. Além disso, tudo o que ela passou foi bom para o amadurecimento de seus poderes, tornando assim, possível que ela trabalhasse com papai atrás da cura de todos aqueles nascidos trouxas. Quem diria que sua magia fosse forte o suficiente para alterar a capacidade do antídoto? E se ela não tivesse a auto-confiança que adquirira com os acontecimentos, talvez não conseguisse… Sim, tragédias, geram romances, e romances geram boas atitudes. Robert e Lily também tinham se entendido, o que era bom, talvez assim seria mais fácil de Rosier aceitar o fato de que não existia mais nenhum sentimento meu por ela. Definitivamente. Ou eu nunca teria me aproximado dela._

_Papai havia enterrado o que restara no incêndio do corpo de Lucius Malfoy que eu nunca considerei como avô, e junto com ele, enterrara seu passado. É claro que eu senti um certo ar preocupado nele por não terem encontrado Narcisa Malfoy em lugar algum. Aliás, um dos rapazes responsáveis pela segurança na fronteira do país jurou ter visto uma mulher de porte elegante mesmo trajando roupas velhas e gastas, que misteriosamente desaparecera ao ser avistada. Os outros imigrantes que estavam com ela, presos, declararam que era sim uma mulher diferente e suas descrições batiam em muito com a Matriarca dos Malfoy. O ministério da Magia da Inglaterra declarou sua impotência para agir no país de Gales e papai tampouco pediu para que o fizessem._

_"Se for ela, deixem-na. Ela não se atreverá a voltar aqui"._

_Então nada mais foi feito e nunca ninguém mais ouviu falar em Narcisa Malfoy. A vida de todas as pessoas atingida com a obsessão de um par de malucos egoístas foi se restaurando, as coisas se estabilizando… Harry Potter, papai e mamãe confirmaram seu contrato com a escola para continuar lecionando no próximo ano letivo. Ronald e a irmã, Gina, decidiram continuar na profissão antiga, mas a escola se declarou de portas abertas para visitas, por mais freqüentes que fossem. O Hagrid que eu nunca conheci reapareceu também com o filho desastrado maior que ele, e a esposa maior ainda. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo iriam ficar já que estavam apenas matando a saudade do lugar, mas se dependesse dos sorrisos e olhares que o garotão estava jogando pra cima de Lúcia Longbotton numa mesa afastada da festa, desconfiei que eles não iriam tão cedo. Principalmente por ela retribuir a todos os sorrisos. Quem não parecia estar gostando muito daquilo era o profº Neville sentado com sua esposa, Luna, na mesa dos professores. Por falar nisso, ao notar o esposo olhando feio para a mesa, como eu, ela lhe deu um beliscão que doeu até em mim._

_Desviei os olhos, rindo, apenas para corar quando eles encontraram Zabini e o namorado num momento íntimo. Olhei depressa para Rosier, tentando disfarçar o rubor. Esses dois também permaneceriam em Hogwarts, Zabini ainda como professor juntamente com Harry, e Eduardo no lugar de Madame Ponfrey, que finalmente se aposentaria. Eles não mais se escondiam, o que era bom, ninguém merecia esconder um sentimento tão verdadeiro quanto aquele que eles sentiam um pelo outro._

_Agora… Notei que Rosier não dançava mais tão empolgada quanto começara, olhando-me com uma expressão um pouco tristonha._

_- Você está bem? – perguntei, bem perto do seu ouvido para que minha voz sobressaísse ao som alto._

_- Sim. O que você estava olhando?_

_Fiz um sinal discreto com a cabeça na direção do casal que se beijava no canto do salão. Rosier olhou, curiosa, e logo sorriu como eu._

_- Ah, sim. Eles estão bem mais soltos agora, não acha?_

_- Não há como duvidar._

_Ela sorriu. Eu a encarei._

_- Você não sabe disfarçar._

_- É a segunda vez que você diz isso, mas não me explica._

_- Você não sabe disfarçar o ciúme sem cabimento que você sente pela Lily. Achei que confiasse em mim._

_Ela corou profundamente._

_- Eu… Eu confio._

_- Então pra que tudo isso? Por que fica insegura a cada vez que olho para o lado?_

_- É que…Dylan, eu… quer dizer… Ai, não sei o que dizer. Ela é tão bonita e você foi afim dela por tanto tempo…_

_Peguei seu rosto com as mãos, mirando os olhinhos tão cheios de amor e devoção que eu nunca esperara que ninguém sentisse por mim._

_- Rosy… Eu te amo. Sabia? Amo mesmo. De verdade. O que eu sinto por você é mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que já tenha sentido por alguém. É mais forte que eu, é mais forte que qualquer desejo, você é minha vida e é só com você que eu me sinto bem. Entende isso? Eu amo você. E mais ninguém._

_Ela me olhou profundamente, como se quisesse sentir a veracidade de minhas palavras. Quando, por fim, pareceu se dar por vencida, ela sorriu e eu encurtei a distância que havia entre nós. Beijando-a com todo o meu sentimento. Com todo o meu amor. Com toda a minha alma que só se satisfazia ao tê-la em meus braços._

_A batida de uma nova música começou, sem perceber, ainda embalados num beijo que nos envolvia por completo, começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música. Não demorou para que estivéssemos engajados num amasso incomum no meio do Salão Principal. Separei-a com muito custo._

_- Vamos para outro lugar? – sussurrei. Ela corou, mas disse sim. Puxei-a pela mão até me afastar de lá, ouvindo, ao fundo, a voz de minha irmã na minha cabeça…_

_"Uhul! Agora sim é o irmão que eu conheço! Pode aproveitar que o tio Rony ta ocupado, viu? Aparentemente ele resolveu namorar um pouquinho também. Ele e Hermione sumiram já faz algum tempinho."_

_"Sai da minha cabeça, Sarah. É o meu último aviso."_

_"Ui! Tá nervoso é?E se eu não quiser sair?"_

_"O problema é seu. Só não me responsabilizo pelo que vai ver a partir de agora."_

_"Eca, você é um nojento". Sorri, enquanto empurrava Rosier delicadamente contra a parede da primeira sala vazia que encontramos. Havia arranjado um jeito de afastar aquela pirralha metida da minha cabeça, afinal. "Pensa que eu quero te ver fazendo isso com a minha amiga? Eu, heim! Fui!"_

_E eu não precisei do silêncio que se seguiu na minha cabeça para ter a certeza de que a voz que não era da minha consciência desaparecera. Não precisei, porque quando meus lábios encontraram os da garota que eu amava novamente, nada conseguia se prender em meus pensamentos além do cheiro suave que eu inalava de seus cabelos e o quanto aquele anjo em meus braços me fazia feliz. Muito feliz._

Dylan achou que estava bom. E se não estivesse também, ficaria assim até ter uma chance de mudar, porque ele tinha quinze minutos para descer até a carruagem se não quisesse perder o trem. Fechou o caderno, apressado, despediu-se do quarto com um rápido olhar, e apagou a luz.

**Já no expresso de Hogwarts…**

- Não tenho culpa – Sarah se defendeu do namorado, rindo. – Seu pensamento foi tão alto que não tive como não escutar. Mas na próxima você ganha, quem sabe?

- Droga, Sarah – Sírius reclamou emburrado, ao que todos (que já estavam rindo) riram ainda mais. –Isso é trapaça. Até aprender oclumência nunca mais jogo com você!

- Não sei se oclumência vai funcionar muito com ela – Dylan interrompeu enquanto fazia um carinho nos cabelos da namorada. – Mas se você quiser, eu tenho algumas dicas que faz ela sair da sua cabeça rapidinho.

Sarah fechou a cara na hora.

- Por Merlim, não! Todo mundo quer me traumatizar com imagens que eu não quero ver?

- Por que todo mundo? – Dylan que parecia o único a entender, perguntou. – Aliás, você sabe muito bem que esse tipo de coisa acontece quando se é intrometida.

- Nem me fale – Sarah resmungou. – Minha curiosidade já me meteu em várias encrencas.

- Você se refere aos feitiços malucos que andou tentando fazer? Como voar sem vassoura? Se transformar num animago? Ficar invisível?

A cada palavra de Sírius, o sorriso de todos iam aumentando. As lembranças dos dias em que a garota Malfoy tentou apelar de seus poderes para magias muito mais complicadas que exigiam bem mais do que talento e as conseqüências que aquilo lhe causavam, como um pé invisível – réplica branca de um Saci-Pererê – ou orelhinhas de onça, e até mesmo algumas penas nas costas (a tentativa frustrada de um par de asas) fazia uma necessidade crescente de cair na gargalhada.

- Também não conto mais – Ela emburrou, cruzando os braços.

- Amor – Sírius a abraçou, segurando-se para não rir. – Pode contar o que quer que seja que queira contar. Só estávamos brincando.

- Tem a ver com _aquilo_, Sarah? – Lucas perguntou, com cautelosa.

- Aquilo o quê?

Agora todo mundo parecia realmente curioso.

- Bem – Lucas se justificou. – Eu fiquei sabendo meio por cima…

- O quê? – Agora era mesmo impaciência.

- Bem – Lucas continuou. – Você nunca se perguntaram porque Zabini andou perseguindo tanto Sarah numa época aí?

- Agora que você diz – Sírius olhou para Sarah. – Eu me lembro. Até desconfiamos que ele estava dando em cima de você. Por quê? E não era só ele não. Eduardo também ficou te perseguindo, não ficou, Sarah? Isso tem a ver com o que ia nos contar?

Aparentemente satisfeita com o interesse dos colegas agora, Sarah ergueu o queixo.

- Tem. Nenhum dos dois me perseguiam a toa. Eduardo queria me ver longe de Collin, pois ele tinha conhecimento dos planos dele. Já Zabini… - ela bufou, mas sorriu. – Morria de medo que eu saísse por aí espalhando algo que vi.

- O que você viu? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, aumentando ainda mais a satisfação de Sarah.

Ela se inclinou, cochichando como um segredo muito misterioso.

- Na época ninguém sabia que ele era gay. E… bem, eles marcaram bobeira um dia numa sala de aula… quando Eduardo não estava transformado… E eu… - Sarah corou. – Eu entrei na sala, curiosa, e… peguei os dois juntos.

Ela esperou que os OHs e ECAs acabassem para continuar.

- É claro que eu pensei que Zabini estava traindo a noiva com um homem. Nunca pensei que ela fosse ele e toda essa confusão que os dois fizeram. Blaize ficou no meu pé o tempo todo porque temia que eu saísse espalhando por aí o que tinha visto.

- Quando foi isso? – Maggie perguntou.

- Há muito tempo. Foi no mesmo dia em que deu aquele alvoroço todo por causa de dois garotos gays se beijando, se lembram?

- Eu estou lembrado – Dylan respondeu. – Caramba, nunca pensei que fosse isso.

- E você nunca contou pra nós? Um bafão desses? – Maggie parecia emburrada. – Valeu!

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Bom, ainda era a vida deles. Muita coisa estava em jogo se eu contasse. Lembre-se que eu pensava que ele estava traindo a namorada.

- Acabou que eram os dois mesmo. Nossa, quanta confusão!

- Nem me fale!

- Mas você não viu nada demais, viu, Sarah? – Sírius perguntou, preocupado.

A garota sorriu, encarando-o em silêncio. Alguns segundos depois ele soltava um "eca" em voz alta

- Eu podia ter ficado sem essa hoje, Sarah. Muito obrigada, agora vou ter pesadelos esta noite

- Você que perguntou… - respondeu a garota, rindo mais do que nunca agora.

Trocaram mais algumas fofocas e caíram num silêncio agradável enquanto as horas se passavam. Dylan aproveitou que a namorada adormecera no seu colo e que os outros pareciam distraídos, então pegou a mochila e retirou de lá o seu caderno, relendo todas as últimas anotações

_… além do cheiro suave que eu inalava de seus cabelos e o quanto aquele anjo em meus braços me fazia feliz. Muito feliz_

Ele havia esquecido de finalizar, então, enquanto ecos de risos cristalinos soavam perto de si e Rosier ressonava em seu colo, aspirando o delicioso perfume que ela usava, ele tirou uma caneta e, suspirando, escreveu:

_E mais feliz ainda eu ficava por desejar que aquilo durasse para sempre. Não por todo o sempre, mas por todo o tempo que o nosso sempre durasse._

_A garota da profecia_

_Uma resposta de Dylan Malfoy, para seu pai, Draco Malfoy._

_Com muito amor…_

* * *

Então é isso: fim. Acabou-se. The End. Sem condições de falar porque estou chorando rios. Eu amo essa fic. Amo mesmo. Desculpa por tudo, por demorar, pelos erros não betados, por tudo, e a você que ficou firme e forte e chegou até aqui, muito obrigada.

Até mais. (chorando ainda)


End file.
